Sick Day
by Cun
Summary: Mikoto is sick. Kuroko is her nurse. What could possibly happen? New chapter, new scene. Please mind the rating. Will contain Mikoto x Everyone (and maybe something else as bonus), but mainly Mikoto x Kuroko.
1. Sick Day

**Note: **Before reading, please take one more look at the rating, the genres, and the characters involved. Are you sure you want to read this?

If you are, I'd still like to share some extremely important thoughts with you first: Preferences for this kind of, err, story, differs, but this is aiming for the "natural" approach, if there is any such approach. Either way, you may like it or you may not, or maybe you only like part of it.

Now sit back, close the door to your room, and read on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sick Day<strong>

by Cun

XXX

One fine Saturday morning in July, inside room 208 of Tokiwadai's dormitory…

"Whaat, Misaka-san is sick?" Kazari's voice was severely worried as she spoke into Kuroko's ear through the cell phone.

"Yes… I am sorry, but we will not be able to join you today…" Kuroko glanced over at the bed of her roommate, where Onee-sama was currently lying in a state of half-sleep, breathing heavily. Her forehead was slick with sweat, and she looked rather restless. "Her fever is quite high and she'll need someone to take care of her."

There was a sigh in the other end. "I guess that someone has to be you."

"Of course! No-one else knows how to care for Onee-sama; I am her personal doctor, nurse, psychiatrist, surgeon and lover!"

"I really hope she'll never need all of that…" Kazari said. "Well, in that case, good luck! We'll eat some ice cream for you guys too!"

"Please do." Kuroko hung up with that, and turned towards Onee-sama's bed. To tell the truth, she had never considered the possibility of Mikoto growing sick. Of course, the older girl was human like everyone else, yet it had seemed like an impossible scenario, as if she should be above mere troubles like catching a cold. Yet here she was, shivering with fever and barely able to sleep at all with her body wracked by cold.

Onee-sama had insisted she was perfectly fine this morning of course, and then proceeded to nearly faint on her way to the bathroom. Kuroko had helped her back into bed, and ever since, her condition seemed to have been growing worse.

"Uggh…" As if to prove otherwise, Mikoto groaned and put a hand to her head, slowly sitting up in the bed. She was feeling nauseous and dizzy, and looked that way too.

Kuroko smiled gently and walked over to her bed. "Onee-sama, you should not be moving around quite yet."

"I'm – fine…" Mikoto insisted, putting her feet on the floor and breathing heavily at the movement, one hand still supporting her head. "I just… need to…"

Kuroko gave a lighthearted sigh. Just like her Onee-sama to refuse to show any signs of weakness – even though they were plainly obvious. Kuroko wouldn't be the one to argue on the subject though; rather, she planned to let nature speak for itself. Therefore she made no move to stop her when the other girl forced herself to stand up.

Once on her feet, Mikoto felt kind of unsteady; her sight was swaying. _I feel like I've eaten fermented sea-food. _She staggered towards the bathroom, each step reverberating to her head and making the sweat on her forehead even more prominent. _Why is our bathroom so far away? Who needs so much floor space anyway…?_ She hardly noticed herself falling – only realizing what had happened when her face met with Kuroko's shoulder, and the other girl wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Onee-sama, while I admire your stubbornness, sometimes it's better to admit defeat." Kuroko said gently. She could feel the heat radiating from the body underneath the green pajamas, and Onee-sama's hot breath was heaving against her shirt.

Mikoto gritted her teeth. She felt weak, something she utterly hated – and she couldn't seem to fight the dizziness in her head. Still, when nature calls…

"Sorry, Kuroko… just – let me –" She unwound from Kuroko's grasp and stepped forward again, determined to reach the door if nothing else. However her feet weren't listening, and she tripped again; only saved from meeting the floor face first because Kuroko quickly grabbed hold of her again.

"Mou, Onee-sama, at least allow me to support you. It would be bad if you cracked open your skull because you insist on doing everything on your own."

Seeing the logic in this statement, and how stupid it would be for the Railgun to meet her pitiful end with a hit to the head against the porcelain toilet, Mikoto finally relented and allowed Kuroko to help her inside the bathroom.

The room felt much warmer than their bedroom; the heat cables in the tiled floor were wonderful against her feet.

Kuroko helped Mikoto into the small enclosure with the toilet, and deposited her on the closed lid.

"Thanks, I'll… do the rest myself." Mikoto breathed, not feeling like having Kuroko help her with this specific part of the project.

"That's quite alright, Onee-sama." Kuroko smiled, and closed the door behind her as she left. Mikoto bent over, rubbing her temples tiredly. _I think I'm gonna cry…_

She managed by herself; by the time she left the room she had even washed her hands, and felt just a tiny bit better. Though as soon as she had walked the few steps that separated the enclosure from the main bathroom, she was leaning on the wall again, heaving for breath.

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko entered the room again, having heard the sounds of the other girl finishing up. She gazed at her roommate worriedly, wondering if it would be better to call a doctor. Mikoto had made a clear point that that was out of the question unless she was on the brink of dying. _Still, seeing her like this… _Kuroko was torn between what to do.

"I'm sorry…" Mikoto suddenly gasped, sweat-drops running down her face and collecting in her neck. "I don't… feel so good…"

"Honestly, Onee-sama…" Kuroko sighed and stepped towards her, wounding her arm above her own shoulders as a means of support. "The only reason I will not teleport you directly back to bed is because the exposure to teleportation while feeling ill may have less than desired results…" She put a hand on her back and realized it was soaked. "Ah, you're…" she frowned, knowing that going back to bed while sweaty from fever would only make things worse – and then her eyes lit up. _In this state, there's no way she could electrify me!_ … A door of possibilities suddenly opened in her mind, and a rather creepy smirk appeared on her face.

Carefully forming the smirk into a calm smile, she gazed tenderly up at her Onee-sama. "Onee-sama, you need to wash off and have a change of clothes – I will get you another pajama while you manage yourself."

And she teleported out into the bigger room. Mikoto was left standing there, feeling quite ill – yet she saw the truth in Kuroko's words. She dazedly entered the bathroom with the shower and the bathtub and the spacious basin sink, fingers grasping at the buttons of her Gekota pajama while she walked. She couldn't seem to figure them out, and her head was becoming heavier and heavier. As she gazed ahead feverishly, she swayed dangerously, and put out a hand to support herself on the sink.

_I can't do this._ It hurt to admit it, but nothing was more certain than this fact right now. She was too dizzy, too weak, to even stand properly. Her right hand clenched on the collar of her pajama and she gritted her teeth, feeling her gut coil in frustration._ This is so…_

"Onee-sama, do you prefer this light blue one or this deep red?" Kuroko came beaming into the doorway, holding in each hand a transparent night dress from her own collection; Mikoto managed to turn around to look at it, and immediately gritted her teeth.

One electrification later, Kuroko returned to the bathroom with Mikoto's own pair of spare Gekota pajama, feeling slightly stunned still. _To think she still managed to punish me – the power of a level five is truly astonishing. _She was slightly nervous when she entered the room, however she needn't have been. Mikoto was leaning on the sink with both hands, hunched over while trying to catch her breath. If anything, it seemed like she was feeling worse now than just a minute ago.

"Aah, Onee-sama, your delicate body might not tolerate this…" she stepped into the room and hung the spare pajama on a hook on the wall, beside her own row of see-through night dresses. Then she dragged forth a stool from underneath a shelf, placing it in an appropriate position behind Mikoto.

Mikoto didn't even have the energy to retort; it felt like her lungs were constricting themselves in her chest. When Kuroko's hands gently grabbed her arm and nudged her away from the sink, she could only do so much not to collapse at once; and when she finally sat on the stool, her body seemed to scream for rest.

Kuroko observed her hunched form closely, before giving a small sigh and smiling gently. "Onee-sama, you need to remove your pajama."

Mikoto instantly grasped at the front of her pajama, tensing up. "Don't start your perverted – I swear I'll…" Though she had no energy left to do anything at all, let alone carry out any punishment.

Kuroko sighed. "I am not surprised you would suspect something like that, but this time I had no underlying thoughts on the subject. You need to wash off, and to do that, an essential first step is to undress, is it not?"

She supposed that was true. Yet there was a high probability that Kuroko was lying, and she most likely _did _have underlying motives for suggesting it. Her hand shook; those buttons felt like they were mocking her with their simplicity. Gritting her teeth, she tried to undo the first one again; her fingers slipped, and she couldn't seem to remember how to do it. After several failed attempts, her actions stilled, and an air of foreboding grew around her. _These buttons are made of metal, right? With my power, I could…_

Kuroko saw the other girl tense up, and felt like she could read her mind. "Onee-sama, there is a much simpler way to solve this than by resorting to violence." She offered her advice, penetrating the glowing red mist collecting in Mikoto's head.

Before she could even properly interpret her words, Kuroko was in front of her, already unbuttoning the first button. "Wha – Kuroko!" She instantly reddened, pulling back.

"Please remain calm, Onee-sama, and allow me to do this. It would do no good if you were to stress yourself unnecessarily."

Mikoto hesitated, wondering if that was the reason why the longhaired girl hadn't just teleported away the pajama when she had the chance – and then settling down with the fact that Kuroko was not staring at her chest while working, at least.

In fact, to avoid causing stress to her Onee-sama might have been one of the reasons Kuroko did not forcibly remove the garment at once. However the main reason was that she simply wanted to grab this chance while she had it. _To undress Onee-sama with her consent… _needless to say, her dreams were coming true. She slowly unbuttoned every last button like they were Christmas presents, just barely keeping the drool from running down her chin, and by the time she reached the last one, her hands were shaking in anticipation. She could feel the heat of Onee-sama's body, intensified by the fever, and could hear her uneven breath – the temptation to just reach out those last few centimeters and touch the skin beneath the pajama was almost too great. Being too obvious might result in another punishment though, and even though she doubted Onee-sama would be strong enough to completely knock her out, she still did not want her health to deteriorate.

And so, resisting the urge to touch, she instead stood up and walked around to stand at Mikoto's back, before allowing her fingers to curl around the collar of her pajama and gently pull the garment off Onee-sama's upper body. Her fingers stroked by Mikoto's skin on the way down her arms; it sent tingles through her entire being.

Once the pajama left her body, Mikoto shuddered and clasped her arms around herself. "Gah, it's cold!"

"I will wipe your back for you." Kuroko said; she allowed her fingers to strafe over Onee-sama's neck when she walked past towards the sink, and the motion sent what felt like an electric charge right up into Mikoto's head, making her shudder again. As the touch left her skin, she felt even colder than before, and dizzy to boot.

"Really, you should stop those late-night endeavors of yours." Kuroko said while pulling out a soft cloth from underneath the sink, and wetted it in lukewarm water. "Is it really worth getting sick over?" Turning around, she could only drink in the sight of her half-naked Onee-sama shivering on the stool, arms crossed in front of her chest, and found she was not one bit sorry that she had to cancel the shopping date with Uiharu and Saten-san to care for her instead. Onee-sama's light brown hair was sticking to her neck, her skin glistening with sweat; her half-closed eyes seemed cloudy, as if a veil of fever had settled upon them. She swallowed a lump in her throat and moved forward gingerly, too wound up to try and teleport at the moment. _Stay calm, Kuroko. This is your biggest chance ever. _It was in fact so unreal she hardly knew what to make of it, and so, she would merely continue from here.

Mikoto wasn't even listening to what her roommate was saying anymore; she had enough trouble trying to breathe normally. When the cloth suddenly touched the skin on her back however, she jolted, and a painful throb soared through her chest at the movement.

"Ah – d-don't do that so suddenly!" She stuttered. The cloth was warm, but left her back even colder than before; she tried to keep her teeth from clattering while it gently caressed her skin.

"Apologies," Kuroko said behind her, more attentive to her current task than actually listening. She wiped Onee-sama's back with slow movements, secretly interpreting every line and form; her shoulders, her neck, her spine, her lean, invisible muscles that made her able to even knock down Kuroko in their many wrestling fights (disregarding the fact that Kuroko _wanted _to be knocked down) – right now, they were moving and tensing from the cold air touching Onee-sama's wet skin, and Kuroko found it hard to keep her saliva inside her mouth. The soft neck, beautiful hair, firm shoulders, tantalizing back, and slender arms – Ah, in so many ways, Onee-sama was simply _perfect_! Forgetting to be careful for a moment, her hands let go of the cloth, which fell to the floor with a _splat_, and instead entwined themselves into the hair in the neck of the other girl, feeling the strands tickle against her skin, and the soft scalp underneath, hot with sweat.

Such a bold move would normally lead to instant cremation, but Mikoto was too dazed to feel angry, and the pseudo massage from the teleporter's fingers felt wonderful either way, soon lolling her into a perfectly welcome state of relaxation. Subconsciously, she leaned into the touch, and her eyes drooped, her breath steadying, her arms falling to rest on her stomach. She could easily fall asleep right there…

Kuroko let her fingers glide over Onee-sama's scalp and gently massaged her temples, feeling like a faithful disciple finally allowed to touch her Goddess, and hardly believing it – she could hear her breath steadying, could feel how Onee-sama slowly relaxed into her touch, allowing her to explore every strand of hair, every inch of her scalp. Kuroko's heart was soaring, she could hardly breathe. She dragged her fingers backwards past Onee-sama's ears, and then let them glide through her hair towards her forehead again. She rubbed the skin just below Mikoto's hair line gently, moving slowly from her forehead to her temples. Excitement fluttered in her belly like crazed butterflies on drugs – her mind was in bliss, pure utter Nirvana; she could write her testament right there and die, and not regret it for even a second. _I can't believe this is happening!_ Her fingers gently caressed Mikoto's scalp, as gingerly as one would touch a Ming vase – then suddenly, a small crackle left Mikoto's temple, barely even noticeable to anyone not knowing to look for it.

Kuroko did though. She had a deeply engraved instinct in how to spot those tiny signs of danger – interpreted into her after being treated as a malfunctioning toaster several times. She stalled, unsure. It had seemed like the other girl was calming down, so… _Is she angry? _It seemed highly unlikely, but even so…_ Just to be sure…_

"Onee-sama…" she uttered, as if carefully trying to coax a sleeping bear out of its hibernation without getting a hand chomped off in the process.

"Hmm?" Mikoto's tired voice drawled out; she felt drowsy, and her brain was like sugared mush. The massage was turning every limb in her body to jelly, and she had nearly fallen asleep before Kuroko spoke up.

"Do you not… approve of this?" Kuroko was cautious about mentioning their exact position directly; if Onee-sama was indeed not aware of it, and realized, she might be scorched after all.

"Ah, it – it's wonderful, please don't… stop…" Mikoto groggily said, wanting the disturbance to go away and the other sensation to go on.

Kuroko was glad to hear this; yet that still left one thing to be answered. "But your electricity…"

"Eh?" Mikoto was still not completely out of her half-asleep state, but she couldn't remember having used her ability at all. "I didn't…"

This was a lacking answer indeed. There was no doubt there had been electric charges emitting from the other girl. Did she not do it consciously? Kuroko gazed at the top of her head again, absorbing in every brown strand, every lock of hair. Perhaps being sick caused her ability to run rampant? Though, why? But despite her insecurity, she was growing excited. Even if having uncontrolled electric currents snapping about would be dangerous, something inside her wanted to risk the pain, yes, even embrace it…

Moving slowly, she gently entwined her fingers into Onee-sama's hair again, making small circles with her fingertips on her scalp. A pleased sigh escaped Mikoto's lips in response, and she closed her eyes drowsily once more. Kuroko's heart was beating harshly, her body felt numb with anticipation. As she continued caressing Mikoto's head, her stomach was twirling like she was riding a rollercoaster, and she had to remind herself to breathe. Her fingers once again glided through the strands of hair towards Mikoto's temples; and then another spark appeared, striking her directly in the thumb.

Kuroko winced at the sudden pain and pulled her hands away, and Mikoto jolted awake, "Ah, K-Kuroko, are you…" She turned her head and looked up at her roommate, who was cradling her thumb with a teary expression, yet a smile donned her face anyway.

"Not to worry, Onee-sama, it was merely a small jolt…" It was more surprise than pain that made her react so.

Mikoto gazed at Kuroko's hands for a few more seconds, and then turned away, ashamed.

"I – I'm sorry." She said, hunching forwards again. "I don't know what it was… it just… felt so good…" She was reddening, feeling embarrassed, and not quite sure why. Her vision was swimming, and her head felt both light and heavy at once.

Her words made Kuroko feel apprehensive, yet exalted. _So that's it? Those charges are truly subconscious... _a squirmy feeling settled in her stomach, and her face was heating up from the feelings bombarding her system, _but more importantly, it's a reaction to the pleasure only I, Shirai Kuroko, can give her! _Her smile was turning lecherous; her fingers twitched, her thumb still feeling a bit numb.

Mikoto was feeling cold again, and realized she had yet to put on a new set of pajama. Standing up, and nearly passing out at the sudden movement, she put a hand to her head and waited for the swirl in her head to go away.

"Onee-sama, we never finished drying you off…" Kuroko followed her every move closely, observing the motion of each muscle in her back separately, as if she was an artist studying her art subject. She had been looking forward to keep wiping Onee-sama's body, and if possible… _the other side as well…_

However Mikoto approached the wall and grabbed the pajama hanging there, pulling down the top.

"I'm cold." She explained, carefully pulling the dry garment on, and reaching for the buttons. She managed to conquer the top one just in front of her chest, perspiration running down her brow from pure concentration. _Who the hell invented these things? _Her fingers were trembling again, and the second button slipped from her grasp. She stared down at it, feeling her sight starting to swim, her head pounding, her breath become heavier and heavier. Without even realizing it, she was growing furious – at the buttons, at this situation, at herself for becoming sick, and at that spiky-haired moron for having tricked her into chasing him all night long in the rain.

Kuroko noticed how Onee-sama's shoulders shook slightly, and heard her ragged breath grow shallow; knowing the signs of an on-coming temper tantrum quite well, she moved forward, and grasped at her tense shoulders, massaging them gently. "Please do not fret, Onee-sama. Kuroko will make sure your recovery is quick and painless." Any fear of being zapped for her advances was long gone – she figured their previous intimacy would have invoked her punishment if there was any to be had. Now, it was all down to subtlety.

"I'm not… pained…" Mikoto forced out, though when she said it, she realized her chest actually was hurting – a piercing feeling, like something was stuck on the inside of her ribs. She was breathing too harshly. She let her hands fall to her sides heavily, and leaned her forehead into the cool surface of the wall. A deep sigh escaped her lips, and she tried to steady her breath while Kuroko's hands kept kneading her shoulders, releasing some of the tension in her body. _God this is just…_

When it seemed like Onee-sama had once again calmed down, Kuroko let her fingers slide down her back, feeling it twitch at her touch. She smirked, letting her fingers rest lightly at her lower back, separated from her skin by the pajama.

"Why do people get sick?" Mikoto groaned, still leaning against the wall.

"Well, it is a result of an infection in the body, whether it be a virus or bacteria, that may have entered through your bloodstream or airways." Kuroko helpfully provided, making circles on Onee-sama's back with her fingers, and enjoying the feeling of the other girl tensing up at the motion. _Is she ticklish?_ The thought was rather intriguing. Playing with it in her mind, she continued: "It may cause an increase in temperature; in your case most likely an intermittent fever. Despite the unpleasant feeling, fever actually has a purpose for –"

"Hai, hai, I didn't ask for an autopsy." Mikoto said, somehow feeling even worse now, and distracted by the touch on her back. It was disturbingly gentle and calming, those circling motions somehow manifesting themselves throughout her nervous system and travelling along her spine into her head, creating a feeling of drowsiness. She really could fall asleep right there… but just as her eyes were drooping, she snapped out of it. _I was… changing… _She drew a deep breath and straightened – Kuroko removed her hands. Reaching up to the lining of her pajama trousers, Mikoto suddenly paused, as if realizing something.

"Kuroko, turn around."

"What?" Kuroko nearly gasped it out, having been prepared to thoroughly enjoy the scenery, and devastated at having her dreams so suddenly crushed.

Mikoto gritted her teeth. "Turn. Around."

"Onee-sama –!"

A crackle of electricity escaped Mikoto's bangs, and Kuroko instantly snapped her mouth shut and turned around.

Mikoto regretted it the moment she let it out – her head swirled, and she had to support herself to the wall to not fall over. Even though she wanted to feel better, her condition was quickly deteriorating, and when she once again stood up straight to pull off the pajama trousers, she was already heaving for breath. _I can't… stand this… _She gritted her teeth and slowly worked the trousers off, the clothing almost sticking to her skin in places, and the cold air prickling against her sweaty body.

_Keh. Keh. Keh. _Kuroko's inner monologue held a scary tone of voice; she was gleefully observing the entire display through stealthy means. _I was already prepared for something like this! _In her hand she was holding a tiny pocket mirror, angled just right for her to see Onee-sama slowly undress. Of course, it wasn't nearly as good as the real thing, but it was enough to make her nose tingle. _Still, Onee-sama, wearing those childish things… _she frowned at the Gekota panties that was revealed underneath the pajama – and then her chest constricted in utter excitement. _Will she be changing them too…? _It was too unreal to comprehend, leaving her completely breathless.

The pajama pants slowly came off, revealing slim, delicate legs which Kuroko longed to touch – she wondered whether the skin on her legs felt any different from that on her back, wondered if they were soft or firm; _Onee-sama is athletic, but it doesn't show – perhaps something in the middle…_ She was nearly holding her breath by the time Mikoto reached up for the dry pajama trousers on the hook on the wall.

As soon as she reached up however, her sight blackened for a second, and Kuroko saw her pass out – within a heartbeat the teleporter was behind her roommate, holding her beneath her arms while the pocket mirror gracelessly fell to the floor and shattered against at the tiles back at her previous position. Mikoto's head weakly fell to the side and touched Kuroko's shoulder, before her eyes opened again, and she realized she had fallen.

"Ah…"

"Onee-sama," Kuroko said gently above her, "we should get you back to bed before you are hurt."

Mikoto breathed shallowly, the bathroom swimming in front of her eyes. Suddenly she was feeling absolutely horrible, like a sneak attack from below.

Kuroko interpreted the lack of an answer as an answer in itself. Onee-sama was obviously only growing more ill the longer this kept up – and so she shifted their positions slightly, once more placing Onee-sama's arm over her own shoulders, and keeping her own arm around Onee-sama's midriff to keep her steady. Mikoto hung heavily onto her as she slowly walked them out. She really wished she could teleport her, but it is true teleportation is not the best cure to sickness – without going into detail.

She helped Onee-sama over the floor of their dorm room and made her sit down on her bed again. Mikoto was hardly even noticing what was going on – she was just concentrating on breathing, now, her sight wavering with nauseating dizziness. Kuroko stood before her and watched her hunched form, frowning. Then she reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

Before Mikoto even realized she was back in bed, Kuroko gently pushed her backwards until she was lying on the mattress once more, gazing up into the ceiling. Kuroko helped her completely into the bed by lifting her legs up as well, secretly reveling at the smooth skin beneath her hands. Then she stood above her – with only the top button closed, Onee-sama's pajama completely showed off her slick skin and delicious abdomen to the other girl, and the effect this had on Kuroko was both thrilling and maddening. _Her heaving breath – her sweaty skin – aah, there is no part of Onee-sama that is not beautiful._ Before she knew it, she had climbed into the bed and kneeled above Onee-sama, with one leg on each side of the other girl's thighs. Mikoto had closed her eyes, trying to reign in her unsteady breath – however she seemed to have forgotten how to breathe properly. Her hand was clawing at the pajama as if it was restricting her lungs.

Kuroko slowly leaned forward and put her hands on Mikoto's exposed stomach. Mikoto winced at the sudden coldness, and tensed – Kuroko felt an explosion of excitement in the pit of her stomach. Slowly, she moved her fingers across Onee-sama's soft, yet alluringly tight stomach, speaking volumes of how effective Tokiwadai's gym lessons were – or perhaps how restless the older girl was. In any case, even if it wasn't visible to the naked eye, Kuroko could experience firsthand just how tantalizing and delicious her Onee-sama's fitness was. She let her hands move down towards Onee-sama's sides, and Mikoto's brow furrowed, her breath catching – Kuroko could feel the muscles beneath her fingers constrict, and the feeling reverberated up her arms and into her very core, setting her insides ablaze. It didn't make matters easier that she was sitting on Mikoto's thighs, thus sensing every move the other girl made, be it only a twitch or a pull.

"Ah, I – can't – breathe." Mikoto stuttered, her mind a complete swirl – Kuroko's fingers were tickling against her skin, and she couldn't seem to get a grasp on what to do with the air that entered her lungs.

"My, Onee-sama, just relax and let Kuroko handle the rest." Kuroko said smugly, letting her fingers glide over Onee-sama's stomach towards her chest. While she felt exceptionally bold right now, she wasn't quite ready to press her luck just yet, and flattened her hands just beneath Mikoto's hidden breasts – the one single button keeping the pajama in place over them. Mikoto's breath hitched again, and her hand clutched at the pajama in question like it was a lifeline. Her eyes were clenched shut, and she was fighting the unreal dizziness in her head – she felt like she could pass out any moment.

And still, she was not able to calm down and breathe. It was a horrible sensation, as if she was slowly suffocating. Kuroko observed her gasping for air and frowned. Sliding forward, she positioned herself atop the lower part of Onee-sama's abdomen, barely aware of the danger zone she was entering – right now she had no perverted thoughts in mind though; she was honestly worried. Sitting like this allowed her to reach even the top of Onee-sama's head if she wanted, and she put one hand on Mikoto's breast bone and tried to will some of her own calmness into the other girl.

"Onee-sama." She said gently. "Please concentrate on your breath."

Mikoto gasped shallowly, barely hearing Kuroko talk, but still feeling the warm hand on her chest. Not being able to breathe was scary in itself, but being alone as well made the feeling even more terrible. It felt somehow secure, knowing the other girl was there.

"Breathe." Kuroko said. She would not want Onee-sama to hyperventilate of all things – she did not know if she would be able to calm her down properly, and this special moment would be ruined if she had to call for the dorm mistress.

Mikoto drew a trembling breath that ended all too quickly, resulting in a new set of shallow gasps rapidly entering and leaving her mouth, yet not properly staying in her lungs. Her hand tightened its grip on her pajama, trembling from the stress. Kuroko grasped it gently with her other hand, thumb stroking over the tense knuckles.

"Slowly," she said, watching her pained face carefully, "breathe in through your nose, fill your stomach, and let it out through your mouth." It might feel constricting trying to breathe through your nose in such a state, but concentrating on the task would hopefully help the other girl calm down. Kuroko watched as Mikoto tried to follow her lead, drawing a shaky breath (through her mouth, yet that was still better than nothing), and letting it out in a somewhat controlled fashion. Her chest rose and fell with the motion. A couple more times, and the tremble in her body seemed to cease.

Her breath returning to a more normal state, the panic gripping at Mikoto's chest seemed to loosen up – the hand that had gripped her pajama so tightly finally eased up, before falling to rest at her side. She drew a deep breath, feeling relieved and tired.

Kuroko smiled, seeing the stress in Onee-sama's features soften – her eyes were still closed though, and she was pale, sweat running down her face. She moved her hand from Mikoto's chest to her forehead, touching it gently. It was burning hot and slick with sweat. But it was likely to pass, she was certain. This was her Onee-sama after all; the one and only Railgun. Having her knocked out for more than a day because of a mere cold was beyond ridiculous. In other words, she had to enjoy this while it lasted, and now that the other girl had calmed down and stopped panicking, she could go back to her original motive: Her one-of-a-kind exploration of Onee-sama's body, and her reactions to whatever Kuroko did.

Reaching forward with her other hand as well, she let them both slide over Onee-sama's temples and down the side of her head, before tracing the strands of hair behind her ears, and following them down on each side of her neck – she could sense a shudder travel through Mikoto's entire body at the movement, and smirked. She let her fingers glide down to the collar of the pajama, and then dragged them upwards again, gently stroking Mikoto's skin on the way, past her cheek bones and towards her ears – Mikoto reacted by stretching her neck somewhat, a weak sigh of a moan escaping her lips – and Kuroko's body was suddenly aflame. She gently caressed the skin behind Mikoto's ears, moving her fingers in slow, lazy circles, and just barely brushing by the tip of her earlobes. There was a strange heat building in the air between them; she could feel Onee-sama's body relaxing beneath her own – it was fascinating.

Kuroko carefully licked her lips and kept moving her fingers in circular motions, slowly moving from the back of Onee-sama's ears and towards her temples. Slowly, gently, caressing the skin with utter patience, looking at Onee-sama's closed eyes, her slightly parted lips, hearing her calm breath. It was hard to tell if she had fallen asleep or not – but there was one way to determine it for sure, was it not? She moved her fingers gingerly across Onee-sama's temples, leaving but a breath of a touch on the smooth skin; and just like she'd hoped, a small blue crackle suddenly escaped from Mikoto's fringe, dancing into the air before vanishing.

The excitement in her body was slowly growing. Like an adventurer heading into uncharted territory in search of unspoken riches, she felt bold and delighted. Trying to tempt those small charges of electricity to emerge; this became her objective. What would make Onee-sama react with this obvious sign of pleasure? _Her scalp seems to be quite sensitive. _Most espers were quite wary of their head, with the brain being the seat of their ability and thus easily vulnerable. However Kuroko had never heard about anyone unconsciously letting out traces of their power when touched in certain ways. _Perhaps it is how only a level five would respond. _Or perhaps Onee-sama was merely especially receptive – in any case, there was no doubt to Kuroko she could make those small zaps appear by other means.

She let her hands once more travel down the side of Mikoto's neck, and brushed her thumbs over her throat, leaving mere ghosts of a feeling – Mikoto's breath hitched slightly, and her eyes drowsily opened, in mere slits.

"Kuroko…" She muttered, nearly begging with her tone of voice. She was too lost in pleasure by the younger girl's gentle caresses to even consider what they were doing was not a normal past-time activity for the two of them. As long as those fingers moved across her skin, she felt like the world was grinding to a halt, and her body relaxed in a way she had never experienced before.

"Hush, Onee-sama," Kuroko whispered. "Just relax. Kuroko will take care of you."

Mikoto had nothing to say to that, and just gave a tired sigh before once again resting into the mattress and closing her eyes.

Kuroko leaned down, her lips hovering mere inches away from Onee-sama's, her heart beating painfully fast in her chest as her hot breath traced Onee-sama's slightly parted lips. _No… kissing her might ruin it all. _She planned to enjoy this as long as she could – being too obvious might cause Onee-sama to snap back into reality and realize what they were doing, and that would certainly be the end of it. So instead of kissing those teasing, inviting wonders, she sat up straight to better allow her hands to continue their quest.

_So her scalp is an obvious pleasure zone… then how about this? _She put her hands down and let them fan out to each side on Mikoto's stomach. Mikoto's breath hitched, and the skin beneath Kuroko's hands tightened instinctively – _she really _is _ticklish, isn't she? _Kuroko lightly traced her fingers across Onee-sama's stomach in waves, playfully circling her navel and feeling the tension beneath her fingers increase with each move. Boldly, she let her fingers trace a bigger area, over her midriff and down her sides – Mikoto gave an almost pained gasp and shrank away from the touch, and at once, another spark of electricity erupted from her bangs, as well as from the skin on her stomach. There was a troubled yet pleased expression on her face which made Kuroko's heart soar. Her head seemed to steer into a single-line file, as if trying to shut out everything else.

Running her fingers lightly across Onee-sama's stomach, she kept teasing the ticklish skin, compelling those hidden muscles beneath to tighten up, and Mikoto's breath soon became ragged again. Small blue charges erupted from the skin on her stomach, barely even visible to the naked eye, and then ran along with Kuroko's fingers and left a tingling sensation when they hit one of them – it was not enough to hurt though, and Kuroko was too busy exploring these new sensations to mind either way. Feeling Onee-sama being so restless under her, yet still obviously pleasured, made her own body tingle in an unfamiliar and delightful way, drowning everything else. Onee-sama's taut stomach and shallow gasps of breath was a great source of pleasure; experiencing the body beneath hers move and live and breathe, was amazing to say the least.

Kuroko leaned forward and let her hands glide up towards Onee-sama's breasts again, feeling the entire body beneath her shudder at the movement, the motion tickling against her thighs – and as her fingers dangerously neared that forbidden place inch by inch, it seemed like every single muscle in Onee-sama's body constricted, and more sparks left her bangs with a gasp of breath. Kuroko stopped, pausing with her hands just below her nipples. _She really has no control over it, has she? If this continues… _Excitement was climbing from her stomach up; she licked her lips again, as they had dried up.

Mikoto's head rolled to one side, her brow furrowing and sweat running down her face; she gasped in a mouthful of air, her hands curling around the sheet on the bed. Her entire body was hot and tense, and it felt like something was swirling around inside her head.

Kuroko boldly let her fingers advance, inch by inch, until they reached those subtle tips of Onee-sama's breasts, hidden beneath the pajama still – and as her fingers brushed past them, Mikoto gasped, her knees bent upwards, and there was a dangerous _zap _of electricity from her temples. Kuroko couldn't help but smirk widely; the unique experience of touching Onee-sama like this coupled with the obvious dangers of having uncontrolled electricity emitting from her, was enticing her to no ends. She massaged the small subtle breasts beneath her hands, reveling at the soft feeling.

"Kh – K-Kuroko…" Mikoto stuttered, her mind a mush of feelings and impressions, and small electric charges escaping her clutch without leave. She felt so heavy, yet light at the same time; she didn't want this to end yet it was terrifying how she seemed to have lost control over her own body. With feverish sweat running over her skin, hot breath escaping her lips and her muscles almost painfully tense, it felt like she was in the middle of an especially harsh work-out session. And Kuroko's weight on her lower abdomen was unsettling, yet left a tingling sensation in her entire body.

"Sssh," Kuroko whispered, gliding her fingers in circles over Onee-sama's breasts and enjoying how the other girl trembled and tensed simultaneously at her touch, lapping in the sight of that troubled expression and those blue charges restlessly leaving her bangs, the tickling feeling inside her own body growing slowly, out to her very fingertips, and leaking out like hot steam from within.

"It – hurts." Mikoto breathed, and then groaned as Kuroko's fingers stroked over her nipples again, yet another pulse of pleasure soaring through her being and manifesting itself in the form of a blue crackle from her temple. Her fingers were digging into the sheet below them, and when Kuroko next dragged her fingers across her skin toward her abdomen, her back arched, and another fierce electric charge left her bangs. _I – can't – stop it. _She gasped and gritted her teeth, not in anger, but because her entire body was so tense and sluggish and hot and cold – it was an effort to try and keep everything trapped inside, and the electricity was still emitting unrestrictedly from her temples. For every touch she trembled all over, and the tendons in her arms and legs would soon snap from the stress applied to them.

"Aah, Onee-sama, if this is your pain, I would love to see your pleasure…" Kuroko smirked, tracing the skin along the edge of the Gekota panties below her with her fingers, and her smirk grew even wider when another crackle of electricity suddenly erupted from the skin of Onee-sama's stomach. _She is growing excited, no? _She felt warm and restless, as if her body wanted her to squirm around. Yet she didn't move. She was still sitting in her position on top of Onee-sama's body, seeing, no, _memorizing _every single inch of the other girl, every drop of sweat, every twitch or pull of her body, every breath, every moving muscle, every last spark of electricity, be they too small to see for an untrained eye or the size of those she would let out when issuing a warning to whatever bad guy stood before her. She sat still observing all of this, feeling her aroused lust grow steadily more.

_Are they still meant to warn me? _She wondered, running her hands over Onee-sama's lower abdomen, feeling it tremble, and hearing Mikoto's breath hitch once more. _Is this Onee-sama's way of alerting me to the dangers I'm facing as the Railgun's destined partner and love?_ Her insides were tossing around, coiling up like snakes as she dragged her hands upwards, her gut tightening in anticipation, or eager, or something more. Her fingers reached the stiff nipples on Onee-sama's developing breasts once more. The pajama was still covering them up; it was time to do something about that. She barely touched the fabric; it instantly disappeared, and Mikoto shuddered at the sudden coldness. Kuroko feasted on the sight of Onee-sama's naked upper body, sweaty and trembling from cold. _Onee-sama… _blinded with scorching love, she let her hands rest on either side of Mikoto's torso, and leaned down and let her tongue run over one of the nipples.

"Guah –!" The effect this simple gesture had on Onee-sama was amazing indeed. Her back arched, as if thrusting her chest towards Kuroko, and her face grimaced as if both pain and pleasure ran through her system at once – electricity spat forth from her skin, striking into the air and running along Kuroko's tongue, numbing it with a stab of pain. She pulled back slightly, feeling the heat explode in her own abdomen; despite the pain, or perhaps because of it, it was too enchanting to stop. Onee-sama was so sensitive to her light touches she hadn't been able to resist; she had expected a more prominent reaction to a more direct advance, and she hadn't been disappointed. If anything, the pain only nurtured her rousing feelings, tickling against the inside of her belly and chest with increasing vigor.

Mikoto was heaving for breath now, feeling absolutely horrible and yet so extremely good at the same time – disgusted at her lack of self-control yet enticed by Kuroko's advances that seemed to effectively paralyze her very brain. Her blood was rushing through her veins in a hundred kilometers per second, her heart beating against the ribs caging it in as if it would burst if slowed down even a fraction – she was exhilarated, and completely drugged on the feeling.

"Onee-sama, even when pleased you seek to punish me?" Kuroko uttered, the numbness in her tongue slowly going away. She was barely able to hold back long enough to talk with how much lust was surging through her veins. Despite the obvious risk of keeping this game up, she was far too lost in the thrilling sensation of having Onee-sama in this position to care. With mere touches, the third strongest level five was reduced to a trembling form before her eyes, and the satisfaction was manifesting itself in the form of her more and more bold advances. She was feeling superior in this position, more powerful than she'd ever experienced before. And it was incredibly satisfying.

Mikoto drew a shaky breath and gazed up at the longhaired girl above her. "Kuroko…" Her voice was but a mere whisper; the tremble in her body was slowly dying down now that the other's hands had left her skin; she felt like she could breathe once more.

Kuroko smirked. "Ah no, Onee-sama, we can't have you relax just yet." And she ran her hands over her stomach and chest in one smooth move – Mikoto groaned and arched into her touch, and more electricity crackled across her skin and bangs. The muscles that had just started to ease up tightened again, growing rigid under the teleporter's expert touch.

"Ah – it – tickles –" Mikoto gasped, clenching her hands on the bed sheet.

"If you're this ticklish, the only cure is to make you used to it, no?" Kuroko said, smiling smugly as her hands ran over Mikoto's soft breasts, compelling the older girl to groan again and more electric strikes to erupt from her forehead, then glided upwards past her collar bone, to her shoulders, and down her slender arms, feeling the incredible firmness of her slim biceps and the high-strung tendons in her elbow pits.

Mikoto gasped for breath as the sensations bombarded her brain – she felt cold on the places Kuroko's hands touched and left behind, and wanted to have them everywhere at once.

Kuroko's insides were tickling in an almost bothersome manner now; at the same time, she felt extremely pleased. Mikoto was gritting her teeth, her entire body shivering with the effort of withstanding the torturous touches. Her mind was swirling, sweat drops running down her face as pearls. It felt like her veins would explode from the pressure within, possibly due to the millions of volts currently rampaging through them, and the tension was building from her abdomen into her chest, and further up to her throat and head.

Kuroko's fingers dragged themselves down the side of Onee-sama's chest, while she saw and felt her every move against her touch – electric currents ran with her fingers like ripples in the water following a dripping oar, small zaps and buzzes mixing themselves with the sounds of Onee-sama's shallow gasps, clawing at Kuroko's fingers, leaving sensations of static that travelled right up into her head and made the younger girl involuntarily shudder in delight.

"Can you not control your ability, Onee-sama?" She asked sensually, dragging her fingers along the side of her stomach and finally along the lining of Mikoto's panties and just barely tickling the skin underneath. Mikoto's abdomen constricted at the touch, and the older girl breathed shallowly, electric charges leaping from her bangs.

"I – can't –" she gasped, tensing again when Kuroko's hands gently laid themselves to rest just above her private zone. The heat was gathering in Mikoto's head, fighting off the paleness of the fever and sending her thoughts into disarray. Her skin was slick with sweat, and her limbs trembling from cold and tension both. Still she was desperately trying to control the chaos in her mind.

Kuroko felt wonderfully wet all over; despite being fully dressed, she could feel her own body growing more and more excited. Still she was completely calm and levelheaded in her actions.

"Aaah, well I wonder… will you be able to control it at all if I…" She let the words hang in the air suggestively, moved herself backwards to sit near Onee-sama's knees, and curled her fingers around the edge of her frog panties. Mikoto's breath hitched, and the electric currents emitting from her bangs intensified, which in turn made the excitement that had been growing inside Kuroko all this time soar. Her heart beat harshly, pouring blood into her veins with exhilarating speed; her abdomen tensed up until it hurt, trying to contain the oncoming heat waves of ecstasy, yet only succeeding in making it grow even more.

"K-Kuroko… don't…" Mikoto's hands rose to grab the wrists of her roommate, and Kuroko looked up at her feverish eyes, completely doused with unspeakable feelings. The feeling of danger and power was seeping into her body, making her feel like she was growing, somehow. _Who would think my touch alone could transform Onee-sama into this? _She was feeling incredibly powerful with the level five under her like this, the wonderful feeling of arousal seeping into her from her secret place. Her hands were shaking, the hot palms of Onee-sama grasping at her wrists, a feeling of static running between them from the touch. Her chest was filling with a euphoric feeling; she felt strength soar through her veins, as if this unreal event was empowering her very core, her mind turning hazy. She was breathing shallowly, and the room was too hot; she was sweating, and her shirt was completely sticking to her body.

She slowly leaned down with her face poised above Onee-sama's stomach; regally, tenderly, she let her lips brush over the hot, wet skin of her roommate, and felt her shiver from the touch. A small electric charge struck out and hit her lips; the pain was like a match to the fuel in her mind. Overwhelming power swelled inside her, filling her stomach, her lungs, her arms, legs and head with unlimited heatwaves. She let her lips wander downwards, felt Onee-sama's legs tense up beneath her, felt her abdomen grow even harder, heard her breath hitch. Kuroko's hands were pulling the childish garment down, her mouth following closely inch by inch. She was still growing, the power boiling in her blood filling her mind with euphoria, and her entire body tightening with anticipation, her private zone wetting up with each passing second. _Will I be punished? _Most likely, yes, however right now her power level was so high she could probably teleport away the entire world if she wanted.

Mikoto's hands couldn't possibly hold on any longer; she let go off Kuroko to grasp at the bed sheet again, grimacing as wave after wave of pleasure soared into her head as Kuroko's tongue playfully tasted the surface of her private area. The panties were completely off now, and long gone. Kuroko's tongue was touching her sensitive skin directly, and the sensation was completely unreal.

"Kh –" Mikoto was unable to say anything else through her gritted teeth. The sound was like a gon-gon announcing the final round in a wrestling match, and absolute strength enveloped Kuroko's entire being, blinding her to anything but this very moment. She nimbly let her tongue taste a tender spot beneath Onee-sama's wet lips, and Mikoto's entire body arched. "Aah –" Electricity snaked from her head, and her hands grasped desperately at the bed sheet, like it was the only thing keeping her from drowning. "K-Kuroko, I can't…"

Kuroko was barely listening, busily exploring that new plot of land that seemed to shoot Onee-sama's pleasure levels skywards… slowly at first… tantalizingly softly… Her strength was rapidly escalating with each gasp from the older girl, forcing her lean muscles to constrict and tighten, and elation was growing in her abdomen until she could barely contain it. She was shivering with the strain of keeping it in check, yet it was impossible, and her hips were dancing back and forth in slow motion.

Mikoto's breath grew more and more rigid as the torture from Kuroko's tongue continued; it felt like the limits of her brain had been removed, allowing her ability to run rampant within the confines of her head. Her entire body was emitting electric charges; she was terrified, yet longed for it, as if she knew by instinct that whatever was going to happen would be exceptionally blissful. "S-stop…"

Despite the electricity striking at her, or perhaps because of it, Kuroko's body continued to heat up, her power continued to grow, her lower abdomen and stomach continued to tighten until it felt like her ribs might tear open the skin of her chest – her forehead was slick with sweat, her hair sticking to her scalp, and the incredible feeling of blissful euphoria and overwhelming might was filling every limb of her body, making her tense muscles grow even tenser. Her brain might explode any moment from the surge of feelings gathering there – her heart was one step ahead though, drumming against her ribcage with the speed of the flapping wings of a hummingbird. She could sense how Onee-sama's pleasure level soared more and more, and upped the speed and pressure of her tongue in accordance.

Electric charges were lashing out from Mikoto's shivering body, completely uncontrolled – tearing at Kuroko's shirt, whizzing past her pigtails, striking at her knees and elbows and leaving painful burns on her skin – but Kuroko could not feel pain, as the expanding strength and the increasing tension of her body were numbing her other senses. The electricity only fuelled her rising power, and blinded her to anything else. The heat of her arousal was growing at exhilarating speed; it was too much for her to bear. It tickled against the insides of her abdomen, made her tense body feel like it was bombarded by blunt needles, and Onee-sama's most sacred place was right underneath her tongue, growing wetter and wetter as she worked with that delicious spot.

Saliva was gathering in her mouth, but despite being so powerful, she had no strength to swallow. It was too intense; she was trembling all over, and the might inside her nerves was pouring out of her in waves despite her effort to keep it in.

"Ah – ah –" Mikoto was trying to fight the onslaught of pleasure with all her might, but had no means to conquer it; her mind was completely drowned in euphoria, her entire world was growing white with hotness. Kuroko's tongue worked faster, harder, and Mikoto's body was shivering uncontrollably; "Kha – Kh – Kuro–"

Hearing her name uttered in such a way, Kuroko's insides only coiled up even more, and her tongue worked even faster. She was completely wet, and she could feel Onee-sama reaching her limit, as if the taste on her tongue could tell her, the feeling of her electric charges warn her. She pressed on, working her tongue in ways she'd only ever dreamt of, feeling the pain from Onee-sama's electricity grow in accordance to her increasing wetness. _Come, Onee-sama, _she thought dazedly.

Mikoto threw her head backwards, grimacing and trembling simultaneously; she couldn't see or think, so many things taking up space in her head it might blow open any moment. Kuroko's tongue kept torturing her, and she could feel the climax approaching at neck-breaking speed; liquid fire erupted in her head. "Aah—!" She couldn't control her body anymore and her hips strained themselves, shivering with pleasure. Kuroko increased the pressure even more. "Kuroko—!" She could hardly gasp out the warning; it was so good, and Kuroko still kept up, not minding the dangerous flashes of lightning in the slightest. Mikoto desperately gulped down air between gasps as her sight turned white with searing heat, her back arching as the pleasure skyrocketed into her mind, and yet the feeling of Kuroko's tongue did not stop – "Gh—!"

In one hot, blinding moment, all the feelings inside her blew up like a hand grenade: Her entire body trembled as a wave of ecstasy clouded her mind and shot out in all directions, seamlessly transforming into electricity that struck out around her, hitting the bed, the ceiling, and walls – Kuroko felt the wet coming of Onee-sama against her tongue like the sweet dessert after a delicious main course, and all the collecting and growing feelings inside her surged in a myriad of chaos, sending a euphoric feeling through her entire body and releasing all the assimilating power in a single, mind-blowing burst – before she was struck too.

The painful shock of electricity tore through her being, jolting all senses awake and harshly pulling her back into reality. While the previous pain had only served to further elate her bliss, this one was too intense to be considered loving.

Mikoto couldn't do anything to stop it; her ability had completely hijacked her mind and turned her feverish confusion into dangerous lust – and in her release, everything came at once. She could do nothing but let it out, and only when her body and mind felt like it was completely empty, did the electricity stop rampaging.

Gasping for breath, she lay staring at the scorched ceiling, her chest heaving, burning sensations lingering on her skin still. Her body felt completely numb and mushy. She gritted her teeth and sat up in the bed with shaking movements, feeling the cold air tickle against her naked body, and seeing Kuroko covering at the foot of her bed, several scorched gashes on her clothes and skin.

Mikoto's breath hitched; her mind was starting to swirl again, but she refused to let herself fall victim to the sickness again just yet.

"Kuroko?" She was just a tiny bit worried; however, that idiot had an amazing constitution and would most likely not be badly hindered because of this.

Kuroko timidly looked up at her, feeling like she'd just dropped a hairdryer into the bathtub. Her body was still weak and jelly-like too, the after-effects of their thrilling adventure still lingering in her limbs.

"O-Onee-sama… you really… can't control it, can you…"

Mikoto gritted her teeth; her face was completely red. "Of course not! I told you to stop, didn't I? You moron!" Her protest came off as slightly weaker than usual, though whether it was because of her lacking strength or if it was actually not that heartfully meant, was hard to tell.

"Aaah…" Kuroko forced out a trembling smile. "In that case, we'll just have to keep doing this until you can, no…?"

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

Well, it's light - depending on what you consider heavy - and perhaps a bit slow at times (though I may be biased after re-reading it a thousand times), but I already have to picture them as slightly older to justify it in my mind, and going further right now feels awkward (they're 13 and 14 years old. Did that make you feel bad? Yeah, now you kind of know how I feel). I wonder if Kuroko may seem OOC, but there is no canon source material on this (surprise?) and I find it much more pleasant to present their potential relationship in a more humane manner than any of those scary doujins out there.

Really. Those are creepy.

Aside from that, this is the first time I've ever tried writing something like this. It certainly is… different. I consider the first half of the, err, story, to be slightly experimental, while the latter part is just blrrrfflkdfklsddsss. And this time my obvious lack of an extensive English vocabulary really hurt. Ouch. Hopefully you were still able to enjoy it though. In… whatever way you enjoy this kind of thing… *creepy Kuroko smirk*

Oh, and *cough* depending on the feedback on this one I might have... *shifty eyes* a sequel…

(And for the reference, I am working on a couple of stories that are _not_ this kind. Really, I wonder where the heck this came from.)


	2. Experiment

**Please mind the rating. It is there for a reason.**

For those of you who read Sick Day - Welcome back.

For those of you who didn't - you skipped right to chapter 2! ^^

I'm back with another...*shifty eyes*..._story_.

This one is truly an experiment. You may not recognize things you feel like you should be able to recognize. Things might be strange, uncomfortable, wonderfully weird and fantastic, or utterly horrifying. Even if you liked Sick Day, you might feel differently about this one. Or maybe you'll love it even more?

Be adviced that this fic is not meant to be enjoyed for its deep plot.

If you already read Sick Day, you know what to expect... or do you?

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment<strong>  
>by Cun<p>

XXX

Kuroko's body was a mysterious enigma. It was rather small, puny, slim and in most ways quite undeveloped.

However, that scrawny look hid an amazing strength, consisting not only of impressive skills in martial arts, but also an amazing constitution – an endurance which allowed her to continue to fight long after others would have collapsed and given up.

And that endurance apparently also allowed her to make love to Mikoto.

Said girl reddened at her own thoughts and quickly shook her head. _Why am I still thinking about that?_ She could still clearly remember that day one week ago; she had been sick, and Kuroko cared for her – in more ways than one. And while Mikoto's mind had been blown to bits by fever and euphoria both, her ability had completely lashed out, stinging and hurting Kuroko – and apparently, arousing her excitement.

_Well, she did always seem to handle being electrified surprisingly well… _she slowly sipped her soda, gazing at her roommate on the other side of the table. They were poised at an outdoor café on a hot summer day, Ruiko and Kazari joining them for a cold drink.

However, while the other girls kept chirping about some new band or some other, Mikoto was thinking about other things completely. She blushed and stared down into her soda. _Why am I even thinking about this? It's not like I _liked_ it or anything._ She determinedly sipped her soda again, pink tinting her cheeks.

"Ara, Onee-sama, whatever might be on _your _mind?" Kuroko suddenly asked, leaning over the table to bat her eyelashes at her.

Mikoto pulled back with her soda still in hand, glaring at her squarely – and then promptly electrified her moronic face. Kuroko fell face first into the table with a sloppy move, smoke rising from her in twirls.

Kazari and Ruiko sweat-dropped. The reaction had seemed rather violent for such an innocent move.

"Um…" Kazari, who sat beside Mikoto, looked up at her. "Did you two have a fight or something…?"

"Huh?" Mikoto looked at her in surprise, as if she'd forgotten they were there at all.

"No, it's just that…" Ruiko grinned awkwardly, "You seem to resort to electrifying Shirai-san much faster nowadays… sorta…"

"Aah." Mikoto looked up into the air thoughtfully. "That's just because she never learns, you know? I'm tired of trying to lecture her, haha." With a heartfelt laugh, she sipped her soda again, as if this explained everything. Perhaps it did. The younger girls didn't really know what to make of it; the relationship between the Tokiwadai students seemed to be complex, to say the least.

Ruiko carefully tried to shake some life into the knocked out teleporter while Kazari took another bite of her parfait. "It's good that you're back to your old self though, Misaka-san."

"Ehwha-?" Mikoto's insides froze up in fear.

Kazari smiled. "You were sick, weren't you?"

"Aaaah, yes…" She would rather forget.

Kuroko jolted back to life, feeling a bit twitchy still. "Ah… I passed out." She stated this outright as if it was just a means of confirming her presence. The other girls ignored her however, and continued talking amongst themselves without even offering her a glance. Kuroko hmph'ed, stroking out her hair. She sneakily looked over at her Onee-sama, who had cheerfully joined into the conversation with the other girls. She looked happy now, her eyes glowing with a kind of peacefulness that were rare these days. Those eyes, half-lidded and brimming with emotions… Her half-long hair was shining in the sun; those silky strands that was wonderful to run ones fingers through. And when she moved, Kuroko was reminded of how enthralling it had been to touch that skin, feel every tendron and movement of muscles beneath...

Her gut tingled all of the sudden, a ticklish feeling spreading throughout her lower region. _Oh God… thinking about Onee-sama in this way… _it was making her body react. A pleasurable sensation filled her lower abdomen. She tried to glide back and forth on the chair unnoticeably, hoping to rub the feeling away – but it only grew worse. She tensed up, but now it was already too late. Every second spent looking at Mikoto just reminded her of that day, and she couldn't help it. If this continued, she wouldn't be able to hide it.

"I will be paying the bathroom a visit." She said importantly and stood up, swaying just a bit. Her legs were trembling slightly – her abdomen tickling. She hoped no-one noticed how nervous she felt.

"Don't get lost in there!" Kazari grinned, while Mikoto stared into her soda. Kuroko did not even gaze at her roommate, lest her excitement exploded. She entered the restaurant and made her way through the throng of people to the restrooms.

_Onee-sama is… ever since that day… _Her throat constricted slightly at the memory. Ever since, their relationship had seemed… _tense_. She found no other words to describe it. Be it a word, a glance, a move – anything seemed to make Onee-sama resort to electrifying her these days. Kuroko could only assume it was because she had still not forgiven her for taking advantage of her being ill. But it wasn't like Kuroko had meant to do it like that; it just… happened. Like a natural flow of nature, it had seemed so very right at the moment.

She entered a stall inside the bathroom and lifted up her skirt somewhat. Her gut was still tingling with a pleasurable sensation, and now that she was alone, it was growing even worse.

She had touched Onee-sama down there…

Her heartbeat was accelerating all of the sudden. The vivid image of Onee-sama, panting for breath through her fever and pleasure, made her insides squirm. The reaction towards the end though… _What does it really feel like, being touched there?_ She gulped down a breath of air and slowly moved her hand underneath her skirt to feel. Her fingers brushed by her bud, gently. It was hidden beneath her panties, but still a shiver travelled through her body. She saw Onee-sama's body again, heard her shrill breath, felt her glistening skin underneath her hands.

Before she knew it, she was rubbing her rose bud, slowly at first, an exhilarating feeling growing in her mind. _Onee-sama…_ Onee-sama's pained and pleasured expression… her arching back… Kuroko's movements was growing faster, her hips started dancing back and forth to the tickling feeling. There were other people in the bathroom, but she didn't mind them – right now, all she could think about was her Onee-sama, those tempting lips, those enticing breasts, that rigid back, her delicious, delicious flower bud… Her fingers had found a spot that was sending waves of pleasure right up into her head, and her fingers were rubbing against it, faster, harder, sending jolts of pleasure up her spine and into her head. Kuroko's back thumped into the wall of the enclosure, her face slick with sweat, eyes clenched at the surging feeling running through her system.

Her legs were trembling as she explored that spot which she had never touched before. Her spine was crouching, her nerves constricting and relaxing in pulses, every tendon in her body tensing up. _Onee-sama… _she bent her head backwards and gasped soundlessly as an especially pleasant tingle shot forth from her fingers, through her abdomen and straight up into her brain, sending her hips forward in a pump. She was trembling, the ecstasy filling her every limb with searing heat. Her hips moved forwards and backwards like in a dance, and her fingers rubbed that delicious spot, faster, faster, harder… Her breath came in gasps, she saw her Onee-sama, heard her Onee-sama, felt her Onee-sama. She gritted her teeth as the tingling intensified in her lower parts, and her abdominal muscles clenched tightly together as if to keep the arousing feeling inside. There was no use however; it was already growing past her limits, filling her entire body with heat. Pleasure clouded her mind, and her flower bud was wet with lust. Her stomach was strained to its limit trying to keep it in, and her fingers worked even faster, making her entire body tremble.

_O-Onee-sama…! _One final press with her fingers, and all the feelings exploded, running down her insides. She gasped for breath, feeling her limbs turning to jelly, and the saliva in her mouth recede. She was in bliss. The mere thought of her Onee-sama was enough to send her into oblivion, and she hadn't been able to control it this time.

XXX

Mikoto sighed and entered the bathroom, rubbing her neck tiredly.

Kuroko had just finished drying her hands, and on seeing her roommate enter the room, she froze up, nervousness and delight coursing through her veins at the same time. Her body had still not completely forgotten her experience just minutes ago. Delight was what she always felt when seeing her Onee-sama, of course. The nervousness however…

_Yes, ever since then… _she couldn't travel further down that train of thought before starting to breathe heavily, so she let it float in the open. Still, ever since then, Mikoto had been acting… different. While she usually would turn violent at Kuroko's subtle approaches, nowadays it seemed like just a mere wrong look could make her temper flare, and Kuroko had been punished more times this last week than what a whole month would usually bring out before.

Needless to say, this left the teleporter slightly wary around the other girl, as she didn't particularly _like _being electrified – not like that, anyhow.

Mikoto noticed Kuroko's form just as she entered the room, and stopped. Her arm fell to her side, the door swung shut behind her. Her lips formed a thin line as she gazed upon Kuroko's rigid back. _She's so small… yet… _Back then, she had felt like Kuroko was so much bigger, as if their actions had somehow intensified her being. This made Mikoto's gut clench and squirm; it annoyed her.

"Ah, Kuroko." She said neutrally. "Are you still not done?"

Kuroko jumped at the sudden speech. "H-hai, Onee-sama, I was just finishing up…" She hurriedly dabbed her hands at the paper towel, even though they were already dry. She could feel Mikoto's stare burn into the back of her head, much like a deer would be able to sense the lioness watching her from a distance.

Mikoto forced herself to swallow and stiffly walked over to the sink to her left; swiping her hand under the sensor so water started pouring out. As she washed her hands, irritation was gathering in her gut; she was rapidly growing furious, and though she didn't know why, she didn't try to stop it either. Her body had been acting so weird ever since that day, she found it easier to cling to that familiar feeling of anger rather than try to explain the other things. And seeing Kuroko just twisted her insides around; she felt like she hated the other girl, and couldn't explain it.

She grabbed a paper towel from beside the sink and dried her hands slowly, staring at her hands yet not seeing them at all.

To Kuroko, the silence was like the ticking clock of her approaching doom. She had done nothing wrong; there was no reason to believe she would be punished. Yet she knew, deep inside. She could see Onee-sama's reflection in the mirror before her – while the older girl's expression was carefully neutral while she wiped her hands, Kuroko could easily recognize the increasing tension in her posture, and it was as if the air inside the room was growing heavy. She was starting to sweat, rigidly awaiting – yet deeply and utterly fearing – the fate looming in the distance.

Mikoto deposited the paper towel in the waste bin beside the sink, and then gazed at the younger girl contemplatively – her long, twin-tailed hair, her slim neck, slender shoulders, small body – how come _this _had been enough to send her into that kind of situation? _Just because I was sick, my body played tricks on me_, she thought heatedly, fingers twitching before clenching into fists. Her body was heating up, pressure building inside her head, her lungs constricting inside her chest. _That puny Judgment member who always nags at my clothes and my tastes – who is she to make me feel like THAT?_

Kuroko watched her in the mirror with growing terror quenching in her gut. _What is the matter, Onee-sama? What is riling you up so? _And furthermore… _How much more are you going to allow your rage to grow before taking it out on poor Kuroko? _This last predicament was the most pressing as of the moment. The punishment tended to vary in pain parallel to Onee-sama's current level of irritation – and right now, that seemed to be soaring way above any previous levels Kuroko had witnessed. She was deeply troubled as a result – not knowing how to act or what to say to calm the other girl down. If she opened her mouth, her words might only make it worse – and she was paralyzed either way.

Mikoto's breath was growing shallow and rapid; her teeth clenching, her hair fluttered as the static around her grew to dangerous levels. The pressure in the room suddenly dropped, like the air before a coming thunderstorm. As if nature itself reacted to the Level 5's growing rage.

Kuroko was staring wide-eyed at this development, sweat running down the side of her face. The paper towel was hanging loosely between her fingers – her hands had no strength to grip it, and her heart was beating somewhere near her uvula. Had Onee-sama completely lost her mind?

Crackles of blue lightning were emitting from Mikoto now, the air swiveling around her like a forming tornado, and the roaring in her ears growing more and more intense. She had no grasp on where they were, had no care towards anyone else who might be in their proximity – she only saw Kuroko, the teleporter's back mocking her with its silence, the image of that overwhelming form of her roommate playing in her mind – it made the blood vessels in her head expand at torturous speed, her muscles fiercely constricting, the pit of her stomach twirl with excitement – _no!_ Immense rage soared through her body, and the lamp above her head shattered, the stall doors rattling in the growing force of her electromagnetic field.

Because of the heat created by the electric currents, the sprinklers in the ceiling reacted, and turned themselves on – ice cold water gushing out to spray over the entire interior.

"O-Onee-sama…" Kuroko muttered as the water quickly soaked her hair and clothes, hardly believing her eyes – it seemed like her roommate had completely lost control over her ability; either that, or lost her mind. The way she acted, it looked like she was planning to unleash the very pinnacle of her power inside this room – a bathroom in a public restaurant, filled with students – the carnage would be tremendous. Yet, Onee-sama would never do something like that, and definitively not without reason. So what was wrong? What could make her grow so immensely furious – was it Kuroko's mere _presence_?

The door behind Mikoto opened, and a girl stepped inside the room – only a single step though, before she noticed the crackling storm before her, and her face drained of all color. She shut the door very quickly, and Kuroko thanked her for being reasonable. As for her own safety, she could probably teleport outside to escape (assuming her concentration wasn't completely ripped off at this unreal scenario), but even if she did, there were still the other students, and the neighborhood… _Should I evacuate them? _But there was no telling how much time they had – it felt like ages had passed already, but only a few seconds had gone by, and Mikoto's power output was increasing with every moment. Despite the cold water running over her body, she felt bothered by the heat gathering in her throat. And yet her body was tingling with excitement; the feeling of danger was making her breath deepen, as if she was unconsciously trying to suck it in through the air.

_Turn around! _Mikoto roared in her mind, not even noticing the drizzling water making her thoroughly wet. Her jaw was so tightly clenched she couldn't budge it to utter the words aloud. That scrawny back was mocking her; its owner, so weak compared to the Level 5 Electromaster, yet still able to so thoroughly command her body around – _turn around and face me! _It was hard to breathe, and the electric currents lashing from her body was scorching the ceiling and the walls. The pressure in her head was still growing, and searing hot air burned her throat with every breath. _TURN. AROUND._

Kuroko drew a deep and rallying breath. _I have to do something. _And so, steeling her heart and gulping down a lump in her throat, she slowly let the soaking wet paper towel drop to the wet floor, and slowly, agonizingly, moved her feet – and turned around to face Onee-sama.

At once, Mikoto's eyes widened – they were feverishly light, as if colored by her raging electricity – and disbelief washed through her entire being. Kuroko was happy to see the snapping arcs of currents receding somewhat, but she had little time to feel relieved before Mikoto once again gritted her teeth, and then suddenly charged forward with a speed which should not be physically possible for a human being.

"Gah –!" Kuroko could only let out a surprised sound as Onee-sama's hand clasped around her throat and she was effectively smashed into the sink. Pain tore through her body – and Onee-sama's electricity burned against her skin, sending shivers of irregular nerve signals into her limbs. Coupled with the wet surface of everything around them, the electric currents ran rampant over the sinks, creating a death trap. The edge of the sink was pressing into her back, and Onee-sama's grip was forcing her head backwards, almost into the mirror behind her. She grasped at her wrist; the electricity bit at her fingers and she winced, curling them up.

_Though, she's still not… _Kuroko considered her still beating heart to be a good sign. In this kind of situation, Onee-sama would have to exert an even greater amount of control over her ability to not have it scorch the entire room. So that meant, she still wasn't trying to kill Kuroko. It was a small solace.

"Are you enjoying it now?" Mikoto asked, fire hot surges of air filling her lungs with every breath. "Are you feeling so damn great now?" Her voice was on the verge of shouting.

Kuroko clenched her jaw tightly. Her throat was burning, and her back screaming with pain. Even if she wanted to teleport, there was no way she could collect her thoughts to do it.

"Are you still thinking you're superior to me, the Railgun?" Mikoto asked, and her eyes were huge with rage and terror both. "Or are you scared, as you should be?" Her heart was beating too fast; her gut was coiling. Something deep inside her wanted Kuroko to fight back, wanted the other girl to defy her, to show some of that supremacy she'd exerted before. A raw, lustful instinct reveled at having her power be a source to the other girl's pleasure – but her pride was too high-strung, biting at her constantly, threatening with throwing her mind into complete chaos. And she was scared too. There was another, deep instinct that cried in fear with all its might: _Nobody is stronger than me!_

And so, her feelings, thoughts and growing confusion assimilated into one, bringing forth an unrestricted rage that pulled at her insides ravenously. Instead of welcoming the feelings of lust, she would utterly crush the one that made them appear in the first place.

Kuroko had no way of knowing any of this, of course. She only felt the pain from Onee-sama's fury searing into her very core, and crunched her teeth together at the torture. _What has gone into Onee-sama? Talking like that – is she delusional? _There was no doubt to Kuroko she was in no way or form superior to the other girl. For one thing, Onee-sama was the Saint in her religion – and a Level 5 to boot. Her power was immense, unimaginable – in some ways even ridiculous. To be strong enough to lay a city in complete darkness, to take out a whole army single-handedly; to be able to kill a hundred men with the mere flick of a coin…

There was no way Kuroko thought she was superior to something like that. And Onee-sama ought to know that – though in any case, the older girl had never seemed to care. She was so utterly uninterested in labels of power levels and statuses, Kuroko sometimes wondered if she was even aware of her own position as the third strongest Level 5. This was the proof she _was_, apparently.

She clawed at the restricting hand that was slowly killing her supply of air. "Onee-sama…" she croaked, and grimaced as the electricity stung her fingers again. _I will gladly die to the hand of Onee-sama, _she thought, _but in that case, I want her to do it out of joy, not anger! _

Determination surged through her body, and she forced her hand to grasp Mikoto's wrist despite the hurtful bites from the electricity and the numbness from the cold water drizzling onto them from above. Grimacing, she tried to bend the hand away. _Gh – what's with this strength! _She couldn't even make it budge, as if it was a vice and not a human hand at all. She could feel the tendons in the wrist strung with tension. Despite her looks, Onee-sama was physically fit – but not _this _much. _Is this her ability too? _Kuroko clenched her eyes shut and brought her other hand up as well, trying to ignore the burns searing into her flesh, and clasped it too around her wrist.

_She can fight back even now? _Mikoto's mind was a swirl of confusion, rage, fear and excitement. Her eyes widened as Kuroko defied the burning electricity and the cold water and fought with all her might to loosen Mikoto's grip, if only by a little. Mikoto observed her entire being straining in the effort, exerting every last bit of strength to fight the suffocating grip on her throat. Her gut coiled. _She can fight back… _Excitement blossomed in her chest, yet her pride was screaming for attention, and fear surged through her body.

Of course, Mikoto could easily knock out Kuroko and it would be all over. But there was this one, deeply engraved instinct flourishing inside her that seemed to make her hold back. While she hated feeling weak and powerless, and was scared of being put in a situation she could not control, she found the thought of having Kuroko dominating her – quite exciting nonetheless.

But her insides were coiling with doubt that this small girl could even be in that position._ Last time I was sick – and still her damages were… _her face sneered again as the feeling completely enveloped her mind, and she abruptly let go of Kuroko's throat and stepped back a notch, breathing heavily. Kuroko gasped for air that was finally allowed into her lungs. The electricity around Mikoto was still very much at large, standing but a couple of steps away – however she merely crouched, observing Kuroko as the younger girl heaved for air and straightened her upper body. She looked dizzy.

Normally, Mikoto would be worried. But right now, she was furious. _This girl – this _thing _– is not fit to be in that position! _It was an unfair train of thought, but it rang so true in her mind nothing could sway her determination. Never mind _asking _Kuroko, or talk about it – there was a hidden desire deep inside Mikoto that spoke its wish. She was so scared of that feeling of helplessness that she'd rather smother it with her own hands.

Kuroko was grasping at her singed throat, trying to regain her ability to breathe – she had been about to give up when Onee-sama suddenly let go on her own. And even now, the other girl was watching her like a tiger, as if waiting for her to regain composure. The drizzling water from above had soaked their clothes and flattened their hair – and yet Onee-sama still exerted an air of power, a cold indifference towards Kuroko's predicament. Her eyes were completely uncaring as she gazed at the teleporter, and there was an unsettling darkness in them.

"Onee-sama…" she croaked again, though it was painful to speak. "Did I… do something wrong…?" Of course, she had always done something wrong. Onee-sama never punished her for no reason. But this time it had seemed to come out of nowhere, and with such a fury too.

Mikoto continued to watch her; absorbing her small chest, her slim arms and legs, her low stature – and her chest constricted in fury. _Being so puny, yet-!_ She vividly imagined that superiority she had been emitting back there – the apparent immunity to her electric charges, or rather, the seemingly enjoyment of that pain. It enthralled and appalled her at once, and her bangs started spitting electricity again, her face twisting in a sneer.

"Ah – Onee-sama!" Kuroko cried desperately and shrunk away from the furious girl.

Mikoto let out a fierce lightning strike that tore into the ceiling and shattered another lamp. As the glass rained down beside them, she gazed at Kuroko with a glare.

"Why won't you _do_ it?" She seethed.

Kuroko was perplexed. When Onee-sama finally said something, it made absolutely no sense. "W-what? What is it you… ah!" Her eyes widened. "Could it be – Onee-sama, you want Kuroko to -!" _ZABAANG_, another lightning strike struck fiercely into the air between them, and Kuroko pulled back again, wincing. _Aah, stupid Kuroko! This is not the time _or _place!_

"Of course I don't!" The older girl roared through the crackling electricity.

Kuroko covered in front of her roommate, completely not able to understand. Why had she suddenly attacked her like that? Why was she acting so weird? _In the end, could it be… that? _Her chest constricted suddenly. Ever since then… Each time her eyes fell upon the older girl, she relived those antagonizing minutes so vividly it burned in her stomach. Could it be Onee-sama was experiencing the same thing, and was furious about it?

Mikoto gazed at her coldly. Then she suddenly placed a hand onto Kuroko's shoulder. The younger girl jolted out of her thoughts, and looked up with wide eyes. The touch was enough to spear her shoulder with pain, but she was too confused and terrified to take notice of that.

"Eh? Onee-sama… UWAH!" She was suddenly served a painful electric shock that tore through her body, and slumped to the floor, breathing heavily. _Why? What am I missing? Onee-sama… _she felt lifeless, having no idea what her roommate wanted her to do, and no idea how to find out.

Mikoto observed her collapsed form with an interest alike to a panther watching the forest floor for possible catches of prey. _Direct attacks might be no good. Is that it? This kind of torture is not enough to rouse her – IS IT?_ Her chest was ablaze again, power rolling through her limbs and nerves, trying to keep the fear at bay. She glared down at her roommate. _What do I need to do to beat it out of her, then?_ Blood rushed to her head.

Kuroko weakly looked up, seeing Onee-sama's reddening face. Her gut clenched. _Blushing like that in front of me… Onee-sama, this is pure torture…_ her heartbeat was picking up speed. _Are you trying to kill me slowly? Are you trying to make me lose confidence and give up chasing after you? _Her breath turned ragged, determination flaming to life in her gut. _There's no way I'll give up. We had that magical moment already – all that's needed is for me to endure, to recreate that setting… and I'm certain…_

She gulped down a breath of air, and slowly started to get up.

Mikoto was dragged out of her thoughts when Kuroko started moving. Her eyes widened. _She's still getting up? _Her fear soared, a tingling sensation clenching in her belly. She watched Kuroko as she tried to stand; her legs were shivering, so she had to support herself on the sink. Yet she was grinning. Mikoto's breath caught in her throat. Those eyes, shining with such determination…

"I see now, Onee-sama…" Kuroko breathed. "I see… this is your test… to see whether I am worthy…" She grinned even wider. A fire was burning in her chest now, a fire which could not be put out by the sprinklers above them. "As you wish, I will do my very best… Shirai Kuroko was born to be your destined partner!" And suddenly, she shoved herself from the sink, towards Onee-sama – Mikoto pulled back; _She suddenly decided something like that for herself? That's so… _however before she could do more than narrow her eyes, Kuroko disappeared, and reappeared right behind her. _What? _She turned her head, but saw nothing more than a gleaming pair of eyes before Kuroko's roundhouse kick hit her squarely in the back and sent her smack bang into the sink – the air was knocked out of her lungs, and saliva filled her mouth; she coughed weakly and grabbed at the surface of the sink with her hands, trying to steady herself.

Kuroko was smiling at her back. "Onee-sama, if you plan to take me on you ought to remember that my strong point is close combat. If what I need to do to prove my worth is to beat you down, I will."

Mikoto gritted her teeth. "You're so full of yourself…" She slowly stood up, and a fine layer of electricity erupted from her body, the charges so small they were more like a second skin – yet Kuroko assumed they would hurt just as much as their bigger counterparts. She crouched, grinning at the imminent challenge, fire soaring in her chest.

Mikoto was shivering, from rage and fear both – she wanted Kuroko to fight her, yet despised her for saying she would beat her – a horrible mix of lust and pride fighting for dominance, twisting her mind into something she couldn't even try to recognize.

"You're so full of yourself, yet… there's no way you're going to beat me!" She turned around and punched – while the only thing she needed to do to win this was to unleash her electricity and electrify the entire room at once, something inside her didn't want to end it like that. Something unexplainable inside her reveled in the feeling of fear. She wanted to bring forth that feeling she had had back in their dorm room – she wanted to feel safe, yet threatened, powerless, yet strong – but there was no way she could have that feeling unless someone forced it upon her. She would never freely succumb like that – the fear of doing so was gripping at her mind with its clawing hands, sending waves of terror through her being.

Kuroko easily dodged her strike and teleported once more to her back, where she spun around and delivered a bone crushing kick into her midriff, defying the electric layer that stung her shin like a knife – Mikoto gasped out and fell sideways, hitting the wet floor harshly and sliding for a meter or so before stopping.

Kuroko was huffing for breath, watching Onee-sama lie face-down on the floor, a feeling of excitement growing in her chest. She had fought Onee-sama before, of course – on different occasions. Only once had they been going all out against each other, and Kuroko had lost. She always lost.

Right now, it was different. While it _seemed _like they were fighting for real, Mikoto was obviously restraining herself quite a lot. Kuroko had never seen the Level 5 suffer defeat before – not like this. And definitely not by her. The feeling surging in her body was setting her insides on fire – lust running through her veins. _She wants me to take the aggressive role. _She grinned. _She wants me to endure the pain, wants me to like it._ There was no doubt Onee-sama could never love anyone without hurting them. And so, anyone who was to love her would have to be able to withstand the torture of her electricity.

Kuroko would be the one. She had been chosen by Onee-sama herself. Her gut was clenching; excitement was already there – while it definitively hurt, Onee-sama's electricity also left a great after-taste, like the burning hot taste of chili scolding your tongue and then leaving a delicious sweetness in your mouth. The feeling was slowly gathering in her entire body, her breath deepening, shoulders rising and falling with each drag of air. She wanted it to continue to build up until she could no longer contain it. She craved that ecstasy of having it all erupt at once – together with her Onee-sama. And so, she welcomed the growing feeling inside with her mind and body, and announced:

"My, is that all, Onee-sama? Hah." She gave an arrogant laugh. "If this is all you can serve me, the pain won't even be noticeable."

Mikoto clenched her teeth and put her hands on the floor, slowly getting back up. The water had stopped pouring from the sprinklers now, but her clothes were still dripping wet – it had been nearly ten minutes, and still nobody had come inside the bathroom since that last girl. Perhaps they really thought they were fighting, and waited it out to be safe. Perhaps they had evacuated.

It didn't matter. What mattered was the opponent in front of her, and Kuroko planned to beat her down and enter that euphoric position – and she would welcome the power it brought with it with open arms.

"Pain really gets you going, eh?" Mikoto grinned, straightening. Her ribs were sore, her pride screaming in pain – fury and fear was mixing together in her gut, and hot air gushed out of her lungs with every breath. "You are so perverted… it sickens me…" Electricity started spitting forth from her skin again, more furiously now than earlier.

"Is that so, Onee-sama?" Kuroko smirked. Her whole body was tingling – yes, she was very much excited. Her skin was hot despite the cold water covering it, her gut tightening instinctively, trying to control the growing thrill. "In that case, allow me to take you into the pure oblivion of my being – I will smother your mind with my unlimited love!"

Mikoto's lips pulled back in a sneer, her fury striking out once more. "Stop… being so… disgusting!" She cried out and charged forward, electricity raging around her, arm poised to deliver another punch.

Kuroko teleported again and appeared behind her, ready to serve her another kick – however this time Mikoto turned around and caught her by surprise; her left fist smashed into Kuroko's cheek and sent the younger girl harshly into one of the stall doors. Blood trickled onto her taste buds, the searing pain from the electric punch running over her skin. She gasped for breath, clawing at the cold door.

Mikoto breathed heavily a couple of times, watching the teleporter's beaten form – and then gritted her teeth again. Striding forward, she grabbed Kuroko's collar and pulled her from the stall door, glaring at her tired face.

"Is that it? You're just weak after all!" She was disappointed and angry, and if possible, even more scared now. There was no way any human being could successfully put up a fight against the Railgun's power, except those of her own level. It burned in her gut, clawing restlessly at the nerves in her body. _Nobody should be able to… but this moron…_

Kuroko was dazed and hurt, and her body was feeling all jelly-like from that last attack. _Onee-sama is… above the average student when it comes to close combat… _Even though Mikoto mostly relied on her long-range attacks, she had quite the fierce punch – Kuroko had almost forgotten. _Onee-sama…_ Her mind was growing light; her breath was deepening, and the tingling in her body expanding to cover her entire skin. She felt good, tremendously good, even though she was beaten and hurt and hanging helplessly from Onee-sama's grip.

Mikoto's eyes widened slightly. _She's… what's this feeling?_ Suddenly, she realized her electricity was still lashing out – though not visible to the naked eye, her electromagnetic field was still furious, and the charges leaving her body would still sting a human being. Right now, they were leaping from her hands and fingers and running through Kuroko's entire system.

Her gut clenched around the excited feeling that flourished in there. She could sense the electromagnetic waves emitting from the other girl, however weak they might be. Kuroko was growing aroused. _If I… keep it at this level… then perhaps… _Her throat felt dry all of the sudden, and her mind was heating up. The air in her lungs was entering and leaving at increasing speed. She kept watching her roommate's face, saw her red cheeks and shallow gasps of breath. _Is this enough though? What is going to happen? Will I be… once again… _Panic struck into her mind again, and her hands clenched even tighter on Kuroko's groaned deeply as the electric current running through her increased, and her hands rose to claw at Mikoto's wrist – her breath was growing rigid, her mind a complete mush of emotions. Her insides were trembling with pain that converted itself to pleasure and paralyzed her mind, gradually filling her gut with heat. The muscles in her stomach tightened instinctively, trying to keep it compressed.

Mikoto was watching all of this happening, _feeling_ it happening from the feedback of her ability. Her insides were twirling and hot blood spread throughout her entire system. Her throat was pushing the hot air in her lungs out of her mouth – she felt like she was slowly charging a battery, as if she was preparing her own worst enemy for action. It was a dangerous, incredible feeling.

Kuroko was gasping for air – the pain was searing into her head and clouding her thoughts. For some reason her trembling hands let go of Onee-sama's wrist, and grabbed at her own school vest – and suddenly the garment was gone.

Mikoto's eyes widened – _she's taking off her own clothes now? What's up with that? _But her excitement was rising, and the output of her electricity growing in parallel; Kuroko gritted her teeth at the escalating pain wracking her insides. As Onee-sama's feelings soared, her electricity grew fiercer – it was dangerous, and yet so enthralling at the same time.

_This time isn't the same though – she's fully conscious, she's doing this of her own free will… _her hands gingerly reached out, snaked their way underneath Onee-sama's vest and shirt, and her fingers touched the warm flesh inside.

Mikoto's breath hitched, her stomach retracted, shrinking away from the ticklish feeling. Kuroko's throat was dry now. It felt like something large was unfolding inside her chest, and for every breath, it expanded just so much more.

Mikoto could feel Kuroko's arousal building, and her own body was answering, the heat inside her veins increasing, the intensity of her electricity growing without her even noticing.

"A-ah, Onee-sama…" Kuroko gasped, pure bliss blinding her eyes. "Your electricity… is filling me up…" It felt like her insides were growing to give room to the amounting pleasure.

_Will she become like how she was back then? _Suddenly, Mikoto's teeth grinded together, as fear coursed through her chest. With astounding force she gripped Kuroko's collar and pulled the girl sideways, before pushing her down to the floor and banging her head into the surface.

"Gah –!" Kuroko cried out as her sight blackened for a second, and real pain split her skull.

Mikoto glared at her, hands gripping her collar still, knees on either side of the other girl's waist. She was furious, heaving for breath as the murky feeling clouded her head. She didn't want Kuroko to act as her superior. She didn't want to feel so helpless. Yet her body longed for it, her insides screamed for it. And it nourished her fury, her pride and confusion, and lashed out of her like fire.

Blinding rage clouding her judgment, she gripped Kuroko's shirt and pulled at it with all her strength, ripping the buttons apart from the cloth. She tore it open down her torso, revealing Kuroko's wet, glistening skin – her small, enticing breasts (_why isn't she wearing a bra?_), her slim, yet firm muscles – Mikoto's insides pounded against their confines, and her fury grew even more as fear once again seeped into her brain.

"Stop it!" She shouted, and didn't even know what she was talking about, or to whom. Electric charges emitted from her head, and Kuroko gasped for breath as another surge of electricity travelled through her body. Her hands clawed at the floor, pain wracked her mind together with waves of ecstasy. She couldn't stay still, as if the electric energy snapped at her nerve endings and forced her muscles to twitch and move. _The danger… the danger is… so intense… _Onee-sama's unstable temperament was terrifying and intoxicating. Right now she felt like the prey of a rare and dangerous predator, one that preferred to kill her victims slowly, torturing them along the way.

"O-Onee-sama…" she gasped, her voice thick with assimilating feelings. Mikoto's expression filled with rage, and blue crackles struck into the air from her bangs. Her hands clenched around the edges of Kuroko's open shirt, and electricity jumped from her knuckles to Kuroko's abdomen – Kuroko groaned and arched her back upwards, an explosion of pleasure erupting from her gut and filling her entire being.

"Stop. IT!" Mikoto roared, and raised her fist and punched – a painful, angry punch directly into Kuroko's stomach that made the younger girl gasp in pain. Her back was forced back into the floor, and then a fierce electric charge tore through her body, burned her limbs and paralyzed her completely – yet she cried in pain nonetheless.

The charge died off, and Mikoto's fist was still grounded into the other girl's flesh. They were both heaving for breath now, but for different reasons. Mikoto's mind was twirling; she was starting to feel dizzy. She didn't understand what she was doing; it was as if her body was acting on its own. She didn't want to hurt Kuroko – but she did want it after all. She wanted to punish her, to torture her, to make her scream – and she wanted her to fight back, to overpower her, to force her into that helpless position; and that in turn lead to her fear exploding, and, unable to comprehend that fear, she grew furious instead. The fact that she could sense Kuroko's feelings through her ability only served to deepen the chaos. They were beating against her mind like pulses, electromagnetic waves carrying all the information about her heart rhythm, brainwaves and physical condition.

"Kh – Onee-sama…" Kuroko gasped, as her roommate's fist was still forcing her body into the floor, somewhat restricting her breath. Her lower abdomen was prickling, the skin on her legs and arms tingling, and her chest expanding with heat. It was uncomfortable and yet strangely sensual.

Mikoto could feel the muscles surrounding her fist tightening – a feeling of danger surged through her, as if Kuroko's tensing abdomen was just a warning of what was to come. Her small, puny body did not in any way speak of strength, but Kuroko's strength lay in her toughness and not in raw muscle power. _Why does she react this way to pain? _She tried to ignore the fear and excitement surging through her system throwing everything off. _Why can't I kill her determination by hurting her? _It was intriguing and terrifying. Even more so because she could feel Kuroko's amounting feelings – could feel her tension building. It seemed like no matter what Mikoto did to hurt her, it would only fuel her arousal.

She gritted her teeth and opened her fist to leave her palm pressing against the stomach. Kuroko let out a gasp of air; her body was moving in distress, her chest rising and sinking with tension and escalating feelings. Mikoto swallowed a lump of saliva down her dry throat. Her head was pounding, a surge of ravishing feelings tearing up her insides. She let out a stream of electricity, and Kuroko's back arched again, a groan leaving her lips – the flesh under Mikoto's hand was trembling with tension.

A feeling of great content settled in Mikoto's system all of the sudden. Her fear, fury and confusion all forgotten, she wholeheartedly dived down into this new, emerging sensation. _Complete control. _Yes, that was something she could like. That was something she could comprehend. And with Kuroko under her like this… she was definitively in control.

So then, how much pain could the younger girl possibly take? How much more torture was needed to make her reach that pinnacle of ecstasy? Or would she pass out before that happened? Mikoto's insides were squirming. She never liked hurting anyone – but this was different. Kuroko's heaving breath, trembling limbs, hot skin – it all cried for her to hurt her. And something inside Mikoto, liked it. Very much.

Kuroko could swear she saw her Onee-sama transform in front of her very eyes. Her tense shoulders seemed to relax somewhat; her sneering expression calming, and a small smile settling on her lips. The biggest change was in her eyes though. Instead of rage, fear or confusion, they seemed to glimmer, growing darker.

Lust had entered her Onee-sama.

It felt like she had just witnessed the awakening of a demonic beast. Mikoto's hand was searing hot against her skin; she was certain it'd burn a hole in her flesh.

Mikoto's breath was settling down. Her mind was calming. The torrents of feelings inside her slowly stopped tossing around. She had conquered her fear, and now, nothing could stop her.

She removed her hand from Kuroko's abdomen, letting it hang by her side. She wanted to start from scratch. She would torture her roommate slowly, starting from nothing and going to the very climax. Already her insides were trickling with excitement; she could hardly wait.

_What… is she…? _Kuroko was slightly alarmed at this sudden stillness. Her torso exposed to the chill air, her insides aflame – the flames were slowly dying down now that Onee-sama's hand had left her skin. The tension in her gut was slowly receding, and the muscles in her body stopped trembling as they loosened up. Disappointment washed over her. _Did she already grow tired?_

Then again, that didn't feel right. Onee-sama was watching her intently, studying her every move. _Analyzing me? Memorizing my magnetic field? _She had no idea what went through the other's head. Just to be safe, she didn't move. Her head was thumping – it really hurt from the blow earlier.

Slowly, she closed her eyes, and drew a deep breath. She was relaxing, and starting to feel cold instead.

For two whole minutes, Mikoto watched her like this. Sensing her electromagnetic waves calm down, their output less fierce as her heartbeat slowed down – seeing her body relax, her face ease up, her breath slowing.

Finally, it seemed like her roommate was completely relaxed underneath her.

"Kuroko." She uttered her name. Kuroko's eyes snapped open at once, and she looked up at her roommate, butterflies tingling in her belly.

"H-hai, Onee-sama?"

Mikoto's smirk slowly widened. She put her hands on each side of Kuroko's chest and leaned down to face her. Kuroko's heartbeat soared at their sudden closeness. Onee-sama's eyes were glowing, yet her entire being radiated calmness.

"I am going to torture you now." Mikoto said.

_What? _Kuroko was astounded – terrified, to say the least. _Has Onee-sama completely snapped?_ She squirmed beneath her senior, suddenly wanting to escape – but Mikoto merely put a finger on her breast bone, and a surge of electricity tore through her body with appalling pain. Kuroko cried out – it was not pleasant at all, it was horrible.

"If you want, I'll keep doing that till you faint." Mikoto said.

Kuroko clenched her teeth tightly, but stilled. Knowing now one of two evils, she might as well try the other one to see what was worse.

Mikoto moved her hand down to rest on her stomach. Kuroko tensed, feeling vulnerable and apprehensive. And still a tiny bit excited.

A fine electric field started flowing out of Mikoto's hand – it gently tickled at Kuroko's skin, and ran pleasantly down her legs and up her chest, out her arms to her very fingertips and upwards to the top of her head. Kuroko groaned soundlessly; it was wonderful.

"Do you know electric pulse signals?" Mikoto asked, watching her body, and deeply interpreting the signals she received through her ability.

"Th-those that are used in m-massage apparatuses and such?" Kuroko stuttered through the tightness of her throat.

"Yeah…" Mikoto's fingers gently stroked over Kuroko's skin, and it shivered slightly. "You know, they use them in many training devices too. Like those belts you can wear while watching TV or reading, or even sleeping."

Kuroko's mind was filling with pleasure, and she barely heard what the other girl was saying.

"By sending electrical impulses on the right frequency into your muscles, they automatically constrict and retract, creating the same effect as in normal work-out."

"A-aah," Kuroko gasped through her bliss, "that must be nice for those who have no time to go to a gym…" Her insides squirmed as the continued trickle of electricity enveloped her body.

"Hm, yes… I have always wondered… are they really that effective?" Her thumb stroked Kuroko's navel thoughtfully, and Kuroko drew a deep breath. She was enjoying this _torture _very much.

"I guess they are, or else people would not buy them, no?" She said, slowly being lulled into drowsiness.

"Yeah… so why don't we try it out, neh?"

Kuroko's eyes shot open. "Eh?"

Mikoto was staring at her hand and the flesh beneath it. "If you even gain some muscle in the process, it wouldn't really hurt, would it?"

"Onee-sama…" Her insides squirmed again.

"I don't really know what output they have though. Let's experiment, all right?"

Fear tore through Kuroko's chest. "Onee-sama, you can't just – GUAH!" She gasped as a painful throb tore through her stomach.

"Aah, too powerful, eh." Mikoto smiled; it was her usual cheerful smile, and yet right now, it seemed so utterly evil. "Well then, let's try slowly increasing the power, shall we?" She pressed her hand gently onto Kuroko's skin, and Kuroko fisted her hands in preparation for pain.

She hadn't needed to though. Mikoto let out a gentle, pulsating electric charge that just slightly made her stomach tingle. Her hands loosened up, and she relaxed once more. _If it's gradual, then perhaps… _She concentrated on the feeling in her stomach and on breathing calmly.

Mikoto was already tense with anticipation. She found herself fascinated by Kuroko's body – she wondered what she would be able to make it do. This gentle pulsating force made the teleporter's stomach shiver slightly, but there was nothing more. Kuroko was relaxed, not working at all.

_Well then…_ she slowly increased the power, and Kuroko's expression tensed up just a bit, her lips tightening in concentration. Mikoto felt the shivering underneath her hand increase slightly. _She exerts more energy just running around town tracking down criminals. _It wouldn't be enough to even bother the Judgment member. She increased the force a bit more, gradually raising it – Kuroko's body tensed, and her stomach started a slow, steady pounding, as the electricity pulsated into her skin and forced the muscles beneath to tighten and relax at a brisk pace. It still wasn't doing more than making her brow crease though, and that was more in anticipation of what was to come than a reaction to the currents travelling through her body right now.

It wasn't on a painful level, yet.

Mikoto slowly, steadily increased the output, knowing it might grow too fast if she didn't restrain it. The pulses were quickening, with shorter pause between each one – Kuroko's stomach was working now, tensing, relaxing, and tensing again in quick repeat. Every time the muscles tensed, the fibers shortened, and every time they relaxed, more blood poured into them, slowly, slowly filling them up.

Mikoto was growing excited as she felt Kuroko's stomach growing firm, sinking into her body as if her insides evaporated. She upped the power level even more – Kuroko's fingers twitched, and her breath hitched, the crease on her brow deepening. Her spine slightly arched from the cold floor as her abdominal muscles were forced to work so much harder.

Mikoto could feel the muscles pulsate against her hand. While they weren't visible, just feeling them work was enough to send a tingle through her entire system. It was a perverted pleasure, feeling Kuroko's forced work-out – knowing she was the one who controlled it. Her hand pushed down onto the flesh, and Kuroko gasped – her stomach tensed, and grew hot and bothered as the electricity still pulsated into it, forcing the muscles to contract and expand, but the hand defied them the freedom and their movements grew much more rapid.

Mikoto increased the power output even more.

"Gah -!" Kuroko groaned and her back arched for a moment, her face frowning. Her stomach was beating rapidly now, quickly growing hard – and still, she was not aroused. A training session was not something that would make her excited – but it was only the start, after all. Mikoto was simply testing the limits. She increased the force again, and now, Kuroko's abdomen was starting to pound, the muscles quickly pulsating in their restricted freedom, trembling and breathing against Mikoto's hand. Kuroko gritted her teeth. It was starting to hurt – minutely, but definitively, starting to bother her, if just a little.

Mikoto's excited feeling was rising. She concentrated, increasing the power little by little, sensing, seeing, hearing and feeling every small change in the body beneath her. Kuroko's stomach was slowly hardening, the muscles working on building themselves up gradually. Mikoto's hand could no longer restrict it, as her stomach expanded to its natural form once more, growing steadily tauter. Sweat broke out on Kuroko's brow. She had no control over her body, could not stop the muscles from working – but she was the one growing tired, she was the one who felt them grow numb and sore.

And the power output continued to climb. To release the stress on her stomach, Kuroko's limbs instinctively tensed – it didn't help, of course. The electric pulses were forcing them to behave the way they did, despite what Kuroko might try to tell them. And they were wearing themselves out – the pain was starting to get to her.

She wriggled under Onee-sama's touch, and Mikoto's face broke into a smirk. She increased the force even more, and Kuroko groaned, tensing all over. The pain was entering her bloodstream, travelling along her limbs, and into her heart, which was beating more and more quickly – then it shot down into her lower abdomen, and it tensed up. A feeling was growing inside as more and more pain gathered down there – soon, it was overpowering the hurt and sent waves of pleasure through her body instead.

She was finally growing aroused.

Mikoto's smirk widened, as her own body followed suit.

"Ah – ah –" Kuroko was gasping for breath, sweat rolling down her brow. Her stomach was completely hard, her hips slowly rising and falling on the floor. Now, her lower abdomen was growing firm as well. Mikoto could feel it beneath her own body; she was sitting on the area in question. It was slowly tightening up, as if her electric pulses had transferred to that region.

Kuroko's stomach was completely solid now, and yet the muscles kept working restlessly. Kuroko's teeth gnashed together and threatened to draw blood while her fingers clawed at the wet floor, her back arching to try and relieve the tired area. It was pounding in her head, sweat rolling down her forehead.

_It's starting to really hurt now, eh? _Mikoto increased the power even more.

"Kh-!" Kuroko wheezed through her clenched teeth, her eyes tightly shut. Her hands clenched into fists, and her entire body shook with pain. Her abdomen was pounding, her senses tingling. Waves of pleasure soared through her, filling her up.

Mikoto finally let her hand glide from Kuroko's stomach, towards her chest – the electric currents continued to emit from her skin, dragging the pain and pleasure with it upwards, and Kuroko gasped as wave after wave beat on her mind.

Mikoto let her hand rest on one of the subtle breasts, feeling the body beneath hers steadily tense up – and then grabbed the taut nipple between her fingers and squeezed it.

"Aaah –" Kuroko gasped and hunched into the floor, her rock-hard stomach rippling at the move. Pleasure soared through her being together with the pain, right up into her head. Her abdomen was steadily hardening – she wanted to contain it, but her stomach was totally numb, there was no way she could utilize the muscles there to constrict the feelings inside. It was already as hard as it would get, anyhow.

Instead, her lower abdomen started expanding and contracting in a rolling motion, like she was trying to knead something inside. Perhaps she did; in any case, the tickling inside seemed to grow at the motion. This motion burned right up into Mikoto's lower body, and a heat wave soared through her body, making her gasp for breath in pleasure. She gripped at Kuroko's small breast, almost crushing it with her fingers, and Kuroko arched, heat burning from Mikoto's hand right up into her head and down into her toes, nurturing the gathering feelings that were slowly charging them both.

It was starting to boil underneath the surface. Heat was rolling in waves from Kuroko's abdomen, filling her chest, limbs and head with an increasing temperature. She was tensing up more and more down below, feeling numb and wonderful. She was growing wet.

Mikoto leaned forward, her own limbs burning hot, and smothered her hands into Kuroko's breasts. Kuroko was gasping in ecstasy as the pain rolled into her. Mikoto dragged her nails over Kuroko's skin as she moved them upwards, leaving red trails on her chest – and Kuroko shivered in pleasure. _This feeling – Onee-sama's love… _she could hardly think straight. Her hands were clawing at the floor, trembling from the force of the feelings tumbling inside her.

Mikoto's hands clasped onto her shoulders, and an electric charge tore over her skin between them.

"Haa…" Kuroko stretched her neck and her legs squirmed, her hips soared with a few centimeters, pushing up into Mikoto, and then landed again. The continuous crackles of electricity erupting from Mikoto's hands were nibbling at her skin, sending pleasant waves of pain into her very core. Mikoto dragged her hands down her upper arms, the shirt following freely. She could sense Kuroko's arousal growing, and her own was following suit. _Complete control…_ she could taste it on the back of her tongue; it shone in her eyes. Her power was building inside, slowly consuming her heart and lungs, and expanding in all directions.

Her hands ran over Kuroko's tense biceps, the muscle barely visible, but no less firm. The pulsating electricity from Mikoto's hands made them harden and loosen just like her stomach had done, until they were truly visible. The tendons in her elbow pits were highly strung, and when Mikoto's fingers passed over them sending electric charge inside, Kuroko shuddered again, her whole body squirming in pleasure. Next came her underarms, and the limbs were reacting to Mikoto's every whim like slaves of the overlord.

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko gasped, and the word sent electric charges up Mikoto's spine, quite literally too. The force of her electric field was slowly rising, and the result was an intensified feeling of pain to Kuroko – which only made her heart beat even faster. "Aah, Onee-sama…" Her body snaked on the floor, trying to keep all the feelings inside, and yet longing to let them gushing out. Her hips were gliding up and down, and Mikoto's mind was growing cloudy with the pleasure soaring up from the motion. Kuroko's upper body was completely naked now, sweat and drops of water lingering on her hot skin, her chest rising and falling with each breath, her muscles deliciously taut, her abdomen dancing with tickles.

"Onee-sama…" she groaned again, feeling the insides of her private place wetting up. She wanted Onee-sama there, wanted her pleasure to soar skyhigh.

Mikoto absorbed her roommate's growing restlessness through her electric field and eyes and body – the feeling escalating her own rapidly rising excitement, making her gut tingle. Her lower stomach was sore and tightened more and more as the feelings inside amounted. She had complete control, could make the other girl react in any way she wanted – it was pure ecstasy, and more than just a little confidence boost. The air was crackling around her as she let her hands travel from Kuroko's wrists to the lining of her skirt. As her glowing hands touched the skin there, Kuroko drew a ragged breath. She clenched her eyes shut as the painful electricity kept biting at her skin while Onee-sama lured her finger beneath the garment. The cloth was scorched by her burning electricity, but neither noticed, nor cared. She slowly pulled the skirt down, moving her body a bit back to make room.

Kuroko's breath was growing rigid. She tried to keep the feelings in check – but the intense pain and the surging pleasure from Onee-sama's power kept harassing her mind, and she was entering a state of pure bliss.

Mikoto pulled the skirt all the way down to her own legs, revealing Kuroko's purple rose panties. Her chest was throbbing, her breathing shallow. The electric currents around her kept growing furiously, and she did not notice they were even there; they were a natural part of her. She was blind to everything but Kuroko's escalating arousal and her own growing desire, and the power building inside. She moved her fingers up and slowly began removing Kuroko's panties. Slowly, not because she wanted to prolong it, but because her body was so uptight she had trouble breathing properly. The pounding power in her head; the intense surge of ecstasy in her gut – it was completely exhilarating.

Soon, Kuroko's budding rose was exposed, and Mikoto's stomach clenched. Her sight was growing diffuse and hazy, the charges emitting from her bangs were glowing red in enormous heat, power leaking from her mind and into the air around her.

She reached out and touched Kuroko's private area, gently at first. Kuroko's body arched, as the pain from the electricity surrounding Onee-sama's fingers struck out into her flower, searing hot – her mind exploded in heat.

Mikoto received the sensation through her ability, and it made all the amounting feelings inside her soar even more. Intoxicated on her arousal, she leaned down, lips hovering above Kuroko's bud. Her mouth was filling with saliva, the heat and tension tearing at her insides and wearing her out. Kuroko kept jolting in pleasure and pain as electric charges continued to wrack her body; arousal was pumped into her limbs, desire grew at exhilarating speed in her being, the movements of her hips and waist grew more and more rigid and quick, intensifying as the feeling inside her continued to elevate, her muscles tensing to their limit, her mind screaming for release – all these feelings amassed into her stomach, forcing the tired muscles to constrict once more. And all of it, every single bit, was transmitted through her electromagnetic field and directly into Mikoto's mind.

The result was mind-blowing, to say the least. Mikoto's teeth gritted, her breath caught in her chest – there was a splintering noise as the electricity grew even wilder, shattering the lamps above them, laying the room in complete darkness – but it was still bright as day thanks to the lightning emitting from the Level 5. She clenched her stomach, arms and legs, trying to compress the onslaught of feelings and the overwhelming power growing in her mind. Kuroko was so lost in euphoria she hardly noticed – yet her body did, in the form of pain and glory.

Mikoto could hardly breathe, could hardly think, her power filling every bit of her entire body, and pleasure pouring through her veins side-by-side with the scalding electricity. Slowly, agonizingly, she opened her mouth – and licked Kuroko's flower. The electric charges jumping from her wet tongue onto Kuroko's equally wet sacred place was enough to give Kuroko her release.

"Aaah-!" Her insides exploded. Pure ecstasy tore through Kuroko's system, she was lost in euphoria, and everything gushed out of her at once. Mikoto's power reached new pinnacles at the explosion of sensations bombarding her senses; she cried out as it amassed inside her and forced its way out through her very pores – all the tension in her body being released at once. An electric tornado rose from her body, striking the ceiling and travelling along the wet surface of the room to scorch everything – and even then, something stopped it from touching Kuroko.

The teleporter could honestly say she was happy for this. Heaving for breath, feeling her limbs slowly turn to mush, she watched as the power that had completely enveloped Onee-sama's mind was unleashed – and felt that despite their enticing experiment, she was still not quite ready to take on that. Never mind pain – she would be outright killed. It had never truly occurred to her just how powerful Onee-sama was until this very moment.

She gave a trembling grin. _To think I even tried to fight against that…_Her respect for the highest level espers of Academy City had just been upped by a few degrees.

The electricity slowly dissipated, growing less and less fierce, until only a few crackles left Mikoto's bangs. She felt completely empty, and drew a deep, shaky breath. Then her eyes opened, gazing at Kuroko below her. Mostly unhurt, but with a few scorched patches of skin.

"It seems like… you still can't control it, Onee-sama…" Kuroko grinned, huffing for breath still.

Mikoto gazed at her, her entire body trembling from the release she'd just had. "This… wasn't like that other time…" she said, breathing heavily. "Something inside me just… exploded… I managed to keep it away from you though…"

Kuroko's insides coiled up just a tiny bit. _Is that… just how it is…? _She was suddenly feeling extremely lucky to have such a tough endurance.

It seemed like she might need it.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

I had no idea this was what it would turn out like to have Mikoto dominating the scene when I first started writing. This chapter is old - I tweaked it a little before posting it, but all of it was written right after Sick Day. It seemed to flow nicely, so I didn't edit too much.

Up for more?


	3. Computer Parts

**Note:**

This is the third installment of "I urge you once more to take a look at the rating".  
>You may notice something new about this one.<p>

Thanks to Shadrala for beta-reading. Make sure you check out her stories!

* * *

><p><strong>Computer Parts<strong>

By Cun

XXX

One day, in a certain longhaired girl's dorm room...

"So, Misaka-san," Saten Ruiko looked up from the magazine, assessing the girl on the other side of the table. Her eyes had been flying back and forth over the page for the last few minutes, so Mikoto was surprised when she suddenly spoke.

"Hm?" Having just taken a sip of her soda, she answered with a nonsensical sound to show her attention.

"If you were in a relationship, would you be the dominant part or the submissive part during certain activities?"

Mikoto nearly spat out the soda, but heroically managed to keep it in, and swallowed. "Guah – w-what the heck? D-dominant?"

"You really think so? You strike me as the type who'd be surprisingly submissive." Ruiko looked her up and down in a scrutinizing fashion.

"You misunderstood me on purpose!"

"Hehe! You're just too cute, Misaka-san, I can't resist playing with you~" Ruiko rested her chin on a hand, elbow propped on the table. Mikoto scowled, but the longhaired girl was looking back down at the magazine now. "It says here; _the dominant part in every-day life may often be the submissive part during sex._"

"Guh—!" Mikoto gripped the soda can so tightly it was in danger of spilling over, and had to coax her fingers into loosening up. "W-What kind of magazine _is _that?" she muttered, looking down in a meek attempt to try and hide her reddening face.

"It's a popular girl's magazine that I subscribe to. The newest issue came in today." Ruiko said in a matter-of-factly tone that seemed completely displaced. "Misaka-san, you're pretty dominant normally, aren't you?"

Mikoto's temperature jumped right to the panic point. "W-w-what makes you say that?"

"Well…" Ruiko started ticking off her fingers, "you punish Shirai-san a lot, you don't listen to orders unless it fancies you, and in general, you're quick to make decisions. I don't know the official definition of the word, but that seems pretty much like what 'dominant' is to me."

Mikoto glared at the can of soda between her hands without really seeing it, face burning vividly. _… 'punish Shirai-san a lot'…_ "T-that's hardly got anything to do with r-relationships…" _…I didn't mean for it to turn out like that…_

"But you and Shirai-san do have a relationship, don't you?"

Mikoto's mind exploded; all the lights in the dorm room blinked.

Ruiko looked up in surprise. "What was that?"

"Gh—" Mikoto was glaring even harder at the soda can, trying to suppress the turmoil inside her. _Don't say things like that out of nowhere!_

"Anyway…" Ruiko looked back down at the magazine and continued; "I mean, you two are roommates, and have been friends for a while, right? Even if it's not a romantic relationship, it's still a relationship in my book."

_Gaaaah, stop it! _Mikoto clenched her eyes shut, as if that would stop the words from entering her ears.

"And on an every-day basis, I'd say you're definitely the dominant one, Misaka-san. Which means you're most likely to be the submissive partner in…" Ruiko trailed off, and then, her voice became impish. "Oh ho, I wonder if I should get some eggs and make myself an omelet on that face~ I suppose this kind of stuff is too heavy for Misaka-san, neh?" _Grin grin_, it beamed across the table like stabbing sunlight.

Glaring at the soda can again as if it was to blame for this troublesome situation, Mikoto shrunk together, trying to will her heart to calm down. "S-shut up…"

"Oh, I got a nice reaction~" Ruiko looked entirely too pleased. "Don't tell me you've never thought about this even a little? You're a girl too, I bet you have~" The way she drawled the words out playfully made it seem less serious, but it was already way too serious for a laughing matter.

The grip on the soda can tightened until her knuckles paled. Images from that insane day in their dorm room flashed through her mind, and even more pressing, that chaotic scene in the bathroom a few days ago. She shook her head violently as if to fling the pictures out. _I never fantasized about that! Or anything like it! Why the hell would I? _

"Hmm. I don't think I believe you, Misaka-san. Maybe I should ask Shirai-san what you talk about in your sleep~" The rays of her beam stung against Mikoto's skin. Though the statement normally would have made her either flustered or angry, she hardly registered what Saten-san was saying right now.

"I didn't – didn't mean to…" She started, but the words became like deformed ice cream on her tongue and she couldn't seem to get them out. Confused at the unpleasant feeling that followed, she lost track of where she was heading with the sentence. She was feeling strange. No, that wasn't entirely correct. She was hot. Her heart beat too quickly, the blood in her body heated from friction against the veins. She dragged a deep breath, trying to douse the heat with air from the outside. The oxygen stung against her burning tongue, and made her chest swirl. It only made things worse.

She downed the rest of the soda in an attempt to cool down. Relieving at first, the carbon dioxide scratched against her tongue and the aroma seemed to shoot right up into her brain. Shuddering, she closed her eyes tightly, hand clenching around the empty can while waiting for the feeling to pass. _Calm down, Mikoto!_

"Misaka-san?"

Mikoto opened her eyes in mere slits and stared at the soda can intently. It was cold against her fingers; maybe it'd melt in her grasp. "Hey Saten-san… if you hurt a friend without meaning to, what would you do?" _What are you doing, asking her that? I don't know… it's too hot. I can't think._ There was an insistent pricking behind her eyeballs, and she tried to use her ability to scratch it, even though that was ridiculous.

"Aah… that's kind of a hard question, you know?" Ruiko's puzzled voice cut into the inconsistent monologue. "I guess it depends on the situation. Like, what exactly happened?"

The question was innocent, yet Mikoto closed her lips tightly. Maybe it was in an attempt to keep the words trapped inside, or to strangle the flames in her chest by cutting off the supply of oxygen. _What happened? What really happened? What the hell was I thinking back there? _She had been so mad at the time; it was hard to tell what had gone through her head, _if anything had at all_. She did remember the water pouring down from the ceiling, and how she'd all but forced herself onto Kuroko. Kuroko's terrified expression that had been so… _fantas— _"Khh—" She clenched her teeth tightly together. _Shut the hell up!_ _I really hurt her… and caused so much trouble! _The fire alarm had gone off sometime during the ordeal. They hadn't even noticed, but explained their absence with lots of nonsense that eventually made the other two give up on asking.

_I can't tell Saten-san what really happened. _She wasn't ready to share it. No, she never would be. It was too unreal, and besides, she didn't mean it to turn out that way… didn't… _I didn't want that to happen! _The throbbing behind her eyes became more intrusive, the empty can bending under her fierce grip. The friction was incredible; she halfway expected the metal to catch on fire. With that fleeting thought fluttering through her brain, her lips parted again to allow words to pass.

"I'm really… hot…"

"Huh?" Ruiko cocked her head in confusion.

Mikoto grabbed the vest in front of her chest with her free hand. She felt constricted, like her body was a cage around her inner self. Every drag of air burned along the insides of her throat all the way down to her lungs, mixing with the warmth already there. _What's wrong with me?_ Her mind went on overdrive to find the reason, electric signals crackling through her brain with such speed the friction blazed along her membrane. Her gaze shifted over the table in front of them, trying to pinpoint the source of her discomfort. _What happened? _She had felt fine just minutes ago. Saten-san seemed fine, so there had to be something only Mikoto had been in contact with. Her eyes found the object being crushed in her fist. _The soda? _But how? It was unopened when she got here; nobody could have… _wait _– her eyes widened. _Kuroko! That teleporter can affect even unopened soda cans, and she knows my favorite._ Her teeth grinded together and created new sparks. More air was dragged into her lungs, making them expand even more with every inhalation. _When she gets here I'll—_

"Misaka-san?" Ruiko halfway raised her hand as if wanting to reach out, but hesitated. Something about that weak gesture made Mikoto's insides churn.

"Touch me!" She snarled, clenching harder onto her vest. _What the heck am I saying?_

"Eh?" Ruiko's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

_I don't know!_ Her fist trembled. The vest might tear from the sheer force of her grip, but she couldn't let go. "Just touch me!"

The other girl looked absolutely flabbergasted. "W-where?"

"_Anywhere!_" She had no idea why she was asking – _commanding _– this of Saten-san. But something inside her demanded it, the blood in her veins roaring for it, pushing against its confines. If nobody made physical contact right this instant, she would blow up.

Ruiko, surprised and confused, reached forward and put a hand on the fist that was gripping the soda can so tightly. "L-like this?"

Mikoto closed her eyes in a tight frown; they burned against the back of her eyelids. The hand on hers only served to make her skin even hotter, and the feeling pricked upwards her arm. She breathed in and out deeply, trying to control the heat lashing out within her. There was no way to do that however. _What do I do?_ She had no idea how to get rid of this feeling. No… _I do._ She opened her eyes and looked at Ruiko. Her gut twisted. _But I can't possibly…_

"M-Misaka-san?" Ruiko asked cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"It's not… not enough… damnit…" Mikoto lowered her head. _That Kuroko, I'll fry her for good this time! _

The hand that had been holding hers disappeared. "Don't let go!" She snapped, and Ruiko stiffened at once, hand hovering inches away. Too far away.

"M-Misaka-san, if you're not feeling okay, don't you think we should call a doctor?"

"I'm not sick." Mikoto glared at the hand teasing her with its distance. "I'm not sick, so, Saten-san…" she looked up at the other girl. Ruiko looked scared, and Mikoto's conscience struggled to be heard. _What are you going to do to her? _Her breath caught in her throat. _I'm not going to… do anything. _"I don't… want to hurt her…" the words were but whispers, barely audible to her own ears.

"Eh? Misaka-san?"

To Ruiko, it seemed like Mikoto was behaving oddly, and it was unsettling. There was an unfamiliar aura hovering around her which made Ruiko's hairs stand on end. _What is it? What is this feeling?_ It made Ruiko's heart beat faster. The motion created tiny electromagnetic waves which were picked up by Mikoto's sensors and triggered a reaction. She suddenly moved closer. Ruiko's eyes widened, almost expecting to be knocked out cold by an electric current. However, Mikoto merely came up to her, wound her arms around her waist and then rested her head on top of her chest. "Sorry, Saten-san… just let me… for a bit…"

Ruiko was stiff from shock, and the waft of Misaka-san's shampoo tickled her nostrils. Her eyes swam and her heart galloped. She couldn't get any further backwards because the bed was in the way, and Misaka-san was holding her trapped. _Misaka-san, trapping me?_ Her arms wound around Ruiko's waist; her head resting on her chest; their bodies, closer than they'd ever been. Ruiko's mind had trouble coping. _Eeeh? Is this some kind of joke? _A strange little laugh forced its way up her throat. She wondered if the heat spreading from her chest was because Misaka-san's head was resting there, or because her heart had exploded and was leaking blood all over. Maybe she should call the doctor for her own sake instead.

Mikoto relaxed against Saten-san's body, listening to her heartbeat. It was soft and nice, somewhat soothing on her raging insides. _I could lie here for days. _Yeah, it was nice. However, there was an itch on the inside of her cranium, and it was becoming intrusive. She frowned.

"Will you… stroke my head?"

"Wha—h-how?" Ruiko's heartbeat upped its speed again; it reverberated directly into Mikoto's mind.

Mikoto grabbed one of Ruiko's hands; it twitched at the contact – and placed it against her own temple. Just having those fingers resting against that sensitive spot, was enough to send a shiver down her spine. "Like this. Please… just a little." Her fingers stroked Saten-san's wrist as she let go off the hand.

"Ah…?" Ruiko's fingers curled slightly at the ticklish feeling from Misaka-san's caress. They brushed by the soft skin of the other girl's temple.

Mikoto reveled at the feeling. "Don't stop… please."

_Has the world gone crazy?_ Ruiko had never seen Mikoto behave like this before, and what – was happening really? The Ace of Tokiwadai was basically asking her – a completely normal, everyday Level 0 – to caress her like a pet. It was too incredible to be true. _How am I supposed to react to this? Is there a hotline I can call? _Ruiko's eyes span with confusion. "Misaka-san, are you sure you're okay? Shouldn't we call Shirai-san or—"

"No!" The fierce denial made Ruiko jump. Her fingers brushed past Misaka-san's temple again, and even that small touch was enough to make the sudden tension disappear; the other girl gave a sigh of comfort, as if the outburst was connected to a different timeline.

_So is this really_… With her heart palpitating somewhere on the floor, Ruiko carefully swallowed the saliva that had gathered in her mouth. Tentatively, she stroked over those brown strands once more, using her thumb to gently touch Misaka-san's scalp right above her ear. Misaka-san let out a small breath that bordered on a sensual purr.

Ruiko's insides flipped over, crushing her lungs beneath her stomach. She had no idea what she was doing (_stroking her head_), but it looked like whatever it was helped Misaka-san calm down. Crazed moths swirled everywhere inside her; while completely insane, something felt incredibly _right _about this. The Level 5 Railgun was tightly hugging her in her own room, emitting such an unstable feeling and yet seemingly enjoying the little caress. _Maybe this is what it's like trying to tame a lion for a circus show._ _One wrong move and my hand might get bitten off._ There was an unpleasant sweat on her body, but the adrenaline rush drove her to keep it up.

"I-is this fine, Misaka-san?"

As an answer, Mikoto raised her head and pressed her lips against hers. Ruiko's mind erupted into a fissure that ran down her entire spine and into the floor, cracking the walls on at least three floors of the dorm. _GUH—?_ Misaka-san's hold tightened around her body, hot, charged lips pressed against hers. _M-Misaka-san! What the heck is she doing? _Ruiko couldn't have moved even if she was tied to a launching rocket. Misaka-san's soft lips tasting hers, athletic arms holding her captive, subtle chest pressing against hers… Her insides melted to an unknown substance, a Saten-mush. _T-t-t-this is bad! _Ruiko's mind span in confusion, for the feeling running through her body was everything but _bad_. It was good, good, incredibly _good_. But this was too dangerous – Shirai-san might show up any moment, and Misaka-san was… did she even know what she was doing? Would she be mad afterwards?

In a bout of panic, Ruiko put her hands on Misaka-san's shoulders and pushed her away. Letting the air reclaim a few centimeters between them, she looked at Misaka-san's blazing eyes and swallowed heavily. _Something about that look is just… amazing._ After feeling those lips on hers, the lack of their touch made her mouth feel chilled. The air between them seemed magnetized, invisible sparks wanting to connect them anew. Misaka-san was breathing heavily under her hands, every motion reverberating up into Ruiko's arms and piercing her chest.

"M-Misaka-san! Are you feeling alright?" Ruiko's words penetrated the hazy mist filling Mikoto's mind, but it took a few seconds for her to process the words into something she could understand. A cold drag of air touched her scorching skin and made her shudder.

"Something… in the soda…" she mustered a small utterance through her burning throat, the words like claws of embers against her tongue.

"Eeh?" Ruiko's eyes widened, and she glanced at the cans on the table; they leered back, the bent one looking like it was enjoying its sweet revenge.

Mikoto breathed heavily again; her body was burning up, and with Saten-san so close yet not close enough, it hurt so much more. "S-so…" she muttered, every drag of air intensifying the inferno inside her, "so help me out… Saten-san…" She leaned forward, wanting to close the gap between them, to taste those soft lips again.

Ruiko became even more flustered and automatically strived to push her back. "M-Misaka-san! I don't know what kind of help you need, but I'm sure I-I'm not the… right person to…" her words became more and more hesitant as she noticed how Misaka-san's hair fluttered slightly. _She's angry! _Suddenly, holding her in place shared the same risk as holding a lit cube of dynamite. _I really ought to call Shirai-san! _Ruiko desperately looked for her phone, but the life-saving device was lying on the table behind Misaka-san. It might as well have been on the moon. _Uwaah, what do I do? _Even though leaning forward to grab the phone shouldn't have been a problem, she was currently trapped between the bed and a smoldering Misaka-san. The pressure emanating from the other girl was incredible, almost audible, and Ruiko's fingers would go numb if she had to keep her at bay for much longer. _What do I do, what do I do?_

"Is it _that_ bad?" Mikoto sounded like a dragon gathering fire in its throat.

"Eh?" Ruiko stiffened, eyes wide. It was impossible to look away from that expression; part of her fascinated, another terrified to the bone.

Mikoto gritted her teeth, the motion making her jaw seem more prominent. "Is helping me out that bad for you, Saten-san?"

Ruiko paled. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" She felt so utterly tiny right now, trapped in a corner by this strange and tempting Misaka-san who radiated so many feelings at once it was crushing her into tiny pieces. "I j-just… you don't seem like yourself, and… uwah!" She jumped when a blue charge cracked from Misaka-san's head into the air, like a warning shot. The meaning behind that small spark was profound. Ruiko pressed herself into the bed as far as she could, still holding Misaka-san at arm's length, though her arms felt weaker and weaker against that searing body for every passing second. She'd never been this scared of the other girl, even when she was unleashing her signature attack. Yet at the same time, she had never been this drawn to her either. She'd always thought Misaka-san was cute in her own way, but this was a different feeling. An undiscovered part of her wanted to lean up and taste the other girl again, feel the hot skin and unsettling static against her tongue, be embraced by her arms, and drag in the scent of her hair. _This really isn't the time for that! Uwaah, why can't I sound more convincing even in my own head? This is not a joke, Saten Ruiko! You're in a pinch! A real pinch!_

Misaka-san leaned even heavier against Ruiko's hands. "Please help me out." Words trickled over her tongue, rolled into the air between them and slithered into Ruiko's ears. "Or this whole building might burn down."

"S-seriously? M-Misaka-san, what's wrong with you?" _Dangerous dangerous dangerous!_

"I don't know… It feels like my brain is getting bigger." Mikoto raised her hands and put them on the sides of her head, as if to trap something inside. "Please, just _do_ something!"

Ten gallons of buckets wouldn't have been enough to gather all the moisture leaking from Ruiko at the moment; part of it was swallowed down into her throat. There was something irresistible over the other girl; the look on her face, the heat of her body, the powerful feeling emanating from her – _if she's the one asking me to help… I can… at least do a little… right?_

Shoving her resolve into the furnace to steel it up, Ruiko raised her hands and put them over Misaka-san's. Intertwining their fingers, she gently pushed Misaka-san's hands aside and let her own touch her head directly. The moment Ruiko's fingers came in contact, it seemed like the esper calmed down somewhat; her eyes cleared a notch and the immense pressure surrounding them let up by a fraction.

Ruiko used her fingers to massage Misaka-san's head, and the erratic breathing of the other girl became milder. Her body seemed to grow limp, eyes watching something beyond this room. Ruiko drank in the sight. _If I keep this up, will Misaka-san return to her normal self? But… _This tempting image, the lush expression and the seductive rise and fall of her chest – it was incredible watching it up close like this. _What would it be like… leaning up and tasting those lips once more…?_ Her breath caught in her throat at her own daring thoughts. Could she do that? Misaka-san was a Level 5, the third strongest, the Railgun, Tokiwadai's Ace; in face of that, Ruiko was just a Level 0, no grand achievements to speak of. Could she really…?

A streak of fire nailed her heart. _Of course I can!_ Before her mind could speak more insecurity, she leaned up and embraced Misaka-san's lips with her own. It must have startled the other girl, because suddenly there was a ray of sparks leaving her head, and then they fell over, Ruiko pushing forwards until Misaka-san lay with her back to the floor, Ruiko poised above on all fours. They both gasped for breath, faces flushed, and Ruiko's hair fell past her shoulders.

"S-Saten-san…" Mikoto's stutter drew Ruiko's eyes to her lips; her cheeks were colored in rose-red, short hair billowing around her face. Ruiko's heart surged until it was stuck in her throat. _She is so cute! _She leaned down and kissed Misaka-san's forehead. She wanted to touch her all over, inhale their closeness and sear it into her mind. One of her hands traced a wavy route from Mikoto's stomach up to her collar bone. The fabric of the clothes prevented direct touch; Ruiko grinned against the hot skin of Mikoto's forehead. _Can I play a bit more? _She was feeling incredibly bold now that she had already taken the initiative.

"How about we take off that vest, Misaka-san? You must be really hot."_ Searing hot._

"I need to – wear my uniform – at all times…"

"Oh come on, don't be such a bore." Ruiko's fingers played with Misaka-san's collar bone, making the older girl shudder. She moved her lips down the side of her head, playfully kissing that sensitive spot right above her ear – Misaka-san bit down on a groan. The half-hearted sound made Ruiko's insides dance. She kissed Misaka-san's ear before pulling back a few centimeters to take in her blushing face.

"You're sweating." Ruiko used her thumb to brush Misaka-san's forehead. Mikoto turned her head sideways, eyes closed tightly. Drops of sweat ran down her neck, and Ruiko leaned in and licked them away. _Oh ho, she's quivering just from this._ Motivated by the reaction of the other girl, she let her tongue play over her neck.

"I – don't want to – hurt you." Mikoto's labored breath made it difficult to speak, especially when combined with Saten-san's continued love-making; the younger girl snaked her fingers into Mikoto's hair again, massaging her scalp. "Khhu…" she drew a sharp breath in, attempting to swallow the pleasure trickling down from the touch. _I really don't want it to stop… but Saten-san might…_

"Why would you hurt me?" Ruiko purred against her neck, slowly trailing her fingers up and down Misaka-san's arm. In response, her arm tensed, as if attempting to hold something back.

"I don't – want to…" Mikoto gasped. _Crap, it's so good. _The horrible feeling of guilt and shame mixed with the pleasure from Ruiko's touches and made her head spin.

"Then don't." Ruiko said, and then moved on to tasting Misaka-san's jawline. She placed light kisses all along the jaw until she reached her lips. There she paused for a second, taking in the blush in Misaka-san's cheeks, felt the heaving chest that rose and sank so lustrously beneath her own, noted the small charges playing in her bangs. She brushed her fingers through Misaka-san's fringe and followed the hairline down to her ear, where she slowly dragged her fingers backwards towards her neck. Misaka-san tensed below her, grimacing as she tried to hold back the groans.

"I had no idea you were this sensitive, Misaka-san~"

"Uh… I'm – not…"

"Yeah, right." Ruiko snickered, pulling her hand through the girl's hair again.

"Nnh—" Misaka-san bent her neck backwards and let out a cascade of tiny sparks. Ruiko grinned and kissed the corner of Misaka-san's mouth. Her other hand moved to Mikoto's collar bone, found the topmost button of her shirt and expertly unbuttoned it. Sliding her fingers down into the shirt, Ruiko gently stroked the slick skin between Misaka-san's breasts. While using the tip of her tongue to trace the corner of Mikoto's mouth, she wondered if anyone had done this to the Level 5 before. Or was Ruiko the first to explore this side of Tokiwadai's pride? Was this her discovery to claim? _Shirai-san is a Level 4, and Uiharu is Judgment's computer genius. So… _she pulled at Misaka-san's hair, turning her head towards her so that she could kiss her lips full-on, _why can't I have something to myself as well?_ She licked at Misaka-san's lips, tasting the sweet remains of soda and breathing in the small gasps let out by the other girl.

"So… about this vest…" Her fingers curled around the edge of the garment, as if planning to rip it off using raw strength. "Isn't it becoming a bit too hot for this? You are sweating all over, Misaka-san."

Misaka-san clenched her teeth together, which made for a delightful tension spreading up into Ruiko's lips. "I don't want to – hurt you, Saten-san…"

_That again? She's really worried, huh. _Ruiko kissed her again, stopping more words from leaking out. Using her hand to caress Misaka-san's neck and shoulder, she could tell Misaka-san's agitation was rising, as her body seemed tenser by the second, and the zaps in her bangs nibbled at Ruiko's hand.

_Well, at this rate I suppose it really could be dangerous._ But Ruiko was far too busy to care. Her hand slithered down Misaka-san's taut arm, fingering her wrist until she could feel the tendons tightening. _Uwaah, that's incredible! _Keeping it up until Mikoto clenched her fist and the wrist became stiff, she then skillfully jumped her fingers over to the side of her chest, tracing a fine line down from her ribs to her hip. Mikoto gasped at the motion. _Oh, even with clothes on?_ Ruiko eagerly caught the gasp with her mouth, swallowing it down.

"You're so cute, Misaka-san…" Beginning to feel intoxicated on the other girl, her other hand kneaded Mikoto's scalp, and Mikoto strained against the feeling, eyes tightly closed as she quite nearly whimpered in pleasure. _I wonder what other sounds I can make her give me. _Ruiko wanted to collect them all. _But first, let's coerce her out of this vest. _She snaked her hand across the girl's stomach and grabbed the edge of that obtrusive vest –

"Saten-san, Misaka-san, sorry for the time!" Uiharu Kazari's cheerful voice thundered at them from the entrance. The door had just opened, and Ruiko hadn't even noticed. Her eyes widened, a gush of ice racing down her spine. _I completely forgot!_

"Konori-senpai needed us to check a few things before leaving, but we're finally – ONEEEE-SAMA!?" Shirai Kuroko noticed the scene in front of her and reacted with a screech. Likewise, the flowery-headed Judgment member beside her had stiffened with a look of complete shutdown on her face.

With the heated moment between the two of them interrupted, Ruiko hurriedly pulled away from Misaka-san, rubbing her neck and laughing awkwardly. "Yaaa… Hi!"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-Saten-san? Misaka-san?" Uiharu's face was reddening at an alarming rate.

"What are you doing to Onee-sama!?" Kuroko shrieked.

"You tell me!" Ruiko blushed. "I kinda just went with the mood and then suddenly we were—!" She stopped abruptly as her heart jumped, remembering just what exactly they had been doing. _Wait, what _was _that really?_

She was trying to sort out her own thoughts when Misaka-san sat up beside her, breath heaving and eyes opening to reveal orbs alight with fire. Ruiko could swear she saw electric charges twisting in those irises. Her breath turned to cement and refused to work. _She looks absolutely livid!_

"M-Misaka-san?" Ruiko backed off, just in case.

"Get Kuroko out of here…" Mikoto's chest rose and sank greatly due to her deep breaths.

"Huh? Why?" More like, _why did the level of sexiness just skyrocket!? _

Mikoto gritted her teeth. "Get her out – get her out _now_!"

"Onee-sama, what is the matter?"

Kuroko's voice made Mikoto freeze, and then her expression twisted in a sneer. Bluish-white sparks roared from her head, eyes growing more and more heated.

"M-Misaka-san!" Ruiko backed off as far as she could, while Mikoto stood up and turned towards the newcomers. It looked like she was seconds away from eradicating the entire room.

"What the hell did you do, _Kuroko_!" Her voice carried promises of pain and regret only the strongest Electromaster could dish out.

Kuroko's face drained of blood. _This is_ _not good_. The eyes of her roommate were beyond natural, radiating thousands of feelings mixed in a horrible mud-cake. "W-what are you talking about, Onee-sama?" _How did it end up like this? Saten-san… she didn't do anything, did she? _There was suddenly a huge knot in Kuroko's stomach, as the scene from a few days ago played through her mind.

"You know exactly what!" Mikoto yelled, eyes alight with furor. "You put something in the drinks, didn't you?"

"I did no such thing. Onee-sama, please calm down and—"

The lamps above their heads flickered, cutting negotiations short. "Don't tell me to calm—umph!?" Kuroko wasted no time; she teleported forward and planted her hands right onto Mikoto's chest, knocking her down and backwards with the momentum. Mikoto's back hit the wall and she slid down to a sit. Kuroko sat in front of her, breathing heavily.

"Shirai-san!" Kazari whined, and Ruiko's eyes were wide.

Kuroko realized what she'd done then, as if pulled out of a trance. _Why did I…_ fear curled in her stomach. _What did I just do that for? _Instead of trying to reason with her roommate, she'd panicked and turned to attacking first, and now Onee-sama's body was quivering with turmoil.

The air leaving Mikoto's lungs was like the snarls of a wolf. Her eyes opened, and Kuroko's insides froze over twice. It wasn't like the color had changed, but the while one eye looked like it had been washed out by the white-hot electricity she was able to generate, the other seemed darker than usual. _That is not natural at all!_ Kuroko pulled backwards like her roommate was a pulsating plasma bomb, all survival instincts on high alert. Mikoto raised a hand in a lazy fashion, and suddenly Kuroko couldn't move any way at all; every single muscle in her body glued in place. _Khh—! _Terror surged through her, and she desperately tried to teleport, but there was no way she could think anything right now; cold sweat poured down her neck, and the girl she called Onee-sama was too close for comfort –

"Misaka-san!" Ruiko cried out, and before her brain could even try to calculate the likely consequences of her actions, she had moved forward and grabbed Misaka-san's arm by the elbow. _Geh—! _When she realized what she was doing, it was already too late. Misaka-san turned her head towards her, and Ruiko might very well be the next target of her anger. In an emergency maneuver, she pulled the Level 5 into herself.

"Wah—" Misaka-san gave a surprised yelp, and Ruiko put her arms around her neck and determinedly embraced the girl's head against her chest, trying to cover as much of it as possible, as if hugging a teddy bear. "Misaka-san, please calm down!" _Oh man, I just put myself in the worst possible situation! _Ruiko clenched her eyes shut, as if waiting for the punishment.

Mikoto was shocked at first, but Saten-san's fragrance tickled her nose, and the fear from the other girl radiated through the air; it unsettled her. _What am I…? _The thought became faint in a sea of fog, though her eyes cleared a notch.

"S-S-Saten-san! Shirai-san!" Kazari looked like she was close to fainting from over-stimulation.

Kuroko was able to move again, although the tremble in her limbs made it overwhelmingly hard. She pulled away from her roommate as if escaping a poisonous snake, her heart beating somewhere near the ceiling. Onee-sama looked less dangerous in the embrace of Saten-san, but there was definitely something wrong. "W-what's going on here, Saten-san?"

Ruiko looked up at her, but before she could say anything there was another tremble in Misaka-san's frame, as if Kuroko's voice alone refueled her rage. "Woah – Misaka-san, I swear it's not Shirai-san's fault! I was the one who bought the sodas, and Shirai-san has been at the Judgment office all this time!" She attempted to reason with the hot-headed girl, begging to any saint willing to listen for it to work.

"I know that," the older girl said, one of her hands clutching onto Ruiko's sleeve as if trying to keep herself from drowning. Every muscle in her body was strung tight, vibrating with barely controlled rage. "I know it's not her. That's not it. I just… my mind just went blank for a second. I'm sorry." She drew a deep breath, trying to calm down. _Get a hold of yourself! Why did you react that way when Kuroko showed up? It's not like she hates me_ _…even if she does, I can't make it better by hurting her even more._ Her eyes itched; she clenched them shut. _Don't be stupid, _her own voice snickered in her mind, _you just _want _to hurt her. _

Mikoto pulled away from Ruiko's embrace. "That's not true!—ng?" Her head throbbed, a line of fire spreading from her eyes to her forehead. _No way… my ability is…_

She didn't notice that she fell, but suddenly the back of her neck touched into a small chest, and Kuroko's voice was calling out to her. Guilt pierced Mikoto's heart again. _I don't want to – hurt her! _But it rang so falsely in her mind when combined with the memory of that day; confusing her even more.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko supported her weight, looking down at the brown strands of hair below her chin. So beautiful, yet… this was the closest she dared come right now. Her skin shivered from Onee-sama's touch, as if afraid it'd tear open in bleeding wounds. Ridiculous, she tried to tell herself, but the cold feeling in her chest wouldn't let go. "Saten-san, did something happen?"

"Ah, well… I don't know, but…" Ruiko's eyes glanced over at the table, and Kuroko noticed the soda cans. One was entirely deformed. _The soda? _Her eyes widened.

"Uiharu!" Kuroko turned towards her Judgment partner. Kazari looked back, pale-faced. "That thing we just investigated with Konori-senpai – did it have any relation with soda?"

"Eh? Aah – I don't think we checked that…"

"Please find out, and quickly!"

"Aah? Yes!" Kazari pulled off her backpack and scurried over to Ruiko's desk, looking flustered.

While her partner pulled out her computer, Kuroko looked back down at her roommate.

She pressed a hand to her forehead.

"My head is…"

Ruiko seemed to understand. She reached out and her fingers stroked over the skin right above Mikoto's ear. The feeling was so calming that Mikoto found her eyes closing in relaxation, hand falling to rest at her side. _I don't need to hurt her…_

Once she saw the effect of Saten-san's caress, Kuroko's insides curled up like snakes. She wanted to be the one to stroke over Onee-sama's head, absorb the tremble that would run through the other girl, relish in the feeling of power it brought. But her hands quivered, and she bit her lip. Memories of voltage burning through her limbs were wracking her mind. She had enjoyed it – she thought so. Maybe she had. Right now she couldn't understand it at all.

"Something's… wrong with my head…" Mikoto breathed, hands clenching and unclenching at her sides; Kuroko could feel the muscles in her neck tensing and relaxing simultaneously. It was incredibly stimulating. _Please don't do that!_

"Saten-san…" Mikoto's words were like the icy air hitting your face when you open a freezer in the middle of summer. Kuroko's stomach clenched uncomfortably. _Saten-san… is it? _

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko hesitantly raised a hand and stroked Mikoto's head, despite all her instincts crying out for her not to. The older girl tensed under her touch, every danger sign lighting up in flashing neon colors. Kuroko made a rapid calculation; the next moment, Mikoto hit the bed face-down, air leaving her lungs in a gasp.

"Wh—Shirai-san?" Saten-san looked perplexed.

"Please help her stay calm, Saten-san." It burned her stomach to say it, but right now Saten-san was the better choice.

Ruiko met her gaze determinedly, almost unsettling to Kuroko. _Why is she so calm? _

"Okay." Ruiko went over and sat down on the bed beside Misaka-san. Her eyes travelled over the taut tendons in the girl's wrist and elbow pit, and the lean muscles in her neck. _U-uwaah, but this is too much… _Slowly, feeling incredibly bold, she let her fingers trace the same route, up Misaka-san's arm to her shoulder, then onwards to her neck, feeling the soft flesh shiver at her teasing touch. At Misaka-san's hairline she stopped, played with a few straws of hair and noted that the girl below her was becoming more stressed as her fingers neared her scalp. _She's so sensitive. _She licked her lips, easily slipping back to where they let off. Misaka-san was breathing raggedly below her, the breaths leaving her throat bordering on growls. Her taut back seemed to radiate agitation, quivering with thinning patience.

"Saten-san…" Kuroko, who was transfixed by the sight, aired a word of warning to the longhaired girl. Teasing Onee-sama in this state might have unforeseen consequences.

Ruiko twitched, as if she'd forgotten there were other people in the room. Sweat drops running down her face, she trailed her fingers through Misaka-san's soft hair and stroked the side of her head. "I-is this fine, Misaka-san?"

Mikoto was relaxing again, the magic of Saten-san's touch filling her mind. She looked at the world through half-lidded eyes, and focused on sensing the calming strokes. Every motion reverberated through her system, sending rays of currents through her nerves and gathering in her gut in a tight knot. At least for the moment, she could breathe normally; the wild animal inside her tamed once more. _For how long this time? _The question was but a whisper, floating aimlessly through her head and then disintegrating into nothing.

Onee-sama was obviously enjoying the attention quite a lot. Kuroko bit back an angry hiss. Something ugly twisted inside her, like a hideous snake seething at its prey. She wanted to tear Saten-san away and at the same time didn't want to come near her Onee-sama, just in case… her stomach tightened as the conflicting feelings burned their way through her very bones.

"Ah – found it!" Kazari exclaimed, retrieving their attention. "There is a company, _Love Herbs Inc._, who uses the same facilities to manufacture some of their products. It seems like they have reported a failure in their cleaning systems a few days ago."

"What the heck is that? Sounds really dubious!" Ruiko said, still caressing the sensitive skin below her hand and unable to look away from Mikoto's relaxed expression.

"They're the producers of a popular aphrodisiac known as TMN," Kazari elaborated, "maybe that explains Misaka-san's behavior?"

"Most definitely." Kuroko said.

Their voices trickled through the air and entered Mikoto through the very pores in her skin; she drew a sharp breath at the sensation, and the swirl in her stomach increased just slightly. Every stroke against her temple charged the blood rushing through her veins.

"Is that where you usually get your crazy stuff from, Shirai-san?" Ruiko asked.

"I heard their products were ineffective, so I have not used them as of yet," Kuroko shared. Of course, the main reason was because she hadn't had the chance to lure Onee-sama into taking it. Which might have been for the best, judging by this situation. "Does this explanation fit with the other cases reported?"

"If Misaka-san's behavior is any indication to its effect, then yes." Kazari said, tapping the keyboard of her computer as expertly as always. "Others reported similar things, like non-provoked violence or sudden need for physical contact."

Ruiko's chest fluttered. "But in the end… does that mean…"

"Onee-sama is most likely under the effect of an aphrodisiac." Kuroko ended.

"You mean like a _love drug_?" Ruiko's insides fluttered. "I guess that explains why Misaka-san is acting so… strange." _Tempting_. She wanted to say that instead, but it felt unreal.

"Normally an aphrodisiac is supposed to heighten the drive for sex," Kuroko said matter-of-factly. "However, Onee-sama seems driven by more than just that."

Ruiko remembered how desperate the older girl had seemed. "She was talking about how the whole building might burn down if I didn't help her…" She looked down at her fingers brushing through Mikoto's hair. The girl now looked completely relaxed, in contrast to just minutes earlier. Her breathing seemed slightly deeper, and Ruiko was fascinated by the way her back rose and lowered every time she inhaled and exhaled.

"Burn down?"Kuroko's heart skipped a beat. Of course. "Assuming our abilities and lust are heavily intertwined…"She felt sweaty all of the sudden. "If the lust is heightened without any room for venting it, the ability may…" she looked over at her Onee-sama, seemingly calm now under the caress of Saten-san. But for how long? Her heart throbbed. She remembered all too well what kind of reaction the same kind of caress had enticed back in their dorm room.

"You mean that Misaka-san's ability may be overloading from over-stimulation?" Kazari asked, pink-cheeked.

"Eeh?" Ruiko slowly grinned. "But she seems fine now, right? Right, Misaka-san? You're fine, aren't you?" _At least damn fine from my point of view._

"Huuh?" Mikoto let out a drooping answer, halfway opening her heavy eyes. Everything swam before them, a lovely mixture of colors. Her entire body was loaded with pleasure, every stroke of Saten-san's adding to the growing feelings. "Oh… yeah, I'm fine…"

As if to prove this, she put her hands below herself and got up on all fours, then sat down on the bed cross-legged. Three pairs of eyes looked worriedly at her, burning against her skin. The loss of Saten-san's touches made her nerves scream, but she determinedly shut it out.

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko tensed, ready to teleport over in an instant. If need be, she'd remove Saten-san from immediate danger…

"You keep talking about me as if I'm some kind of machine." Mikoto huffed, looking over at her roommate with eyes that still lacked their natural color. It gave a jolt to Kuroko's gut.

"You look kind of flushed though, Misaka-san." Ruiko said, cocking her head.

"Yeah well, can you blame me?" Mikoto muttered, reddening. "You guys are saying so many things I can hardly keep up."

"Huh?"

"Onee-sama." Kuroko asked for her attention. "Are you sure you're fine?" There was no way. Something was definitely wrong.

Mikoto sighed and opened her mouth— _THROB! _"Nghh—?" _My head is pounding… _As if just making an off-hand observation, her gaze lowered to the bed. The pulsation inside her skull made everything vibrate, like the clockworks of a church. Every vibration carried its own message, delivered to her computing center by the countless nerves in her body. Information on everything outside her own body; the processing of the computer, the breaths of the other girls, their anxiety, excitement, the rhythm of their heartbeats, the current in the wires hidden behind the walls of the room—it all pressed itself into her brain, and it was upping the tempo of the muscle beating in her chest. She drew a shivering breath, rose color rising to her cheeks.

Kuroko's face grew pale._ She looks… aroused._

"Misaka-san?" Kazari squealed like an alarmed puppy.

"What happened? Misaka-san, is your head—?" Ruiko was interrupted when Kuroko suddenly appeared in front of her; the teleporter planted a hand onto Mikoto's chest and pushed her down onto the bed. "Wah – Shirai-san?"

Kuroko sat on top of Mikoto's legs now, firmly pushing the girl into the bed. Mikoto gasped down air in surprise from the impact, and when her eyes opened, the color change seemed even more prominent. The dark eye ignited with anger, dormant electricity seemingly swirling in her gaze. "What the hell, Kuroko!"

Kuroko tried to ignore the anxiety coursing through her veins, with little luck. _The aphrodisiac in Onee-sama's system is causing some unexpected effects._ _Saten-san's actions may have held it off for a while, but in the end… with no outlet for the gathering feelings, those super-charged senses must be looking for other means of ridding her body of the added stress._ _Though the result is... _

Onee-sama's chest rose and sank in ragged breaths beneath her hand. _She's working herself up to a rage. _Kuroko swallowed a clump of saliva. _Is she going to be the way she was back there…? _A dark room, lit by blue sparks; splitting pain through her skull; the torture of Onee-sama's experiment still lingering in her memory; it was not something she wanted to see happen here. _Damn, my arm's trembling. Calm down, Kuroko!_

"Onee-sama, you will lose control at this rate. Please calm down." It was a prayer to herself as much as the other girl.

Mikoto's eyes glinted; it might be conceived as playful, but the deadliness in them didn't exactly decrease. "Why don't you make me?"

_Kkkkhh—! _Kuroko's subconscious reeled backwards. This was not like her Onee-sama at all! It was so damn tempting and sexual that there had to be a law against it somewhere. _This is dangerous on more levels than one. I can't resist this Onee-sama! _If she commanded Kuroko to bash her head into the wall, she might have done so before she could even process the words. The power of a sexually aroused Level 5 is certainly not one to be trifled to do? Was non-provoked violence any better than the alternative? In the end, it would still end up with pain; she couldn't put anyone else through that. She couldn't…

Ruiko was having trouble digesting the scene. _Misaka-san is completely different now. _She'd been this cute, purring kitty just moments ago; now she gave off the vibes of a tiger playing with its prey before delivering the finishing blow. _Is it really the same Misaka-san? _She wanted to touch her to find out; to make sure it was not just a hologram that had appeared in place of the other girl.

"Are you alright, Misaka-san? Is there anything we can… do?" She knew what kind of question she was posing; knew what an aphrodisiac was – she had already seen the effect up close. _My heart is pounding, but I'm not scared. Is this… excitement? _Misaka-san's powerful form elicited so many feelings that it felt like a crime to be so close without permission. She could see every drag of air as it entered Misaka-san's lungs, and wanted to be sucked in with it.

The Level 5 closed her eyes. "Ruiko…" she muttered.

_Me—? _Ruiko's chest flooded with heat. Beside her, Kuroko bristled. "Onee-sama!"

"It's fine, Kuroko. I think I'm going to blow up after all…" Saying something so inconsistent in such a sensual way should be impossible, but Ruiko's ears burned with every word.

"You will not!" Kuroko protested. "And why is it only Saten-san you're asking for?" Her eyes looked brighter, as if she was fighting back tears. Ruiko felt a twinge in her gut, but far more compelling was it to watch Misaka-san's building emotions. They were tangible in the air, as if meant as a lure for unsuspecting prey to draw close.

Mikoto's chest was rising and falling seductively under Kuroko's hand. It was like she was using the air to feed the fire inside her. "I don't want to hurt you, Kuroko…"

"But hurting Saten-san is fine? Onee-sama, you are delirious!" Not to mention incredibly tempting. Kuroko could feel the tension grow in the girl below her just by being this close.

_They're talking about this as if it's an everyday occurrence. _Ruiko felt like she was intruding upon something private between the two. "Aah… if Misaka-san needs me to do something, I'll be happy to help…" she started, not really believing she was actually saying this, "but Misaka-san, are you sure it'll be enough?"

The air in the room changed direction, making their hair stand on end. Mikoto glared up at her. "Just touch me already."

There was no fighting that. If she tried to resist, Ruiko was sure she'd end up in a smoking pile on the floor. The pressure emanating from Misaka-san was already too much for any of them to handle; if it kept building like this, they would all suffocate. _I have to do what I can, right?_ A small smile tugged at her lips. _Besides, I don't really mind continuing from where we left off. _Ruiko leaned forward and ran her fingers through Misaka-san's hair, sucking in all the reactions it enacted. Misaka-san's quivering breath told her everything she needed to know; and that was that the girl was enjoying the feeling quite a lot. The beat in Ruiko's chest picked up speed, her lips quirking up into a small smirk.

"We kind of got interrupted, didn't we?" She used her other hand to trace the lining of the Tokiwadai uniform, while Kuroko gritted her teeth beside her. "So, Misaka-san, about this vest…"

"Yeah… Kuroko, please…"

Kuroko seethed, and put more of her weight onto the hand on Onee-sama's chest. "Onee-sama!"

"It's the easiest way huh, with no zipper on this thing." Ruiko's fingers twirled around in Mikoto's hair like a ballet dancer.

Kuroko was dangerously close to teleport everything away in a maniac rampage, and desperately restrained herself. Seeing someone else giving Onee-sama the same pleasure as she had done, was simply unbearable. _Why would you react this way to someone else? _It felt like betrayal, and yet, there was no time for that. _This is incredibly dangerous! If she keeps growing more aroused, this room will become a death trap!_ She leaned down towards Mikoto with a sense of urgency.

"Onee-sama, you are not being yourself! I believe we should–" _Ugh—! _She cut off abruptly when Mikoto looked her in the eye. Something dark and tempting lurked in her gaze; something which Kuroko had only seen once before in Onee-sama's eyes. Lust. _It's too late to reason with her! _The first instinct was to back off, teleport everyone else out of there and seal the room. _But what if that just makes her mad? If this continues to accumulate, we won't just be facing Onee-sama's regular tantrums either! _That was even disregarding the fact that trying to keep Mikoto captured would require a great deal more than a single dorm room.

Mikoto raised an arm. Kuroko's body screamed at her to teleport out of danger, but her entire brain's processing power was occupied with calculating the dangers of moving compared to not moving, and before she reached an answer, it was too late. Mikoto reached out and touched the back of her head. The next moment, she was pulled down; their lips crashed onto each other, and Kuroko's mind short-circuited.

"Stop whining and start working." Mikoto's lips moved against hers as the words trickled out and into her throat. Kuroko swallowed them heavily. _This kind of demanding nature is not like Onee-sama at all. What am I supposed to make of it? _Their eyes were mere inches away from each other, and Kuroko could see the wants of her own body reflected in those asymmetrical orbs. A hesitant grin spread over her face, the movement creating wonderful friction between their lips. There was no use trying to battle the development, was there?

"As you wish, Onee-sama… I will show you why I am superior to Saten-san in this role!" She unhesitatingly teleported the vest away and then dragged her finger over every single button in Mikoto's shirt, removing them one by one. Normally she would just remove the shirt all together, but something in the back of her mind might have wanted to shield Onee-sama from the eyes of their friends, even now. She snaked her hands in under the loose cloth and massaged the soft stomach. Mikoto's head bent backwards in a pleasant gasp.

"Is this some kind of crazy harem setting?" Ruiko asked, currently stroking Mikoto's ear with her thumb. "I guess I'll just make do with my designated area then~" She leaned in and tasted the ear with her tongue, deliberately moving slowly upwards to the skin above. Her reward was a delicious "Nngh" sound from the other girl. It seemed the combination of the two different actions was very effective.

"W-what are you doing, Shirai-san, Saten-san?" Kazari's whimpering voice reached them.

"Does it matter? It's all for the sake of the safety of every student in the dorm! Why don't you help out, Uiharu?" Ruiko grinned mischievously.

"Guwaha!?" Kazari froze up in shock.

Ruiko laughed. "I won't lose out to you, Shirai-san!" Lying down in a more comfortable position beside Mikoto, she grabbed a hold of her hair and leaned in close; licking her throat while her free hand roamed along Mikoto's head.

"Gh—" Mikoto's reaction was nice, a blush spreading over her face and a small sound escaping her lips. Ruiko smiled with her entire body. She lightly trailed her fingers down her neck and shoulder and stroked over Mikoto's arm, feeling it tremble at the contact. She was growing wet in a place she had never really been wet before. _Why is it so exciting? Is it because Misaka-san is a Level 5? _While stroking the tightening arm up and down, she gazed over at Mikoto's modest chest, partly hidden beneath her shirt. _Her breath's deepening… it's a good sign, right? _Eager to sate her own hunger, she reached out and rested her hand on top of Mikoto's covered breast.

"A-at least don't hurt her!" Kazari protested meekly.

"Onee-sama cannot be hurt by too much love." Kuroko grunted, bending down and kissing Onee-sama's collarbone. _However, this is my chance for revenge._ She dragged her nails over the skin of Onee-sama's stomach with as much force as she could muster, and Mikoto grimaced at the pain.

"Kh-Kuroko—" She wanted to complain at the mistreatment, but something in the back of her foggy mind told her she had no right to say anything.

"That's pretty bold, Shirai-san!" Ruiko looked at the red stripes on Mikoto's skin with something akin to awe.

"What is?" Kuroko smirked. "This is just the result of someone with experience, Saten-san. What you're doing is mere child's play."

Ruiko's heart skipped a beat. "You've done this before?"

Kuroko looked proud posed there on top of her roommate. "Onee-sama and I have had an intimate relationship for as long as I can remember."

"That's gotta be a lie. But even so, now I really envy you." Ruiko circled around Mikoto's breast, satisfied to see Mikoto gasp at the sensation. "Who knew Misaka-san would be this cute?" She leaned down and stole a kiss from Misaka-san's hot lips.

"Saten-san!" Kuroko glowered. "I'll have you know certain areas of Onee-sama's body are still _mine_ to—"

"Hey," Mikoto briefly opened her eyes, and both of them froze up. They looked charged with electricity, and the increasing voltage running through her body made them look even deadlier than before. "Don't fight on top of me, idiots. It's a real turn-off."

Kazari let out a high-pitched whine and collapsed in a cloud of vapor.

"S-sorry, Misaka-san," Ruiko grinned hesitantly while her gut squirmed. _She looks damn sexy! _Ruffled hair, blushing face, combined with those dangerous eyes; _I kind of wish Shirai-san succeeded in feeding her aphrodisiacs more often._ "Are you feeling better yet?" She asked, her grin turning into something impish as she circled the girl's breast with her fingers. _Are you feeling as good as I am?_

Misaka-san drew a deep breath. It looked like the air she inhaled fed the flames in her mind, since the blaze in her eyes grew even wilder. Ruiko's insides tightened in excitement at the sight.

Kuroko's hands curled on top of Onee-sama's stomach. _Onee-sama's power is…_ She could sense it in the increasing static against her skin; just like the other times, Onee-sama's escalating pleasure resulted in a super-charge of her ability. Maybe they had avoided an uncontrolled rage-induced outburst by initiating this event, but she remembered all too well what had happened the other times when their release came. One of the healing wounds on her stomach gave a smarting throb. She swallowed heavily and looked down at Mikoto's face. "Onee-sama, will you be able to control it this time?"

Her roommate glanced back up at her, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "What are you talking about, Kuroko? You're on top this time, right?"

_So direct! _Kuroko had to fight the excitement stabbing through her. "That is not the kind of control I meant! Also, that kind of jab merely suggests you are still under the effect of the aphrodisiac."

"Hehe." The Level 5 laughed shortly. The vibration from that sound travelled up Kuroko's arms and made her tremble. "I can feel my power growing even now, Kuroko. Are you sure you should be sitting there?" Though her words was enough to make Kuroko wet, she recognized Onee-sama's behavior as extremely threatening. At this rate, would she even try to hold back at all?

Mikoto's fingers curled upon the sheets on the bed and she stretched leisurely, sending all kinds of signals to the girls next to her.

"This is incredible," Ruiko said, stroking over Misaka-san's head again and sucking in the sight. The older girl closed her eyes and nudged into her hand, as if asking for more. Ruiko's insides twirled. She wanted to see more of this Misaka-san which was so unfamiliar and exciting.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed. She watched as her Onee-sama continued to enjoy Saten-san's touches, slowly but surely growing more and more aroused; soon she'd be entering that state where not even Kuroko would be able to reach her.

_But she's hardly sober… Will continuing this initiate another revenge? _Her gut tightened. She found the idea delightful, but equally frightening. There was no saying Onee-sama's anger wouldn't be even greater than last time. Also… her hands curled into fists. Onee-sama's stomach trembled deliciously at the ticklish feeling, but Kuroko could not even muster the presence of mind to enjoy it. _Why is it that someone else can give you the same pleasure as I did?_

Ruiko playfully nibbled at Misaka-san's ear again while ruffling her hair. _Give me all you've got, Misaka-san. Everything._ Her gatherer's instincts had awoken, and her body was warm and wet. She had fantasized around many different scenarios, though always with some faceless person doing not-so-clearly distinguished things. This was completely different. The feeling of another person so close to her own body; their breath, their sounds, their heat, their movement; everything tied to whatever Ruiko did to her. _To think an ear could be this sensitive, or that touching the right spot on the head could extract such delightful small sounds. It's really too easy._

As if wanting to test her theories, she dragged her fingers down Mikoto's exposed chest. Misaka-san bit back a hissing sound, and Ruiko took the liberty of moving closer. The feeling of the high-level esper's body against her own was magnifying. The static emanating from it made Ruiko's abdomen twist in pleasure. She brushed a few strands out of Misaka-san's eyes and leaned down to steal a kiss from her lips, while massaging a soft breast. Misaka-san gasped, and Ruiko's eyes glinted as the energy from Mikoto's leaking power entered her. She licked Misaka-san's lips, compelling them to open. As her wish was granted, her guts tightened in anticipation. She was so hot she hardly knew what to do with herself. She scoured Misaka-san's mouth with her tongue, tasting every nook and cranny. The taste on her tongue was burning, like one of Uiharu's strawberry odens. So hot, so forbiddingly sweet. _Maybe I'll be affected by that aphrodisiac thing as well?_ It would hardly matter.

Her right hand pulled at Misaka-san's hair, and the Level 5 grimaced slightly. Ruiko sucked in the expression and let it gather in the bottom of her stomach with all the other feelings. Her hand kept kneading Misaka-san's breast, and she could feel every breath of air the other girl inhaled like some kind of omen. _She feels much stronger than usual._ Ruiko's grin was reflected in the light in her eyes. _I'm playing with fire, aren't I? _She stroked Misaka-san's temple again, and the other girl bit down on a hiss. Several blue charges leapt from her head and licked at Ruiko's skin.

"Haha, Misaka-san, you sure are playful~" Ruiko sang in joy while the charges pierced the pores of her skin and ran through her veins, heating everything they touched. Something was throbbing in the lower regions of her abdomen. The feeling was intoxicating, and lit her eyes up with greed. _If I keep this up, she'll be mine completely. Right?_ A small chuckle left her throat. The ridiculous thought filled her with glee. She stroked her fingers up and down following Misaka-san's chest-bone, willing the girl's power to rise further.

Misaka-san's breath deepened at the prolonged caress, and Ruiko's brow pricked from the drops of sweat gathering there. For every drag of air the other girl made, Ruiko's insides grew. _Give me more. _She massaged Misaka-san's temple and greedily swallowed the groan that the other girl elicited. It tickled against her throat on its way down. The tension between them was tangible, and Ruiko eagerly moved her hand downwards, over Misaka-san's exposed stomach, which retracted at her touch. She grinned against Misaka-san's lips. One hand tangled into the Level 5's hair while the other enjoyed the tightening stomach. _What if I do this then?_ Her hand slid further down and stopped at the edge of Misaka-san's skirt. The Ace of Tokiwadai squirmed, and the lights in the dorm room flickered again. Ruiko was amazed that her reaction was this strong, but perhaps the aphrodisiacs did its part of the job. She could hardly breathe herself, overrun by the charges and the feelings gathering in her stomach. She was so incredibly hot, and it wasn't over yet.

_So do I really do this? _Her fingers slid back and forth over Misaka-san's sensitive skin while she considered and observed the girl's flushed expression and gasps of air. Ruiko's chest expanded. _She's already this aroused, and her power is insane. I suppose she's doing her best to suppress it, but how long will that last? _Ruiko might not have the highest grades in her class, but she was no fool. She knew electricity was dangerous, and realized that the fact that she was still okay despite all the charges leaping from Misaka-san's bangs was because the Level 5 was controlling it. But it seemed like the longer they went on, the more aroused Misaka-san became, the harder it was for her to hold back.

It was way too exciting.

Ruiko breathed deeply, her chest rising at the motion. She felt bigger; her breasts felt heavier; her stomach flattened against the gathering emotions. _I'm so damn hot, and this Misaka-san isn't making things any cooler. _Her hand clenched around Misaka-san's hair while she felt herself grow; her airways tightening around the expanding force in her body. _God, at this rate… _Her grip tightened, and Misaka-san grimaced at the pull.

"S-Saten-san…" the older girl pushed the words out of her mouth like it hurt saying them.

Ruiko watched her lips move, interpreting the motion in her secret storage. _I've never been powerful. _She massaged the girl's head again, while she continued stroking the sensitive skin below Misaka-san's stomach. _I've never been able to do something no one else has. _It was just a few centimeters left to go… to reach that forbidden place. _I've never… _she clenched her stomach hard, the ecstasy pounding at the doors of her brain. _…I've never felt like this before!_

She playfully made a pirouette on Misaka-san's abdomen, and the girl let out a trembling breath.

_I want all of it_. Ruiko decided. Dragged in air to fill her growing desire; her breasts feeling even bigger. One way or another, she could tell Misaka-san would reach her climax under her hands. The girl was already fighting the effects, and the power in her veins was escalating with every passing second. _That's just the way I want it. Misaka Mikoto, Academy City's number Three. Famous and admired, only to be part of Saten Ruiko's collection._ She grinned widely. _It's now or never. _She slipped her left hand under Misaka-san's skirt, touching the girl's private place. Misaka-san tensed and hissed, and Ruiko sucked it all in while slowly moving her fingers up and down.

"Ah God – Saten—" Misaka-san clenched all her muscles as wave after wave of ecstasy shot through her body. Ruiko's grin only widened as the heat reached her head, and carefully kept up the movement. Misaka-san heaved for breath and writhed as the feeling became more and more overpowering. Ruiko sucked in her expressions and fed them to her own fire. Being able to control Misaka-san like this… it was poisoning her. She chuckled somewhere far back in her throat, eyes ablaze with greed. She could feel the strength in the girl before her climbing, and her own mind was expanding too. Misaka-san was so close to coming…

"Just a little tease, Misaka-san." She dragged her fingers back up on Misaka-san's stomach, playfully circling around her navel.

Mikoto let out a feral growl that clearly depicted her disapproval. It was just like Ruiko had hoped; she could hardly breathe as her excitement rose.

"Now now," Ruiko said playfully, "remember who the dominant one is, right?" She could feel her insides grow and subconsciously willed it to grow kissed Misaka-san's lips again, drank in her taste and the gasps of air. The electricity charged through her veins like thunderbolts, made her hairs stand on end, and the glow in her eyes deepened. She was the vampire sucking out Misaka-san's energy. She chuckled at her own silly mind, and the vibrations were tremendously good.

_Misaka-san's taste… Misaka-san's power… __Her lips, her eyes, her hair, her breasts… I want all of it!_ She bit down on Misaka-san's lips and let the taste of the Level 5 fill her up. Ruiko breathed carefully through her mouth as the intensity of the flames grew inside her. Her continuous touching of Misaka-san's sensitive skin was adding more and more tension to the air around them. It pricked against her skin and mind. _Give me more. _The static charges slipped into her pores. They tickled at her mind, compelling it to open and let them in. They slipped into the cracks and crevices of her brain, connecting it in new, exciting ways. Slowly licking Misaka-san's lips and feeling herself grow steadily, Ruiko slipped her hand down to that forbidden place again. It was much more sensitive now; Misaka-san gritted her teeth and bent her head backwards at the smallest touch. Her hips rose as if begging for more.

"Gghh—" The sounds she was making flowed into Ruiko's ears like butter melting in a hot frying pan. _More of that, please. _She added some pressure to her caress, and Misaka-san hissed. The lightning from her head was aggressive now, and the lights above them flickered non-stop; in the shifting light, the sweat on their bodies glistened like raindrops.

Ruiko added more pressure.

"S-Saten—" Misaka-san groaned and her body arched. Her muscles were so tense Ruiko could feel the tendons in her arm against her ribcage. It burned her up inside, and laughter bubbled in her throat.

"What happened to 'Ruiko', Misaka-san?" She made circles with her fingers while the heat in her body climbed to new temperatures. Misaka-san tensed again and again. _Any moment now._ Ruiko licked her lips. The fire in her body was pressing against its confines, the air she was breathing only fueling it. _Let's up the intensity a bit. _She combined the caresses down there with more tender stroking of Misaka-san's temples, and the Level 5 growled seductively.

It kept adding and adding to itself; Misaka-san's brain must be scorching hot by now. _How much more?_ Ruiko kept adding pressure, feeling the tremble below her intensifying every second. _How much?_ She dug her teeth into Misaka-san's neck and rubbed her waist against Misaka-san's arm. Her stomach sank inwards, and white spots of light filled her head. _Misaka-san… _she was too tense to speak, and only a breath of air left her lips. She gripped the girl's hair tightly and added even more pressure and speed.

"Khh—" Misaka-san clenched her teeth together and pulled her head backwards. Her hands fisted, pressing against Ruiko's sensitive spot. Ruiko knew what was happening, and kept up the movement down there with no pause, her own wetness increasing tenfold. Misaka-san trembled all over, the tension between them seemingly sky-rocketing.

Ruiko never let up the pressure. Misaka-san gasped sharply. "I'm—" It was obviously too hard to speak. _Is this it?_ Ruiko added even more pressure and then –

The lights above their heads exploded. Misaka-san's body trembled violently, and she groaned so deliciously Ruiko could have come twice on that alone. _I'm coming too—!_ The level 5's release was enough to blind her momentarily by her own ecstasy reaching its climax. Pearls of sweat ran down her face as the tremble in her body increased and white spots flared in front of her eyes. She pressed her waist forward and moaned as the tension finally let go.

Feeling numb all over, she slowly released the grip on Misaka-san's hair. Misaka-san was breathing heavily below her, deliciously sweaty and limp now that all that tension had left her body. Ruiko grinned and weakly brushed her fingers through Mikoto's hair, her other hand stroking over her stomach.

"That was incredible, Misaka-san." She could do it again, in fact, her body burned with the desire to do so. _And she didn't even touch me. God…_ If the effect of her ability alone could do this much, what would it be like to have Mikoto actively making love to her?

Kuroko could not breathe. She had watched everything – seen it all. She knew what would happen. She had been ready to scream and teleport Saten-san away when she saw Onee-sama's climax approaching. Her hand had been inches away from moving when she realized something was off.

Onee-sama's power did not explode.

It was such a shock that Kuroko could do nothing but stare at her roommate. She came, there was no doubt about that – it was way too sexy to be mistaken. But there was no curtain of electricity. No uncontrolled discharge. It was as if she'd directed it all at the local network, taking out the lights in the ceiling instead of hurting the person beside her. So that meant…

"O-Onee-sama…?" She couldn't open her mouth properly, so it became but a mutter.

Mikoto's eyes opened. They looked tired, but the color was back to what it should be, and the clarity was recognizable. Her Onee-sama was back.

"I-I'm sorry…" Mikoto muttered, before closing her eyes again. "Just… give me a few minutes… Kuroko…"

Kuroko's hands trembled, and fisted themselves. She bit back a sob that came from nowhere and teleported off the bed. Uiharu was still lying slumped by the computer, looking like she had passed out from heat. Kuroko hardly noticed. She went to the door, putting on her shoes without even paying attention to whether she got them on the right feet. It didn't matter. She pulled the door open, short of teleporting it off its hinges. Her eyes stung. _She can control it after all. _There was no need for injuries, no need for excruciating pain. The realization was too much to handle.

_Onee-sama… what am I to you…?_

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

…The _PLOT_ deepens. (There's a _plot _now? X_X)

This one isn't quite as heavy as the first two. At least I don't think so. It's more… fluffy? *ifMikotowasadog*

There was a challenge with handling three different viewpoints at once – it can really destroy the flow. I ended up not using Mikoto's POV quite as much during the _POINT_, which worked fairly well I think. Also, using Ruiko meant a different approach than with Kuroko. They're different, after all. At first I worried this would be too similar to Sick Day (chapter 1), but I think I managed somehow, and at the very least it was a great writing exercise.

A theme of _greed_ seemed to fit Ruiko better, plus she's obsessed with lips (and ears) apparently XD Also, she has breasts! Didn't get to use them much though. Maybe _next time_? *grin*

Kazari is too innocent for this stuff (but she probably has the dirtiest mind of them all).

By the way, if you like yuri, especially the kind that has a plot and does not descend into pornography, I recommend this little anime (2 episodes): Kuttsukiboshi. The characterizations are wonderful, and it even contains psychic abilities.

**To Count Montivan** (since I can't answer with PM): Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked it! And thank you for mentioning the Sono Hanabira games; I did not know about them! They will be explored for what they're worth ;-)

Guidelines for Love Herbs inc. Aphrodisiac "Touch Me Now" (TMN) 2014

- Add 50 milliliters of product to every liter of water  
>- Tested and verified ineffective against Imagine Breaker<br>- Not recommended for use by those with weak hearts, bodies or minds  
>- If mistakenly fed to a child, contact Heaven Canceller immediately<br>- If mistakenly fed to a Level 5, contact Harem™ immediately  
>- Do not inhale =)<br>- Please enjoy~


	4. Torture

**Note:**

Once again, consider the rating and whether you really feel like reading this... stuff. It's not rated M for Mikoto! *facepalm* It's M for Mature... oh wow, it's so obvious... *rolls over*

This one is... well, let's see how this works out. PLOTZ EVERYWHEREEWRE

English is still not my native language so if you see any typos or weird words or anything, I would love you if you point it out so I can fix it. Spell check just doesn't cover all bases. EDIT: on that note, thanks everyone for pointing out all the nitpicks! I've updated the chapter accordingly (hopefully without introducing new ones). I swear FF enjoys randomly eating words and letters...

Please... enjoy?

* * *

><p><strong>Torture<strong>

By Cun

_What am I doing?_

Mikoto had her head in her hands, staring down at her desktop and not really seeing it. School had ended some time ago, and everyone else had left while bidding each other farewell like always. There was nothing unusual about it at all. In fact today, like the past few days, had been perfectly normal. Yet Mikoto still looked troubled.

_What the hell am I doing?_ The question bumped around in her head with no appropriate answer. The days had been normal, but then again not. Even when nothing in particular happened, the _feel _of the days were so strange. There was no good way of explaining it, other than saying it felt like a little mouse nibbling at the corners of her innards. The uneasiness stemmed from recent, unexpected developments in her daily life that she had no idea how to address. Not long ago everything had been perfectly normal. But then... she'd been sick. Being someone who rarely caught the flu, much less actually got sick enough to warrant a stay in bed, Mikoto felt like blaming everything that had happened afterwards on that alone. But there was no denying what had happened. First there was the incident in their dorm room. Then she had completely snapped at Kuroko in a bathroom. And a few days ago she had all but forced herself onto Saten-san after downing an entire soda full of aphrodisiac.

She closed her eyes tightly. _What the hell am I… _THUMP! Her head slipped from her hands and her forehead banged against the desktop. "Ack!"

"Oh my, it's rare to see someone do something so stupid."

Mikoto looked up at the doorway while rubbing her smarting head. Seeing who it was that had decided to butt in, her face turned into a sour frown. "What do_ you_ want?"

Shokuhou Misaki smirked. The motion of her lips was so defined it vibrated the electromagnetic waves in the air and gave the smirk a double effect to irk the Electromaster. The blonde girl might be known as the Queen of Tokiwadai, Academy City's fifth ranked Level 5 nicknamed 'Mental Out' due to her immense telepathic powers, but she was really no more than an idiot who enjoyed picking on Mikoto as a hobby.

"I couldn't help but notice a lonely character left behind in an empty classroom, and thought I might have the ability to lift her spirits somewhat. Lo and behold, it was only Misaka-san." She shrugged, as if disappointed.

Mikoto sighed. "Just leave me alone."

Shokuhou-san's annoying smirk returned. "Did Misaka-san wake up in the wrong bed today?"

"Guh—Wha-what the hell do you mean!?"

"Oh, your face is reddening so fast! Don't tell me Misaka-san actually _has_ shared someone else's bed lately?" Shokuhou-san looked down-right pleased.

Mikoto's stomach grew thorns inwards. "O-of course not!"

"Hmmm? I wonder what I'd find if I poked a little at the mind of that roommate of yours~"

Mikoto stood up before she realized she had even moved. "If you so much as _look _at Kuroko...!"

"Woah, that's scary! I wonder if I'd really have my head blown off." Shokuhou-san faked anxiety.

"You sure as hell would!"

Pout. "You are no fun, Misaka-san. I bet your cuteness ability would up tenfold if you just let yourself go sometimes."

"I don't want to hear that from you, and it's your fault I'm getting even more stressed!"

"Is that so? In that case, would you want me to give you a massage?"

"Huh?" Mikoto's expression went from angry to puzzled to suspicious in the blink of an eye.

Shokuhou-san pulled a hand through her hair with an exaggerated motion. "They say my massages are _amazing_."

Mikoto grimaced. "I don't want your hands anywhere near me, thanks."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of touching such a dangerous thing of course. But I'm sure there are still some students left on the premises. Do you _know _how wonderful it is to be massaged by three persons at once?"

"No one would!"

Shokuhou-san looked puzzled, as if she did not cope with that. Then she gave a light shrug. "Well, I won't poke into your private business, since I rather fancy my head where it is." The blonde made a light turn on her heel. "You should practice your ability to keep your face neutral, Misaka-san."

With what might have been a friendly wave of sorts, the girl continued down the hallway.

Mikoto looked at the doorway until she could no longer hear her footsteps. Then she huffed and looked down at her desk again. Gritted her teeth. "What the hell…" Her hands clenched into fists. _What the hell_ _should I do? _She almost contemplated stopping Shokuhou-san and asking her opinion, but quickly shook that notion out of her head. The blonde psychic would just poke fun at her, besides, there was no way she could tell her everything. There was no reason for Mikoto to consult an idiot in the first place. _I know what I need to do. I need to talk it out with Kuroko. And apologize to everyone. _Mikoto glared at nothing in particular, settling her mind. It was time to get a move on. _Right… _Just as she decided on her next course of action, a new person appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, Misaka-san!"

It was one of her classmates, looking relieved to see her there. "I'm so glad you haven't left yet! I'm sorry to ask you so abruptly, but could you please help us out?"

"Aah, I'm sorry, I have something I need to do." Mikoto smiled at her in apology.

She looked devastated. "I-I see..."

Looking so troubled, there was nothing much to do. Mikoto sighed. "I guess I can always spare a few minutes."

The girl lit up. "Really!? Thank you so much! It's over at the music room, I promise it won't be long!"

Mikoto followed the girl out of the classroom, and didn't notice the figure in the end of the hallway, whose smirk grew tenfold at seeing them leave.

XXX

Kuroko was a zombie. Her skin was rotting, her brain shriveling, her muscles drying up till she could barely move her legs. That was how she felt after three days of no physical contact with her Onee-sama.

That wasn't the only reason. They had barely spoken to each other at all during that time. In the morning, they would take a shower and dress, each on their own, with no words exchanged. Mikoto skipped breakfast in the dorm and went straight to school, during which they didn't see each other at all. After school, Onee-sama did whatever it was she did, and Kuroko had Judgment duty. Even that felt differently than before. Uiharu was extremely nervous around her, and every moment spent in the office had Kuroko wonder what her roommate was up to at that very moment.

The last few days had been a sickening roller coaster of emotions. She had battled rage and tears, desires to throw Saten-san off a cliff, and then she wanted to yell and scream at Onee-sama or molest her in her sleep. In the end, she was completely exhausted. That a human being was capable of feeling so many different things in such a short time span was proof of how complex they are, but Kuroko did not have the joy of exploring that from a scientific viewpoint.

_Onee-sama did not hurt Saten-san at all._ She had mulled it over thousands of times, and still it stood unanswered in her mind. What did it mean? Did Onee-sama enjoy the time with Saten-san on a whole different level? Did she secretly harbor feelings for Saten-san that Kuroko could not hope to match?

_Don't be stupid, Kuroko. It was because of the aphrodisiac. Onee-sama was not being herself._

Those words rang across her mind for the umpteenth time as well. If only she could believe them. Onee-sama may have been delirious, but she was still conscious and the reactions had still been the same. The only difference was the severity of her ability. And neither had she snapped at Saten-san the same way she did at Kuroko after their first time. There was a smarting throb in her head at the thought.

Kuroko felt betrayed, abandoned, thrown away like an unwanted pet. The fact that they were not speaking only made it worse. Was Onee-sama tired of her? Did she plan on giving Kuroko the silent treatment until she crumbled and sought permission to change rooms? The thoughts swam in Kuroko's mind restlessly, breaking her down from within.

She thought she was walking, but after a minute she registered that she was simply leaning on the wall, staring at nothing. She couldn't stay here all day; there was Judgment work to take care of. Maybe writing a few more reports would take her mind off of things. But that was an empty wish, which was probably why she couldn't seem to move at all. _I finally shut down… ah, well._

"Hm?" A gentle voice broke into her reverie. "My, aren't you Misaka-san's roommate?"

"Roommate?" Kuroko's voice was as dry as a piece of burnt wood. "Ah, yes… to Onee-sama, I'm just her roommate…" Nothing more, perhaps even less.

Someone came up beside her. "Are you alright there?"

"Yes… I'm fine." Kuroko answered with the enthusiasm of a mushroom.

"You don't _look _fine. Ah!" The person seemed to have realized something. "Don't tell me you're actually depressed because of something Misaka-san did?"

Kuroko's ears twitched. Slowly, she raised her head and looked at the person who had intruded on her wallowing depression. It was a beautiful girl with white stockings and gloves. From her shoulder dangled a fashionable purse.

Kuroko frowned. "That attire is against school regulations."

The girl blinked in surprise. Then she chuckled, complete with raising a fine hand to her lips. "That's so cute! Wait, you're a Judgment member, are you not? No wonder."

Kuroko huffed at that tone of voice. "So? What can I help you with?" There was something familiar about the girl, but she couldn't be bothered to make her brain work at the moment.

"I thought it was strange how the usually energetic Misaka-san seemed so troubled, but maybe you actually possess the ability to know?" The blonde girl smirked. Her well-formed lips made it seem so natural, yet the stars in her eyes sparkled mischievously. Kuroko suddenly felt like she should be wary around this person.

"Why would Onee-sama be troubled?" She asked, almost on auto-pilot. Though she wanted nothing more than to leave, some part of her was unwillingly curious about what the girl was saying.

"Why, hmm?" The girl put a finger to her lips and cocked her head. "Can it be even her roommate does not know?"

Kuroko's stomach twisted into a tight knot. "Maybe I do not!" She barked, trying to cover up her unease. "I do not follow Onee-sama's every movement throughout the day!"

"It was as if she was waiting for someone… surely, I was certain it would be for her roommate, but it appears I was mistaken."

Kuroko ignored the troublesome tilt of her stomach. "There is no reason for her to wait for me. I was on cleaning duty and have other things to attend to than being her babysitter." Saying those words was like chewing cactus, but she clenched her jaw against the unpleasant feeling.

The girl looked puzzled. "Is that so? Ah, now that you mention it, I did see her meet up with another girl."

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat, and her hand clenched around the handle of her schoolbag.

_She's lying. _That was her first thought, and she wished it to be true. However, there was no reason for this girl to lie, was there? Then did that mean... Her breath hitched. Then, she slowly exhaled, trying to calm down. _Why am I reacting like this? No matter if Onee-sama _did _leave with someone; it is none of my concern._ For what purpose was another topic entirely; surely it was not for some kind of… romantic rendezvous… Her stomach turned uncomfortably, and she chastised herself. _That is ridiculous! _And even if it _was_ true… what did that have to do with Kuroko? Her hand clenched the schoolbag even more tightly. Onee-sama could do whatever she wanted. It wasn't like Kuroko had a say in her decisions anyway. The Ace of Tokiwadai always did things her own way, never consulting with anyone. Not even her own roommate.

"Say, aren't you the least bit curious to know what she's up to?" the girl leaned in closer, and Kuroko automatically pulled back.

Kuroko frowned. "I'm fine, thank you."

The girl regarded her expression for a second, and then straightened. "Hmm? I think they were headed for the music room." As if answering a spoken question, she then seemed to find the conversation to be over, brushing past Kuroko on her way to the exit. "If I were you, I would go check it out." Her parting words held no significant tone or volume; it was more like a second thought, added as a side-note to the main topic. Yet Kuroko stiffened, eyes widening. _I would go check it out…_ Kuroko turned around, wanting to ask the girl what else she had seen, but the blonde had already exited the main doors. Kuroko stared at the doors as if she would suddenly come jumping back in and reveal it all to be a joke. Part of her wanted to leave right this instant, another to heed the girl's words. A third one snickered at her indecision. _You just want to flee, is that it? How can you even think yourself worthy of Onee-sama's attention with that kind of determination?_

A cold feeling spread in her chest. Her heart throbbed painfully. _It's not that…_ she tried to reason with the voice. _It doesn't matter how determined I am, Onee-sama still won't open up to me… she's still cold towards me… and now, Saten-san has…_ Her insides twisted. What a weak excuse. Was she going to use Saten-san as a reason to avoid seeing her Onee-sama? Her shoulders rose in tension. The next second, she was gone from the spot, only a whirl of air speaking of her ever being present.

As expected, the second-year classroom was completely empty. Kuroko was nearly about to conclude that the blonde girl had been playing tricks with her after all, when she noticed a schoolbag hanging on the side of one of the desks. A green Gekota figure dangled from it.

It was as if Onee-sama had left her a mocking hint, asking her to take care of the menial tasks, expecting Kuroko to come retrieve her things for her while she enjoyed herself elsewhere. It was infuriating and absolutely intolerable. Kuroko teleported forward, picked up the bag and then moved on down the hallways.

_The music room… a__ member of the music club? _Insecurity and anger gushed together to a frightening mix. _Someone she knows due to her violin play? A fellow classmate she is really good friends with? Or is it random? _The last thought was both relieving and horrible. It meant Onee-sama had not been hiding anything from Kuroko, and a random person would have a harder time competing with someone well-established like herself. But it also meant that Onee-sama was happy no matter who it was. It made Kuroko seem like an expendable, and that was even worse.

_I__ won't accept it like this, Onee-sama! _Fire churning in her gut, Kuroko moved onwards.

XXX

"Thank you so much, Misaka-san!" The girls bowed their heads towards her, and Mikoto waved it off.

"No worries, it's the least I could do."

"Sorry for prolonging your stay," her classmate said, looking thankful. "We really thought we'd have to leave without being able to do anything…"

"No, no, it's no problem, really." Mikoto assured them as she left the room. As she closed the door behind her, she let out a small sigh. _Who knew they wanted help lifting such a heavy thing?_ The girls belonged to the music club, and they had ordered a new sound amplifier. However, the thing was so propped full of advanced functions and performance-upping parts, it weighed way too much. The girls had been unable to lift it up to the second floor, and so Mikoto's classmate had thought about using magnetism.

_At first I was sure that moron had mind controlled them into doing something weird… S_he scratched her head and sighed. Then she smiled, relieved. _I guess she's not completely bad after all._ _So - __ I just need to go get my bag and I guess I'm out of here. I need to come up with a way to make up with Kuroko—hm?_ Her thoughts were cut off mid-sentence as she sensed the electromagnetic waves suddenly rebounding from above her. She raised her gaze on instinct – only to have something slam into her face from above.

XXX

By the time Kuroko reached the music room, Mikoto was already exiting. Kuroko had to stop for a second at the far end of the hallway, as if jinxed by the sight. Her roommate sighed lightly, looking content. And at seeing that, the jinx gluing Kuroko into place turned into rage. With a snarl she did not recognize as a sound from her own throat, Kuroko teleported Mikoto's school bag into the air. Naturally Mikoto noticed it, but by the time she looked up, the bag was already falling. It struck her right in the face.

With a string of incomprehensive swear words, Mikoto clasped her hands to her face and bent over.

This was the one opening Kuroko would get. She did not waste it. At the speed of a heartbeat, she appeared next to her roommate. Kuroko was one of the few people who could even get close enough to do anything before defensive measures activated. Furthermore, her Onee-sama did not randomly lash out at people. Though with recent events fresh in mind, Kuroko did not take that for granted any longer.

She swung her school bag with both hands, aiming for Mikoto's head.

"Wha—!?" Mikoto noticed the attack and raised her body just in time to avoid the strike. Kuroko released her hold on the bag and let it fly, instead grabbing onto Mikoto's arm. The next moment, Mikoto's back hit the wall, knocking the air out of her. A row of silver spikes pierced her shirt and blazer, sticking into the wall behind her. Using the same technique as she served unruly thugs in the back alleys, Kuroko trapped her with deadly precision.

It took a second for Mikoto to regain her senses and realize who the attacker was.

"What the heck? Kuroko, what are you doing?" She could easily pull out the spikes with magnetism, but Kuroko was already in front of her, pushing another spike into her chin from below and trapping her in that position. There was still no guarantee that Onee-sama would not simply electrocute her, but she could not be certain that Kuroko would not manage to teleport the spike or push it upwards before she collapsed. So they were stuck in a deadlock.

Mikoto realized that as well. "Wh-what's going on? Kuroko?"

Kuroko glared at her chin, not willing to meet her eyes and melt into that alluring aura. "Not only do you play with _our _hearts, but now you've resorted to taking advantage of our fellow schoolmates as well…" It was not a question. She did not require an answer.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Onee-sama!" Kuroko had to fight to keep focus due to their closeness, which made her all the more furious. "First there's Saten-san, and now _this_? How far are you willing to take this, Onee-sama?"

Mikoto's eyes widened. "A-Are you implying I was—!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" She suddenly remembered the words of a certain blonde. _Did that idiot do something!? _The anger flaring at that thought surged through her head and momentarily blinded her. _When I find her I'll—_

"Don't move, Onee-sama."

Kuroko's level tone of voice cut into the glowering heat gathering in Mikoto's mind, and she realized she had been about to pull out of the capture. However, Kuroko was still standing in front of her, spike below her chin. Mikoto gritted her teeth.

"Did she do anything to you, Kuroko!?"

Kuroko growled and pressed the spike into the joint of Mikoto's chin and throat, scraping against the soft skin. "_Who _has done _what_? Please, Onee-sama, enlighten me. Perhaps you are referring to what happened a few days ago?"

"Nnh—" Mikoto's hands fisted, though she looked taken aback. Kuroko twirled the spike around lightly.

"Let us avoid creating a big scene, Onee-sama. You wouldn't want your precious new friends to find you in this situation, would you? They might become _jealous_."

"Kh—" Mikoto's heart shrank in her chest, creating a painful knot. "I just helped them—"

"Oh yes, Onee-sama being the Good Samaritan as always." Kuroko interrupted cheerfully. "Just like how Saten-san _helped __you_?"

The tension between them rose.

Mikoto's throat felt thicker as an unsettling coldness crawled across her back. "I wouldn't—"

"That is not going to cut it, Onee-sama." Kuroko sternly interrupted her again. The spike in her hand pressed against Mikoto's throat and made it obvious she wasn't here to play.

So what did she want? Kuroko had no time to think about that. She had some unspoken desire hidden inside her. She wanted Onee-sama to apologize. Wanted her to cry. Wanted her to smile and embrace Kuroko, wanted her comfort. But… she did not want to be toyed with. She would not accept Onee-sama's actions with Saten-san or anyone else. If even Kuroko couldn't receive her feelings… The rage in her chest stung against her ribs as it kept growing.

Opposite her, an unpleasant fear seeped into Mikoto. _Is she… is she really serious? Does she really think I did… anything to those girls? _She glanced over at the door to the music room._ Or is this really that idiot's fault after all? _A rock hit the bottom of her stomach, and she glanced down. _I'm horrible, trying to pin Kuroko's feelings on something like that._ Her hands loosened up. This was not a problem she could fire her Railgun at or solve by beating someone up. She felt like someone was messing around with her, but who? Who was responsible for the situation they were currently in?

_Wasn't it Kuroko who started this!? _But she was the one who continued. _You hurt Kuroko so much, and then you involved Saten-san. _She bent her head as a rush of guilt ran through her. "I didn't mean to do it, Kuroko!"

Kuroko slammed a hand into Mikoto's chest with surprising force, making Mikoto cough for air. In that split second, Kuroko moved, sticking the spike up into her mouth and assuming an even more dangerous position than before. Mikoto stiffened. If she closed her mouth, she'd be pierced. Her fingers twitched, but – _no. _She could not use her ability here.

"If you wish to speak, Onee-sama, please make sure the words are worth it."

There were but a few centimeters between them. Kuroko's hand still rested on Onee-sama's chest, knuckles almost touching her own chest due to their closeness.

Mikoto swallowed, and the spike scraped against the inside of her mouth. _W-what do I say? _Was there anything _to _say? She wished all of this would go away, that none of it had ever happened.

"I…" She started, but dwindled off. _I shouldn't have let her stay that day. I should have forced her to go meet Uiharu-san and Saten-san. I should have shocked her more fiercely. I should have knocked her unconscious. I should have yelled and screamed and hurt her so much she'd never want to touch me again._

And then her own voice answered, _and that was exactly what you did, wasn't it?_

Her insides twisted uncomfortably, and that's when she noticed the light of disappointment in Kuroko's eyes. Something flared in Mikoto's chest at that. Without a second thought, she bit down on the spike, the steel ripping open the skin of her mouth, coppery blood flowing over her tongue. She spat the spike out and bent her head, not wanting to see the look on Kuroko's face.

"I'm really sorry, Kuroko! I hurt you a lot and no matter how I look at it I did something unforgiveable, and if I could I'd go back and erase it all, I didn't want any of this to happen and I want to make it up to you but I have no idea how and now I've made everything even worse and even Saten-san and Uiharu-san were—"

She was forcefully interrupted by the younger student leaning up and placing her lips fiercely on hers. Kuroko hadn't planned it; it was like her body couldn't resist. Tasting those lips was more wonderful than she'd imagined — coppery, sweet and spicy. She indulged herself in the taste for a few seconds, grasping onto Mikoto's blazer. When she felt that the tension had been lowered to a comfortable level, she pulled back just enough to let some air between them. She stroked Onee-sama's sides lovingly, satisfied when it produced a slight shiver. Onee-sama looked dazed, which was very fitting.

"It's my first time kissing Onee-sama." Kuroko purred. "Did you like it?"

Asking something like that was like offering her head to the guillotine with a 50% chance of it falling down. But right now she had nothing to lose.

"Kuroko…"

"Yes?" Her fingers trailed up Mikoto's sides again, like a slow torture machine.

"What… are we doing?"

Her fingers stilled. "What do you mean, Onee-sama?"

"Is this some kind of revenge for me hurting you?" She clenched her hands and looked down at the floor, as if feeling unworthy of meeting her eyes. "I… I really regret everything that's happened… If I could go back and stop it I'd do so."

Kuroko hesitated for a second.

"Onee-sama… are you saying…" _…you regret everything we've done? _But she had seemed to enjoy it, despite the confusing circumstances. Even when she got angry at Kuroko, she had been so full of lust. Was it all...?

Mikoto's shoulders tensed. "I'm really sorry, Kuroko! I don't know what's going on and I just want it to stop!"

Kuroko's hands fell to her sides and she pulled back slightly. She stared at Onee-sama's chest, thought about the wonderful adventure of exploring her body, and how Saten-san had claimed it for herself. The thought did not even produce a reaction, she was too numb. Was it all fake? Was Onee-sama just playing around? No, that did not feel right either. Then, was this… Onee-sama's way of shielding Kuroko from the truth? By saying she regretted everything, was she trying to avoid telling Kuroko what she truly felt?

"Then what about Saten-san?" She didn't want to ask, but her mouth spoke on its own. "When Saten-san kissed you… did you like it then?"

Mikoto blushed fiercely. "Don't go and compare it like that!"

There was a stab in Kuroko's heart, and her veins filled with ice.

"I see… I guess…" Kuroko's voice cracked, "I guess I'm not worthy of being at your side after all…" Her shoulders rose in tension. "Onee-sama… you enjoyed it so much with Saten-san… yet you only get angry with me…" _Don't try to protect me like this. _She would much rather hear the truth, even if it was horrible.

"What the hell are you saying?" Mikoto sank against the wall, as if all the strength left her. Kuroko looked away, eyes stinging. "No…what the hell am I doing…?"

Surprised, Kuroko looked back at her. Onee-sama's eyes were glossy, as if she too was fighting back tears. A strange new feeling unfolded in Kuroko's chest. "Onee-sama?"

Their eyes met for a second, and Kuroko had to resist throwing herself at the older girl right then. Her entire body longed for the contact, but…

Onee-sama averted her gaze once more. "You didn't even cry back then." She closed her eyes. "I don't get it… I don't…" All the tension in her body returned full force. "I don't get it at all! What the hell is going on!?" She strained against the spikes holding her in place, but not because she actually planned on breaking free. "I really liked it, really really liked it, and that scares me! Am I becoming some kind of creepy pervert? I don't want to hurt anyone, so please—!" She hung her head, feeling ashamed.

Kuroko had stiffened completely. For a few seconds, she just stood there, looking at Onee-sama as if trying to decipher a piece of Ancient Egyptian art. There were no guidelines to deciphering her Onee-sama however. There were scientists who had devoted themselves to understanding her power, but when it came to her thoughts, Kuroko was the one closest to cracking the code. It had to be so; no one else had been with Onee-sama for so long, and in so close a relationship. Kuroko just had to trust her instincts. Onee-sama was as easy to read as a children's book. Her body language betrayed all her feelings; one just had to look for it. This realization hit Kuroko just now, even though she already knew.

A soft smile landed on her lips suddenly, even while her eyes burned from unshed tears. _Onee-sama, you are so silly. _She raised a hand and stroked through her distressed Onee-sama's hair.

"Onee-sama…" trailing her fingers down below her chin, she raised Mikoto's head and looked into her eyes. There was a surprised light in them, as well as apprehension. "That's just like you." Kuroko stroked over her lips with a thumb. "You always think about others before yourself. So…" she leaned in until their lips were just millimeters apart, "…let's take care of you now."

There was a surge of tension in the air. Kuroko was unable to tell whether it came from their bodies or Onee-sama's ability, but was intrigued to see her expression go from surprised to realization to sinful blushing.

"Y-You don't mean—!" She started to talk, but Kuroko stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"I am talking about your wound. It must be hurting, no?"

"Huh?" She had obviously forgotten. Sometimes her ability to ignore pain was worrisome. It wasn't like it was a serious wound, but unless cleaned properly it could get infected. Kuroko removed the spikes trapping Onee-sama to the wall, and then picked up the one on the floor. The sight of blood made her gut coil. She was ashamed of herself. _I didn't really expect her to bite down on it so harshly._

"Kuroko, I…"

"No, Onee-sama, please do not say anything more." Kuroko wiped the spike and the floor with a handkerchief, and then stood up again. Smiled. Mikoto's cheeks turned a fine shade of pink. "Now let's go to the infirmary and have that wound cleaned."

She turned around, but Mikoto suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist. Kuroko stopped, but didn't turn. An unspoken tension lay between them, and her gut coiled again. _Onee-sama… please don't._

"…what happens next?"

Kuroko's shoulders quivered. "Onee-sama, you are not supposed to ask that."

"What does that even mean? After all… _this_, what am I supposed to do? Are we just going to ignore it and go on like nothing happened? What should I _do_? _Tell me, Kuroko!_" The grip of her hand increased in force with every word, and Kuroko bit back a wince when a smarting throb shot up from her wrist. Mikoto realized what she was doing, and let go of her hand.

"I-I'm sorry. I just want to know if this is going to be the end of it, you know."

Kuroko's heart stung. "Do you want it to end?" She did not look at her Onee-sama, scared of what her expression would look like.

"Nh—?" Onee-sama was surprised. Was that good or bad? Kuroko did not know. She wanted to shake the other girl into giving a clear answer. To choose. She turned her head slightly and glanced at Onee-sama out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't… know…" she clenched tightly at her fringe, as if to prevent herself from going under. "I don't know! I don't know! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Kuroko gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, her face was all up into Mikoto's, eyes flashing with anger. Mikoto pulled back, unsettled. "Onee-sama, if you do not want to hurt anyone, then you should just refrain from doing so, no?"

"Wha – what—" completely astonished at first, Mikoto's expression soon turned into a sneer. "It's not that easy!"

"It seemed easy enough when you had fun with Saten-san!" That was it. It was the most unfair and difficult accusation she could serve. The effect was predictable. Onee-sama would snap at her and punish her. That was how it would always be.

So when Mikoto suddenly averted her gaze, Kuroko was astonished.

No, she was disgusted. Onee-sama was not supposed to crumble from something like this. Her Onee-sama, the strongest Electromaster, the Level 5 Railgun and everyone's idol. She was not this weak!

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko grabbed her collar and pulled her close. Mikoto gritted her teeth, but did not resist.

"Then do whatever you want, Kuroko. I… won't fight you."

What was with this detached Onee-sama? Kuroko's jaw clenched. "What do you mean, _do whatever you want_? Are you offering yourself to me as some sort of sex toy, Onee-sama?"

Mikoto's face turned a bright shade of red, but she still refused to meet her eyes. Kuroko pulled her even closer and glared into her eyes, challenging her to look back. "What's this ridiculousness? Where is my Onee-sama who recklessly charges ahead into every situation? Don't tell me she was crushed by her own guilt!"

"Stop that…" Mikoto closed her eyes, which only made Kuroko angrier.

"Onee-sama!"

"I said stop it! Your heart is beating so fast I can't keep up!" She placed a hand on Kuroko's chest, right between her breasts.

"In that case, why don't you just make it stop?" Kuroko growled, leaning into the hand as if wanting to have it pierce through her ribs.

"Don't be stupid! I don't know what to do with you anymore! What the heck do you want!?"

"I want—" Kuroko started heatedly, but then hesitated. What _did _she want really? She pulled back slightly, and lowered her gaze. Really, it was a fair question. And the answer was so obvious. She drew a deep breath. "I want… I want Onee-sama to be happy."

"Eh?" Now Mikoto looked at her.

Kuroko's shoulders tensed and this time, she refused to look Mikoto in the eye. "If you're the most happy with ignoring it all, or being together with Saten-san… then that's fine."

"Shut up." Mikoto's voice turned dreadfully serious. "Shut up… just shut up!" Her voice rose to a shout and she grabbed onto Kuroko's hand which still held her collar. "Why are you making this even more difficult? Please just… go back to how it was before. When you always tried to grope me or kiss me – that way, I know how to react!"

Kuroko's heart sank. "If… if going back to how it was before is what Onee-sama wants…" But she wasn't sure she could even do that. After all this, how could they go back and pretend like nothing happened? But if that was the only way for Kuroko to be able to stay with her Onee-sama…

Mikoto clenched her eyes shut and tightened her grip on Kuroko's arm. "That's not what I meant!"

"Huh?" Kuroko's eyes widened.

Mikoto looked troubled, biting her lip. Then, she slowly let go of Kuroko's arm, her hands falling to her sides listlessly. "I don't know. Sorry. I guess this isn't making any sense. I just… I don't want to hurt you, but at the same time… at the same time…"

Kuroko stared at her. "You… want to, after all?" That was possibly the most frightening and intriguing thing she'd ever heard.

"I didn't say that! It's just – you seemed to like it, and I just… damn." She pressed a hand into her forehead, a tortured look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I – I just need to think. It's all so—" she was about to back off, but Kuroko reached out and grabbed her hand. _You seemed to like it…_

"…" She mouthed the words she wanted to say, but her voice didn't really come out.

Mikoto looked confused. "What?"

"…try it…" Kuroko barely raised her voice at all.

"Try… what?"

"Onee-sama's electricity… try using it on me." She was not sure what she was asking for. Her memory of that scene in the bathroom was so chaotic and clouded. She had been hurting, yes… but in the end… _Onee-sama's love was so intense. _Kuroko hadn't hated it. She hadn't shunned it or cursed it. She had enjoyed it so much, that when she saw Onee-sama and Saten-san together, she had despaired. She hadn't wanted to share it. Neither did she want Saten-san to experience the same pain; only Kuroko should have to suffer for the pleasure of staying with Onee-sama. Only Kuroko could withstand her love. So when Onee-sama had refrained from hurting Saten-san, it had all shattered to pieces.

But there was one important factor at play that time: Onee-sama had been affected by an aphrodisiac. She might have been able to enjoy anything at the time, no matter who did it or how it happened. Perhaps it was a good thing that it had ended up being with Saten-san, after all.

This time, there was no aphrodisiac. Onee-sama was fully sober, and yet... there was this string of emotion between them. What did Kuroko like? She had been overjoyed to find out about Onee-sama's secret reactions to her touches. How was that different now?

"W-what are you on about?" Despite her insecurity, there was a look in Onee-sama's eyes that Kuroko found extremely intriguing. Like she could barely hold herself back._ She wants me so much. _Kuroko's gut fluttered pleasantly. She stroked a strand of hair behind Mikoto's ear, and then leaned close, whispering boldly against her lips.

"I knew it from the start… I've always known what being by your side means… and I…" she let their lips brush gently, and sensed the suppressed eagerness in the other girl like a force in the air between them. It was wild and untamed. What would happen once it was let loose? Would she be able to handle it? She trailed a finger over Mikoto's collar bone, relishing at being able to touch her again. "I did like it…"

The feeling of static licked over her skin and made her shiver. Onee-sama's body emitted so much desire that Kuroko could barely withstand the instincts telling her to ravish her this second. But she would let Onee-sama take the initiative.

_Is she serious? _Mikoto stared at her roommate, hardly able to breathe, her entire body surging with a strange, hypnotizing feeling.

"I don't know…" she muttered, "I feel really strange, I'm scared I might…"

"I trust you, Onee-sama." Kuroko murmured back, their lips brushing again.

The intriguing light in her eyes changed into one of guilt. Kuroko growled and pressed herself into Mikoto's body. "Don't do that, Onee-sama. Go on, use your electricity on me. Punish me."

"Punish you? For what?" Mikoto diverted her gaze, and Kuroko mentally cursed. Desperate to not lose what they had started, she pulled her fingers through Onee-sama's hair, gently brushing past her temples.

A conflicting expression settled on Mikoto's face, like she both wanted to pull away and lean into the caress at the same time. "Kuroko…"

"If you won't let it out, I will have to coax it out, no?" Kuroko breathed at her lips, making circles on her head and pressing their bodies together.

"No, don't do that." Mikoto tried to withdraw, but Kuroko followed right after her, connecting their lips in a kiss. The taste was the same, but hotter this time. Mikoto literally melted in her care, and Kuroko grabbed her blazer to keep her upright while slipping her tongue between her lips. There was a lingering, coppery taste in there. She could tell the excitement was rising. She allowed herself to grow excited as well, hoping it would help influence Onee-sama.

"I want you to punish me… make me feel alive…" she murmured against her lips.

Mikoto drew a sharp breath and somehow managed to lean away. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Kuroko pushed forward, and Mikoto's back hit the wall. While tasting her lips, Kuroko pulled her shirt up and slipped a hand up her stomach.

"Mh!?" Mikoto's surprise was mirrored in her expression, but Kuroko resumed the caress of her sensitive temple and simultaneously stroked her fingers over a modest breast through her bra. A blush spread over Onee-sama's cheeks, and her eyes seemed to cloud over when the actions progressed.

"Let it out, Onee-sama. Don't try to hold back." Kuroko spoke into their kiss, making her words seem clipped. She pressed herself closer, their legs intertwining. Kuroko's heart beat harshly, and she willed Mikoto to notice. Her insides crawled restlessly as the other girl refused to cooperate. _Why is she so stubborn? _She rubbed her leg into Mikoto, clothes no obstacle for the lust clustering in her mind.

Mikoto gasped at that unfamiliar feeling. Satisfied at receiving a favorable reaction, Kuroko playfully pinched a nipple through the bra. "Gh—" Mikoto clenched an eye shut at the stab of pain, and they both bathed in the tension growing between them.

"It's not healthy to keep it in, Onee-sama…" Kuroko dragged her fingers over her head, as if wanting to rip it open and pull out the electricity hiding in there. "I can see it in your eyes, how much you want me…"

As if to hide, Mikoto closed both eyes. Kuroko lightly bit at her lip and pulled her right hand slowly downwards, tickling the skin of her stomach. Mikoto's breath hitched and her arms tensed.

"Let it out, Onee-sama…" Kuroko purred. Onee-sama's eyes opened again, and now they were clouded with such density it made Kuroko wet from the anticipation alone. It was like watching thunderclouds gathering in the distant sky. She had still not let out a single spark, but this was like an open challenge_._ Kuroko slid her left hand to the back of her head, where she stroked her fingers over the joint of her skull and neck.

"Stop…" The protest was more like a warning than an actual opposition. Kuroko lightly pressed her fingers into her neck. Mikoto's eyes were filling with thousands of feelings, although she seemed to force herself to hold back. Kuroko indulged herself on it, feeling more aroused as she kept rubbing her thigh into Mikoto's privates.

"Seems like I found a new spot." She grinned against Mikoto's lips as she kept tenderly pressing her fingers into the back of her head.

"N-no." Mikoto spoke, but it sounded more like she begged. The static around them climbed continuously. Kuroko's right hand stroked the skin of her stomach right above the rim of her skirt, adding to the conflicting feelings.

In the depth of Mikoto's eyes dwelled the power that Kuroko so wanted, no, _needed, _in order to feel alive again. "Why won't you share with Kuroko?" She pressed herself into Onee-sama's body, continuing the slow massage of her head and stomach.

It was dangerously good. Mikoto wanted to push her away, but at the same time couldn't move her arms. Her head felt numb as Kuroko kept teasing that new spot on her head.

"S-Stop it…" Mikoto half-heartedly protested, obviously enjoying the treat. Her breath was shallow, and the heat of her body was rising. Her forehead was slick with sweat. _She's working so hard on suppressing it._ It somehow warmed Kuroko, but right now that was not what she needed. She leaned in and bit Mikoto's lip. Then she pressed her thigh roughly upwards. "Shh—" What might have been a repressed groan left Onee-sama's mouth in a hiss. Kuroko felt the pressure building in the air, saw Mikoto strain against it right in front of her. With her leg and her hands cooperating to care for her Onee-sama, there was only one way for things to go. She stroked her right hand over Mikoto's waist, slowly dragging her fingers upwards.

"Guah—" Mikoto gasped for air and tried to shy away from the tickles, but Kuroko was trapping her in place. There was nowhere to go. Their bodies rubbed together at Onee-sama's restless movements, and Kuroko's insides swelled. Her thigh was slowly rubbing against Onee-sama's privates, and Mikoto was fighting the rising pleasure. White spots played in front of her eyes and she was losing grasp on her own mind.

"K-Kuro— I can't—"

Kuroko's grin widened. "You can't what, Onee-sama?"

She trailed her fingers in circles on Mikoto's head, tickling her neck and watching, eagerly, as Mikoto pulled her head back, a tiny crackle in her fringe signaling a crack in the dam. _She can't hold it back any longer._ Kuroko licked her lips in anticipation, and patiently kept on caressing Onee-sama's sensitive body.

"Khh—" Mikoto gritted her teeth, all her muscles straining to fight back. But Kuroko held the key to control her now. The more she fought, the more tension gathered between them. Kuroko kept teasing her body, forcing it to build higher and higher. Mikoto stood no chance. While Onee-sama's body grew weaker against the gathering feelings, Kuroko indulged in them.

"You are making this so difficult, Onee-sama." She pressed her fingers into her neck again.

"St—" Mikoto couldn't speak for the pleasure pressing against her, but Kuroko could tell this was highly effective and gave no pause. _Come on, Onee-sama..._ A surge of electricity suddenly travelled up Kuroko's arm and temporarily paralyzed it. For a second she feared her heart would stop, but the feeling slowly spread to her entire body. It was like injecting pure energy into her veins.

"Finally…" she gasped, as the power of Onee-sama's pleasure entered her. She pressed her thigh into Mikoto's privates again, and groaned as the electricity ran through her body. She gathered strength in the pit of her stomach and tensed up in pleasure.

"Stop…" Mikoto put her hands on Kuroko's shoulders, attempting to push her away. But her arms were already too weak, her resolve too weak. The difference in strength was too much, and it kept growing. Kuroko breathed deeply as the sensation of Onee-sama's ability pushed its way into her gut. Snakes of lightning crawled up her spine and scratched at her mind.

She leaned forward, smothering Mikoto's hands between them, rubbing her chest against them and dragging in Mikoto's scent.

_I can't... _Mikoto gritted her teeth, but she was already overpowered by her roommate.

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko snaked her right hand down towards her skirt once more, burning fingers dancing over sensitive skin. Mikoto gasped and attempted to pull back, but there was a wall in the way. Kuroko put her hand beside her head and dug into the pain and pleasure of Onee-sama's ability, embraced the stinging burns and allowed them to envelop her mind, feeling alive again. Her breaths grew deeper as the sensations added up. She leaned forward heavily, rubbing against Mikoto's leg and snaking a hand below her skirt. Too many layers of cloth; she teleported the shorts away. Her fingers continued down and touched that sensitive spot. Mikoto drew a sharp breath. Electricity snaked from her head, and Kuroko pulled in every charge that hit her. Her stomach tightened with thousands of volts and millions of feelings. _Onee-sama…_ Her fingers trailed over Mikoto's sensitive spot, as she slowly started making love to her.

Mikoto strained and added even more voltage to Kuroko's rising pleasure. She allowed her heart to beat faster, wanted Mikoto to feel it grow. More and more… she used her thigh to pleasure Onee-sama as well, and the Electromaster groaned as the pressure could sense the change in Onee-sama's body, and drank it in to feed her own wetness. Her eyes felt sore, and there was a tingle in the back of her head.

"Give me more, Onee-sama…" She leaned in and kissed her throat while adding strength to her caress. Mikoto pulled her head back.

"Stop – it—!"

"There's no way we can stop now." It was so close. She added some speed to her caress. Mikoto's hands fisted themselves and she gritted her teeth.

"It's so good…" Mikoto sounded regretful, as if she wanted to curse it for being so.

Kuroko grinned and kept pleasuring Mikoto with her hand and her thigh.

Mikoto bent her head down, straining against her captor _Almost there now__. _Kuroko licked her lips and added just a bit more pressure. Mikoto's entire body trembled. She was like a volcano rumbling in the depths of the Earth, slowly building its magma up and pressing it towards the cracks in the soil above. Kuroko's excitement was overflowing, and she pressed herself harder into Onee-sama.

"Kh—" the charges from her head increased in strength, leaving marks on the wall and biting harshly into Kuroko's skin. Kuroko quivered from anticipation and desire, every muscle in her body high-strung with tension. She made a harsher push into Mikoto's pleasure point with her thumb.

"Guah—!" Mikoto groaned and a fierce shock of lightning struck the ceiling above them. Kuroko's chest bubbled with glee. _It's so close! _With or without Kuroko's help, Onee-sama would rupture any second now. Naturally, that should be _with_.

Kuroko pushed her thumb into her spot once more, and a spear of pleasure spread through Mikoto. There was no way to stop it. Her body was already living its own life, at the mercy of her roommate. And that final push was enough to make her mind burst. Mikoto groaned as the electricity lashed forth. Kuroko was too close to avoid the outburst, and her body received a shock that rattled her insides beyond any so-called love whip she'd ever been served. It was impossible to let go of Onee-sama, all muscles locked in place from the excruciating current.

The few seconds it lasted were long enough to transform the bliss into cruel pain. When she was finally released, Kuroko stumbled backwards, barely staying on her feet. Everything swam before her eyes, her head pounded, and every cell in her body was scalding hot and trembling from a strange mix of content and hurt. She resisted the urge to scratch her arms and just bent over, trying to steady her swirling mind.

Mikoto slid to the floor, all strength leaving her legs, and gasped for air. She was still trembling, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"What _was _that?"

Mikoto's breath hitched. The door to the music room had just opened, three timid faces sticking out. The hallway was heavily damaged, smoking black marks covering the surfaces. Kuroko was injured, though miraculously still standing, heaving for breath. The lights in the hallway had gone out. Perhaps the girls had lost power for their equipment as well. Mikoto was sitting by the wall, exhausted and sweaty. And… her eyes landed on it just as the girls had taken in all these facts and noticed it too. Mikoto's abandoned shorts lay in the middle of the hallway. Screaming silently.

As if they'd just seen something exceptionally jarring, the girls slowly pulled back, slowly closed the door, slowly made up their minds about what had happened. Mikoto sat, petrified, with no way of explaining to them. Whatever they thought, it couldn't be worse than the truth. If they did think the right thing, it was disaster. But Mikoto couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't speak. Her entire system had shut down, and she stared at the door like it held several answers to the mysteries of the world.

One of the mysteries stood before her. Kuroko was cradling her arm, looking like she'd just climbed out of a thorny bush.

"O-Onee-sama…"

She looked even smaller than usual. There was nothing threatening or overpowering about her at all. What kind of world had they been in? Mikoto closed her mouth, and realized it had been open for the last few seconds. The wound had stopped bleeding, but a dull pain spread from it now. It spread down her throat, into her lungs, down to her stomach, where it swirled around. She swallowed slowly, a lingering taste of blood making her nauseous.

She stood up more out of necessity than of free will. As if moving on her power alone and not with signals from her brain, she walked past Kuroko and picked up her shorts, putting them back on. It was an empty action, as if pre-programmed.

Kuroko was still heaving for breath. Mikoto observed a fresh wound on her arm and there was no reaction inside her. Just cold observation. Kuroko was lucky to be alive. That day in the bathroom, Mikoto had tried to direct her power elsewhere. Kuroko had still been hurt, but it hadn't been this bad.

_It's really bad. _Mikoto watched the wound without really taking it in. What was bad? _Everything. You are. You did it again._ Yeah, she did. There was nothing else to say. She had hurt Kuroko again.

A smile tucked at the corner of her mouth. It was not a happy smile. It was a reaction to the absurdity of the situation. She wanted to cry and laugh and scream and shut the doors on reality. The rational part of her knew that wouldn't help, but it would be so comfortable.

"Hey, Kuroko… why aren't you crying?"

"W-what?" Kuroko looked at her, but her eyes seemed distant.

Right then, Mikoto wished they were worlds apart, but her strange smile remained in place. "Doesn't it hurt? Why are you forcing yourself to keep standing?"

Kuroko's eyes suddenly regained some determination. She tried to straighten, but her muscles obviously wouldn't listen. Mikoto frowned in displeasure.

"If I collapse now…" she started saying with that annoying determination, "…I would not be worthy of—" Onee-sama's hand suddenly gave her a push. Kuroko's legs gave out and she fell to the floor. Wincing in pain, she looked up at Mikoto, bewildered at the action. "Onee-sama?"

Mikoto did not have it in her to meet her gaze. "Why won't you cry?"

_Wha—? _Kuroko was confused. She was so incredibly confused, and hurt all over. Her body wouldn't listen, and Onee-sama was acting so strange. An equally strange smile formed on Kuroko's trembling lips. "What…?"

"Why aren't you _crying_, damn it!" A lightning strike flew from her fringe and hit the floor between them, making Kuroko wince. Staring at the black mark left on the floor, she wondered why she wasn't crying. Maybe her tear glands had been fried. But she really felt no need to cry. She was hurting, but... she had won back her Onee-sama. The wounds were just a price to be paid.

Mikoto gritted her teeth and her hands fisted. "If you cry, I – if only you'd cry, I could –" fighting to find the right words, she drew a breath and shouted; "If you don't cry, how am I supposed to say sorry!?"

…so that was it. Kuroko couldn't help it; this time her lips pulled into a real smile.

"Onee-sama, there is no reason for you to apologize. Really, Kuroko is the one who should apologize. I knew what it meant to make love to Onee-sama, knew how much you loath hurting others, and yet…"

"That's just bullshit!" Mikoto roared.

"Eh?" Kuroko looked up at her.

Mikoto's shoulders trembled and her eyes watered up. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Do…?" Kuroko looked confused again. She was obviously not in a state fit for this kind of conversation. Neither was Mikoto, her head swirling with all kinds of questions and troubles.

Mikoto gritted her teeth. Then she drew a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down.

"Come on, you need to get those wounds looked at." She bent down and helped Kuroko to her feet. "I guess we should report the damages to the hallway as well, huh?" She forced out a small laugh.

Kuroko halfway smiled, but it disappeared soon after. She did not have the energy needed to smile, right now.

Mikoto's chest clenched. Staring at the floor, the two roommates started their trek down the hallway.

_What the hell am I doing?_

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

This time the experiment was "let's write from ONLY Mikoto's POV". I did do it, but it just... bleh. That's why it ended up with a new experiment! "Let's write the same scene from ONLY Kuroko's POV as well"! And so I did. It made the scene different and brought out some new twists. But it still felt weird. So I combined them after all. That felt right.

I feel like, somehow the POINT drowned in the plot? I'm not sure, but I kind of like this for different reasons than the past ones. Actually, they give off each their own feeling. I feel like I could have worked on this for another year to make it even better. But heck, that's how it always is. The question then is, do we want to wait one year for every chapter?

Assuming anyone wants a next chapter of course... mwaha, it'll come whether you do or not! What will its contents be? Perhaps it'll be rated K... for Kuroko...  
>By the way, we went down from two years to two months to ONE month! Next chapter in two days! S_S (That's impossible!)<p> 


	5. Counseling Session

**Counseling Session**

By Cun, October 2013 – February 2014

**Note:**

If you've come this far without even once looking at the rating, I will inform you here: **Mature**

Thanks to Shizuka for beta-reading and giving lots of helpful feedback on this chapter!

On that note, I ended up making slight changes even after the last beta-read, so now you know. See any errors, weird sentences or words, please point them out! Me fixes yes.

XXX

"I don't even know anymore." Ruiko had her head on the table, like she'd just given up on trying to hold it upright.

"Then why don't you come with me to the office?" Kazari repeated for the umpteenth time. It seemed like even the flowers on her head were sagging from the excessive energy she was putting into cheering up her friend.

"I can't. I can't move, or my legs will fall off." Nonsensical excuses were a rarity from the usually cheerful Ruiko, and they didn't help in the least.

"You moved out of your room, didn't you? Even if it took me two days." Kazari huffed, knowing that trying to counter with logic was futile. Thanks to some miracle they were sitting at an outdoor table right now, and she had bought herself and Ruiko a soda each in hopes of getting some energy into the other girl. But it was proving a difficult task even with the power of sugar. Saten Ruiko had effectively run out of batteries.

"I don't understand." Ruiko muttered. "What happened? I don't know why, but I just… had to do it. Right? It wasn't like I had a choice, right?" Her eyes looked feverish, and her lips twitched in a nervous smile as she raised her chin slightly and stared desperately at Kazari, as if she was begging her to confirm.

Kazari felt conflicted; she had never seen Saten-san so lifeless before. "I… I guess so…" She wasn't even sure what she was answering anymore; her mind seemed to prefer to shut down once the topic came along. Ruiko flopped back to the table.

"I know, I'm horrible!" Apparently it didn't matter what Kazari said at all, she was still blaming herself. She traced her finger along the edge of her soda, which was more or less untouched. "Say, Uiharu… What would you have done, if Misaka-san suddenly kissed you?"

Kazari's face grew entirely red. "T-t-that'd never happen!"

"If she buried her face in your chest and asked you to pet her, would you have said no?"

Her mind naturally tried to create the vision, but Kazari couldn't even start to comprehend. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening in on this conversation (she was starting to regret forcing Saten-san out of her dorm room), and then leaned onto the table. "S-Saten-san, I-I can understand that you're feeling bad, but Misaka-san would never hate you for something like that!" She tried to shove all those disturbing pictures out of her mind and fired up her elite mode. "I think you did the right thing! Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't been there?"

"Haha… yeah, of course you'd say that." Her laugh was so dry and unenthusiastic that Kazari winced. "It's not like I imagined something like that would ever happen either. At first I was scared shitless, but then I got way too excited, and before I knew it…" Ruiko's face grew even paler, if possible, and she hid in her arms. "Uwaaah, I want to disappear…"

"No you don't!" Kazari banged her hands on the table and stood up, attempting to outmatch the difficult topic by being loud and direct. "You just need to talk it out!"

Ruiko's shoulders sank together as if she wanted to become even smaller. "I'm afraid to see her. I mean, I did something really weird. And it's not only her, but Shirai-san too… I haven't seen her since, but I'm sure she's blaming me!"

Kazari faltered. It was true that Shirai-san had been a bit off lately. She and Kazari had barely talked to each other in the office, and truth be told Kazari had been too flustered to even look at her colleague's face.

Looking at her soda that had gone dull in the sun, she asked a question that burned her tongue every time she thought of it, but which she had had no one to ask before now. "Do you really think Shirai-san and Misaka-san…?" She couldn't finish, just left the words hanging.

A strange short laugh came out of Ruiko's throat. "Does it matter? I did too."

"Nuh—" Kazari reddened even more as the images popped back into her mind. She blinked desperately and shook her head. "That doesn't matter! We can't keep going like this! I'm sure she's just as troubled about it as you are!" Kazari rounded the table and grabbed Ruiko's arm. "Now you're coming with me to the branch office."

"How will that help?" Ruiko asked, but she didn't resist when the flowery-headed girl dragged her away.

"We need to talk with Shirai-san!" It was the only way for them to get anywhere. But Kazari's stomach was fluttering nervously at the thought.

XXX

Mikoto was reading a comic. Well, she was _looking _at it, at least. Although her body stood in the usual GreenMart in front of the comic stand, and her eyes seemingly observed the pictures on the page before her, her mind was currently elsewhere. It was not that she had anything to think about in particular, or so she'd like to say. But just a section apart from her, whispering voices were laughing and teasing each other, and Mikoto's ears were fully occupied with recording the was essentially being distracted by a flirting couple deciding on what snacks they wanted. As she grew conscious of this fact, her face reddened, and she realized how fast her heart was beating. _What's wrong with me? _She huffed and redirected her attention to the comic.

But the sounds were still there. As the girl giggled cutely, Mikoto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _Can't those lovebirds go somewhere else? __No, why am I even caring? _She quickly shook her head and plastered a smile on her face. _It doesn't matter, doesn't matter! Right? Haha! _Her laugh rang false even inside her own head, but she clung to the put-on cheerfulness desperately. It's not like she had something against couples going snack-shopping, and neither did it matter to her what they were giggling about. It was the fact that they were a couple… _I wonder if they've done that… _she blushed fiercely and clenched her eyes shut. _Jeez, what am I thinking? Just because they're dating - no I mean, just because I assume they're dating – _Something tugged at her innards suddenly, and she was reminded of what had happened in class earlier that day. She had been sitting at her desk staring absentmindedly out the window when one of the girls in her class came up to her.

"Misaka-san, are you okay?" It was Hitomi-san, the student council president. "You seem rather distraught today. Is something bothering you?" The blonde girl was smiling as usual beneath her small glasses.

"No, of course not." Mikoto smiled brilliantly. "I'm totally fine!" She thought she could sense a glance from one of her classmates, but chose to ignore it. If rumors about yesterday had emerged, they hadn't reached Mikoto yet, at least. And honestly, she would rather not know whether her and Kuroko's… _clashing_ had been spread around.

Hitomi-san regarded her for a second, making Mikoto feel like she was a total liar. But the girl soon smiled. "Well, that's good." She was about to leave, and Mikoto was about to turn away, when she suddenly found herself asking, "Hitomi-san, are you and Asanuma-san still dating?"

"Eh?" Hitomi-san looked surprised. It was no big secret that she and that self-declared Tokiwadai idol was a couple, but it wasn't something they normally talked about. Of course Hitomi-san would be surprised by the sudden interest, and Mikoto reddened.

"Aah, I'm sorry for prying, I really didn't mean to, it doesn't really matter!" She hurriedly attempted to gloss over the slip-up and changed the topic. "Aah that reminds me, I promised to help with the preparations for the next class! Sorry, Hitomi-san!" She stood up and was about to walk out when the teacher entered the room, calling for everyone to sit down. Mikoto froze, and Hitomi-san smiled at her.

"No worries, Misaka-san, just tell me anytime you want to talk. But the answer is yes." Giving a small wink that may mean nothing, or more than Mikoto wanted to know, Hitomi-san went back to her desk.

So after going through the trouble of asking, Mikoto had been plagued by not the question itself, but the reason she asked in the first place. _Why does it matter if they're dating? _Mikoto glared at the magazine and tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks. _It's not like we have to date in order to… _her stomach churned again. Her jaw tightened and she forced her eyes to stick on the page. _Why am I even thinking about this!? It doesn't matter! I'm not doing any of that again!_

XXX

Kazari pulled Ruiko all the way to the office and all but threw the door open.

"Shirai-san!"

Shirai-san was already there, looking over with a bunch of papers in hand. "Uiharu? Saten-san…" There was a subtle change in her tone that was hard to pinpoint, and her eyes narrowed slightly. Saten-san shrunk together as if wanting to vaporize, and Kazari stared at her twin-tailed Judgment partner. There were fresh white bandages on Kuroko's arms, and all the fight she'd gathered on their way over left her at the sight.

"Shirai-san—what happened to you!?"

The teleporter turned away as if troubled by her notice. "Nothing."

Her reluctance to share the truth fired up Kazari's determination anew. "Did you get involved in another case while off-duty again?" It wouldn't be unlike her, taking out her stress on some dangerous side activities.

"Why do you assume I would get hurt doing something stupid?" Kuroko huffed, putting the papers she was holding into one of their evidence boxes on the shelf. "It is of no concern to you, so don't mind it."

Kazari puffed her cheeks out. Normally she would be the silent part, or at best a negotiator, but this nonchalant attitude was in fact grating her nerves. She tightened her grip on Saten-san's wrist and took a breath. "Shirai-san, we need to talk!"

"Eh?"

If she started to explain right now, she would lose her nerve again. So instead, Kazari pulled the nearly lifeless Ruiko over to the sofa and deposited her there. "Come over here, Shirai-san!"

"Why are you so fired up?" But she did come. Perhaps seeing her colleague so determined was enough for her to realize how serious she was. Kazari nodded towards the sofa, and Kuroko hesitantly went over and sat down beside Ruiko.

Kazari now stood before them, hands on her hips. "This needs to stop!"

"Er…" Kuroko glanced at Ruiko, and Ruiko stared intently at her hands in her lap.

"Saten-san has been cooped up in her room the past few days, and Shirai-san has been completely out of it too. Please snap out of it already!" Kazari demanded, her determination growing stronger at each word.

Eyes downcast, Ruiko looked even tenser than before. Kuroko glanced to the side, though she couldn't hide the look of guilt on her face. "This does not concern either of you."

Ruiko looked like she had just been stapled in the chest.

"That is not fair!" Kazari shouted, and both of the other girls' eyes widened. Kazari glared at Kuroko. "You're acting like the world's ending for you alone, but we are also involved in this! Saten-san was—" She stopped for a second, and then pulled herself together, "Saten-san was troubled too!" Ruiko looked even more uncomfortable by now, but Kazari felt—no, _knew_ that this was necessary, even if her words caused her friends discomfort. It was the truth, and it had to be faced.

Kuroko glared at the table, seemingly set on being stubborn, shoulders taut. "I don't recall asking her to do anything."

"You're not the only person in the world, Shirai-san! Misaka-san was in a dire pinch and Saten-san was in a real troublesome position! What would _you _have done!?" Never mind what Kazari'd done; she had no idea, and she believed Kuroko would come up short as well.

Kuroko gritted her teeth, hands clenching around the edge of her skirt. "That is not the issue… what Saten-san did was probably the only thing we could have…" her voice dwindled off.

Kazari wanted to grab the teleporter and shake her upside down until she made sense. "Then what _is_ the issue!?"

The air seemed to go out of Kuroko and her shoulders sank. "Well, I'll admit I _was _troubled by what happened… and I did blame Saten-san for a while…"

Ruiko glanced off, seeming like she'd swallowed a giant knot.

Kuroko's knuckles whitened at the force with which she was gripping her skirt. "But… that doesn't matter anymore." She looked more troubled than Kazari had expected. Somehow, this Shirai-san looked too vulnerable, and the fierceness Kazari had displayed lessened slightly.

"Did something… happen?" She asked, afraid she didn't really want to know. She couldn't help but glance at the bandages on Shirai-san's arms again. What were they hiding?

It looked like the teleporter shrank together. "There was an… incident… at school."

"You guys—!?" Ruiko's eyes widened as if she'd been shocked back to life, and Kazari reddened; "Shirai-san, what are you doing!?"

Kuroko huffed. "Of all the things you two are imagining, is a fight anywhere near the top?"

"No way! Well, looking at your arms that may have been it…" Ruiko too looked at the fresh bandages on Kuroko's arms. "But that's not it, is it? I mean, if Misaka-san could damage my dormitory that much – the entire neighborhood had a blackout for a few hours, it was a mess! – I don't want to think about what happens to a human body."

Kazari nodded in agreement and looked worriedly at her partner. "Are you alright, Shirai-san?"

"I'm fine." Kuroko insisted with the stubbornness Kazari knew all too well. She was about to comment that, but was beaten to it by Saten-san, who suddenly looked serious.

"What about Misaka-san?"

Kazari was surprised at the question, although she shouldn't be, considering how important it was.

Kuroko averted her gaze. "That's… she's been acting just like usual, but…" She looked sweaty all of a sudden. "Something is… wrong."

XXX

_Aaah, I can't pretend to read this anymore. _Mikoto flipped the magazine shut and sighed deeply, putting it back into the rack. _The chapters in this manga are way too short for monthly updates anyway. _She glanced over the magazines in the rack with a thoughtful expression. Her eyes softened with a solemn expression as she let out another small sigh. _I wonder what everyone is doing… _Then she jolted.

"Ahaha, who cares about that now? Man, I'm so bored!" Her lips quirking into a giant smile, she laughed loudly. "I wonder if the arcade's got some new high scores." She glanced at the sign above the magazine racks, which urged customers not to stand-read for the good of the economy. As if the sign carried some deeper message, Mikoto seemed to make a decision. She turned around and immediately bumped into another person.

"Kyaah!" The girl yelped in surprise and jumped violently backwards. Her back hit the shelf behind her, and several instant noodle cups hit the floor from the impact.

Bewildered, Mikoto reached out. "Ah – are you okay?" But the girl pulled away from her hand, and then looked surprised at her own reaction.

"Eh?" the girl blinked and stared at her, and Mikoto stared back. "Huh?"

The girl slowly stood up properly. "Ah, I'm sorry, but there was something – ah!" she noticed the fallen cups of instant noodles. "Oh, I don't have time for this!"

"No worries, I'll handle it." Mikoto smiled, waving her off. She wasn't really in a hurry and welcomed anything that could take her mind off other things.

"Thanks!" The girl looked relieved, and hurriedly left the store through the automatic doors.

Mikoto looked after her, and then sighed. Looking down at the mess on the floor, she scratched her head. "Where's Judgment when you need them…" It was meant as a light-hearted joke to no one in particular, but just as she said it a certain face floated past her mental eye, and her expression fell. Then she shook her head and started picking up the noodle cups.

XXX

"Static electricity?" Kazari asked, stoking the tea leaves in the pot on the stove. It seemed like they'd need something to soothe their nerves.

"When I came too close this morning I thought she did it to punish me, but she didn't notice it happen at all." Kuroko sighed. Kazari's gut churned worriedly.

"But doesn't Misaka-san always produce static?" Ruiko asked. She seemed to have livened up quite a bit the past few minutes, which was good at least.

Kuroko however, looked grave. "Not in these quantities. I am familiar with the static of her foul mood, when it feels like the walls around you have grown thorns—" Kazari was suddenly thankful that she'd never been on the receiving end of Misaka-san's anger, "—but this was different. It was short-range, intense, and also seemed to be subconscious since she asked me what was wrong when I jumped away." She glanced at the bandage on her arm with a forlorn expression. Possibly, the wounds hidden there had not been subconscious, but Kazari found it safer not to ask.

"Well, maybe she'd had a bad sleep." Ruiko suggested, while Kazari deemed the tea ready and poured it into three different sized cups. Normally she'd be pickier about using matching cups when serving a Tokiwadai student, but today there were other matters on her mind.

"Do you think it has anything to do with what happened yesterday, Shirai-san?" She asked, bringing the cups over on a small tray.

Kuroko frowned. "It seems strange… Onee-sama seemed to be her usual self, yet…"

Kazari put the tray down with perhaps a little too much force, spilling a few drops of tea. "Shirai-san." She started seriously, looking the teleporter in the eye. "Did you force her to do something she didn't want?"

Shock struck Kuroko's expression. "Onee-sama is not some helpless maiden!"

"That wasn't the question!" Kazari glared at her partner until Kuroko tsk'ed and averted her gaze. "Hmph." Kazari sat down in her chair. She passed the cups out and continued, "It's not that I think you'd do something against Misaka-san's will, Shirai-san, and she'd certainly be able to stop you if it came down to it." She wiped the last cup with a napkin from the box on the table and then put the tray away. "But this situation is new for all of us, and maybe she's not... able to…" She swallowed down a great deal of unease, "...r-refuse properly."

Kuroko's gaze seemed to tremble. "I… I do not wish to do anything that Onee-sama doesn't… no, I cannot lie. The fact is, I think I do! I want to see her squirm and cry and beg for mercy! Waah!" She pressed her palms into her face, covering her eyes. "Kuroko, you monster!"

"Shirai-san!"

"I do not but I do but I don't! No!" Kuroko suddenly dropped her hands and stared disturbingly at the table. "I will not do anything to betray Onee-sama's trust in me! ...but perhaps I have blindly…" her gaze quivered and her hands curled up on her thighs.

"Aaah…" Kazari blinked, not sure how to progress on this.

"Don't be too harsh on her, Uiharu. I'm not even sure what _I_ was doing." Ruiko muttered, looking absentmindedly at her cup of tea. "It was completely unreal…" her voice dwindled off as well, and they sat there like two forlorn pieces of furniture.

Kazari puffed her cheeks. "You guys need to shape up! Just be honest about it and admit that you had s-s-sex with Misaka-san!" Someone might as well have dropped a brick on her head, that was what the shock felt like when she realized what she'd just said. The other two looked astonished. "No, I didn't mean - I mean, that's what I meant, but I didn't mean–" she stuttered and blabbered, her brain trying to comprehend what it was she had just said while the room slowly started to spin. Finally she slapped her cheeks, making them even redder.

"Are you okay?" Ruiko asked.

"It looks like she overheated, I suppose."

Kazari glared up at them, still with her hands on her cheeks. "S-Shirai-san, you should apologize to Saten-san for blaming her after what happened! Saten-san, you should apologize to Shirai-san for being inconsiderate in front of her! And –" she continued before any of them could speak up and before her nerves collapsed on themselves, fisting her hands at her sides, "we should all apologize to Misaka-san as well!"

They both looked guilty, but slowly exchanged a glance.

"I'm sorry, Shirai-san…" Ruiko bowed her head.

"I'm… sorry too…" Kuroko followed. Kazari let out a relieved sigh, sinking into her chair.

Ruiko looked thoughtful. "Uiharu is right though. The one we really need to apologize to is Misaka-san. I can't speak for you, but in my case I'm not even sure she wanted to…" she reddened. "And I feel real bad about it."

Kuroko's lips pressed into a thin line, and it seemed like she was contemplating whether to speak or not. At their curious glances, she sighed deeply. "I would not be too concerned about that."

"What do you mean?" Ruiko looked hopeful.

"She… said she liked it."

Ruiko's cheeks fired up. "You s-spoke to her about it!?"

"I suppose." That sort of half-admittance made Kazari curious to what sort of talk they'd had, but the mere thought of asking for details was enough to give her heatstroke.

Kuroko glanced down, looking even more troubled. "It is true the aphrodisiac made her do something she normally wouldn't, but… she did like it. Or so she said."

"You don't sound very sure." Ruiko went back to being worried.

"How can I be, after seeing her state this morning?" Kuroko muttered heatedly. "Ever since this morning I cannot help but ask these questions. Does Onee-sama truly want this? Is it possible to like something but at the same time not want it to happen?" Her gaze quivered again, and Kazari almost felt inclined to give her a hug, but she felt it kind of awkward given the topic. Instead she sipped her tea.

"She's not easy to get a grasp on, huh?" Saten-san said after a moment. "It's kind of like her openness becomes a weapon in itself. Sometimes one doesn't know whether it's conscious or not." She crossed her arms and nodded sagely. "Her emotions are right out there in the open, but her thoughts are heavily guarded."

"Woah, that was poetic, Saten-san!"

"Right? I've been thinking about it for a while." She looked proud of this fact.

"If you're done reciting poetry there are more pressing matters at hand," Kuroko muttered.

"You're right." Ruiko said, looking over at the down-beat teleporter. "So she's been acting all cheerful while radiating ill-natured static, huh? Could it be she's too distracted to notice?"

"Has she seemed down at all, Shirai-san?" Kazari asked the one who had the greatest chance of having noticed anything.

Kuroko sighed deeply, still looking exhausted. "Onee-sama has been troubled as well. It seems like she has been preoccupied for the past few days, just as much as us." She sighed, and then finally picked up her teacup and sipped it with the proper manners of a rich girl.

"I guess that's only natural…" Kazari agreed, secretly trying to pinpoint the trick to Kuroko's gracefulness.

"Hey." Ruiko had a thoughtful look on her face, gazing into the air. "What if it's because of a guy?"

Kuroko immediately spit out all the hot liquid she'd taken in.

XXX

Mikoto finished her impromptu cleaning duty and left the store feeling just as troubled as before. As she walked down the busy street she had a clear path void of people, since everyone seemed to instinctively steer clear of her. Mikoto hardly noticed, too preoccupied with her own thoughts. She stared at the ground, not really seeing it, just automatically knowing when to stop at the crosswalk. She didn't even notice the girl who yelped and jumped away the moment she approached. Mikoto just stared absentmindedly at the cars passing by on the street, subconsciously registering the time left before the light changed to green for pedestrians. _I need to talk to Kuroko. _She knew that much. _But what should I say? And I still haven't seen Saten-san since… _her gut twirled. She put a hand to her head, feeling woozy again. _I need to fix this somehow!_

"Onee-sama?" Someone came up beside her. Mikoto looked sideways, seeing a face that resembled her own with such detail it was unsettling. There was a second where she just stared. Then Mikoto realized she should smile, and beamed at the other girl. "Oh, it's you!"

"This MISAKA is serial number 19090, says MISAKA as she points out that this MISAKA and Onee-sama have not met in person."

"Sorry, sorry," said Mikoto, waving her hand dismissively. "So what are you doing here?"

The sister looked at her analytically. "This MISAKA was on her way to the arcade to kill some time when she noticed Onee-sama's trail through the public. MISAKA decided to check on her."

"Aaah, what a coincidence!" Mikoto flung an arm over the girl's shoulders. "I was just on my way there! Let big sister take you to the arcade!"

XXX

"ONEE-SAMA WOULD NEVER BE INTERESTED IN A GUY!?" The walls of the office nearly shook their dust off from the bass of that roar.

Ruiko raised her hands defensively. "Nya nya. I didn't mean it that way, exactly…"

"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN!?" Kuroko was almost upon her with despair, eyes twirling. "After all this, do you mean to say Onee-sama would turn tail and ditch for the other team!?"

"Aaahaha, you're kinda fired up, Shirai-san…"

While Ruiko attempted to make peace with the enraged teleporter, Kazari stared at her tea in silence. At last, she spoke up.

"But what if it is?"

"Eh?"

"WHAT?"

Kazari didn't let herself be fazed by Kuroko's glare or Ruiko's wide eyes. Her fingers curled around her teacup.

"What if Misaka-san is actually interested in guys? As a matter of fact, has there ever been any indication that she's truly interested in girls?"

"Oooh." Ruiko looked intrigued, while Kuroko's face paled. "Uiharu has breached the taboo subject." She raised a finger. "The question is: Is Misaka-san straight or gay?"

"Pfffaa." Kuroko made a strange sound and fell back into the couch like a deflated potato sack.

Kazari determinedly looked up at Ruiko. "I think it's important to take this seriously!"

"Yeah, yeah, I agree." Ruiko nodded. "But you know, I never thought of myself as gay either. It's not like I'm attracted to Shirai-san or Misaka-san in any way beyond the sexual."

Kazari's face erupted into fire. "Th-th-that's just like saying y-you're actually—!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding!" Ruiko grinned. Ignoring Kazari's shell-shocked expression, she continued on a more serious note; "But it _is_ strange, isn't it? How come I was so attracted to Misaka-san back there, yet I'm not attracted to Shirai-san at all?"

Kazari sucked in a breath of air and managed to revive. "E-Even gay people don't fall in love with everyone they see… I guess… ah, not that I mean Saten-san is—" She hurriedly added, feeling as clumsy as a newborn calf attempting to stand up.

"Yeah, well…" Ruiko folded her arms and frowned thoughtfully. "I never even looked at her like that. I mean, I think she's cute, and she's real cool and powerful, but that's just how she is. I don't think I love her or anything."

"M-Maybe you were affected by the aphrodisiac as well?" Kazari suggested.

"Maybe. But…" Ruiko put a hand to her lips in a thoughtful pose. "I kinda feel excited when I see Uiharu's panties."

"Wha—!?"

"So let's ask the expert!" Ruiko cheerfully turned to Kuroko without explaining anything. "Shirai-san, how do you know if you're gay or not?"

Kuroko's pigtails twitched to life and she sat up erect. "I am not gay!"

"Sorry, sorry, I guess this is important to some, huh? I meant lesbian." Ruiko waved an apology, which only made Kuroko's hair spike even more.

"I love only Onee-sama! She is my one and only true love! I do not care for men or women!"

"Then what does that make you?" Ruiko blinked. "Misaka-ian?" It sounded like a being from outer space or the deepest recesses of the internet.

"Um," Kazari blushed profoundly at what she was about to say, "I don't think I'm an expert or anything, but I did some research…"

"That's our Uiharu!" Ruiko grinned.

Kazari blushed even more. "Just out of curiosity, of course! It's not like I'm i-interested in this topic normally, but I was worried about you guys, and it might be u-useful knowledge for Judgment cases as well, maybe, I-I'm sure. And please stop grinning like that!" She seethed at Ruiko, whose grin had just kept widening as she spoke.

"Sorry, sorry, please go on." The other girl waved it off, but her grin didn't lessen at all.

Kazari huffed. "Anyway! According to some scientists everyone is originally born bisexual. Apparently we're prone to fall in love with anyone, of any sex – though nature originally made it so that women and men were strongly attracted in order to ensure reproduction, I suppose." She felt calmer now that they've wandered into the realm of science, where things were either true or false or not at all, much simpler than the chaos they'd previously tried to unravel.

Ruiko nodded sagely as if this was all old news. "And these days they can create a human being from a tube with no involvement of any of the sexes at all, right? So basically the human race is no longer dependent on males and females getting together to avoid extinction."

Kuroko snorted. "What does that have to do with us?"

"It doesn't really explain anything…" Kazari admitted. "And it's not like it's a new thing either. Women and men have made love to the same sex for thousands of years."

"But… it could mean that Misaka-san actually _is _attracted to girls, couldn't it?" Ruiko offered. "At least from a biological perspective. But doesn't that hold true for everyone, in that case? It could still be that she'd prefer males."

"Aaah… well, I suppose." Kazari scratched her cheek, realizing they were right back at square one. Shirai-san's down-beat expression didn't help on their enthusiasm. "A-Anyway!" Kazari looked up at them both. "It doesn't really matter right now, does it? I mean, in the first place we need to talk to Misaka-san! What are we going to do?"

They sat in silence for a few seconds. It seemed like they were all down-hearted by this turn of events. Kazari wanted nothing more than for everything to go back to normal.

"Why is it that this is suddenly happening now?" Kazari sighed at last. "It's been so nice and quiet for a while too…" No battles, no mysteries, no giant mechas…

For some reason, Ruiko suddenly perked up. "Hey… maybe we are making this more difficult than it needs to be." She looked at the two of them. "This is just a theory, but could it be that Misaka-san is just simply... bored?"

Her words hit a hidden switch in the room.

"_Bored?_" Kuroko asked with an edge of danger.

Ruiko put a finger on the table as if to make a point. "There's no denying that Misaka-san is a person who constantly gets herself involved in troublesome matters, right?"

"But that's hardly…" Kuroko looked annoyed.

"Why does she do that?" Ruiko met her gaze solemnly, and Kuroko became silent.

Kazari looked at Ruiko. "You mean she gets involved because otherwise…"

"She'd be bored." Ruiko concluded. "Think about it. Misaka-san is the type of person who constantly looks for challenges and stuff. So… in order for her to stay interested, we need to make sure she never gets bored."

Kazari blushed at that, and Kuroko looked like she wanted to bite someone's head off. "Why are you saying _we_!? There's no _we_! It's only me and Onee-sama!"

"Yeah sure, that's fine and all." Ruiko looked at Kuroko seriously. "But are you sure you can handle it alone?"

"What?" Kuroko blinked.

Ruiko glanced at her bandaged arms. "Those wounds of yours look kind of severe. Can you really handle being the only one Misaka-san can turn to?"

"Of course I can! I can do anything for Onee-sama!"

"Yeah, but she's avoiding you now. Don't you think that's because she doesn't want to hurt you too much?" Ruiko looked serious. "And who knows what she's doing in the meantime, being bored and all."

Kuroko's face turned ashen. "O-Onee-sama would never…"

"I don't think she'd do anything to deliberately hurt you," Ruiko said, "so maybe the static was actually a defense _for you_, so that you wouldn't end up in another situation where you'd be hurt."

"That hardly makes sense!"

"But Misaka-san is Misaka-san, you know? She does tend to go overboard with things. Also, if she's bored, she'll find something else to do. Or _someone_." Ruiko nodded in agreement with herself.

Kazari sank back into the chair, feeling too weak to stay upright. "Right at this moment, Misaka-san might…" her mind spun.

"N-No way…" Kuroko stuttered, paling rapidly. "Onee-sama…"

"Well, there's no need to worry yet." Ruiko decided. "I doubt Misaka-san is the type to advance on someone like that, being a natural submissive and all. We need a plan."

Kuroko looked desperate. "But at this rate even coming close is hazardous."

Ruiko crossed her arms. "Yeah, that's a problem. It's not like walking up to her in a rubber suit is going to do any good. So, we need to surprise her." The other two looked lost by now, so she continued uninterrupted. "For example, running into her in the shower, where she won't use her electricity."

"One doesn't just _run into _people in the shower." Kuroko said, deadpan. "Besides, she's not helpless even there." She must be speaking from experience, and Kazari didn't want to ask for details.

"Well then, how about lovingly caressing her in her sleep…" Ruiko grinned mischievously and leaned in on Kuroko, to which the teleporter's hair twitched.

"Get away from me!"

"Come oo~n, Shirai-san, you're probably longing for some physical contact, right?" Ruiko playfully stroked her thigh, and Kuroko pulled away with a screech.

"Only Onee-sama may touch me like that!"

"S-Saten-san!"

XXX

_Am I really trying to escape reality by playing games? _Mikoto looked up at the neon signs displaying the arcade name above the entrance, absentmindedly scratching her temple. "Man, I'm starting to sink pretty low…" she sighed.

"Would Onee-sama rather go somewhere else? Asks MISAKA while staring longingly at the entrance doors."

"It's obvious _you _don't." Mikoto commented dryly. "Well, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Onee-sama only has her childish hobbies, MISAKA understands now."

"You're going as well you know!" Mikoto snapped at her, and then realized the sister was staring rather intently at her. "Huh? Is something wrong?"

The sister looked past her, and when turning her head Mikoto saw a group of teenagers walking past the two of them and into the arcade, while chatting loudly.

"It seems the effect has worn off, MISAKA makes a mental note."

"What are you talking about?"

The sister suddenly clamped her arms around Mikoto's torso in a giant bear hug. "It seems Onee-sama feels at ease in MISAKA's presence, MISAKA shyly observes as she latches onto Onee-sama."

"There's nothing shy about this at all!" Mikoto attempted to break out of her hold, but the sister started walking towards the entrance and she had no choice but to move as well lest she fall over. "Wait!"

"MISAKA wants to challenge Onee-sama to a game, MISAKA says as she plots how to beat Onee-sama using the network's potential."

"Hey!"

"There may be some methods to prevent Onee-sama from cheating as well, MISAKA mutters to herself while keeping a straight face as she looks for a fitting game."

"_Hey_!"

"Over there, MISAKA exclaims and points to the racing booths." There were two free booths, and the flashing lightning letters on the screen told them it was a new 'Thunder XS Ultima Racing DS!'. Adding lightning and thunder seemed like the general way to try and make something cooler than it really was.

Mikoto sighed. "Are you listening at all? And you're still holding me too tight." She rubbed her temple, a small itch having latched onto it. The sister stared at her with unnerving directness.

"There is no such thing as holding Onee-sama too tight."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It was a joke, MISAKA explains. Was it funny? MISAKA wonders as she seeks to gather more data to her comical database."

Mikoto hung her head in defeat. Maybe she'd eaten something weird, but the constant itch in her cranium was starting to become bothersome. "Let's just get this over with. I'm starting to feel..." _No, I can't say 'funny', that'll just give her fuel for another lame joke._ Mikoto sweated while her brain cells worked.

"...aroused? MISAKA suggests helpfully."

"How can you just say that right out of the blue!?" Mikoto shoved the sister away, annoyed by the nonsensical attitude and rather bothered as well.

"MISAKA is training her social skills, MISAKA excuses herself while feeling triumphant."

Mikoto sighed and rubbed her temple. "Why does your practice involve this kind of stuff? Ah, never mind, let's just get this on with..." _I can't keep up with this… _Her head was too heavy for this kind of slipped into the racing booths and Mikoto ended up paying for them both since the sister did not have a single coin.

"How were you planning to play anything at all?" She asked as the game started up, ignoring the swirl of vibrant electromagnetic waves dancing in the air. The level of enthusiasm inside the arcade created an unique effect in the atmosphere, one that she was long since familiar with.

"Does Onee-sama really need to ask? MISAKA wonders while subtly manipulating the speed of the game to her favor."

"Don't announce it out loud if it's supposed to be subtle." Mikoto sighed, regretting the question already. "And if you cheat yourself to victory I'll sound the alarm on your booth."

"That's a high level threat, MISAKA admires with sparkling eyes."

"You don't need to really sparkle!" Mikoto sweat-dropped and sighed. It seemed like those sisters had developed in their own ways, though that should be a good thing. She glanced at the game screen, and then slowly grinned. _Oh what the heck._ Her hands gripped the steering wheel. "Alright then, let's get going."

The game started and the sister proved a worthy opponent. "Seems like you've done a lot of these," Mikoto said after handling a particularly difficult turn, seeing that the sister slid gracefully through it.

"Serial number 19931 has gathered a lot of data for all of us, MISAKA reveals as she overtakes Onee-sama by a second."

"Shit!" Mikoto hit the pedal and sped up the car on screen, and then simultaneously felt her mind lighten. _Eh? _She stared at the screen, radiating its pixelated light back at her, and noticed just how bountiful the amount of electromagnetic waves was around them. Her heartbeat upped, echoing in her ears. _What is this feeling? _She clenched the wheel tighter, her uniform in front of her chest, attempting to focus on the here and now. But her eyes couldn't stop taking it in. All the excited waves in the air, the life and energy emitting from all the students around them – excitement, competitiveness, happiness, frustration, triumph – they all had their distinct form and wavelength.

_What? Since when could I tell this much from just seeing wavelengths? _She didn't know. She'd always been able to use them to tell whether a person was nearby, but she had never gained this much detail out of them. Or rather, she had never tried. Why start now?

She breathed deeply, the sensations of the air around her slipping into her mind without asking permission. While her mind felt lighter, her body felt heavier, as if the weight of their information dragged her down.

"At this rate MISAKA will win the race." The sister sitting behind the other wheel made a challenging statement. It didn't look like she was particularly bothered – but then again, she did not wear the goggles now. Mikoto leaned forward and dragged a deep breath. The screen in front of her flickered, but she didn't notice. The sister did however. She glanced over at her Onee-sama and took note of her state.

"MISAKA records a heightened state of concentrated static in the proximity," she reported, "it seems it is necessary to interfere once more. Or are we under threat? Asks MISAKA as she prepares to fight." She reached up to pull down the goggles, but stopped when Mikoto gave a short laugh.

"Threat? Who knows." Mikoto dazedly stared downwards, a silly smile still plastered on her face as she leaned onto the steering wheel. "I feel great…" She breathed deeply, warmth and excitement spreading through her veins. The screens flickered again and the sister looked slightly troubled.

"MISAKA does not feel that 'great' is a word fitting to describe Onee-sama's current state, states MISAKA with a tint of worry."

"Who cares? I _feel _great, that's the important thing, right?"

"MISAKA wants to make sure Onee-sama is aware of our location, thus MISAKA presents the question in a round-about manner."

Something clicked in Mikoto's brain. Pulled out of the pleasant aura, she suddenly realized where they were and what was happening. No – what the hell _was _happening? She felt flushed and laden with energy. But this – this was an arcade, a public place, filled with people. What was she doing?

Her sight swirled, and she put a hand to her head as she sat up. "I… I'm sorry. I don't feel too good…"

"MISAKA picks up conflicting statements regarding Onee-sama's status. Until the situation is stabilized this MISAKA suggests retreating to a more secluded area, says MISAKA as she attempts to neutralize the static discharges."

XXX

In a different room, something else was developing in a frightful manner.

"Don't be shy, Shirai-san." Ruiko grinned mischievously. "Training is an important part of this, you know?" She was leaning in on Kuroko, and Kuroko was leaning away with a horrified look on her face.

"I do not need this kind of training!"

"Hmm?" Ruiko drawled the word out. "Are you really _that _experienced? Why don't you show us then… some _tricks._" She crawled even closer, and Kuroko whined and sunk into the sofa, hands shielding her face.

"S-Saten-san!" Kazari was entirely red, and besides that, bewildered at the scene.

"Don't you want to see it too, Uiharu? I betcha she has some bold moves which she's used on Misaka-san." Saten-san grinned.

"N-No, I don't want to see!" Kazari partly hid behind her fingers, not wanting to see and yet dreading and wondering if Saten-san would go any further.

Thankfully, the longhaired girl just played with one of Kuroko's pigtails and then leaned back. "Still, I suppose doing it with Shirai-san would be kind of unnatural."

Kuroko looked disturbed and relieved at the same time, and Kazari let out a huge sigh of relief.

"It really doesn't feel the same as it did back then," Ruiko pondered, sizing Kuroko up and down with her gaze. "I wanted to test it just in case, but I really don't think I'm a lesbian."

"You could have fooled me," Kazari sighed.

"Really? Maybe I haven't come out of the closet yet then!" Ruiko beamed, making Kazari wonder if she was being serious or not. "Anyway, we need to have some sort of plan." Ruiko continued while Kuroko got herself back up into a sitting position, making sure she was as far away from Ruiko as possible. "Do you have any ideas, Uiharu?"

"Eh?" Kazari blinked. Then she reddened. "I-I think we ought to speak with Misaka-san before we decide on doing anything…"

"So we're back to that… then how about calling her?" Ruiko looked over at Kuroko.

"Nyah!?" Perhaps anticipating another attack, the twintailed girl jumped as if someone'd pricked her, and then hurriedly rearranged her facial expression into a solemn one. "That would not help."

"Why not? Calling someone lets you speak to them, you know."

"Why thank you for explaining, I had no idea how a cell phone works."

Ruiko nodded sagely. "Hm, hm, I'm quite the genius. So let's call her."

"No!"

"Why not?"

Kuroko huffed loudly and glanced off. "I just don't want to hear her voice right now, that is all."

"That doesn't really explain anything." Ruiko said.

Kazari sighed. Then she pulled out her own cell phone. "I'll do it then."

"Wait!" Kuroko shot up, but Kazari had already pushed the call button.

XXX

The arcade had several bathrooms with enough cubicles to support the normal amount of clients.

"Is Onee-sama comfortable? Asks MISAKA while expressing her nonchalant concern."

"If it's not even honest concern you're better off not saying anything." Mikoto couldn't seem to work up the energy to get annoyed, just leaning on the cool wall of the cubicle she was standing in. "Just give me a minute…"

There was a slight shuffle from outside the cubicle door.

"There is currently no one else present, reports MISAKA as she scans the area expertly."

Mikoto vaguely found the information useful, but whether or not someone else was around wasn't her main concern right now. She needed to get her wits together. It felt like her brain was scattered all over, and collecting her thoughts was incredibly difficult. She bit her lip and held a hand to the side of her face, staring dazedly at the dark wall of the cubicle. _Am I sick? _The feeling was vaguely familiar despite its strangeness. She seemed to remember feeling woozy and confused not too long ago. That was when Kuroko had…

Something turned in her stomach and she suddenly felt nauseous. She couldn't keep on blaming Kuroko. Because in the end… _I really…enjoyed… _She gritted her teeth as the thought was left floating in her mind like an undetonated mine.

A slight shift of clothes sounded.

"Onee-sama should hurry, MISAKA urges." The sister's voice was as flat as always.

"Hurry? Why?" Mikoto stared at the wall, just muttering the words.

But the sister heard. "Based on data concerning Onee-sama's shy nature and the urge to not embarrass herself in public, MISAKA suggests acting with speed is the most secure method to avoid detection, says MISAKA as she offers to keep watch."

Mikoto had trouble following the entire string of words, but something clicked.

"What? What the hell do you think I'm doing in here?" Nervous laughter bubbled in her throat, she was terrified all of a sudden.

"MISAKA assumes Onee-sama is ma—"

"WAIT!" Mikoto's panic meter activated full force, blood rushing to her face. "Don't say that! I mean, what hell are you saying!? Why would I—I mean, what are you talking about? Jeez!"

"Careful analysis of Onee-sama's wavelengths suggests the source of the heightened frequency is suppressed sexual tension." It was delivered with such indifference that it could have been mistaken as a comment about the weather.

"Nyaha!" Mikoto wasn't sure whether she was laughing or panicking. Her lips formed a stiff grin and she tried to straighten up, tried to ignore the pressure in her limbs and the twirling feeling in her gut. "Th-that's pretty bold of you, saying something like that…"

"MISAKA does not copy, says MISAKA as she pretends not to understand what Onee-sama is attempting to deny."

"I'm not denying anything!"

"MISAKA detects controversy in Onee-sama's denial of denial. Cannot process."

"You're not a computer! Ugh—" Mikoto leaned into the wall again, feeling like she was running into a dead end. "Then what should I do?" Her brain felt swollen, crackling and itching. She wanted to cut it open and scratch directly at the source. "Aah, jeez!" She clenched her eyes shut. And then her cell phone rang. _Now what? _She pulled it out and looked at the caller's name. Her insides twirled. It was possibly the worst moment ever. But even so, she didn't want to ignore it. If it was important… she would at least listen. Thinking that, she answered the call.

"Uiharu-san?"

"Ah, um, M-Misaka-san!" Uiharu sounded surprised, as if she hadn't expected anyone to answer. "Aaah, where are you right now?"

"I'm… at the arcade. Why, is something up?"

"Well… Shirai-san and Saten-san are here…"

Mikoto's innards knotted themselves into a painful mess, and she swallowed sharply. Several different things drifted through her mind at once, all fighting to make themselves heard. _You need to apologize! _That was the one screaming the loudest. And behind that, a million other things. She wanted to strangle the thoughts, her teeth gritting tightly. Uiharu hadn't said more than their names, but no more was needed for Mikoto to be reminded of the source of her recent discomfort and confusion.

"I'm… sorry…" she all but breathed out, feeling an immense need to get it off her chest.

"Eh? What?" Uiharu didn't catch the low mutter. It didn't matter.

"I'm really sorry, Uiharu-san! I can't talk right now – I'm right in the middle of something!" The words burned her tongue. _Why are you lying? _She couldn't face it right now, couldn't listen to what they were doing or talking about or thinking. Right then and there, she wished they'd all disappear, and then she felt even worse.

"Ah… okay, but maybe you could come over—"

"D-Damn it, I'm so close to that high score! Sorry, Uiharu-san, I've gotta hang up!" And she quickly did, unable to hear another word. Once the phone went silent, a well of sour taste filled her mouth. She clenched the phone hard, and then banged her fist into the wall of the cubicle. "Damn it!" It wasn't enough, so she smacked her head into it as well, and the pain somehow pierced the veil of chaos and let her breathe. _I just made things even harder. _She wanted to cry. _Why am I so messed up? Why can't I figure this out? What the hell is going on!?_ She gritted her teeth again and stood there leaning into the wall, feeling miserable and knowing she had no right to.

XXX

Kazari looked at her phone with a dumbfounded expression.

"What happened?" asked Ruiko.

"She hung up."

Kuroko let out a long groan and sank into the sofa.

Kazari felt a sting of guilt. "She did sound busy. I'm sure it's not…" But she couldn't fool anyone. The second she mentioned Saten-san and Shirai-san's names, Misaka-san had acted weird. If she didn't know better, she'd say the other girl had panicked.

Kuroko dragged her fingers over her face, and then stood up. "This is enough. We have work to do, and Onee-sama's shenanigans can wait." She was obviously not being honest now, but Kazari didn't know what to say.

"Ah, well… I guess I'll be heading out then." Ruiko said, rubbing her neck.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kazari asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you. I think I'll be alright." She stood up, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sure it'll work out, Uiharu, so don't worry. We just need to let it cool down a bit."

Kazari's heart sank. "I suppose."

"Anyway, I'll see you later. Bye!" Ruiko left the office in a cheerful mood, quite contrary to how she'd looked earlier today. Kazari breathed out, and then realized that Kuroko had already gone back to her computer.

"Aaah." She sighed, but still smiled. "I guess there's nothing else to do." Maybe it'd eventually work itself out, though she found that hard to believe at the moment.

XXX

"Is… everything okay? MISAKA asks as she attempts to show worry."

"No it's not! How am I supposed to fix this? Why is there no obvious target, something to beat up as a last boss?" Mikoto complained against the wall, leaking displeasure all over the room. "What should I do!?"

"The MISAKA Network does not carry a lot of information on this topic, but… MISAKA suggests trying to relieve the tension, says MISAKA while blushing cutely."

Mikoto stared at the wall and registered her words, unwillingly processing them in her throbbing head. "Jeez, don't just say things like that..." She wanted to keep acting ignorant, but there was no help in that. _Why is this so embarrassing? I've done way more… _but at that thought, boundless horrors, questions and confusion sprung forth, leaving her snapping for air. _No no no! _She shook her head, closed the lid on that topic and locked it away. As she forced herself to focus on the current situation, she breathed raggedly, drops of sweat forming on her head. Her eyes narrowed in determination. _This is stupid. I'm being too self-conscious. It's just _that_, right? Nothing to make a big deal out of! _But her insides swirled all the same. _Uwaah, I can't believe I'm even considering it in this situation! _She pressed her palm into her forehead, the other clenching against the wall she was using for support. Something – there had to be something she could do. _Why is this so impossible?_

"Onee-sama…" the sister spoke again.

"Ah jeez, just let me think!" Mikoto barked, pressing the hand even harder to her face.

"Ah…" she hesitated for a second, "MISAKA registered an increased amount of electromagnetic activity and wanted to inquire of Onee-sama's well-being, says MISAKA while avoiding the main topic."

Mikoto's eyes widened, and then her teeth clenched. _I'm making her worry too. _She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath, focusing on calming down. Before all else, she had to keep her ability under control. She consciously restrained it, stopping the leaks of magnetic waves from escaping into the room. It twirled in her stomach instead. It was like something inside her wanted to let it all out, get rid of every kind of problem by blowing it all away. It was ridiculous of course, but the thought was still comforting on a bestial level. _Just like how you keep losing control like that? _And there was that voice again. The voice of reason that always seemed to drag her out of every wallowing minute she allowed herself. It had a point, like always. _It can't keep going on like this. I need to control it, even when… _her guts contracted, and she gritted her teeth. _Dammit! If that's how it's going to be, I'll just do it right here! There's no way I can let myself lose control in a public place again. _In that case she'd have to explain herself to Anti-Skill, and she would rather get lost in the sewers than explain _this_.

She gulped down a drag of air, suddenly realizing what she was planning. But her eyes filled with determination. This was her problem and she had to solve it. If that meant doing something crazy, then so be it. Maybe that was what she needed in order to set things straight.

"Hey," she addressed the sister outside, "can I ask you a favor? Please make sure no one comes in here until I'm done." Those words were so strange, yet flowed so easily off her lips that it almost scared her.

"MISAKA will do as Onee-sama wishes in exchange for a week's worth of free meals, says MISAKA at seeing an opportunity for bargaining."

"Are you crazy!?"

"MISAKA lowers the claim to three days, expressing with certainty that she will not go any lower."

Mikoto huffed. So damn greedy. "Fine, I'll treat you, so please help me out."

"MISAKA agrees to this verbal contract and reminds Onee-sama that she will not forget her promise."

"Fine, fine, just go."

One step sounded, then a pause. "There is one question."

Surprised at the hold-up, Mikoto looked at the door as if she could see the sister through it. "What?"

"This MISAKA may not have a lot of experience, but…" A slight shuffle, "...she does know a lot about the physics of this body."

A resounding _click _went off in her brain, and Mikoto's face fired up like a launching space shuttle. "W-w-w-what the hell are you saying!?"

"MISAKA's body is essentially the same as Onee-sama's, MISAKA shyly hints. If there is any need for assistance—"

"T-there's NO NEED for that kind of assistance!" Mikoto yelled, vapor practically steaming from her head as her imagination ran amok with weird scenarios. "I'm perfectly fine by myself! How can you even say something like that with a straight face?"

"It is not easy for this MISAKA either, says MISAKA as she tries to hide a blush."

"I can't even imagine you blushing! Just – just go already!" Mikoto didn't know what else to say; the situation had become too weird already. The images spinning in front of her mental eye was starting to freak her out.

"Normally this MISAKA would comply to Onee-sama's wishes without hesitation," somehow that sounded like a lie, "but if Onee-sama feels uncomfortable at the thought of gaining assistance from a sister, she may think of it as helping herself."

"How does that make sense?" Mikoto groaned, wishing she'd just leave her alone already.

"MISAKA is technically a clone of Onee-sama."

There was a sudden pause between them, as the words were processed and understood for their meaning. Mikoto gritted her teeth, chest knotting up. "That's horrible. You're not me."

"On a genetic level, MISAKA is a copy of Onee-sama."

The door smashed open before she registered that she had moved. Mikoto strode out and faced the sister, grabbing her collar. "I don't want to hear another word of that crap! You're your own person with your own life and feelings. Don't just come here and suggest something crazy!"

"It is not that crazy," said the sister calmly, although her eyes were downcast. "MISAKA believes she can be of great help to Onee-sama, with the MISAKA Network at her disposal."

"Are you guys already—!?" Mikoto was appalled at the thought of what kind of data was just now being shared across the network. _That's gotta be copyright infringement!?_

"We have tried a lot of different things, and shared the experience over the network. We believe the added experience of all the sisters mirror the full data on Onee-sama's body. For instance, right here." The sister raised a hand and pressed a finger into a point somewhere below Mikoto's shoulder blade.

"Mggh!?" Mikoto was shocked by the streak of heat that shot from the sister's finger right up into her head, and instinctively pulled back, letting go of the girl. "What the heck!?" It was a sneak attack she could not retaliate to with her conscience intact.

"This was discovered by serial number 10810 when she poked serial number 13434 for attention." The sister explained, pulling down her goggles and strapping them on properly. It was such a natural action, yet signaled everything but quiet negotiation. "It did not apply to serial number 10810, but MISAKA assumed it would work on Onee-sama. MISAKA believes the heightened sensitivity was only partly transferred to MISAKA."

"Gh - just because it makes sense it doesn't mean it's alright to suddenly poke me like that!" Mikoto complained with as much heat as possible to make her reddened face seem natural.

Beneath the goggles, the sister's lips moved again. "MISAKA has all the knowledge needed to help Onee-sama become acquainted with her own body, and there is one more thing."

"W-what?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know, and things were already becoming strange.

"During experimentation, several MISAKAs experienced heightened output of their ability. We assume the same applies to Onee-sama, since it only happened to those with the strongest powers. MISAKA deems this as a risk factor that needs to be addressed." She adjusted her goggles, as if correcting their angle.

"W-what the hell do you know?" Mikoto blushed fiercely, trying to avoid conjuring up any images of those _experiments_ and failing miserably. Stubbornly and steadily reddening, she looked away. "I-I can control myself perfectly fine." She hadn't more than finished that sentence before the sister suddenly leapt forward and thrust a stun gun into Mikoto's midriff. "Wha—?" There was no time for a reaction before the sister pushed the button on the stun gun, and there was a sudden rush of electricity spearing through Mikoto's veins. "Guah!?" _It shouldn't be able to affect me at all! _Although true in normal situations, this time it seemed not so. Rather, it immediately overstimulated every single cell in her body, unleashing a flood of energy that had only one outlet. Electric blue snakes struck at the cubicles and the ceiling. It lasted but a second, like an explosion of fireworks, and left Mikoto gasping for air as she backed away from the sister, trying to regain her senses. She rubbed her midriff, a stinging sensation left from where the electricity had entered. "What the – hell was that!?" Sweatdrops on her forehead from heat and shock both, she stared at the device in the sister's hand as if trying to analyze it from afar. _It's just a normal stun gun..._

"It was a test." The sister answered matter-of-factly. "It seems like Onee-sama's claim that she's in full control was not the complete truth."

The smoking surfaces around them just underlined her comment, and Mikoto blushed and fired up. "Of course that's going to happen if you charge me up like that!" _Ack – I didn't mean to say _that_!_Her face burned even brighter.

"There was no charging being done, MISAKA corrects Onee-sama's misunderstanding while secretly enjoying Onee-sama's stricken expression. MISAKA merely stimulated every single nerve in Onee-sama's body at once, creating a natural release."

That hardly made it sound better. While the sister stood calmly with her goggles in place, Mikoto just reddened more and more. "W-what do you mean, _natural_? You completely forced it to happen! And... wait, _release_?" She was sure she misunderstood, but by _release_, she didn't mean _that kind_, right? It didn't feel anything like it at all. If anything it was more like manipulation of her ability, which was ridiculous.

"It is only possible because Onee-sama is immune to the electricity itself, so MISAKA does not recommend doing it on others." The sister explained soberly.

"No, I mean, what do you mean by release?"

"Hm?" The sister cocked her head. Then a sly grin formed on her lips. "MISAKA sees that Onee-sama does not know about this. Fufu~" she laughed strangely, which instantly grated on Mikoto's nerves.

"Just explain what you're talking about already!" She wanted to grab the girl and shake her into reason, but the sister raised the stun gun, shutting her up.

"There are mainly two ways an esper can experience a release, MISAKA explains."

Mikoto frowned, still blushing. "We _are _talking about… _that_, right?"

"If Onee-sama is referring to the act of sexual intimacy, that is one of the kinds, MISAKA explains with a cute tint of pink on her cheeks." There was no tint at all, but this sister seemed to express more feelings than the others, even though she was still being way too straight-forward about it.

"S-sexual…" Mikoto blushed profoundly, and even if knowing better, she still had to ask – mainly in order to think about something else than the memories that statement unleashed. "S-so what's the other kind?"

"Stimulation of the mind."

It was such a short explanation that it ought to not give any information at all, but somehow it did explain a whole lot. It also piqued Mikoto's interest. "That's not… the same, is it?" At this point she was not going to pretend she knew anything.

The sister still held the stun gun up like she was making a point, eyes hidden behind those goggles. "Just now Onee-sama had a mental release."

"That just sounds wrong, somehow! Isn't there a better word to use?"

"Orgasm?" The sister cocked her head cutely, and Mikoto's ears released steam enough to power a car. She put a hand to her face in defeated embarrassment.

"Just say anything, except that…"

"MISAKA takes it on herself to explain while enjoying the view in front of her. An esper may experience physical or mental release. The two are different in nature and can be achieved through different means, but when added together they are at the most powerful. Onee-sama's discharge just now was the result of a mental release, and held no trace of a physical release. As such, it was not strong enough to do any damage to the interior of the room. This MISAKA assumes that may not always be the case."

Mikoto huffed, stroking a lock of hair behind her ear. The sister was being so straight-forward that it was hard to stay flustered, and the bullseye guesswork was annoying. "If they are achieved by different means, how can they be linked together?"

"While in a seduced state, Onee-sama may be able to stimulate herself into a mental release, MISAKA theorizes."

That made absolutely no sense and yet at the same time sounded perfectly plausible. Both shocked and embarrassed, Mikoto snapped; "There's no way I'd do that!"

"MISAKA's data shows that there is no need for it to happen consciously."

She'd forgotten their _experiments _for a moment, and this was getting out of hand. Mikoto rubbed her forehead as if having a premature headache. "F-Fine. So let's say it could happen, somehow, maybe. But even if you're right, what does this have to do with us now?"

"Learning to control the release is essential for progress." The sister lightly waved the stun gun. "Using this device, this MISAKA can keep up repeated assaults without worrying about fatigue."

"R-repeated assaults?"Mikoto's face drained of blood. "Wait – wait a minute!" But the sister had already lunged ahead, and Mikoto just barely managed to side-step the stun gun as it was thrust forward. _She's fast!_ Sweating nervously, Mikoto pulled backwards, hitting the sinks with her back. The sister turned towards her again and leapt forward; Mikoto charged her electricity and magnetized the stun gun, pulling it sideways. "Stop it already!"

"Umf." The sister managed to hold onto the stun gun and fought against the magnetism to redirect it at her target, but Mikoto would have none of it. She lunged forward, grabbed the sister's wrist and shoulder, and twisted them both around until the sister lost her footing and they ended on the floor. The stun gun rained sparks onto the floor, but at this range they were of no danger. Mikoto trapped the girl under her own body. The goggles slipped off her head to reveal her eyes, which seemed as unsurprised as always.

"MISAKA has been defeated, MISAKA states matter-of-factly as she lays helplessly under Onee-sama's hold. There are no regrets."

Mikoto reddened again, knowing full well how wrong their stance must seem. Yet she didn't dare let go off her sister. "I did say wait! I don't want to fight you!"

The sister turned her head to the side, pink tinting her cheeks. "MISAKA asks Onee-sama to be gentle."

"You're the one who insists on fighting!" The tips of her ears were burning hot and her fingers shook, yet kept firmly holding the girl in place.

The sister glanced up at her with unnerving emotion in her eyes. "This is not a fight, MISAKA points out while enjoying the entrapment she put herself into."

"W-what are you talking about? Will you explain what's going on already!?" Mikoto pressed down on her wrist, not sure it was safe to let go just yet. The sparks might have stopped, but all it took for that stun gun to make contact was a second's distraction.

"This MISAKA saw the state of Onee-sama earlier. Unless Onee-sama learns to control her urges, there may be worrisome results, states MISAKA as she relishes the feeling of Onee-sama's weight on top of her body."

Mikoto's cheeks flamed with a mix of embarrassment and anger. "What the hell are you – this is crazy!"

The sister looked puzzled, which was unnerving. "Onee-sama is easily fired up today. MISAKA believes this is in connection to her mental state, states MISAKA as she asks the other MISAKAs for more ideas on stimulating lines to serve Onee-sama."

"Will you stop making assumptions about my mental state already?" Mikoto growled. "And stop with the lines!"

The sister stared at her. "MISAKA cannot ignore the obvious fact that Onee-sama's reactions are within the predicted range."

It was rather straight-forward compared to her other statements. Mikoto gritted her teeth, seeing as she was getting nowhere. "Jeez. Let's say that you're right, then. Maybe I do need to practice." In fact, the idea wasn't that far out. She had just been thinking the same thing earlier, hadn't she? Yet… she eyed the stun gun cautiously. "Just keep that away from me." She let go of the sister and stood up. "Then, can I ask one thing?"

"What? Asks MISAKA as she gets to her feet, filled with energy after Onee-sama's rough treatment."

"_As I said,_" Mikoto pointedly ignored the obvious taunt, "let's say you're right and I do need this training of yours. Does it have to be done in _here_?" It was still a public restroom in a public arcade, and Mikoto was far from comfortable with the idea of anyone walking in on their training, whatever that may include. "How about we do this later instead, maybe in a less trafficked place?"

The sister rolled her shoulder testingly and clicked the stun gun, which made a loud _bzzt_. Obviously it still worked, since Mikoto hadn't permanently disabled it. Maybe that would have been safer. The sister picked up the goggled and strapped them on again. "MISAKA made sure to lock the door when we entered. There is no need to change battlefield."

"Now it's a battle!?" Mikoto was surprised by the change of tactics, and that surprise was enough to allow the sister the advantage. She was upon Mikoto within a heartbeat, and the stun gun pressed into her midriff, button clicked at the same instant. _Damnit—!_

Normally there would be no effect from such a device. Simply put, Mikoto was immune to outside electric interference. But the holder of this device was also an Electromaster, and had ten thousand brains of highly specialized knowledge to draw from. The moment the stun gun discharged, the sister utilized her ability to guide the electric current directly into Mikoto's nervous system. The sensation of that feeling was so unreal that it knocked her breath out of her, and in a split second that felt immensely long, a lot of things happened to her body. Her nerves vibrated from the excess energy; she could literally feel her ability rushing out of control, and there was nothing to do about it. That wasn't to say she didn't try, but it was like grasping at a disappearing rocket as it took off; the surge inside her head was overwhelming.

"Guah!" The electric currents struck out, though the sister was able to bend them away at their current strength. Mikoto gritted her teeth and forcefully grabbed the sister's wrist, wrenching it away and cutting the connection with the stun gun. It allowed her room to reclaim control of her ability, and she stumbled back, leaning heavily on the sinks and drawing a deep breath. The sister pulled back slightly, giving her room for a pause.

"Is Onee-sama alright? MISAKA inquires while analyzing the results."

"Heh." Mikoto couldn't help but laugh. "First you insist on doing this, and now you're worried?" In the aftermath of the discharge, her heart beat quicker, and her skin felt slick. She was fired up. "I had no idea something like this was possible. It's kind of annoying that there's such a gaping hole in my defense." She grinned shakily and wiped her brow, eyes alight with determination. "I can't feel alright with it unless this is fixed."

"Hm?" The sister cocked her head, and then, as if receiving a message from somewhere else, she nodded. "I see. That is a logical approach for Onee-sama to take. MISAKA assumes that means we will continue."

"Yeah…" Mikoto eyed the stun gun like it was her greatest rival. It might be a strange way to go about it, but there was no way she'd let a weakness like this go unattended. _Besides, if I can really learn to control it, that means no one has to…_

"MISAKA will do her best to make sure this time is even more effective." The sister said, coming closer. She placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder, gripping it tightly. The stun gun touched her midriff, ominous metal parts poking into her skin through the uniform. Looking right into those goggles, it all felt unreal. Mikoto tried to prepare herself, but there would only be a split second to react on, and there wasn't much to do in preparation. _Yet I'm the strongest Electromaster_, Mikoto's conscience told her, _there's no way some lousy stun gun will get the better of me. _Naturally, it wasn't the stun gun alone; it was the manipulated discharge it released that completely messed up her inner workings. It made her insides boil with anticipation. _I won't let it happen again!_

"Is Onee-sama ready? Asks MISAKA while carefully monitoring Onee-sama's wavelengths."

"As ready as I can be, probably."

"Then we proceed." The sister clicked the button. In that split second before her mind overheated, Mikoto lashed out within her own system. By taking control of her entire nervous system before the outside charge could come in and wreak havoc, she hoped to be able to stop it. The sudden electrical interference with her nervous system, even if by her own ability, sent a painful jolt through her body, and she clenched her eyes shut. _Just endure it for now! _She gritted her teeth and tensed all over in an attempt to ignore the pain, concentrating on the outside charge that was intruding instead. It was like trying to catch a jumping fish with her bare hands. The chance of being successful was so minimal most people would only shrug at the pointlessness of even discussing it. But she could tell she had succeeded when the overpowering rush of energy didn't accumulate in her head like with the previous attempts. Like an elusive fox, she had essentially trapped the discharge before it could mess her up too much. But instead, her body grew hot, and she gasped down air more rapidly for every second she held the continuous charge in check. _I need to get rid of it somehow. _The excess energy would not simply vanish, and right now it was a river of energy inside her.

"Kh." She closed an eye, attempting to tame the energy and absorb it into her own ability, yet…

"MISAKA registers a great accumulation of electromagnetic activity and suggests the completion of the test." She was still pressing the button on the stun gun.

"I'm not done yet." Mikoto breathed, every nerve in her body vibrating.

"MISAKA warns that overloading may result from a forced continuation."

"I need to get this right, so just keep it up! There's no point if I don't learn this!" Mikoto growled, clenching her hands into fists and tensing up. The heat in her veins was rising, and she felt exhilarated, a whirlwind of fire expanding in her chest. She had successfully stopped the initial charge from creating that mental release, but now there was a load of energy needing an outlet, and she wouldn't let that happen. Her focus was entirely captured by the effort of subduing the electricity. And then the sister's hand clenched around her shoulder. "MISAKA observes a deepening blush in Onee-sama's cheeks. Is Onee-sama growing aroused, MISAKA wonders while feeling excited."

"S-Shut up!" Mikoto groaned, disturbed by how clearly she could feel the touch despite the clothes.

"MISAKA's wild streak finds it impossible to resist any longer." Her body was too close, Mikoto could feel her breath on her face. "Li~ck." Her tongue touched Mikoto's cheek in a slow, deliberate motion. Mikoto bit down on a hiss and tensed all over, feeling like her veins were pounding more and more blood into her body. The racing heat charged her body to agonizing levels, and she fought to stay in control. Her muscles vibrated, eyes dully thumping in her cranium, and her heart was beating heavily.

"The temperature is rising, MISAKA informs helpfully. Even if we stop now, it might be too late." She tossed the stun gun aside, but it hardly made a difference at this point. The sister ran her hands across Mikoto's chest. "The stimulation of nerves over a period of time has a different effect than the spontaneous outburst MISAKA created earlier." She fingered the edge of Mikoto's vest and raised the other hand to stroke her neck, while still nuzzling her cheek. Her voice was just a whisper when she next spoke. "Will Onee-sama be able to stay in control even now?"

"Ghh… Of course… I can…" Mikoto forced it out but there was no way of knowing whether it was true. Every single touch from the sister's fingers burned a hole in her body.

"That faster it ends, the less chaos will result from the peak, says MISAKA as she gently strokes one of the discovered spots found by serial number 19977." Her fingers touched the skin right behind Mikoto's jaw, sending a shiver through her body. Mikoto bent her head down, attempting to ignore the danger signs the white flashes in front of her eyes gave off. The agony of the rampaging electricity aside, the sister's touch only added to the onslaught. _I won't… give in! _Her determination was so strong it shook the air around them.

The sister's body was as close to hers as she could come, fingers stroking those sensitive spots on her head and body like she'd never done anything else. It diverted her attention again and again, making it difficult to concentrate on what she needed to do.

"It is growing out of hand," the sister purred in a strangely seductive voice. "The entire Network wants in on this moment, Onee-sama." Her fingers had found a way beneath her shirt and were stroking slowly across her stomach.

"Hhh—" Mikoto wanted to back off instinctively, but the sinks were there; there was nowhere to go. And the grueling pleasure both inside and outside kept spiraling upwards. _Don't – let it – leave! _Her cranium was a prison to her ability, letting not a single static charge leave. The magnetic levels in the room were going wild, matter pulling at each other like prisoners trying to escape their chains. At this rate, the room would tear itself apart. Yet the amazing feeling this all created overpowered any shred of worry, and Mikoto groaned as it continued to grow.

"Onee-sama's attractiveness in this state is profoundly powerful, MISAKA observes as she assists in reaching the climax." Mikoto bit her lip and tensed up as the touches stimulated her already frayed nerves and sent fresh waves of agony through her system. She had to remind herself to breathe. The temperature in her body was teetering on the edge of what could be considered healthy, but stopping was not an option. The sister's fingers slid over her throat and sent a shiver down her spine.

"I'm… too much…" she bit out the words and subconsciously tried to shy away from the touching hands, though in reality she did not move at all. There was too much tension in her body.

The sister's fingers danced over her skin, deeper and deeper. Mikoto was sweating and gasping for air, eyes glazing over as if on the verge of tears. _It's…_

"It is over any second now, MISAKA states the obvious." Her lips brushed over Mikoto's lips, and she gently massaged a single spot on the back of her head, so torturously slow that it grew spikes inwards and pressed just at the right nerves.

"Ghh—" Mikoto fought back the need to unleash all the tension onto their surroundings and pulled her head backwards.

The sister's fingers were playing with her sensitive spots in two different places, and the energy lines of the two seductive touches connected somewhere in her chest, lazily twirling around and gathering its strength.

"MISAKA asks permission to complete the experiment, MISAKA proposes while nimbly letting her fingers explore Onee-sama's sacred spot." She was rubbing so slowly, yet the energy was building so quickly.

"Kh—!" Mikoto's teeth gritted as her limbs grew stiff, the heat spinning in her chest and surging, surging.

"The MISAKA Network knows everything about Onee-sama's body," the sister said, fingers still massaging her ever so slowly, sending shocks of white light into her head, "there is no need to fight it." Mikoto writhed under her touch, but the torturous slowness of her touches was already way past her limit, heat and light surging in her mind. Mikoto clenched her jaw and trembled all over. _Don't—! _Sound, light, heat – it all exploded within her and she strained to keep it in check, trapping it inside. The raging lightning tore through her and burned every bit of cell it could find. This went on for about one second, and then everything blacked out.

XXX

"Woah…" Ruiko panted, healthily red-faced and reasonably bothered as she left the store she'd decided to visit on a whim. _I never knew there were fetishes like _that_._ She blindly followed the road while trying to digest the pictures in that certain book. Glancing now and then at the people she passed by. _Has she done it? Or him? Can a body even bend that way? _Stopping in her tracks, she shook her head and attempted to calm her heartbeat. _I really need something else to think about._

XXX

"Un…" her eyes opened slowly. A dull ache spread from her forehead, sending tendrils out into her body. She was sitting on the floor leaning into something hard, sweaty and shaky and completely empty. She was numb; that was an unfamiliar feeling, and when she tried to move her fingers, she found she couldn't feel them. Perhaps her nerves had been fried? _But they are moving… _She absentmindedly raised a hand that felt like it belonged to someone else. _Yeah, it still works._

"Welcome back, MISAKA says while attempting to draw attention as it seems she has been ignored for quite a while."

Mikoto looked up and used a few seconds to recognize what she was looking at. "Is that… me?"

"Onee-sama must still be delirious, MISAKA concludes while denying the technical correctness of the statement. Although it was used as a means to draw Onee-sama out of her shell earlier, this MISAKA states that we are two different people."

The person squatting in front of her had a pair of goggles on her head. _Ah, right… I don't use goggles. _Mikoto sighed as if relieved.

"MISAKA is glad she was able to see Onee-sama in her most beautiful moment." The sister squatted in front of her, and her fingers gently touched Mikoto's cheek, "although there are still a lot of things left to try."

Mikoto breathed heavily, still feeling a bit beside herself. "I don't think… that's a good idea."

The sister stared at her. There was something in her gaze that Mikoto found unfamiliar and comforting; she could only stare at her eyes, lost in the atmosphere around them.

"Onee-sama is beautiful," the sister said at last. "MISAKA is thankful that it is Onee-sama who is Onee-sama, and no one else."

It hardly made sense to Mikoto in her current state. There was no doubting her honesty however, and it warmed Mikoto deep within. The sister put a hand on either side of Mikoto's head and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Why do you seem… different?" Mikoto asked. "I mean… you've never shown this much interest in me before." The sister's hands were sliding down her shoulders now, carefully caressing her every part of the way. The girl leaned back just a bit, enough for Mikoto to see the profile of her face. For a second she was struck by the oddness of seeing her own face, and had to shake her head mentally.

"MISAKA feels a certain pull towards Onee-sama, MISAKA tries to explain. There is a desire to be as close to Onee-sama as possible."

Mikoto didn't know what to say to that. "Has it always… been like that?" She hadn't noticed before, but she wouldn't claim to be the most attentive person around when it came to those things.

"This MISAKA had another program installed into her by Nunotaba-san, MISAKA continues her explanation. That may be the reason why she acts differently than the others, MISAKA concludes."

"That fish-eyes girl?" Mikoto was surprised. _When did she do that? _But it might explain why this sister seemed different than the others she'd met.

"Also, this MISAKA has been assigned to work at a Love Research Lab."

Mikoto's mind grinded to a halt. "A _what_?"

Her hands slid up and down Mikoto's arms, creating a warm feeling. "She cannot help but be curious of Onee-sama's experiences, MISAKA suggestively hints."

Mikoto's innards tightened, and she glanced away. "There's nothing to tell you." She wouldn't share those incidents with anyone if she could help it.

The sister let her fingers glide down her torso, and Mikoto shuddered at the ticklish feeling. Once her fingers reached her midriff, the sister paused. Looking thoughtful, she started making circles with her thumbs on the sides of her stomach, and Mikoto had to suppress a sigh of content.

"Truth is, MISAKA starts intriguingly, that no matter how many experiments MISAKA conducts, be they solo, pairs or group activities, she has never been able to reach a satisfying result."

Mikoto blinked, not fully able to comprehend what she just heard.

"MISAKA suspects there is a missing component in her genetics that makes it impossible to achieve a proper release, MISAKA continues while captivated by the effect her caress is having on Onee-sama's body." Mikoto breathed heavier, but tried to pull herself together at the comment. The touches of her sister were expertly leading her on, almost frighteningly so.

"That must be… frustrating…" Mikoto said, attempting to ignore the pleasant touches on her midriff, and failing. The sister observed her work carefully, seemingly curious.

"MISAKA would like to know what it's like, and hoped that Onee-sama may have some tips, MISAKA says as she follows 17888's advice and adjusts her caress." She pulled Mikoto's shirt out of her skirt and slipped her fingers underneath, directly touching the skin of her stomach. Mikoto bit down on a groan as the tickles ran along her nerves and spread upwards, gasping down a mouthful of air.

"I don't… really have anything…"

"MISAKA believes Onee-sama is being too modest, MISAKA says as she continues to stroke Onee-sama in a tender manner."

Why were the effects so different than before? Mikoto vaguely remembered being touched just minutes ago, but this was somehow entirely different. For one, she did not have a genocide of electricity rampaging along her nerves. But there was also a slight change in the girl above her.

Something… something just…

Mikoto sat up, forcing the sister to move backwards.

"What is the matter? MISAKA asks as she registers greater awareness in Onee-sama."

Mikoto's gaze narrowed. She didn't want this to come out badly. "This is wrong."

"In what way is it wrong, MISAKA wonders while ignoring several possible reasons. This is merely a test to see whether the training was a success, MISAKA says in an innocent manner."

Mikoto lowered her gaze, chest twirling into a knot. "I won't do this anymore." The sister said nothing, and did nothing to advance either. Mikoto sat up properly, still holding her at arm's length. "Sorry."

The sister observed her for a few seconds, and then sighed lightly. "It seems that Onee-sama is honest about this. Is something bothering Onee-sama, MISAKA wonders."

Mikoto pressed her lips together, avoiding her gaze. "I just… don't think two people should be doing this without there being… something more."

The sister cocked her head like a bird trying to catch up on a sound she did not really understand.

Mikoto sighed. "Do you think two people should date before they have sex?" The words just flowed out of her mouth like bugs to a lamp. It was probably pointless, but now that she'd said it out loud, she knew at once what she was looking for. Yeah, this was entirely wrong.

The sister blinked once, which Mikoto decided must be the first time in weeks.

"The MISAKA Network contains no data on the subject of dating, MISAKA explains without revealing any disappointment in this fact, seeing how such information would be highly useful now that we are no longer mere puppets meant for disposal."

It was too much for Mikoto to take in right at that moment, so instead she tried to get up; her arms were like jelly though, so the sister helpfully grabbed her and supported her until she regained her balance. Then she leaned heavily on the sinks. "I just need a few minutes…"

"MISAKA will wait outside while Onee-sama regains composure, MISAKA offers." The sister trotted off towards the doors, which soon closed behind her.

Sighing, Mikoto stared into the sinks unseeingly. It felt like something had been learned, but right now she couldn't recall what it was. She could hardly remember what she was doing there in the first place. How long had she been out?

She stood for a few minutes and felt the dull ache in her body, somewhat doused from the numbness, and wondered if this was similar to what someone else had gone through every single time. Well, if she could keep it controlled like this next time it would probably be fine… _next time? _Her thoughts echoed emptily in her mind. No, there would be no next time.

She put her hands under the tap and the water started running when the automatic sensor kicked in. She splashed water over her numb hands and face, making her feel slightly rejuvenated. The lights above her made her face look sickly pale in the mirror, yet she couldn't help but stare at it for a few seconds. _What just happened? _Now it all felt strange and distant, like a story she'd once heard. Disregarding the mirror, she turned to the door. The room was silent, like she was the sole survivor in a horror setting. But once she opened the door, the noises of the arcade exploded at her.

"Oh… right. We were at the arcade." Somehow, it was all coming back now. Yet the energy of the place seemed less out of place and intruding now than before.

"Is Onee-sama feeling better now? MISAKA asks, wanting to secure the premises if there is still need for more outlet." The sister stood beside the door like a bodyguard, observing her pointedly.

"I'm fine." Mikoto looked at her, registering the facial features, the form of her shoulders and torso, slender hands and athletic legs. A strange thought struck her at that moment. _Is this what they want? _And then her mind cleared a bit. _No… what does that even mean? _She put a hand to her forehead, looking downwards as she started to feel dizzy again. _I… _"I did it again…" Her heart sank.

"MISAKA did not register any unusual activity during or after the session, reports MISAKA while on duty. One person wanted to use the bathroom just now, but MISAKA explained that it was undergoing maintenance, says MISAKA as she finishes her report."

"Thanks for the help. How long was I out of it?"

"Since the training session finished and until Onee-sama woke up, two minutes passed, MISAKA calculates."

So she really had been knocked out… Wait—

"There was no unusual activity?" She looked over the place; the lights were still on, the arcade machines were still functioning. "The power didn't fail…?"

The sister cocked her head. "There have been no disturbances in the electrical system, assures MISAKA."

Mikoto's heart felt a bit lighter. She had succeeded, then. Instead of lashing out at the surroundings, she'd been able to direct it all inwards. Although her body had taken the toll instead, she had managed to keep it under control. If she practiced it, she could probably… but a cold gush ran down her spine. _Practice? _Saying she would practice it was like saying she was planning for more of _that _to happen. Hadn't she already decided the opposite? She stiffened as if paralyzed, eyes quivering. The magnitude of the situation was too much. She had analyzed and re-analyzed all the facts several times over, but she was still unable to come up with a proper solution. She might be a Level 5 and one of the top ten students in Tokiwadai, but recently she had realized that she was really no good with handling people. They were unpredictable, responding to her actions in ways she might not have been able to imagine. Even her own reactions were unforeseen; for instance, yesterday… when Kuroko had tried to leave, she'd reached out for her, insisting that she answer something she couldn't possibly answer.

"Jeez…" she hid her face behind her hand and wanted to rewind it all. She wanted to ask for help. But if they who were right in the middle of it couldn't figure it out, then who could? Could the sisters with their giant network of brains, possibly think of something?

But regarding what had just happened, she didn't feel like asking them anything of the sort. Involving them even more in her problems was not only unfair, it felt wrong. In the first place, practicing on staying in control could only be beneficial on more levels. It didn't have to mean it would be used for _that _purpose.

She suddenly realized where she still was, and looked up at her sister. The girl was silently watching her with an expressionless look. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a bit exhausted." Mikoto excused herself and forced a small smile onto her face. "I think I'll go outside and get some fresh air."

The sister nodded. "This MISAKA has to go back to the facility as well."

"Then I'll follow you part of the way." Mikoto smiled, relieved at finding a reason to change topics. She started walking, but realized quickly that the girl didn't follow. "Hm?" She looked back; the sister looked strangely down.

"This MISAKA may not have the right to ask this but… MISAKA wishes to inquire of Onee-sama's well-being, seeing how distraught she was just now, says MISAKA while hiding the guilt she's feeling for what she did in there."

Mikoto was surprised, but then she smiled warmly. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm actually thankful that you showed it to me; now I understand a lot more of what's going on. Shall we?"

The sister hesitated just a moment, and then followed her through the arcade to the exit. It was surreal to walk past all those people, knowing what they'd just been doing in the very same building. Mikoto envied their obliviousness.

"Is Onee-sama truly fine, inquires MISAKA as she fails to be completely relieved of her worries."

"I really am fine," Mikoto assured her, grabbing hold of the door, "it's just a bit stressful, that's all." As she pulled the door open, she stopped abruptly. On the other side, apparently just in the process of opening the door herself, stood Saten-san. As their eyes met, Mikoto froze, and Saten-san stared back.

"Ah… hi there."

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

The challenge: I first wrote a solo scene here, but then I felt like I was cheating everyone out on a possible Sister scene, and the beta-reader's reaction made me give a try at the scene you see here instead. So here we are! Like or dislike, pleased or disappointed, comment or don't comment, care or don't care… anyone else watching Kill la Kill? That show is crazy awesome. The blatant sex appeal of that show is what we can thank for this chapter finally coming out today. Ryuko and Mikoto both have some crazy appeal on my fangirl heart.

Anyways – I wanted to use Kazari's POV since she's been largely left out so far and I really like her character. I have plenty of scenes planned ahead but no real clue where the plot is going (though I have my ideas), so let's see how it winds up intertwined with the scenes that are already decided.


	6. Counseling Session 2

**Note:**

*Insert obligatory rating warning*

Lots of thanks to GreatSnapper and xxBakaAkki for betaing this chapter in three different versions. That takes patience. Hopefully you'll like the result!

* * *

><p><strong>Counseling Session 2<strong>

By Cun, January 2014 – April 2014

XXX

Ruiko was a girl of curiosity. Of course, that meant she had long since started investigating the more intimate parts of human nature. She was an active internet surfer after all, and read magazines and gossiped with others just as much as the next teenager. It was still at a stage of curiosity, or she would have said that a few days ago had you asked her. But then she had abruptly been thrown into the real thing, and that forced her to rethink a lot of things. It was different than reading about it, different than imagining all sorts of exciting and embarrassing scenarios in her mind. That she was able to make someone else feel so good just by touching them mystified her even now. She would be a hypocrite to say she didn't want to try it again, see if she could recreate the same reaction. Confirm whether it was just a fluke. But admitting that was also embarrassing.

She had been down in the dumps during the process of absorbing all the impressions and chewing it into comprehensible data, but she was re-energized now. The talk with Uiharu and Shirai-san had helped a lot, and she was grateful to Uiharu for dragging her along. _Maybe I'll buy her some new underwear~_

She was now in such good spirits that she kept visualizing the people she passed by in all kinds of scenarios. _I wonder if they're doing something like that? Can a body even bend that way? _Feeling a bit silly, she scratched her cheek. _I can't think about anything else. _Her eyes flew over the sign on the wall beside her. She had walked all the way to the arcade without realizing. Maybe wasting a few coins on the flipper machines would help her mind settle down? She went for the door, but just before she could grab hold of the handle, it opened outwards.

"—it's just a bit stressful, is all."

She knew that voice, and her heart made a skip. For a second, every fiber of her body was brimming with excitement. _Misaka-san! _When the other girl turned her head, their eyes locked in a stupefied moment. Ruiko hadn't seen her in two days, and back then she had a very different look on her face. For a second those predatory eyes were plastered over her mental eye. Ruiko forced herself to blink and it vanished, leaving the surprised expression still present on Misaka-san's face.

"Ah, hi there…" Ruiko started. What more was there to say? Her lips twitched, wanting to smile, but her muscles had stiffened. "You look refreshed!"

"I-I guess…" Misaka-san diverted her gaze while a blush crept over her nose and continued to spread over her cheeks. Ruiko could have watched that for hours.

"Onee-sama, is this your friend? MISAKA asks while pushing Onee-sama out of the doorway to stop the clogging." Speaking up from behind Misaka-san, someone shoved her out of the door just like she'd said, in some kind of bizarre déjà vu.

It had to be her imagination. Behind Misaka-san was Misaka-san; the same face, the same hair, the same type of body. And it wasn't Misaka-san, because this girl wore night vision goggles strapped on her head, and she had a flat look in her eyes compared to the panic-stricken one in Misaka-san's. There were two Misaka-san's, and they were both real. A twin? But more than that, she was like an exact copy. Wait… where had she seen something like this before? Ruiko's eyes burned from the excess of twinkles. There was no way. But there was only one explanation!

"Misaka-san, is she your clone!?"

"What!?" It looked like Misaka-san might keel over from pure shock.

"She looks just like you! It can't be a cosplay, can it? It's way too good for that! Is she really one of the clones of a Level 5 I've heard about? And the one they were cloning was _you_, Misaka-san? Is she the one I saw at Seventh Mist that day? Did you know about them even then? Why didn't you tell us? Is there more than one!?" She leaned further and further forward as the questions accumulated.

"Ack—" Mikoto glanced right and left, as if looking for a distraction.

"Onee-sama is the natural choice as a DNA donor, MISAKA takes it upon herself to clarify." The girl spoke up. "There were several other candidates, but they were not fit to be part of that kind of program, because they are not Onee-sama. Most importantly, we would not like to be clones of someone else, MISAKA declares as she states we are quite happy with looking like Onee-sama. Although we wish we had bigger breasts, MISAKA adds in a dejected mutter."

"What the hell are you doing!?" Misaka-san looked furious.

"MISAKA is making conversation, MISAKA explains, surprised that Onee-sama has failed to realize this. Is Onee-sama still delirious, MISAKA asks as she checks the temperature." She placed a hand on Misaka-san's forehead, causing her eyes to widen.

"D-Don't touch me!" She pulled her head away.

"That's…" Ruiko's mouth worked again, and the two Misaka-san's looked at her as she spoke; one red-faced, the other nonchalant. Ruiko's spine prickled, she could hardly control herself. "That's so cute!"

"Eeh?" Misaka-san looked doubtful.

"You guys are so cute! Is this real? I must be dreaming!" She put a hand on top of their heads, as if to confirm they were not spatial beings.

"Nuh—!?" Misaka-san grew cross-eyed and pulled away from the touch, as though it'd burned her.

"Misaka-san?" Ruiko blinked, and then she realized. Wasn't there something she should be doing first? She squared her shoulders and bowed. "S-Sorry! I'm really sorry for what happened back then, Misaka-san! I didn't mean to do anything you didn't want, but I was kind of pulled along and the situation was kind of dire… um…" she had already lost track of where she was going.

"Onee-sama's sensitivity seems to be greater than usual after our training session, MISAKA observes with interest."

Ruiko looked up and saw that Misaka-san was looking rather terrified herself.

"Is something wrong, Misaka-san?"

"Eh? No, I'm fine!" Misaka-san insisted in a panic, waving her hands as if to indicate her to keep her distance. "And I'm really sorry, Saten-san, I caused you a lot of trouble…" her face colored and she rubbed her neck. "A-Anyway, you don't have to apologize—"

"Poke~" Ruiko stuck a finger into Misaka-san's shoulder.

"W-W-What!?" She pulled backwards and hit the wall of the arcade building.

"Wow, I thought Shirai-san said you were staticky, but you're all soft and meek like a kitten, Misaka-san."

Looking petulant, Mikoto rubbed the area where Ruiko had poked her.

"It is due to MISAKAs emergency treatment, MISAKA states with the intent of displaying importance. In effect her entire body has become an erogenous zone, MISAKA theorizes."

"Weren't you supposed to leave!?" Misaka-san's reaction to panic seemed to be 'get mad'.

"Woah, so you really were doing it with someone else!?" Ruiko's eyes widened, and Misaka-san jolted.

"Doing w-w-what? I wasn't – I didn't…" She blushed and looked everywhere but at Ruiko, sinking against the wall.

Ruiko stared at her adorable display in wonder. Then, a smirk formed on her lips.

"Misaka-saaa~n…" she leaned in on the other girl, hands on her back, a glint in her eyes. "You didn't have _sex_ with her, did you?"

The effect on Misaka-san was incredible. Her face grew entirely red up to the tips of her ears, her eyes turned blank and she started fumbling for words. Sparks of electricity played in her bangs like tiny fireworks.

"Ah – we just – it's not that – um…" She tried to explain herself, but could not come up with the words to do so. Ruiko was really enjoying herself by now.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that kind of girl, Misaka-san. To think the Ace of Tokiwadai is this naughty~" It was like watching a chili ripen in fast forward, until it was glowing red. Misaka-san's brow shone with perspiration as her stress levels rose.

"I-It wasn't like I planned it!" She finally forced out, pressing her back and arms into the wall. "B-but something happened and then…"

"And then…?" Ruiko leaned even closer, grinning madly.

Misaka-san's jaw set in a defiant gesture. "It's never going to happen again!"

Her sudden determination surprised Ruiko. "Huh? Why?"

Misaka-san glared at her, still embarrassed beyond belief. "W-Why? Well, because… it's not right." She glanced at the ground, looking hot and damp from all the blood rushing around in her head.

Ruiko cocked her head curiously. "How so? I think it's pretty natural. Although, I do think next time we should talk about it first."

Misaka-san looked like she was fighting a battle with herself, and clenched her hands. "There won't be a next time. With anyone."

Ruiko pulled back slightly, worried now. "Is something bothering you, Misaka-san?"

"Of course it is!" Misaka-san bit out. "It's all crazy and – and shouldn't there be something more to it?"

Ruiko put a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Like what? You have any special fetishes or something?" Considering Misaka-san, that would be something like… cosplaying? Yup, totally cat cosplays.

"Th-that's not what I meant! I mean there should be something more – like a relationship!" She stared at the ground, arms trembling. She was serious, that much was obvious. Ruiko was at a loss; she was no good at handling these sudden things. The best she could come up with was a joke, and that didn't seem right.

"There is only one route to take from here, MISAKA states as she takes the lead. MISAKA will—"

"Will you stop with the MISAKA and the Onee-sama already?" Misaka-san put a hand to her forehead. "I can't think when you're around, so please just go!"

Ruiko felt sorry for the other girl, but she looked as undisturbed as ever. For a second she wondered if she'd even heard what was said.

"Understood." The girl nodded once, and turned away. "MISAKA will entrust Onee-sama to the longhaired girl for now. Please take care of our Onee-sama, MISAKA asks while bowing politely despite her doubt that longhair is a good replacement for MISAKA."

Ruiko was too bewildered to do anything but agree. "Ah, sure…"

The girl looked at her as if assessing her, although her expression was entirely unchanged. Then she turned around and walked off. Ruiko stared after her until she disappeared behind a group of other students, and then she turned her head and looked at Misaka-san. She was still leaning on the wall and covering her face with her hand, looking flushed and bothered. The other hand was clenched into a fist, trembling. Yet she stayed silent.

Ruiko cocked her head this way and that way, wondering what to say, how to say it, and ultimately, whether Misaka-san had simply shut down.

After a while, Misaka-san let out a sigh and let her hand fall.

"I'm horrible."

Ruiko scratched her cheek. "Maybe you're a bit stressed? How about we grab a bite and cool down a bit?"

Drawing a deep breath, Misaka-san finally gave her a small smile. "Yeah. I guess I could use that."

XXX

Opting for some fresh air, Kuroko left Uiharu alone at the office to traverse the city on a patrol. There was no use staying cooped up in the office. The atmospheric pressure remaining after their conversation was just as nerve-wracking as the conversation itself had been. Besides, there was nothing useful to do besides writing reports, which was already impossible to focus on under normal circumstances.

She stalked the streets with a frown on her face, but for all her concentrated look it, was highly likely that any crooks would get away today. Her mind was entirely preoccupied analyzing their earlier conversation, and no matter how much she disliked it, the other girls had a few points worth taking mention of. She had never thought about it this seriously before. Had she really forced Onee-sama into it? But she hadn't seemed like she was being forced. In fact, when Kuroko made to leave in the hallway yesterday, it was Onee-sama who held her back. Could anyone blame her for being pulled along? Onee-sama's magnetism was strong in more ways than one! _But maybe that is a mere excuse. _This thought was what bothered her the most. Maybe she was simply too blind to see the truth. Then that could mean… _I really do hurt her…_ her spine shuddered and she had to stop for a second to regain control of her legs. One hand touched the bandages on her arm in an unconscious gesture. Could it really be that Onee-sama had seemed to enjoy it, while actually loathing it? Kuroko could not make heads or tails out of it. Onee-sama, helpless to resist, even while unleashing electricity to this degree? It seemed impossible, but there was definitely more than logic at work here, and when logic left the scene, Kuroko was left grasping at straws.

"Will you stop wallowing like that? It's ruining my dessert." An irritated voice reached her ears. It was slightly familiar, in the way that made her skin itch. Kuroko looked in the direction it stemmed from, already frowning. The street were lined by small cafes one after the other, and several tables dotted the area in front of them. In particular, the table closest to the street had four chairs around it. Only three were occupied, by one beautiful girl with corkscrew hair, one with long, dark hair and pointy eyes, and the last by a girl with blonde hair and starry eyes. Her hands were covered by white elbow-long gloves, an obvious alteration to the Tokiwadai uniform. She also had three different pieces of cake in front of her. Kuroko recognized her from yesterday, but there was something else. Now she was more connected to the world than the last time they met, and she finally knew who she was.

"Shokuhou-san…" It left a sour taste in her mouth, and her expression settled in a scowl. The Level 5 Mental Out. Why did she have to run into her of all people?

"My, is this another friend of yours, Queen-sama?" The girl with corkscrews gave Kuroko a small smile, which Kuroko couldn't place as kind or malicious. "You sure like to keep them a secret."

"I am not her friend." Kuroko dryly remarked. Being mistaken as a friend of "the Queen of Tokiwadai" might have been a dream to some students, but Kuroko couldn't really care less. As far as she was concerned, that Level 5 was the living proof of how despicable _Ojousamas _could be.

The two girls looked surprised, but Shokuhou-san sighed. "Ah, she's right. There's no way I would befriend someone with such little cheerfulness ability."

Kuroko's expression turned even sourer. "And there's no way I would befriend a cow."

The girl with corkscrews suppressed a laugh, which only came out as a "pfft".

"Oh my, she's got a foul mouth." The other girl said, an amused twinkle in her eye. "Perhaps she would like to get scolded, Queen-sama."

"What are you laughing at?" Shokuhou-san barked, looking surprisingly flustered. "Ah, how annoying. Let's do this one more time!" She reached into her handbag, but Kuroko teleported over and picked the handbag away from her chair in the blink of an eye.

"Whatever could you be keeping in here?" She wondered out loud, giving the bag a lazy glance.

"Hey, give that back!" Shokuhou-san looked peeved, pouting like a puppy.

"I am a Judgment member. It is my duty to investigate what I find suspicious." Kuroko said.

"You are stretching those duties quite far if you include robbing innocent girls of their handbags." Shokuhou-san huffed, but apparently she considered getting up from her chair to retrieve it to be too much work. She looked up at Kuroko solemnly. "So? Where did you leave Misaka-san?"

A cold streak ran down Kuroko's spine, and she hung the handbag back onto the chair. "I do not keep her under surveillance." _At the moment._

"Figures even her personal stalker would grow tired of seeing her barbaric tendencies day in and out." Shokuhou-san sighed, and Kuroko bristled.

"Don't you speak ill of Onee-sama!" Even if she was right, Kuroko's natural reaction was to defend her Onee-sama._ Onee-sama, please take your responsibilities more seriously!_

"Or else what?" Shokuhou-san looked genuinely interested. "Are you going to blabber to her? Ooh, I can't wait until the big bad Misaka-san comes to lecture me. You better clear the area of innocents first." Her eyes glinted and she smirked, while the other two girls smiled humorously.

"Misaka-san is quite the rowdy type, hm?" The corkscrews said.

Kuroko gritted her teeth, but Shokuhou-san had a point; she couldn't do much about her teasing. The best thing to do was to leave her be and get on with patrol. Giving the handbag one last dubious glance, she teleported back onto the street.

"Are you leaving us already?" Shokuhou-san said sweetly.

"Why would I hang around with you?" Kuroko huffed. "I am on duty." As if that was the only reason.

Shokuhou-san leaned onto the table; her smirk made the hairs in Kuroko's neck stand on end. "Tell me, why does your manner of speech change when you're in bed?"

Kuroko's face paled. "W-w-what did you say!?" It was an obvious taunt, but it still rang of something disturbing beneath. _She knows? About… _

The other two girls also looked adequately bothered. "Queen-sama, what are you saying!?"

"Please leave us alone for now." Shokuhou-san stuck her hand into her handbag, and a moment later the girl's eyes went blank. Then they stood up, smiled and said;

"We'll be leaving then, Queen-sama. Please behave while we're gone."

"Oh I'll behave, no worries." Shokuhou-san smiled cheerfully and waved them off. "Don't forget to try out all the new tastes now~"

The girls nodded at Kuroko and left them without another word. Kuroko looked after them, feeling slightly off about this development. "Where did you send them?"

"To our regular cake shop in the Garden." Shokuhou-san smiled, rising from her chair and picking up her handbag in one graceful movement. Kuroko frowned. There was no doubt to her that Shokuhou-san had just sent them off with her ability, and she didn't even deny it. It reminded her strongly that the girl in front of her was not one to be trifled with. Unlike her Onee-sama, this girl's ability seemed a lot more subtle, and it really bothered her that she might not even know it if she was being affected. _In that sense, Onee-sama's directness is to be preferred…_ in more ways than one. She blushed at her own thoughts and quickly shook her head.

"My, your imagination ability is rather intriguing." Shokuhou-san sighed. "You're making me all bothered as well."

Kuroko glared at her. "Are you looking inside my head?"

"How could I avoid it, when you are broadcasting your thoughts like that?" She sauntered closer, elegance radiating from every step. Kuroko decided to not argue that she could probably tune in and out of her brain like she wanted, because frankly the idea disturbed her.

"Hey, you are acting very distant." Shokuhou-san stopped beside her. "Is something wrong between you and Misaka-san again~?" She wound her arm around Kuroko's, and her chest pressed into Kuroko's arm. _Too big!_

"Gah – please don't be so familiar!" Kuroko barked, pulling away; but Shokuhou-san followed like an attached pet.

"Ah, Shirai-san turns out to be a surprisingly shy girl~"

"I am not shy!" Rather, she was so disturbed at the sensation against her arm that she hardly knew what to do with herself.

"Still, I wonder what it is that Misaka-san sees in you~" Shokuhou-san examined her with an intrigued look that made Kuroko feel even more bothered. "Tell me, was she the one who went too roughly on her toy or is it a fetish of yours?" Shokuhou-san fingered the edge of the bandages.

Kuroko gritted her teeth. "I am not a toy."

"Hmmm?" Shokuhou-san cocked her head and stared at her face. Her chest kept rubbing against Kuroko's arm, and she tried to lean away with a tense grimace on her face. _Can I just leave her? _Kuroko looked around quickly, wondering if teleporting away would be seen as cowardly.

Shokuhou-san smirked. "Oh, don't leave yet." _Beep_. The tiny sound emanated from her handbag, into which she'd stuck her free hand. A strange sensation spread in Kuroko's mind, and she suddenly realized something terrifying.

"I cannot—!?"

"I merely reprogrammed your memory ability so that you may not escape."

"You removed my teleport!?" Kuroko was struck with panic. There was a blank slate in her mind, obscuring everything that regarded her ability.

"I wouldn't go that far," Shokuhou-san said, leaning further into the younger girl. There was not even room for a finger between her lips and Kuroko earlobe. "I merely made you forget how to use it. No worries, I'll reverse it later~"

Kuroko's brow was already slick with sweat. _I really… can't remember…_ her breathing was growing erratic. _How is it possible!? _She couldn't even remember the feeling of using her ability. She felt stark naked.

"Oh, this is more troubling to you than I thought." Shokuhou-san looked surprised. "Perhaps I should have removed your memory of ever being an esper? But it might have changed too much of your personality…" She was talking so easily about reprogramming someone's brain; it was sickening.

"Stop joking around!" Kuroko glared at the girl, heart beating frantically. "How can you just remove someone's ability like that? It's freakish!"

"Freakish?" Shokuhou-san blinked in surprise. Then she giggled. "You are cuter than I thought, Shirai-san. No wonder Misaka-san fancies you."

Kuroko's panic was penetrated by a strange downwards spiraling feeling. "Stop saying that! There's no way Onee-sama—!" she paused abruptly. Suddenly, she remembered who she was talking to. "Wait, did you…?" …_read her mind?_ The idea was mind-numbingly frightening and strangely intriguing.

Shokuhou-san looked puzzled, and then she put a hand to her lips and giggled softly. "My. What makes you think so?"

_Is that yes or no? _Kuroko's stomach tied up in a knot.

Shokuhou-san was smirking again. Grabbing hold of Kuroko's arm with both her hands, she leaned forward with way too much familiarity. Did she not mind the looks they were getting? More importantly, Kuroko was extremely bothered by her level of intimacy.

"I don't need my ability to read Misaka-san, you know? She's like an open book." Her words trickled into Kuroko's ear like a whisper, sending a shiver down her spine. "She's simply too thick-headed to realize how obvious she is."

Kuroko, feeling more and more bothered by the girl's antics, and incredibly conscious of the looks they were attracting from other people, finally pulled her arm free. "I do not have time for this, I am on duty."

"Oh really?" Shokuhou-san said sweetly. "And are you planning to leave with your ability still locked away?"

"Kh…" Kuroko gritted her teeth, stressful drops of sweat gathering on her temples. "What do you want from me then?"

"You make it sound like I'm blackmailing you." Shokuhou-san pouted.

"What else would you call this?" Kuroko seethed at her innocent act. "If you aren't, then stop this game and let me go!"

The pout was replaced by a smirk, and Kuroko's temples throbbed from annoyance at the obvious teasing. "There is one thing I am interested in finding out."

Kuroko was highly suspicious by now. "And what is that?"

Shokuhou-san snaked herself onto her arm again, making Kuroko inwardly cringe. "Just what is it that makes Misaka-san so torn up about you?"

_Guh—? _Kuroko's instincts were all yelling at her to escape, but she couldn't leave while this crooked woman had a hold of her ability. _How can I make her give it back? _This was the most pressing question; and obviously, the girl wanted something from her in return.

Shokuhou-san's eyes twinkled. "Will you help me find out, Shirai-san?"

XXX

Somehow, grabbing a bite ended up meaning "visiting Seventh Mist". While they ate their hot dogs and looked at clothes in the windows they passed, the smalltalk returned.

"I can't believe I was so scared of seeing you again. I guess I'd made up my mind about your reaction, and it was the worst one possible." Ruiko smiled in relief.

"I wasn't much better, but it sure feels silly now, huh?" Misaka-san took a bite of her hot dog, glancing at the dresses in one of the windows they passed by.

Ruiko watched her for a second, and then leaned in from the side with a sly look on her face. "You'd be really cute in one of those, Misaka-san."

"Wha—N-No way!" Misaka-san instantly denied, blushing just as much as Ruiko had hoped. Maybe she could coerce her into it? But when her eyes glanced over the stores along the shopping mall, she spotted one in particular that caught her attention. _Wait – that's it! _She grinned and grabbed Misaka-san's wrist.

"I've always wanted to see you in something other than your uniform, Misaka-san." She had found herself thinking about it more than once since she became acquaintances with the other girl, and now she had the mindset to do something about it. "Let's try out something new!"

"W-what?" Misaka-san protested in bewilderment, but Ruiko gave her no opportunity to resist and merely pulled her along. "I-I don't think I'd really fit in any of those dresses, Saten-san!"

"No worries, I found something else." The girl in front of her sounded excited, and when Mikoto realized where they were headed, her eyes widened.

"A cosplay store!?" There was no mistaking this store for a normal clothes store. The display in the windows consisted of a wizard's robe, a skimpy maid outfit and something that looked like a pirate-eyed sailor uniform, way too short at the waist.

Naturally, that was the outfit Saten-san had singled out for her.

"Why do I have to wear something like this?" Mikoto pulled at the suspenders on her stomach and tried to avoid looking at herself in the mirror. It was already embarrassing enough just knowing how skimpy this outfit looked when she was _not _wearing it.

"It's just for fun!" Saten-san sounded like she was having a great time, even while she was standing outside the changing room. "Are you done yet, Misaka-san?"

The blush was only growing worse. It would make one start to wonder how much blood could gather in a head before it blew. "I'm ready, I guess…" She pulled the curtain aside and was instantly met with a flashing light. She raised her hand on instinct, but it was just for an instant. "What the—?"

"Evidence secured!" Saten-san looked triumphant as she gazed at her phone. "Now I can torment Shirai-san at the right moment!"

"What the heck!?"

Saten-san took in her new look and nodded in approval. "Yes. It looks just as good as I imagined. You have the right build for this outfit and your delinquent nature is allowed to shine through in all its glory."

"I'm not a delinquent." Mikoto huffed, but Saten-san just grinned in response. Deciding that arguing about it would be a waste of time, Mikoto sighed. She plucked at the black fabric that failed to even reach her navel.

"What series is this from, anyway?"

"It's called Lick la Lick! You're the protagonist, a fighter and badass, plus you're probably gay."

"Mgh—!?" Blood rushed to her face, and a whole lot of excuses that would probably only be laughed at gathered in her head.

"Or do you prefer 'Shiraian'?" Saten-san continued without mercy.

The temperature in her head was too high. Before she could say a word however, Saten-san's voice turned sober.

"The bandages on her arms really shocked me."

Those words jarred something inside Mikoto. She stared at nothing for a second, but then smiled thinly. "I guess that's not surprising."

"Did you really do that to her?" There was no accusation in her tone, but Mikoto still felt singled out. She glanced down at her hands.

"Yeah…" She clenched her hands and defiance set on her face. "But it won't happen again."

Ruiko regarded her for a moment. "Because you've decided not to do it again?"

"Yeah, and I should be able to control it now." She didn't know why she shared this exactly; maybe it was a sort of self-justification. Showing that she was taking this seriously.

Her words awoke something primal in Ruiko. She walked past Misaka-san, slipping a breath of a whisper into her ear;

"I could help you test that, Misaka-san." She let her fingers brush over the bare skin of her stomach, feeling the muscles twitch at the touch. When Misaka-san drew in a sharp breath, Ruiko hurried along with a sense of urgency, entered the changing room and pulled the curtains closed. Her heart beat in the top of her throat. _What did I just do that for? _It was like something inside her couldn't resist touching Misaka-san again. She knew Misaka-san had decided; she knew she was being a horrible tease by acting like that. But her body had acted on its own, leaving common sense behind. Basically, it was too hard to fight it, and she had wanted to see her blush once more. Ruiko drew a breath and glanced into the mirror. _I'm the one who ended up blushing though…_

XXX

"Look at this, Shirai-san!" Shokuhou-san turned around with a pink laced gown in her hands, smiling brightly. Kuroko's insides twitched in excitement, but she forcibly denied it entrance.

"How long are you going to drag me around to random shops?" She dryly asked.

"You may leave whenever you want, Shirai-san. I am not holding you on a leash, now am I?"

Kuroko grinded her teeth. "Then give me my ability back!"

Shokuhou-san hung the garment away and then turned on the teleporter who at the moment could not teleport at all. "There are these magic little words, Shirai-san. Have you heard of them?"

Kuroko was not impressed. "What words?"

"_Will you please~?_" Shokuhou-san imitated the voice of someone much more innocent. "You know, if you asked me kindly, perhaps I would be inclined to return your ability prematurely."

_As if_. Kuroko doubted that as much as she believed in magic words in the first place. "What are my choices?"

Shokuhou-san sighed. "Are you planning on being unpleasant until my entertainment ability with you is run dry?"

Kuroko's frown deepened. "Indeed, that is the plan."

Those full lips pulled into a smirk the likes of which made Kuroko's spine shudder. "Well then, will your stubbornness ability outlast my entertainment ability~?" The blonde girl walked closer with a sensual sway of her hips, and pulled a finger along Kuroko's chin in what seemed to be a favorite gesture of hers. For a moment, Kuroko imagined Onee-sama in her stead, and her face burst into flames. "Oh my, what are we thinking about now, hm?" Those starry eyes glinted mischievously, and Kuroko pulled away, heart beating in her throat.

"You planted that in my head, didn't you!?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Shokuhou-san innocently put a finger to her lower lip. "Are you sure you're not just deprived of attention?"

Kuroko shook her head fiercely and looked to the sides for a way out. But… "Are you planning to run away?" Shokuhou-san nailed it right on the head. Without her ability, all she could do was run. Even if she tried to beat the blonde esper to a pulp, what good would that do her? And she'd probably stop her before she could lay a finger on her. Kuroko gritted her teeth. _This kind of esper is the worst! _She was just glad that they were rare, in contrast to the much more common Electromasters which Kuroko had first-hand expertise at handling.

Shokuhou-san's eyes twinkled. She looked amused, which bothered Kuroko more than anything else. It reinforced the fact that she was being played with, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"You are such a rebel." Shokuhou-san said. "Perhaps I ought to find you a collar and keep you on a leash until you acquire the ability to behave?"

The idea was terrifying, and Kuroko was certain it was not beyond this girl to do it.

"Now what, hmm~?" Shokuhou-san put a finger to her chin and seemed to think it over. "Oh! I'd like some ice cream, how about you, Shirai-san?"

"Didn't you just eat three different cakes earlier?" Kuroko was not impressed by her apparent gluttony.

She sighed. "Oh that was just a snack." The sigh was just a cover for a mischievous smile, of course. "I'll treat you to something truly luxurious~"

XXX

Mikoto stood paralyzed by a shelf full of wigs. She stared at a large blonde one with pink ribbons, but it wasn't because she was contemplating trying it on. Rather, she wasn't really looking at it all.

The skin on her stomach still tingled, although it might have been her imagination. Her ear burned with the whisper Saten-san had left behind before entering the changing room. Not the words themselves, but the sensation of her breath caressing her ear had been enough to spread a paralyzing blanket over her scalp. The actual words were just embarrassing. _I could help you test that…_

Why was the idea so compelling?

"Ah, jeez." She put a hand to her face. What had she planned to spend the day doing when she got up this morning? So far, everything had rocketed right past any expected events. _It can't get any crazier than this. Wait, am I reciting some kind of curse by saying that? _Of course curses did not exist, but at this point nothing would surprise her.

She let out a dejected breath, and then noticed something moving in her peripheral vision. Removing her hand and looking up to the side, her expression instantly transformed.

"Gekota!"

_Wait! _Her common sense cried out in warning before she could rush off. This was a cosplay store! Of course it wasn't the real Gekota. Seeing a human-sized Gekota only meant someone was trying on a Gekota suit. Her legs twitched, but instead of charging ahead, she reddened and laughed sheepishly.

"Aah, I mean, wow, they even have Gekota outfits, huh…"

The person in the Gekota suit stopped and gazed at her with the Gekota eyes.

"Ah… can I help you?" She tried to appear nonchalant despite feeling uncomfortable from being stared at so openly. She unconsciously attempted to pull at the sailor uniform, but there was no way that top would cover any more skin than it already did.

"Onee-sama seems to have mastered basic impulse control, MISAKA concludes. Good job, she praises like a proud parent."

Mikoto balked. "Geh – what are you doing here!?"

The person in the suit reached up and pulled the Gekota head off, revealing a head with night vision goggles strapped on top. "Research for the MISAKA Network, MISAKA explains."

"R-research…" Mikoto's shoulders slumped. She glanced in the direction of Saten-san's changing room. After that near-disaster earlier she didn't want to risk any more misunderstandings.

"Come here." She put a hand around the sister's shoulders and dragged her off in between the shelves. "If you're planning to stick around you need a name."

"MISAKAs name is serial number 17800, MISAKA states while questioning the need of taking another name."

So it wasn't the same one. That was probably a good thing, but seeing how they all were connected to the same database she couldn't rule out the possibility that this one wouldn't continue the misunderstanding from before. "I can't have you referring to yourself as MISAKA, or 17800 for that matter." Shouldn't this be obvious? "Make up something else!"

The sister stared at her blankly. "Touma."

A string of incomprehensible swear words ran through her head. "That's not any better!"

"It is another name, MISAKA concludes, deciding to be stubborn."

Mikoto's forehead throbbed in annoyance, but she sighed deeply. At least it was a real name. "Fine, then. Touma." She stepped back and looked her in the eye. "So why are you here?"

"Observation, MISAKA states while staring pointedly at Onee-sama's midriff."

"What!?" Mikoto clasped her arms over her stomach. "You don't need to follow me around! And you obviously came here before us!"

The sister looked unaffected. "After 19090 was compared to a cosplayer, we decided we should gather data on it to confirm whether that is what we are, MISAKA explains, revealing that she is not impressed so far. Is Onee-sama really into this kind of thing? MISAKA asks as she gives Onee-sama a pointed look, gaining the approval of the Network. We petition that this become the new Tokiwadai uniform."

"It's a cosplay!" Arguing was probably useless, because the sisters were most likely just having fun in their own crazy way. "Why are you wearing that outfit anyway? And you're already forgetting your new name!" Her head was already throbbing with an oncoming headache.

The sister stared at her for a few seconds. Then she stated: "This Touma wanted to test Onee-sama's impulse controls and see whether she would jump at her or not."

"Why is that even necessary?" Mikoto did not quite agree with herself whether the new name was okay or not.

"We cannot be certain yet that the emergency treatment completely removed all risk, Touma explains patiently. This in particular because of 19090's extensive abuse of the situation, Touma elaborates while secretly reliving the moment in vivid detail."

Mikoto's eyebrow quivered in annoyance. "I changed my mind, that name is no good after all."

"Too bad, Touma says while staring deadpan at Onee-sama, challenging her to argue."

Mikoto gritted her teeth, but then she drew a deep breath and released it. There were better things to use their time on than arguing about a stupid name. "Whatever. Just stop talking about being a clone and such."

"Serial number 19090 has been reprimanded for that, Touma informs Onee-sama. We all believe she should have gone with plan B."

Mikoto was skeptical, but she asked anyway. "What's plan B?"

"Run away."

"That's not a plan! And if you try to do that with Kuroko, she'll capture you before you can blink!"

The sister did not bat an eyelash. "There are special countermeasures to dealing with the teleporter, Touma reveals without going into detail, starting to undress from the Gekota suit." Mikoto wasn't sure she wanted to know those details, and just hoped Kuroko would never meet one of the sisters.

"By the way, Touma wanted to inquire about Onee-sama's thoughts of the longhaired girl."

"What, Saten-san?" Now why would they be asking about that?

"She is competition, Touma declares."

Mikoto huffed. "Now listen here. I don't know what kind of contest you think this is, but I'm not some sort of pri—"

"Kyaa!" Saten-san's sudden wince of pain speared the air.

Mikoto did not think; she just moved. It was the same instinctive reaction that struck her whenever faced with danger. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she was by the curtain in a heartbeat, pulling it open.

"What's wrong, Saten-san!?"

There she stopped as suddenly as she had moved. Saten-san was turned away from her, in the process of clasping a bra onto her back. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, displaying her neck to the room. Across her hips was a black garment that might be able to pass as a pair of shorts if one really wanted to, but it was so short it could have been mistaken as underwear. Bare shoulders, slim waist, exposed skin. The rush of blood became overwhelming and Mikoto clamped a hand to her nose. Black spots danced in front of her eyes as her fringe decided to let out a frenzy of sparks without her consent. The air in the room might have turned inside out, because it was hard to breathe all of the sudden. _I'm not interested in her like that! –Then explain this, will you? _Her own voice sneered at her in her mind.

"Ah – Misaka-san!" Saten-san stared at her image in the mirror.

"S-Sorry!" Mikoto backed off unsteadily, hitting the wall in her daze. Her heart raced, and her sight swam in doubles. She had to get out, but her legs wouldn't listen.

"Misaka-san!" Saten-san turned around. Her chest moved beneath the bra intended to hold them in place, still not clasped, and when she stretched her arms out to help steady Mikoto—

"S-Saten-san, your bra—!" Mikoto clenched her eyes shut. It helped nothing, as the electromagnetic waves told her everything she didn't want to know. She stretched her hands out and pushed the bra back. But instead of cloth, her hands met with bare skin. The softer spot on the very tip was what gave it away. She froze, and opened her eyes, staring right at her hands that were holding Ruiko's breasts.

"M-Misaka-san!" Blood seeped into Saten-san's cheeks and when she swallowed, the motion in her throat drew all attention. Mikoto could not move, and Ruiko breathed shallowly. Her nipples were stiffening beneath Mikoto's hands.

She should apologize. Pull back, apologize, leave the room, sort out thoughts, laugh at the ordeal. Sounded like a great plan, but her muscles wouldn't listen. Mikoto stared at Saten-san's breasts, tied down by the soft feeling of them filling her hands, the stiff nipples poking her palms. Saten-san's breathing made them rise and sink, and her skin looked slick. She was nervous. The emotion fluttered all over the room in shaky wavelengths, but together with it was something else. It slipped right into the cracks of Mikoto's membrane and started tickling the connections in her brain.

"Saten-san…" She hardly realized she was talking.

"Y-yes?"

Her heart beat in uneven rhythm. Maybe it was trying to express the words she couldn't say.

"…I'm sorry." Slowly, almost painfully, she pulled her hands back, let them drop to her sides. Her palms burned from the heat they had contracted. She managed to pull her eyes away from Saten-san and turned around. "I'll wait outside."

Saten-san's arms slipped around her neck from behind before she could do more than reach out for the curtain. She stiffened when Saten-san rested her chest against her back.

"Saten-san?"

"I'm sorry too, Misaka-san." Saten-san muttered against her neck, her breath against the skin eliciting a shudder from Mikoto. "I don't think I can keep this up any longer. You're so cute and wonderful and I… I think I'm attracted to you, Misaka-san."

A cold tingle shot through Mikoto's spine, and in its wake something warm seeped in. "Saten-san…" She felt dizzy, and it intensified when Saten-san pulled her fingers up along the collar of the sailor uniform; her touch migrating through the fabric and leaving feathery traces on the skin underneath. Saten-san raised her head and lightly nuzzled the base of Mikoto's neck, touching upon the soft hair in the process.

"You liked it, right, Misaka-san?" It did not really sound like a question, more like a statement following the slow stroking of her neck. Mikoto swallowed on reflex. The fingers ran upwards, behind her jaw and ear, and she tensed under the touch. "I don't know if this is right, but I keep wondering if…" her fingers reached the sensitive spot on Mikoto's head, and danced slowly across her temples, "…if it does feel right, then maybe..."

_Maybe…_ her words swam into Mikoto's ears like colorful fish, filling her mind together with those gentle touches. _Maybe I need…_

"…maybe I can see that side of you again." Her breath stroked across Mikoto's earlobe, goose bumps running down her back. Her shoulders tensed, and Saten-san let her fingers slide over her head in larger, lazy figures. She couldn't lie. It was wonderful. She wanted it to never stop. The tremor spreading across her head and down her arms made her insides feel like mush. When Saten-san's fingers brushed by her ear, it made her shudder all the way down to her toes.

But then the hands vanished, and Saten-san pulled away.

"Sorry, I… I shouldn't be doing this. I know you don't want to…"

A coldness crawled over her head in place of the comfortable caress. _I don't want to…_ she swallowed heavily, as realization hit her. _It's not that I don't…_

"If…" she clenched her hands. "If it's just stroking, it's fine!"

The surprise was almost tangible. She squared her shoulders and turned around. Saten-san had pulled her bra back up, but was staring at her with huge eyes. Mikoto met her gaze steadily. _Maybe I need to take this seriously. _She didn't know where this notion came from. She had hurt Kuroko so much already. She had decided not to let it happen again. But by not letting it happen again, did she mean avoiding meeting her at all? There was no doubt that such a stubborn mindset would get challenged by the other girl. How was she supposed to face that? Unprepared, it might end up just like last time. Then it would all be for nothing.

And no matter how much she mulled it over, she couldn't find anything wrong with what Saten-san had said. _It's just natural, isn't it?_ Maybe it was. And in the first place, how was getting into a relationship at this point even going to work out? It wasn't a relationship she wanted. Or was it? She needed to find out. And to do that… she could only ask.

She bowed, staring at Saten-san's flaming-toed boots. "I know I'm being selfish, and I won't blame you for hating me, but would you help me find out?"

There was a dreadful silence for a few seconds, and then Saten-san snickered.

"Man, Misaka-san, do you even know how confusing you are?" She slid her fingers into her hair and slowly caressed her scalp. Hypnotizing tremors ran across her head and for a second, Mikoto's eyes drooped.

"Come here, silly." Saten-san pulled her close and held her head to her chest. Her heartbeat was plainly audible, like a dull drum against the cranium. The heat of her skin, the rise and fall of her chest, and the fingers gently stroking Mikoto's hair right above her ear, nearly touching but not quite – she couldn't move.

"You say you should be able to control it now, hm?" Saten-san's voice was at a comfortable level, not quite a mutter, but just enough to make her ears tickle at the sound. The fingers made a swirl on her head, capturing a lock of hair. "Let's find out then~" she leaned down and placed a kiss on Mikoto's temple. Her hand slid down her neck to her shoulder, where she gently rubbed the tense muscles.

"You look dangerous in that outfit, Mikoto~" Her breath continued to tease her ear, and the sound of her name rolling off her tongue made Mikoto's hair stand on end. Saten-san's chest moved beneath her head, and her hands grabbed Mikoto's shoulders and pushed gently. Within a few steps her back was against the mirror on the wall, and she stared at Saten-san who stood in front of her. The bra lay somewhere on the floor.

There was a light flush on Saten-san's cheeks, and she shuffled, arms pressing against her breasts as if wanting to hide them. The motion only served to enhance their presence however. They were not what would be classified as big, but they were definitely there. Mikoto frowned and glanced away, suddenly conscious of the fact that she too was a girl.

A hand brushed by her fringe, touching her forehead.

"Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you, Misaka-san?"

Mikoto didn't dare look at her lest her heart rate go out of control. A thumb traced her eyebrow, then slid down to her eye and past it, trailing all the way to her chin. Leaving goose bumps behind.

"I'd imagined you as some kind of stuck-up, arrogant know-it-all. But then I saw Shirai-san molesting you in that restaurant and I was all 'she's way cuter than I imagined'. So I thought maybe you were the kind of sickly innocent sweet girl that I wouldn't be able to hate even if you were horrible." A small laugh bubbled in her throat. "But at the same time you looked too tomboyish to be that kind of girl. The way you walked and the way you talked, and the air you emitted, it didn't match up. I didn't really get it. I still don't." She leaned in and her lips touched upon Mikoto's chin. "What are you, Misaka-san?" The whisper against her skin created a tickle that ran right up to her head. Mikoto breathed in, a swirl of embers in her chest.

The lips grinned against her cheek. "Is this turning you on?" A hand snaked across her stomach, and it tensed; legs shifted closer, skin rubbing against skin. Mikoto gasped and pulled her head back, electric charges tickling her scalp as they raced across her head. Saten-san's fingers twitched, and there was a small hiss. _Oh… I have to keep it in. _A dazed thought, Mikoto put a hand on her head.

"I thought you said you could control it now, Misaka-san." Saten-san's tone was teasing, and the touches on Mikoto's stomach compelled the muscles to tighten.

"I-I can." _Uwaah it's too good._

"Maybe you're too hot." She leaned in, breasts brushing against Mikoto's chest. "Or are you too distracted?" Fingers slid up her abdomen, trailing lightly over her ribs and fingering the bottom of her bra. Mikoto's breath was growing shallow and she clenched her jaw. _Concentrate!_

There was a sudden shift of movement in front of her.

"Onee-sama is easily distracted, Touma notes as she slips her hands in to challenge the longhaired girl."

_Ugh?_ Mikoto shuddered as a new set of fingers slid across her stomach.

"Clone-san? What are you doing here?" Saten-san pulled back a notch in surprise, but the loss of her warmth was immediately replaced.

"This MISAKAs name is Touma, Touma explains while nimbly stealing Onee-sama's attention. Touma possesses knowledge about Onee-sama that longhair does not, thus she is superior in the act of pleasing Onee-sama, Touma declares as she utilizes her knowledge to make Onee-sama squirm." A hand slid up Mikoto's thigh under her skirt, and the reaction was just as predicted. An instinctive reaction to flee struck her, but being held in place by two other people meant she had nowhere to run. She met Saten-san's gaze, and the heat rose on her face.

Saten-san looked surprised at first, but then she smiled. "You're too cute, Misaka-san. Now I want to make you squirm as well."

"Longhair is indeed a player, Touma mutters beneath her breath. We will not falter."

"Wow, even your clone is all over you! If that's how it's going to be, I'm in!"

Mikoto could hardly breathe for the assault of hands and fingers triggering all sorts of pleasurable shudders in her body. She pressed herself into the mirror and blue sparks leapt from her bangs again. It was impossible to keep track of all the touches, but she tried, straining to stay in control.

"Wooh, she looks bothered now. Misaka-san, you're sweating." Saten-san's hand snaked under her sailor suit, rubbing her chest. It created waves of heat that beat against her head, and Mikoto raised a hand to push her away, only to have Saten-san move an inch to the side. Her hand cupped her breast instead, and Saten-san drew a hiss of air. The excitement span right out of control, and Mikoto's breath hitched at the surge of electricity growing against her cranium. _Shit!_ She had to control it. But how? Earlier she'd started out in control, now it was…

_Use it – use it on yourself! _She gritted her teeth and reined her power in, cutting off the leaking sparks. _Use it!_ Left alone it would rampage, but if she consciously used it – she did not think twice. Electric currents shot out in her limbs and she groaned as her muscles forcibly tightened. Saten-san gasped sharply as the grip on her breast hardened. The breast throbbed beneath Mikoto's hand, sending trembles of delight up her arm.

Saten-san gasped for air. "What the heck happened, Misaka-san?"

"Onee-sama is using her ability to charge herself up, Touma says in the most exciting way she can think of."

"That's too hot to comprehend, but I love it!"

Mikoto drew a shuddering breath and slowly let go off Saten-san's breast. The other girl took the opportunity to move closer again.

"I'm surprised at how fit you are, Misaka-san." Saten-san's voice teased her ear, and her hand lowered from her chest to her stomach, stroking the tense skin. It tightened even more at the touch and sent the static charges into a flurry.

"Onee-sama is far too restless for the sake of femininity, Touma states as she advances in bold fashion." Fiery fingers trailed along the edge of her shorts, outlining the form of her thigh.

"What are you talking about? I think she's plenty feminine." Saten-san traced a finger along Mikoto's earlobe, the tickle making her pull her head away on reflex. More electric charges attempted to leave her fringe and she forced them back, gasping as they thundered through her veins instead. Her nerves whined, but she clenched her hands and forced them to cooperate.

"There is nothing feminine about wearing shorts like this, Touma states in a dejected sigh."

"Your body is so firm, Misaka-san. Do you work out a lot or were you just born perfect?"

"Touma points out that a firm body is another sign of Onee-sama's lack of femininity, wishing to explore this topic in more detail."

"This expression is more than feminine enough for me." A few strands of hair were brushed out of her face, but Mikoto was already too agitated to care much. The pressure in her body was rising, and the crawling electricity in her veins was claiming more and more territory. She wanted more. She was terrified, but she couldn't help it. And she allowed her ability to touch that special place.

It was out of this world. Her groan carried such lust that it made the walls tremble. The electric pulses caressed her bud and it swelled, hardened. The pulses grew quicker and she moaned, slightly conscious of the other two still being there, but unable to stop. Electric stimulation leaked from nerve to nerve, like a virus in a computer network. Her arms and legs tightened. Her heartbeats reverberated in her ears. _I can't… fight it… _something was pressing against her skin from the inside, crawling with glee. It was so close, burning impatiently, begging for more, craving for her to give in. _Not… yet… _She breathed deeply and it somehow helped the pressure grow in all directions, pressing out to her fingertips, leaking from the top of her head and piercing the floor from the bottom of her feet.

"She looks incredibly hot!" Saten-san's voice further stimulated the air and sent her mind tumbling.

"Onee-sama is using her ability to stir her arousal, Touma observes while feeling a strange spin in her own chest. We may be nearing a physical release, Touma theorizes."

"Wait, you mean _that _– without even touching!?"

"There are several ways to reach a physical climax, Touma explains, drawing on theoretical knowledge from the database. Even our voices may prove stimulating."

Mikoto groaned as the pressure grew and she shook, barely able to stand upright anymore. Every sound, smell, particle of light gave off its own vibration, and her body sang with excitement. Anticipation was thick in the air, teasing her nostrils and clawing at the back of her eyelids. The hand resting on her hardening stomach, the fingers tracing her tense thighs, the thumb stroking her hair, and Saten-san's body sharing its heat with her – the charges pulsating against her sensitive bud quickened in rhythm with her heartbeat.

"So much…" she bent her head backwards, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Is it too much, Misaka-san?" Saten-san leaned in and stroked her navel, breasts brushing past Mikoto's. Mikoto drew a staggering breath and the air around them vibrated.

"It is nearing climax, Touma states while worrying whether Onee-sama will be able to control it this time."

"I won't – let it out." Mikoto strained her body to keep the electricity in check, and it grew tenfold inside her veins. She feared it would overwhelm her, but at the same time craved more.

"Always so stubborn." Saten-san's fingers slid across the hem of her skirt, and the currents surged at the touch. The electric caress licked at her special place and she tensed, sight swimming in pleasure. There was no way to stop now. She was trembling and groaning as it accumulated in her mind like hot liquid. The libido was charging endlessly, and her body sucked it all up, feeding on the intensity and growing, growing –_ it's… coming! _She fisted her hands in preparation as the tremble in her body reached its peak, boiling heat surging and overwhelming her mind.

"Aa—ghhh!" She gritted her teeth at the blazing trail that seemed to rip open a flood of sin within her body. The heat was unleashed in her mind and she was robbed of her sight from the vivid charges growing inside. She couldn't see, couldn't think or move, consumed by the pleasure that was engorging on her charged senses. Stay in control, stay in control, it drowned in waves of static and she lost the sense of time and place. As the pressure continued to rise, so did her output, and the intensity of the release bombarded her again and again with heightened ecstasy, every nerve adding its energy to the pool that raced through her veins like a power plant gone out of control, it was too good and painful and the power kept climbing and blinded her eyes and wiped out every other thought in existence. She growled, forcing her body to trap it all inside, despite all her instincts screaming at her to let it out. All the flashing danger signs couldn't shake her determination, and as a result the intensity grew and grew until her skull ripped open and exploded. The pain was excruciating, mixing with the euphoric release in her body and effectively numbing all her senses. She couldn't tell if she were standing or falling, and it hardly mattered anymore.

XXX

Misaki was having fun. She normally found ways to entertain herself, but rarely could she honestly say she was having fun. Right now, however, she was definitely enjoying herself.

"Say aaah~" She offered a spoonful of ice cream to her reluctant guest beside her on the sofa. She had dragged Shirai-san with her to her favorite restaurant, and they were currently enjoying the fanciest sundae the place had to offer.

Kuroko did not comply willingly. "What are we doing here?" She looked around suspiciously, and Misaki was intrigued by how distrustful she was of their surroundings.

"This is a normal café you know? Are you expecting someone to jump out at you?"

Kuroko looked bothered, and Misaki smirked. She put the spoon down and let her gloved fingers slip from the table onto Shirai-san's thigh, stroking along her soft skin. "Don't worry, if anyone comes…" she leaned in on the younger girl and whispered into her ear, "I will deal with them."

Kuroko shuddered at the warm breath against her earlobe, her entire body stiffening.

Misaki smirked and moved. "Of course, the only one who'll be jumping onto you is me~" She sat on Kuroko's lap and wound her fingers behind her neck. Kuroko jolted.

"What are you doing!?"

"What?" Misaki tilted her head cutely.

"Get off me!" Kuroko raised her hands to shove her off, but Misaki merely smiled; and Kuroko found that her arms had no strength to fight her off. Her eyes widened as she helplessly watched her hands try and push the girl off, without really trying at all. "What's…?"

"Did you think my ability can only control someone's mind directly?" Misaki asked, tracing a finger along Kuroko's jawline and enjoying the pointed glared she was rewarded. "I can control every aspect of your brain separately, including the part that gives commands to your muscles." Her fingers slid down Kuroko's throat, and she noted how the young girl swallowed heavily. "How does it feel to be weak, Shirai-san?"

Kuroko's brow was slick with perspiration, and she let her arms fall to her sides. _I'm trapped._ This choking feeling spread around her body. Her ability was locked, and she couldn't fight back physically either. She was practically Shokuhou-san's puppet.

Misaki's eyes glittered in excitement as she perceived all of Shirai-san's impressions. "Say, Shirai-san… you've always been hanging around Misaka-san like an obedient puppy, haven't you? Whatever is it that you find so fascinating about that brute?" Although she could easily read her mind, she loved hearing how people chose to word their thoughts; all too often, it came out twisted as a lie, and the person usually believed they were being truthful. Sometimes, they did not even realize their own thoughts until asked the right question. The question would trigger a flood of thoughts, and Misaki found it intriguing to hear which of the words made it out of the mouth.

"I don't have any obligation to answer you." Shirai-san was stubborn, and Misaki was amused.

"You're so mean~" She leaned in and whispered the words into Kuroko's ear, feeling the lithe body tense up underneath her. Shirai-san might be acting tough, but she was a sensitive girl, a fact Misaki had not let slip by. The kind of person who selflessly worked to make the city a better place for other people – she always found it a blast to nest up their reasoning, question their motives, and watch their reaction.

"Why are you always by her side? You even went as far as forcing your way in as her roommate. Did you not already then realize what kind of person she was?" She continued to whisper into Kuroko's ear, and the girl shifted uncomfortably under her. The discomfort came not from Misaki's actions, but of Shirai-san's reactions to them – Misaki could nearly taste the shudder that ran across her captive's chest every time her breath touched her ear.

"Onee-sama is a wonderful person." Kuroko said with a slightly strained voice. "She cares a lot for other people and never uses her status in a selfish manner."

"Is that so?" Misaki grinned now that the tongue had loosened. "Then what is this?" Her fingers slid over the bandages covering Kuroko's arm. "Is it her way of saying thanks for all your hard work?"

Shirai-san shifted again, this time in true discomfort. Memories of how the wounds came to be flashed by in her mind; it was chaotic and impossible to follow, but Misaki knew how to interpret it into something comprehensible. And in-between all the pain was a certain amount of… excitement? _So you are that kind of girl after all, Shirai-san~_

She required no answer of the younger girl, and so she continued; "What are you to Misaka-san?" She already knew. She'd seen it in Shirai-san's memories, and what she had seen had triggered her interest to such a degree that she could no longer contain her curiosity.

_Misaka-san certainly enjoys hurting you._

Doubt and fear seeped into her mind like cleansing water. Misaki stroked Shirai-san's arm carefully, enjoying the feel of the tightening muscles.

"Are you not merely a toy to her? Something to turn to in a moment of boredom? Just as I am playing with you now…" she breathed against her sensitive ear, delighted when another shudder of suppressed excitement passed through her frame.

"Onee-sama does not play around like you do." Kuroko said with such a determined tone that Misaki's insides soared. She was convinced of this fact, yet there it was – a tiny seed of doubt.

"How can you be so sure? It is human nature to play with something tempting, is it not?"

"Onee-sama is not that kind of person." The seed of doubt stayed small.

"Oh~? I figured she was just like me. We are the same level and all." Misaki's fingers slid up to her shoulder, and the seed of doubt trembled.

_I wonder what it would be like, being hurt by Misaka-san._

"Levels have nothing to do with it." Kuroko still sounded certain, but Misaki knew she had gotten a fingernail in under the lid. She would continue to pry.

"Oh really? It is our Personal Realities which determine our level, is it not? How can a Level 4 like you," she placed her lips against her ear lobe, gently breathing the words out, "understand the mind of a Level 5?"

Shirai-san was impressive, with how little she swayed. "You will not win with this game of yours, Shokuhou-san."

It was foolish, of course; if she wanted to, Misaki could force her to say or do exactly what she wanted. Even a tiny suggestion at the right moment could trigger a complete change of mind that would feel natural to the recipient. Basically, as far as the game went, Misaki was the one who made up the rules. However, Shirai-san did not mean it in that simple sense. She meant that unless Misaki could make her give in without the use of her ability, she would lose.

It was intriguing.

"Now please let me go." Shirai-san asked, but there was more to it than mere tiredness of the situation. Misaki had sensed it for a while now.

Shirai-san was not entirely unfazed by Misaki's advances.

The girl was trying to tell herself this situation was not good. She was being held prisoner by the girl whispering words into her ear, trying to lure her into some sort of trap. It was entirely wrong. And yet…

"And yet it kind of excites you, yes?" Misaki purred against her ear, her fingers slowly unbuttoning Kuroko's shirt – and when did her vest disappear!? _Did she make me do it and then wipe the memory? _It was daunting, frighteningly so. Kuroko could not help the intake of breath. And still she could not fight back. She was powerless, completely at someone else's mercy. And her heart beat faster. _This isn't good, I'm…_

The shirt was fully unbuttoned, and Misaki let her fingers slide over Kuroko's stomach. The skin was smooth and firm, just as expected from someone as dedicated to her training as the teleporter.

"You like feeling strong, don't you?" Misaki murmured, as she slowly kept stroking Kuroko's stomach. Kuroko bit down on her lip, cursing the pleasant feeling spreading from the pit of her gut. Why would this woman's touch have this effect on her? Yet her body spoke a different language, where the touches and the sensations were in full understanding.

"Is it because of your small frame, I wonder?" Misaki leaned in, her lips brushing across Kuroko's cheek and the heat from her breath burning against her skin. "Or is it because you wish to stand on equal footing with Misaka-san?" She slowed the movement of her hand, allowing a single finger to trace across the soft skin of Kuroko's stomach. Kuroko clenched her jaw against the burning sensation branching out from the touch. Her heart beat heavily against her ribcage. _Why is this happening? _She could say she didn't want it to continue. She could, but… _it would be a lie. _Something was wrong with her. _Only Onee-sama is allowed to touch me this way! _But even if she gritted her teeth and glared at the girl in front of her, she remained unable to move.

Misaki smiled and rested her hand against her stomach, using her other hand to trace a line up her arm, softly and lovingly. Kuroko hissed, and Misaki was delighted to feel her body tense up below her. She lightly bent her fingers against Kuroko's stomach, teasing the skin into tightening again.

"Although… no matter how hard you try…" she whispered against her lips, looking right into her eyes, "you will never be able to."

Something pierced Kuroko's chest.

"You may become strong…" Misaki stroked her stomach again, influencing the muscles to tighten even more, "…and you may achieve great physical strength…" she played with her armpit, feathery strokes up and down, and Kuroko's arms tensed, "…but Misaka-san will always be above you." She could sense greater agitation in the other girl, and smirked. "Does that anger you?"

Kuroko stared ahead blindly, not sure whether what she was feeling was even her own feelings anymore. Her thoughts swirled restlessly, in sync with the movements of Misaki's tender strokes on her skin.

"You saw her with someone else, did you not?" Misaki murmured with a smile, enjoying how she could feel the heat of the body beneath her rise slowly. Shirai-san's head was a mess, chock full on thoughts and feelings.

Kuroko hissed lowly, frowning. "That was…"

"What was it?" Misaki trailed her fingers up Kuroko's chest, gently caressing the skin between her modest breasts.

"It was… necessary…"

"Oh really?" Misaki made circles on her chest, before trailing her hand back down and slowly nearing the edge of her skirt. Kuroko drew a sharp breath, tensing even more. Misaki slowly stroked the lower part of her stomach, enjoying the tightening muscles beneath her fingers and how Shirai-san's eyes were slowly clouding over. It was like thick purple fog gathered in her mind, curious to behold. "How so?"

"She might have… gone berserk if not for… Saten-san…" Images floated in her mind; Misaki's insides twirled with excitement.

"But isn't that your position?" She asked, staring into her eyes, craving more. Kuroko's eyes narrowed slightly, yet the cloud of arousal was too thick to be completely penetrated by other feelings.

"It's not… a competition…" Kuroko said, yet her brow furrowed.

"Hmmm~?" Misaki leaned in and tasted her chin, the saltiness of slight perspiration tickling her taste buds. "You sure enjoy torturing yourself, Shirai-san… is that why you're so willing to accept my treatment?" She stroked her fingers across Kuroko's stomach again, and in Kuroko's mind they were nails scraping her skin, sending streaks of pain into her nerve endings. It sent her heart into a frenzy and her body tensed, attempting to withstand the torture.

Misaki's eyes glinted. "If it's not a competition, does that mean you've given up already?" her fingers touched the hem of her skirt again, threateningly close to slipping below.

Kuroko drew a breath, as if preparing for the worst. "There was never anything to give up on. Besides…" She looked reproachful for a moment, even through the mists of arousal filling her gaze, so tantalizing to the Level 5. _That's the way… if you grow excited at my touch…_

"Besides…?" Misaki prompted when the girl didn't continue immediately. She slowly stroked the skin closest to the edge of her skirt, and Kuroko gritted her teeth and frowned even deeper. Her deepening breath, chest rising and sinking, the firm skin on her stomach and arms… the Level 5 licked her lips, heat rising in her own system. _This is what Misaka-san is so torn up about?_ She wondered what kept the Electromaster from being all over her junior at any given moment. Was she not adequately thrilled by the adventure of guiding her to the alluring land of pleasure? Or was there something else that bothered her?

…_if you grow excited at my touch, Misaka-san will be…_

"Besides… I don't want to force her…" Kuroko admitted, drawing another deep breath as a new heat wave rolled through her system.

"Oh… is that so?" Misaki smirked, slipping her fingers down below her skirt. She was already hot_._

Kuroko gasped as the sensation upped, a shiver running through her veins. "Unh…"

"But you know…" Misaki said, enjoying the changes in Kuroko's eyes as her fingers continued to please the younger girl on a whole other level, "…there is no way you could force her."

The words dripped into Kuroko's ears and slipped through the foggy reality clouding her mind. "Ah?"

"I said so, didn't I?" Misaki purred, playfully moving her fingers to the side to stroke her thigh. "You will never reach her level."

Kuroko's gaze quivered; Misaki approved of the mix of lust and dark desire gathering in there. "Do you understand what that means, Shirai-san?" She leaned in closer to the lithe body, feeling her breaths, her firm skin, and the movements of her muscles as she continued to please her with her fingers.

…_Misaka-san will be incredibly angry…_

Kuroko drew a ragged breath, but words failed to escape her. Her fingers dug into the sofa and her body tensed more and more by the second.

"It means…" Misaki continued, continuing the slow caress that seemed to work so well, "You can do whatever you want… you won't be able to hurt her… if she doesn't stop you, that means…"

Kuroko's chest surged. "It's okay…"

Misaki grinned. Kuroko's eyes were deepening with powerful feelings, and the younger girl stretched her back, subconsciously reacting to the continued caress.

"Yes, it's okay… so, why hesitate?" Misaki purred, observing every inch of Kuroko's body now as the intensity in her limbs and mind grew and grew non-stop.

"Ngh…" Kuroko gritted her teeth and bent her head back, body stretching as if to contain the accumulating feelings. Her bare chest and stomach where firm and moving with her breaths, emanating power and femininity both. Her hips rose against Misaki's caress, asking for more, and Misaki obliged.

"If she does not like it, she will stop you. So…" _…Misaka-san will be incredibly angry and then… _her movements never quickened, just kept steadily caressing Kuroko's sensitivity, building the pressure higher and higher. Kuroko closed her eyes and tensed again and again as the waves of pleasure beat against her mind. "…please don't hold back, Shirai-san…" Misaki grinned, heart beating heavily with arousal at being in complete control of the other girl. "Allow your strength to soar…" She kept stroking her spot gently, and Kuroko's jaw tightened as she grimaced. More and more, slowly carrying the energy to its peak, and Misaki's eyes glittered.

…_and then I will truly be able to see…_

"Nuh…" tears ran down Kuroko's cheeks as the pleasure neared its climax, and her entire body started to tremble.

"I see now, this is what Misaka-san…" Misaki licked her lips and kept caressing the trembling girl, forcing the peak to build in strength until Kuroko could no more than groan and tense against her fingers. Even then Misaki kept it up, and the girl below her twisted and trembled as the great climax released into her body.

"Agh—" Kuroko's face flushed as the power rolled off her limbs, her stomach trembling and every limb quivering in delight. It lasted several seconds, while Misaki still stimulated that sensitive spot, until the vibrations died down.

"Well," Misaki said, gazing at Kuroko's sweaty face as the girl heaved for breath and sank together weakly, "I think that's enough for a tease."

One of the guests in the room clicked their phone. Misaki smiled dimly down at the exhausted Kuroko. "I wonder how this little present will be received."

The guest maneuvered their phone and then sent something to an unknown address, before deleting it all.

Misaki smiled down at Kuroko, stroking a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Wouldn't you have loved to see her reaction, Shirai-san?"

_...then I will truly be able to see just how far she's willing to go for her little toy._

XXX

"Hey." A soft voice spoke up, and her eyes fluttered open. She stared right up at Saten-san's smiling face.

"Ah…?"

"You passed out." She smiled. Mikoto's head was lying in her lap, and she was stroking her hair. "You were so beautiful, I couldn't breathe. I don't like it that you hurt yourself though."

Mikoto slowly sat up despite her protesting limbs, and gazed around the room. It seemed unscathed. Relief flooded her. Smiling, she looked at Saten-san. "It's better than having you hurt."

Saten-san breathed out through her nose like a dejected ox. "It's so unfair that you can say that and make it sound cool, when it's really not."

"Huh?"

Saten-san glared at her. "I don't think it's okay to see you get hurt, you know. Why can't you do this normally, anyway? Is there some sort of defective gene that all Level 5s share or something?"

Mikoto grinned half-humorously. "I don't think that's it."

"Then what is it?" Saten-san leaned in on her, glaring. "Because if this keeps happening, then—"

"It won't keep happening." Mikoto stood up, relieved to find her body more willing to cooperate this time. Perhaps it was just a matter of getting used to having her brains blown out, though she'd rather not. "Where did she go?"

"If you mean Touma-san, she said she would wait outside. Misaka-san, are you really alright?"

Mikoto smiled down at her worried face. "I'm fine, really. Just need to get some rest, I think. This is the second time today—" She realized what she was saying and blushed. "I-I mean, it's been a stressing day and all, haha!" She scratched her cheek. "Anyway, I'm really grateful, Saten-san. Thanks for helping me again."

Saten-san blushed and looked away. "I'd always do that. I mean, I'll always be willing to help you, Misaka-san."

Mikoto's smile softened. "How about you get dressed and we'll go somewhere else."

Saten-san clasped an arm over her chest and blushed. "S-Sure."

"You're pretty cute too, Ruiko."

When Saten-san's face grew entirely red, Mikoto turned around and left the changing room. The sister was standing outside, and threw her a glance when she exited. "Is Onee-sama alright, Touma inquires on behalf of the network."

"I'm fine." Mikoto assured her. "I'll go change back to my clothes." She turned to the other changing room when her cell phone beeped. Pulling it out, she opened it up to see a message from an unfamiliar address. _A media file? _Her first reaction was to delete – probably spam, or possibly even a virus. But the file was accompanied by a single line of text.

'_It was fun playing with Misaka-san's toy~'_

Her insides froze. She stared at the screen, knowing that whatever that file contained, it would not be good. But her thumb had already pressed on the play button.

There was no sound. The quality was rather bad as well. At first she didn't understand what she was watching, and her thumb hovered above the stop button when the camera suddenly zoomed out, and she drew a sharp breath.

Kuroko. Not just that though. She knew that look. Although she could only see her face, she knew. This was Kuroko when aroused. It was Kuroko when being pleasured.

By whom?

The clip lasted barely fifteen seconds. She watched as Kuroko reached her climax, grimacing in that unmistakably sensual manner as her entire body tensed – then the video turned black, and it was over.

She stared at the black screen. What was that? Some kind of joke? _That's not funny… _She did not understand. Who would do something as lame as this for a joke? No, wait, how would they have gotten this kind of footage in the first place? Was it a fake? She stared at the phone as if it would give her answers, but it remained silent. Was Kuroko in trouble? But that's not usually what _trouble _would mean, right? Kuroko was tougher than most, and had her ability as well… no way anyone had managed to capture her…

A powerful throb punctured her chest. The pain spread across her ribcage and up her throat like a creeping blanket of nails. What did this mean? Did Kuroko willingly submit herself to whoever shot this film? And why send it to her? Why…? Mikoto stared at the phone, trying to sort out her thoughts, separate the facts from fiction. If she traced the signal, she could find the origin of the message – but did she really want to do that? Kuroko – did she really need help…? That expression from the video was burned into her irises. Someone else had… someone else… who… _who the hell—_

"Onee-sama? Touma worriedly expresses her concern at the sudden cease of action."

It was like someone slapped her head.

"Ah – I'm fine." Mikoto assured her, smiling as she stuck the phone into the leather pouch.

"There are reasons to believe otherwise, Touma deduces, preparing for the worst." She strapped on her goggles.

"Whaat? When I say I'm fine I'm fine, right?" Mikoto smiled so brightly she felt sick.

"Misaka-san?" Saten-san pulled the curtain open; she was wearing her own clothes again.

"Aaah, I'll just go change back~"

"Onee-sama's expression is 90% strained, Touma reports. Static levels increasing. Requesting Onee-sama to calm down and breathe."

Mikoto laughed. "You guys are worrying too much. Ah—" The lamp above her head blinked, and she looked up in surprise.

"Recognizing threatening static levels. Attempting to neutralize the output, Touma declares her intent while asking the network for assistance." The sister dashed forward and clamped a hand onto Mikoto's neck like a vice.

Eyes wide, she stared at the sister. "What are you doing?"

"Onee-sama has entered a state of mild shock, Touma deduces. This is partly our fault resulting from the experiment earlier. We will now right this by nullifying the threat."

Mikoto laughed. "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong."

"Denial of reality. Onee-sama's state is quickly deteriorating, Touma concludes. Apply countermeasures in three, two—"

Mikoto gritted her teeth. "What the hell are you doing!?" There was an explosion of electric currents, unbidden and uncontrolled.

Ruiko stared in terror as the electric currents that leapt from Misaka-san turned in mid-air and struck the girl in front of her. The would-be catastrophe zone was immediately avoided by the girl having all the electricity speared into herself. But that would mean…!

"Touma-san!" Ruiko anxiously called out.

"Onee-sama's output is… too much to control… immediate system failure expected."

Ruiko did not get it at all, but her determination set in. "Snap out of it, Misaka-san!"

Misaka-san gritted her teeth and pushed Touma-san away. She collapsed to the floor, but the electric currents did not subdue. If anything, it seemed like Misaka-san was even more disoriented, holding a hand to her head as the currents snapped about and the lamps blinked again.

Ruiko did not know what was smart to do. All she knew was that this did not bode well. And so she moved, defied the static and the leaping electric currents, grabbed a hold of Misaka-san's head and mashed their lips together. It was not romantic at all. But the intense kiss had an immediate effect.

Misaka-san's eyes widened, and the electric currents died off. Ruiko did not take any chances, and kept up the contact until Misaka-san's hands touched her shoulders. Then she pulled back, meeting Misaka-san's eyes.

"Better?" She gave a goofy smile.

"Ah… I'm sorry, Saten-san…" Misaka-san looked down. "I don't know what happened..." She raised a hand to her forehead, looking regretful. "I just blacked out for a moment."

Ruiko smiled. "It's all good now, huh?"

"Yeah… thanks."

"Countering a shock with another shock, Touma is impressed." The girl on the floor shakily got to her feet.

"Are you alright, Touma-san?"¨

"Life functions are stabilized. There is no lasting damage, Touma reports as she regains balance."

Ruiko sighed in relief. Then she looked at Misaka-san. "Still, Misaka-san, what happened? You suddenly snapped!"

"Uh…" Mikoto gritted her teeth. She could not explain what she had just seen. Her mind was already attempting to erase it, although it stayed glued to her mental eye.

"Onee-sama is trembling, Touma observes. Is it necessary with another exorcism? Touma cracks her knuckles in preparation, not allowing any fatigue to show."

"Wha—?" Mikoto looked down, seeing her hand that was indeed shaking. "What – I guess I'm just tired, haha…" She tried to calm her hand, but the muscles lived their own life.

Saten-san narrowed her eyes at her. "You got a message or something, didn't you?"

Panic struck her. "N-no, I didn't—"

"Touma-san!" Saten-san called out to the other girl, and a couple of arms suddenly snaked themselves beneath Mikoto's, trapping her in place.

"Hey, what—!?" Completely ignoring her protest, Saten-san stuck her hand into the leather pouch and pulled out the green Gekota phone.

"Wait!" Mikoto's panic meter was rising, but Saten-san flipped the phone open and hit the play button. Her expression soon turned pale. After the few seconds that the clip lasted, her face was shocked, and Mikoto was trembling so much she might have been torn at the seams if not for the sister holding her.

"Wh-what _is _this?" Saten-san stammered. "Who'd do this to Shirai-san?"

Mikoto gritted her teeth tightly. "It doesn't matter."

Saten-san was up in her face before she could blink. "Of course it matters! Someone obviously wanted to trouble you with this; but what did they do to Shirai-san to make it happen?"

Mikoto closed her eyes tightly. "It doesn't matter! Kuroko can do whatever she wants!"

It felt like a burning sting erupted on her cheek. It took a second to realize it was Saten-san's hand, connecting with her skin in an angry slap. Mikoto was so shocked that she could only blink.

Ruiko took a deep breath; her hand stung. "Sorry. But this isn't you, Misaka-san." Mikoto stared at her, devoid of any emotion but surprise. "Shirai-san is head over heels for you, she'd never be with anyone else!" The words stung, harsher than Mikoto had ever felt them. "If you really care about her, then you better take this seriously!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Three tries and lots of curses, whining and bitching later, and we get a dual smut chapter full of plot and heavy themes. There's no stopping this ship now!


	7. Showers of Affection

**Note:**

Still M-rated!

* * *

><p><strong>Showers of Affection<strong>

By Cun, October 2013 – April 2014

XXX

When Onee-sama fell ill on that fateful day, things escalated quickly. The result of my decision back then was far more dramatic than I could have ever imagined.

To Onee-sama, that day in the shower room must have been a turning point.

If I knew then what I know now, perhaps things would have turned out differently.

XXX

"Are you ready?" Onee-sama looked at me as though assessing how much of a challenge I would pose.

"I am always ready for you, Onee-sama." I crouched slightly, raising my fists in a defensive stance. Legs spread apart in a diagonal line for optimal balance and mobility. "Now, come at me!"

Her cheeks colored slightly, but Onee-sama appropriately assumed the attacker's stance without comment. Hands raised like mine, she held a more flexible stance where one could move in any direction at a moment's notice.

It was the day after that ridiculous conversation we'd had at the Judgment office. My arms had healed enough that I had removed the bandages; there were only faint patches of pink skin remaining from the burns. We wore fingerless gloves to protect our hands from injury, and slim protective gear on our heads, Academy City's finest quality.

I grinned. I just couldn't help feeling excited at being able to train with Onee-sama. I have a black belt, but I know not to underestimate my opponent, and certainly not this time. I was thrilled to finally be given the chance to face her properly. Our classes usually had gym at the same time, but not together. Today was an exception, and one that welcomed a new level of tension between us.

We eyed each other carefully, and then Onee-sama moved.

She is quick.

I pride myself on being a fast runner, though I use my teleportation for long-distance travel. However, Onee-sama beats me in both short-distance sprint and long-distance marathon. The way she moves her body is so controlled and natural. I once accused her of using her ability to achieve such results, but she blew it off. She has always been a fast runner, and her reaction time is as close to zero as a human can come. That's why, while I knew the attack would come, I had barely a second to react before she struck.

It was an uppercut. Her arm bent and sleek muscles flexed as the strike was prepared. I knew she was strong, but I rarely had the chance to see her in action. Usually she relied on her ability to take care of her fights. She did have above average records in our physical tests, but seeing the numbers and imagining what they actually meant was hard. During this class we were not allowed to use abilities, so I was treated to seeing her physical combat prowess right in front of me. Onee-sama as an opponent is not to be taken lightly, with our without abilities. This punch was no exception. She was coming at me seriously.

This was no time for mindless admiration!

I turned and twisted my arm into a vertical block. It would work, and I was already planning my counter-attack. But at the last second, Onee-sama changed tactics. My eyes widened as her other fist came at my head. _That kind of move leaves her completely open, yet—! _I hesitated for a moment, and then it was too late to take advantage of the opening. I ended up dodging to the side instead, and her punch missed me by centimeters. I danced away from her, creating some room, and resumed my defensive position. Onee-sama also pulled back, eyeing me with unfamiliar seriousness.

I forced my breathing to calm down. _What was that? _I had reacted on instinct, pulling back instead of advancing. We were not allowed to use our abilities, so there was no danger of being shocked. A small grin appeared on my lips again. _I need to focus!_

I eyed her carefully, strategies forming in my mind. Now that the first attack had been delivered, it was an open battle. Either of us could attack at any time, leaving the timing and the strategy as important factors. Being the attacker was not always favorable, since you left yourself open for counters if the first try failed. Leave it to Onee-sama to counter that with a second attack, reckless as she is.

"Tokiwadai encourages freestyle, so there are a lot of different tactics." I said, as if continuing a conversation.

"Yeah. Everyone has their favorite way of fighting." Onee-sama agreed, falling back into her own stance. I quirked an eyebrow. The stance was different now, more that of tai chi than the previous karate variant. _As expected of Onee-sama. Her greatest strength is versatility. _I was thankful to the teachers for letting us train together for once. Usually I had no trouble taking down my opponents, winning every battle. Onee-sama may have no black belt, but she had an extra year worth of experience compared to most of the first-years, and quite a few real battle experiences as well.

No one was more fitted to be my opponent.

_But I won't be toyed with! _I decided to throw caution to the wind and lunged in for an attack. She was surprised at my suddenness. Her eyes flew over my form, trying to predict my movements. _This is just training, not an actual battle. I need to make the most of it to learn all her moves._ I kept close watch of her eyes, seeing her hands and feet in my peripheral vision. Where her eyes were looking was the most important clue as to what she'd do.

Just as my foot stepped into her combat zone, she tensed. That was my call. I used my momentum and immediately dodged to the side.

"Wah—?" Having expected me to strike, she turned her head in order to follow me, but she was already thrown off her rhythm. I was smaller than her physically, as I normally was in all my encounters. Being small was advantageous when combined with a flexible body. I had ducked below her arm and now rounded on her back. Planting a foot into the mat to steady myself, I threw a punch at her midriff using the momentum of my body.

The hit connected. I felt my knuckles dig into the protective vest she was wearing below her gym shirt. Onee-sama was no amateur however, and withdrew from the attack, relieving the blow and escaping without injury. She retreated a few steps and assumed a new stance.

"Tch—!" She seemed unhappy at having been tricked.

"Surely you're not underestimating me, Onee-sama?" I smirked, guard up in proper stance once more. I was not on the defensive now, but stayed in a neutral position that allowed me to fall into any action in a split second. We circled, eyeing each other carefully. Onee-sama was back in her karate stance, and I wondered if she even thought about what she chose or if it was random. It added a layer of unpredictability to the duel.

"You're really quick." Onee-sama said. "Without the vest that'd have hurt a lot." She was giving the strike too much credit, but I chose not to argue. It was true that wearing protective gear added a layer of security that allowed the wearer to respond to an attack before it truly did damage. But I had a feeling that she'd have been able to counter it either way. In a real fight, I'd never have been able to strike her like that without being charred in the process. Likewise, I'd have been much more mobile with my teleport. I had once fought Onee-sama in a duel like that however, and had no desire to do so again. The difference of power in our abilities was simply too much. On the other hand, when it came to physical combat, I had several advantages.

I moved in again, and this time Onee-sama did not hesitate. She stepped forward to quickly close the distance. Would she attack? Or focus on defending? I stared at her eyes and saw them shift to my arm. Maybe it was because of the faint marks remaining; I thought I saw a slight hesitation in her gaze. It lasted but a fraction of a second, and then the weight on her feet shifted slightly. In an instant, calculations were made, strategies planned, actions prepared. If I punched she'd block, and counter with a kick. I had planned to punch, but at the last moment I stopped, span on the spot and delivered a roundhouse kick towards her head.

My shin connected with her arm. Onee-sama had picked up the change, guarded her head and followed the momentum of the kick to relieve the impact. Then she counter-attacked. The whole movement of her twisting torso, the powerful leg raised to aim at my shoulder, and the serious look on her face, had me captivated. At this moment I would usually teleport, but I couldn't do that now. My leg was still raised, and there was no balance in my stance. I raised my arm quickly and attempted to shield my shoulder, but the kick was strong, shoving me off-balance. I stumbled to the side, somehow managed to remain standing, and dropped back into stance.

_I was careless. _I breathed deeply, calming down again after the exchange. Onee-sama assumed her stance anew, knees bent lightly and arms raised in front of her. Drops of sweat ran down our faces. At that moment, a strange feeling struck me. For the first time, I felt equal to Onee-sama. With our powers removed, it all came down to physical ability. We were both girls, only a year apart. We were both trained in combat and had our share of live experience. We were both used to relying on our abilities in tough battles.

Excitement surged in me. _I can beat her._

Onee-sama's light footwork suddenly transformed into an explosion of movement. She pulled her arm back, muscles tightening as she readied for the attack. This time I was prepared. When she punched, I did not block. I just pulled sideways so that her fist missed by a few centimeters, and I grabbed her arm. I was on the inside of her strike, having full access to the rest of her body. Onee-sama looked surprised; she must have planned for me to block. _But I'm not a beginner, Onee-sama! _She had already raised her other arm, but I did not give her enough time to use it. I stepped forward and planted my hand into her chest in a powerful palm strike. It was a strike that could knock an opponent out during street fights, but the protective vest would absorb some of the impact. Still, she coughed and her upper body bent slightly. Still holding her arm, I stepped up and knocked her foot away with an ankle swipe.

"Nh—!?" She was effectively thrown off-balance, and I followed through with pulling her arm over her head, while still swiping her leg higher. There's no effective way to fight gravity like this. Onee-sama hit the ground on her back and had the air knocked out of her. She must have been too surprised to remember her landing. I stepped over her body and twisted her wrist in the process.

"Kh—!" She gritted her teeth, and a bluish-white spark left her fringe, before she remembered our restrictions and let her head fall back. She inhaled, exhaled, and then suddenly smiled. "You got me."

My heart fluttered. I still held her hand, watching her sweaty, tense body beneath me. I was warm and swelling with pride. It was not a contest, but I had been able to execute a proper move and win the spar.

I stroked the glove covering her wrist. "I was excited to be able to fight Onee-sama."

She stared up at me, and her expression changed into one more solemn. "Kuroko."

"Hm?"

"…yesterday, you…" her words faltered, and she averted her gaze, looking troubled.

"What is it, Onee-sama?"

But she closed her eyes and sighed. "Nothing. I give."

I knew her well enough to doubt her "nothing" to be true. Things had been awkward between us lately, but it seemed to me like we had reached some sort of understanding in that hallway. Now though, I wasn't so sure. She'd been sleeping last night when I came home. This morning she seemed nervous and insecure, a huge contrast to her usual self.

Trying to deduce Onee-sama's desires was proving a difficult task even for me.

She slowly sat up, rubbing her wrist. "Man, you could have broken my hand so easily."

I smiled despite the knot in my chest. "You are no amateur yourself, Onee-sama. Did you have a hobby of hunting down thugs even before I met you?"

"It's not a hobby." She huffed, blushing slightly. She got to her feet, brushing off her shorts and readjusting her gloves. Slim muscles moved beneath the skin of her arms. I fought the urge to reach out and touch.

"So," Onee-sama looked at me. "Once more?"

XXX

We were completely exhausted once the class was over. Onee-sama had been thirsty for revenge, and proved a much tougher opponent after her first loss. It became obvious that she had carefully interpreted my moves from our first few spars, and used that to change her tactics accordingly. She is not Tokiwadai's Ace for nothing, I suppose. During our next spar, I was surprised when she dodged my strike with a hairs width and then manhandled me with a wrestling move. Deadlocked in her unbreakable hold, I had no option but to give.

The third time I nearly had her when she somehow twisted out of my grip and proceeded to knock my feet away with a low swipe. I managed to avoid capture and repaid the favor, ending in a clumsy body slam where I ended up trapping Onee-sama with my body, grappling her wrists and numbing them by pressing a thumb into the nerve. By then we were both too exhausted to continue, having sparred back and forth for an hour already.

We went to the shower room, looking both beaten and tired.

"Damn, if I hadn't messed up that last time I would have won." Onee-sama complained as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. I was struck dumb for a second when her athletic body was uncovered in all its glory, slick with sweat and deliciously taught after our workout. My throat felt dry and I hurriedly looked away. _This is no time for that! _But a small voice in my head whispered slyly that _looking discretely is just fine, isn't it?_ It should be, right? I glanced over without moving my head, but Onee-sama had already taken off her sports bra and covered herself with the towel.

"You're really good though, Kuroko." She offered while pulling off her shorts from beneath the towel. She had counters for everything!

"O-of course, I do have a black belt." I answered on autopilot, eyeing her shoulders and neck and fantasizing about how it would feel to touch it now. It was a special occasion, being able to see Onee-sama after a proper workout. It would only last for so long.

"I'm gonna be sore all over." She pulled off her hair clip and grabbed her shampoo bottle. "I have to do better next time." Sighing, she headed for a free shower stall.

I rushed into action. Teleporting right out of my clothes and into the shower stall next to hers.

I heard the water starting to run. Hand on the knob to my own shower, my heart started beating harshly. _This is my one chance. _Who knew when I'd be granted such an opportunity again? I was already fired up from our training session, and the energy was seeping back into me bit by bit. I heard the splash of water as Onee-sama showered the sweat off her body. My chest lurched. _I can't let this chance pass! _Clenching my hand on the shower knob, I turned the water on, and teleported.

The stalls were big enough to easily hold three girls of our size. When I appeared behind Onee-sama, there was still plenty of space between us. She had her back to me, hands raised to pull through her hair. My gut exploded in excitement at the sight of her finely formed back, slim muscles plainly visible in her shoulders and neck, even more so thanks to her current pose.

"Huh?" She must have noticed me.

"Onee-sama, you must be incredibly tense after all this, no?" I slithered forward, slipped my hands onto her head and brushed my fingers over her temples, hoping to coax her into the right mood by touching that sensitive spot first.

"Kuroko…" She sighed and lowered her arms. The muscles in her neck and shoulders shifted with the movement, and I let my hands slide onwards down her neck and onto her shoulders, using my thumbs to gently massage her neck. It was still firm from the workout. Water splattered onto us from above, smooth and warm to the touch. "We're not alone, damnit!" Her hands fisted, the motion connecting her arms, shoulders and neck in wonderful tension. I leaned in and tasted the skin of her neck with my tongue. It was salty and wet. My gut twirled and twisted itself into a knot.

"That just adds to the excitement, doesn't it?" I purred against her skin, and felt her shiver. "Or is Onee-sama not turned on as well?" I let my fingers slide down her arms, relishing at the soft and fit feeling mixing together. It really was different now, wonderfully so.

"S-shut up!" Onee-sama wheezed, and I was certain her face had reddened quite a lot. "Get out of here, you moron."

"Or else what?" I asked, sensually stroking the inside of her elbows up and down, sensing her delicious shudder. "Will you force me out?" I let my hands travel downwards and allowed our arms to touch, wanting her to feel my body as well. "You won't use electricity in here, and if I refuse… would you be able to force me?" I lightly flexed my arms, seeing her stiffen as she felt my lean muscles against her skin. Her breathing turned slightly labored, and I stroked her wrists, waiting for the answer.

"Tch—" She tensed again, shoulders rising slightly. "You damn pervert…" Her hair, though wet, still fluttered at the tips as the static amplified around us. I stepped closer, my nipples touching her back, and dragged my fingers lightly up her tense arms. One of my hands rose to caress her head again, smoothing out her hair.

"Is it not exciting?" I murmured into her ear, drops of water falling from my lips. Static tickled against my skin, Onee-sama standing rigidly in front of me as I continued to tease her with my fingers. This was a new situation for both of us. I had the upper hand from the get-go, having just proven my superiority in physical combat, and Onee-sama's electricity was restricted by our very environment. Furthermore, I guessed she was hesitant to do anything that would draw the attention of the other girls in the room. Their voices and laughter danced around outside the shower stall, creating a veil around us. The gush of warm water from above gently splashed against us.

Leaving her head, I trailed my fingers over her tense shoulders, stopping to massage them with loving tenderness. "Why don't I help you loosen up, Onee-sama?" My breath touched upon her ear, and I could see a small shudder. "You are so tense."

At that she grew even more tense.

"Of course I am! You're in my shower stall, acting like a complete pervert!" She wheezed lowly, careful not to raise her voice.

"Onee-sama~" I whined childishly, leaning into her back and snaking my hands around her midriff, "will you not play with this hot and tense Kuroko?" I stroked her stomach; it was deliciously taught, and twitched inwards when my fingers tickled it. "You are so firm and soft at the same time… Kuroko cannot resist touching you." One of my hands playfully stroked her soft breast, and the other kept teasing the skin on her stomach.

"You're so disgusting…" Onee-sama sounded flustered.

"But it excites you, no?" I purred, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"N-no way…" she looked away bashfully. "Besides, this is just…"

I smugly snaked my hand around her wrist and pulled it backwards. Leading her fingers to touch my abdomen, I shuddered in delight at the ticklish feeling. "Ah, Onee-sama's gentle hands touching me… I'm growing wet, Onee-sama…" I rubbed her hand against my stomach, indulging in the majestic feeling. My body was as tense as hers. My stomach was flat and firm after our workout. I knew she liked that, even though she never admitted it. She did not move or resist as I guided her hand around on my stomach, and I grew more and more tense as her fingers tickled my skin. My breath deepened in a small moan as my body warmed up.

"Jeez, are you coming already?" Onee-sama sounded flushed, and that fired me up even more. I was aroused by her fitness, and having her fingers touch me left trails of fire on my skin. The muscle in my private parts starting flexing and relaxing in a slow-paced rhythm. The dance of love had started, and now, I could not stop.

"Onee-sama…" I muttered again, my voice laden with lust.

"You're just growing excited all on your own!" She protested half-heartedly, but there was a tone of suppressed excitement in her voice. I continued to make her hand rub my stomach and moaned again as it pulled inwards, hardening.

"Stop it!" Onee-sama sounded flustered. I imagined her cute blush and kept rubbing my stomach, jaw tightening as the torture spread around my body. My chest rose and fell with my deepening breath, nipples brushing against her back.

"Onee-sama…" I pulled my head back and bit back a groan as my stomach tightened again and again while the fingers tickled my skin. Onee-sama's breathing grew shallow. I bent slightly backwards, cascades of pleasure erupting from my sacred spot, which kept flexing and relaxing rhythmically. It was so good. I made her fingers rub my navel in a relaxed rhythm, and slowly, the fires spread from the center of my stomach and into the rest of my body. I gasped down air to feed it and kept rubbing her fingers against that wonderful spot. I moaned as my body kept hardening and swelling, reacting to the pleasurable touch in more than one place.

"S-stop it…" Onee-sama protested again, even weaker now. Her fingers curled, and I used my other hand to straighten them out, rubbing them ever more against my navel, bending my back to straighten my stomach and give her full access. I felt like I could reach my climax on this alone if it kept up. The fires encompassed me, growing stronger and stronger beneath her care. Beneath all the pleasure, I longed for something more. Growing torturously wet, I guided her hand slowly downwards. My gut trembled in excitement as we came closer and closer. I kept pulling in air in gulps, my stomach flexing and relaxing. Onee-sama still didn't resist, and I was so aroused by her touch that I hardly knew what to do with myself.

"Onee-sama…" My voice trembled as her hand reached my lower abdomen and my head filled with a pulsating light.

She didn't answer, just lowered her head slightly. Seeing her exposed neck and the lean muscles in her back further urged my desires, and I slowly led her fingers past my lower abdomen and down to my special place. I gasped rather audibly when her fingers touched me. Luckily, the sound was overshadowed by the running water.

I slowly made her rub me at just the right place. Agony shot through my system, and I gritted my teeth and pulled my head backwards as the pleasure skyrocketed. My grip on her hand tightened, and I had to concentrate to keep it up.

"Yes…" I breathed out, opening my eyes into slits and feeling the water dance over my eyelids. Her fingers were pleasuring me with my guidance. It was exhilarating. Up and down, up and down. I bent my head down when a new spear of pleasure shot up through my spine, and my entire body tensed. "Haah…"

I kept rubbing myself with her fingers, shaking more and more with every rub. I moaned and gasped as the pleasure levels rose torturously, filling my limbs. I was so strong and so weak at the same time. My hips danced against her hand, and the rubbing grew more forceful as my arousal amplified. "Hnn—" My eyes were glossy, as if I was on the verge of bursting into tears. It was just so good. "Onee-sama…" I made her rub me even harder, and trembled all over as the pleasure magnified again. "Huaah…" I clenched my eyes shut, moaning and gasping. "I'm so tight…" Almost on instinct, I added more force, and my gut contracted as the fire spread at agonizing speed. I groaned through my gritted teeth and kept rubbing, faster now. My eyes were wet with tears of pleasure and my hips swayed in rhythm with our hands. Something grew inside my abdomen, pressing its way up my stomach and into my chest. I was so wet and just kept adding more force. My legs trembled as the intensity upped with every stimulating caress. I clenched my stomach as hard as I could and added even more force.

"Nnnn—" I moaned with my entire body, shoulders shaking. It was so close I could feel it pressing against my skin. _Just – a bit – more… _I added another level of speed, raising the stakes once more. _So… much… pressure… _I grunted for air and forced my body to tighten even more. I wanted it to never end. I made circles with her fingers and groaned as the laden feelings expanded into my arms and neck, swelling them with power. Lightning clouded my mind and tears ran from my eyes. _Now… now… _I pressed my hips forward and upped the speed again. The motion made my entire body stiffen, and I just kept – adding – more – force –!

"Nnngh!"

Finally, the release came. I moaned as my lower body trembled violently, my arms became weak, and my knees wobbled. The climax was even better than I had hoped. I clutched her hand against me and kept rubbing until every single vibration was over, and my breath was heavy even then. Water splashed over our skin, running down my cheeks and drowning out all our sounds from being picked up by the other stalls.

I noticed Onee-sama's state then. She was leaning against the wall, supporting herself with her free arm, and gasped deeply for air. I had trouble finding my voice, just relishing in the aftermath of it all.

"W-what the hell…" Onee-sama's low voice reached me first. She lowered her head, the hand on the wall curling into a fist, her back rigid.

"Onee-sama?" I was too weak to feel any emotion at that moment, as if my brain had been overloaded.

"What the hell was that? What the hell are you doing?" The tension in her voice rose with every word. Small electric charges left her body, and I felt my face pale.

"Onee-sama, the water!" If she discharged here, the electricity might run amok through the water and hit everyone currently in the showers.

"I don't care about the water."

The hand I was holding started trembling, and I let go out of reflex. An ominous feeling encompassed our small shower stall, and I could swear I saw it leaking out of Onee-sama's body. The charges grew in size, and jumped off the walls and the floor. I backed off, fear curling in my chest. _It's just like back then! _Somehow, I seemed to have flipped Onee-sama's enrage switch. _But why!? I made sure she did not resist, and she was perfectly conscious! _My mind frantically searched for clues, but the threat looming before me took priority.

"It's so disgusting… you're… just…" Onee-sama's breaths grew deeper, and the wall beneath her hand started emitting lightning.

"O-Onee-sama, the water is…!" I barely managed to let out my concerns, because it really didn't seem like she cared. And suddenly, I remembered the scene in the bathroom. The sprinklers had been on, hadn't they? And yet she was still… my eyes widened. _She can control it even in these conditions!?_

I don't know why I never realized. Onee-sama was the Level 5 Electromaster. There was no way something as simple as rain or a shower would be a hindrance for her. _But that means she really didn't resist at all! So why…_ My gut clenched as Onee-sama moved, slowly straightening up. I crouched, automatically entering battle stance. But if abilities got involved, I was sure it would not end well. She bent her head back so the water splashed onto her face, and then lowered it; letting out a deep breath. The electricity seemed to calm down, but I stayed on guard.

"Heh." She laughed oddly, and the tension returned full force, nearly blasting me in my face. "I see. So that's it." It sounded like she was talking to someone, but it didn't seem like it was me. "That's what it's all about, neh…" Her head turned slightly, and I saw the edge of her smile. It creeped me out.

"O-Onee-sama…?"

"Kuroko…" her voice was so light and friendly, yet dripping with promises of doom and death, that my body reacted on its own and moved backwards. My back hit the shower stall door, and my heart pounded against my ribs.

"...you damn pervert!" Onee-sama turned and lunged at me before I could react. She launched a punch to my stomach that might as well have knocked my insides through my spine, and I was violently thrown through the door. Girls shrieked and the back of my head connected with something hard. Black spots swam across my vision as a splitting pain shot through my skull. I looked at the shower stall, seeing Onee-sama exit and stop on the floor, glaring right through me. There was no emotion on her face, and that made it even scarier. I attempted to sit up, but my hand slipped on the floor and my sight swayed.

"Shirai-san, are you okay?" A few of my classmates tentatively asked the obligatory question. Most of the girls in the room were wise enough to keep their distance however.

"Aah… it would be best if you left this room now…" I asked them to leave, not willing to take the risk that Onee-sama was still level-headed enough to avoid involving anyone else. Just the fact that she stood completely naked in front of everyone was enough evidence that she didn't even regard their presence as significant enough for a blush. It wasn't the first time I thought this, but it was like Onee-sama harbored some unknown second state of mind, perhaps a split personality of sorts, and I was terrified I would not be able to reach her at all right now.

"M-Misaka-san, Shirai-san, is everything alright?" Kongou-san was there as well, being Onee-sama's classmate. The usually arrogant girl looked disturbed, eyes shifting from Onee-sama to me and back.

In response, a spark of electricity left Onee-sama's fringe. It was enough to send everyone reeling backwards.

"M-Misaka-san!" Kongou-san called out, but there was no way she'd be able to penetrate the thick veil of anger currently clouding Onee-sama's mind. I knew just by looking at her eyes. She had shut down, allowing herself to be consumed by rage. Perhaps a small part of her still recognized the situation as dangerous for others and wanted to give them the chance to leave. But then, her form started spitting electric currents, and the lights in the room blinked as they entered the ceiling.

"Please get out of here!" I yelled as high as I can, forcing myself to sit up, head spinning. I gritted my teeth; this was no time to be whoozy!

Fortunately, Kongou-san seemed to catch on. "Everyone, please leave the room quietly and return to your classrooms!"

There was a sudden hurry in the room. Some girls had already left, and those that had dawdled behind now dressed quickly, tossing anxious looks at Onee-sama's electrifying form. The last person grabbed their school bag and left the room in a hurry, and Kongou-san was the only one left. She paused at the door, looking back. I willed her to move faster.

"Shirai-san, should I send for the teachers?"

I appreciated her concern, but there really wasn't anything anyone could do. My eyes never left Onee-sama, but I could see Kongou-san's worried form in the corner of my eyes.

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary. I'll handle this."

She looked hesitant and flustered. "P-Please be careful."

Then she left the room and closed the door behind her.

I got to my feet without swaying too much, and eyed Onee-sama squarely. My lips were grinning, but I only felt fear. "Now, Onee-sama, we're all alone. Why don't we talk this out?"

The electric currents dancing over her skin were aggressive and snapped at the air angrily.

"I don't get it…" Surprisingly, she actually spoke. Well, I reminded myself, she was no machine.

"What is it you don't get?" I stayed on guard, ready to teleport or dodge or do anything at all at a moment's notice. This was real. Training was over. Now that I had stopped trembling I felt pumped, yet paled in front of Onee-sama's rage. "You're being awfully sparky, Onee-sama… would another massage help?"

Her face twisted into a sneer and the lightning lashed into the ceiling, lamps blinking again.

"Don't… touch me… again!" Every word was breathed like fire.

There was a stab in my chest. I had seen this before. This uncontrolled rage, fuelled by Onee-sama's feelings. I was certain she did not mean what she said. But what _did_ it mean? _How can I stop this before she snaps? _I thought something like that, but at the same time I remembered how the scene had played out last time. I couldn't help the swirling excitement in my gut.

"Then how about you touch _me _again, Onee-sama?" I asked, and my stomach tightened at the mere memory.

She sneered and fired the first lightning strike from her fringe. I teleported once I saw the sparks collecting, knowing full well what to expect from this point on. The lightning crashed into the wall and dispersed over the surface, leaving a scorch mark the size of my head. _She's really serious!_ I started sweating unpleasantly.

"Onee-sama, why can't we just talk it out? What's bothering you so much?" I tried another tactic, regretting having teased her. My thoughts were in chaos. I bent my knees, standing to her left side now.

"Shut the hell up!" The whole room changed. The air prickled against my skin, and somehow I felt heavier. _Is this magnetism? _I had never seen this before. I tried to back off, but my legs would not listen._ I can't move!? _The shock was so great I was taken by complete surprise when Onee-sama launched at me. Her fist dug into my solar plexus and I was knocked off my feet like a ragdoll. My back hit the floor and I clenched my eyes shut at the impact.

"Gah…" Even writhing in pain was excruciating at this point, making everything twice as bad. _My body can't take this. _I gasped for air, wondering if someone would come find us after all. Maybe the teachers had a secret weapon for use against berserk espers; if they did, I'd make sure to tell Anti-Skill later. Nobody had been able to come up with a safe and effective means of countering esper powers.

In short, no one was able to stop Onee-sama in this state.

I attempted to sit up, but my stomach and limbs cried out and I had to give in for the moment. Staring at the ceiling, a sort of melancholy settled over me. _Here I am, naked and alone with Onee-sama, and the only thing we're doing is fighting… _Well, there was _that_… but Onee-sama had reacted so strangely…

_At the very least, I can do nothing in this state. _I closed my eyes and tried to regain control over my breathing. Questions whizzed through my busy mind. Why did Onee-sama react so violently to my advances? She did seem placid until a certain point – it was as if something in particular had triggered her rage. Something I did? Something she felt? I didn't know. My love for Onee-sama was so intense, and I wanted her so much to see me. Was I doing something the wrong way? But she hadn't stopped me…

It took a while before I realized that nothing followed. Onee-sama did not advance in order to hurt me even more. In fact, the electricity slowly died off, and through the blood pounding in my ears, I could hear her labored breathing calming. I dared not speak, and instead held my breath.

"…damn." In the end, her quiet voice reached me. I raised my head just a bit, and saw her looking quite forlorn, hand to her face. I wondered if I should move to her side, but decided against it. I was already so beaten up, and I didn't want to reignite her anger. So I lay still, feeling the dull pain spread from my solar plexus to the rest of my torso. I'd be sore the next day.

After a while, I heard Onee-sama's footsteps. She was coming closer. My heart accelerated and I tried to sit up again, but my stomach hurt too much and my muscles had completely stiffened.

"Don't move." Onee-sama's voice was level, and I automatically did as she told me, ceasing my struggle and lying back down.

Onee-sama stopped beside me and knelt down. Without meeting my gaze, she put a hand on my stomach, and a great shudder went through my body. Not a pleasant one, this time. The déjà vu was intolerable, and I was just about to teleport away when I realized that would just make matters worse. Staying calm was the key to survival this time.

Onee-sama's fingers curled slightly on my skin. It tickled, but could not overshadow the pain. My breathing was still labored.

"I'm sorry." Onee-sama suddenly spoke again. This made me completely still. _Sorry?_

Onee-sama looked at the hand on my stomach. "I just… don't know how to react. I know it sounds like an excuse. Well, it really is." She slowly stroked my stomach, and even through the pain I found the gesture pleasant. "How am I supposed to react, though?" She asked, though I was unsure if she expected an answer or not. I stayed quiet. "Yesterday, you…" her gaze seemed to quiver, and she swallowed. "When you do these strange things to me… my body just… I don't even know. There are so many feelings and…" Her fingers curled again. "I just don't know what to do about it… I really didn't want to hurt you again."

We sat in silence for a few seconds. I had no idea what to say. It sounded like Onee-sama had a lot on her mind, I could not even begin to imagine.

In the end, Onee-sama's jaw tightened, and the hand on my stomach curled into a fist. "Kuroko… what were you doing… yesterday?"

I blinked in bewilderment. "Eh? I was doing Judgment work."

Her shoulders tensed and she refused to meet my eyes. "Are you really… trying to keep it from me…?"

My confusion was growing. She looked so pained, yet I did not understand her question. Wait – a cold feeling settled in me. Did she know about our discussion, and had taken offense? Or was she disgusted? My heart hammered in my throat.

She looked up at me, our eyes meeting. My breath hitched at the sore look in her eyes. She was so beautiful.

"Onee-sama…" I wanted to reach out and stroke her hair away from her face, but my body felt as stiff and sore as if I'd been thrown into a trash compacter.

"Are you really sure that nothing happened?" Her gaze was direct, not wavering, yet filled to the brim with feelings. My throat thickened.

"I just went on my patrol, nothing significant happened… I had some paperwork to take care of afterwards, and when I came back to the dorm you were already asleep… why, Onee-sama, did something happen?"

She glanced down again, teeth still grinding. She looked so troubled, I wished I could reach inside her mind and pull out whatever it was that bothered her. Cut it off and toss it away. I attempted to raise my hand, but a streak of pain shot through my limbs and I hissed. Onee-sama looked alarmed, and then her gaze turned into one of guilt.

"Don't… worry about it." I heroically put on a grin, even though every centimeter of my body was aching.

"How can I not worry?" Her shoulders quivered. "I don't think you're lying, and that means… it means..." Her tone grew fierce and her hand pressed down on me, sending a shock of pain to my head. I gasped sharply when my sight blackened for a second, and it seemed like that was enough to snap her out of it. "Ack - I'm sorry!"

"Uuh, it's fine…" My sight wavered as I looked up at her, seeing her grit her teeth. For a moment I was certain she'd lose her cool again, but at whom the anger was directed I wasn't really sure. If I could choose I would rather have her stay level-headed. "Are you alright, Onee-sama?"

She bit her lip, and slowly, her frame seemed to relax.

"You shouldn't be the one asking that, damnit."

I tried for a natural smile that might have been a bit strained from the pain. "I guess I can only blame myself."

The light in her eyes hardened. "Don't say that. This is not your fault." She drew a breath, and seemed to calm down. "I can at least…" she glanced down at her hand, which she smoothed out on my stomach, and I twitched when a mild pulsing sensation entered my abdomen.

"Onee-sama!?" Warning lights flashed in my mind.

"Don't worry, I'm sane this time." She laughed shortly, in a painful sort of way. "But you know, my ability can produce a pretty comfortably massage effect. It might not be much of an excuse, but at least you should be able to walk afterwards." She gently moved her fingers up my stomach, until it rested right at my solar plexus. I had seen it before; she sometimes used it on her own neck after a stressful day or after having been punished by the dorm mistress. Now that gentle massage treated my sore abdomen. It was amazingly effective. It didn't even hurt, as if she knew exactly how to affect the nerves.

"When did you get so good at this?" I gasped.

"What are you talking about?" There was a light blush on her cheeks. "It's just about reading your nerve signals correctly."

I felt like a whole lot of new information had just been revealed to me at once.

"Nerve… signals?"

"Nerves work on electrical signals, right? I can sense them."

I already knew she could feel my heartbeat, but I'd never thought anymore about it. But those kinds of signals from the body… they could probably reveal a lot, couldn't they? Like…

My throat felt dry, but I had to know this. It was… probably important.

"Does that mean you… when I…" I couldn't get the words out. Onee-sama blushed and stared intently at her hand.

"Y-yeah, I know exactly when you… and it's pretty intense. All those signals, it's a mess."

I was dumbfounded. Not only nerves, but the motion of muscles, tensing up or relaxing, the different paces of a heartbeat… even brainwaves? I found myself wondering if she could read my thoughts when I had to pull myself back down to reality. Onee-sama could not read minds. But she could obviously read body language like no one else.

"I didn't really know about it though, before…" she trailed off, but I understood. Even though she was Level 5, Onee-sama might not have explored all aspects of her own ability. It was somehow exciting and frightening all at once. At the same time, I felt guilty.

"I'm… sorry." I said, while Onee-sama's electric massage kept doing wonders to my hurting stomach. The effect was slowly spreading to the rest of my body as well, like a magic wave.

"Jeez, why are _you _apologizing?" She huffed.

"I didn't realize… what I was doing to you…"

Her hand pushed slightly harder onto my stomach, but now the pain was already nearly gone.

"What you're… doing to me…?" She breathed the words, sounding anxious.

I drew a deep breath, let it fill my stomach. There was only a small stab of pain left.

"Thanks, it's better now." I said, smiling up at her. But she didn't move. She kept staring at her hand, and somehow, the heat of her gaze made my insides twirl. "Onee-sama?"

"You like feeling strong, don't you?" She murmured, sliding her fingers up and down my abdomen. I shuddered as my abs contracted on instinct. "To be honest… I like that as well." She was blushing profoundly, but did not pause her caress. Small ticklish sparks left her fingers and teased my stomach on a deeper level.

"Hm." I tried to suppress a sigh, but it forced its way out. My legs twitched.

Onee-sama made lazy figures on my stomach and the look on her face was nearly transfixed.

"I like it when your body tenses up…" she stroked her fingers upwards, "and when your muscles tighten…" down, "and when you grow excited…" It was pure torture, having her touch me like this. I gulped down air as my stomach tightened under the loving caress. The electric currents filled me with heat, and I clenched my hands against the pleasure.

"…and when your skin feels tougher…" she sounded aroused, and continued tracing her fingers along my stomach with fiery passion; it sank inwards, clenching harder together. Onee-sama's eyes looked hungry, fiery, and dangerous on a whole different level than before. I was beside myself with excitement, but also too busy handling the sudden development in my body to act on it.

"Actually…" She murmured, flattening her hand against my abdomen and gently pressing down, "I don't really know how to keep myself from…" The throbs emitting from her burning hand made me squirm and groan through my teeth. It was slowly spreading, and I realized this was different from last time; Onee-sama was doing something I'd never seen before. She looked as excited as I felt as the feeling spread from my stomach and crept up my torso and down my legs. I felt like I was being charged up, slowly filling with heat and power.

"O-Onee-sama…" My mind filled with pleasant glowing warmth.

"It's so effective." Her chest spoke of deepening breaths; her excitement was growing. This in turn heated my innards, and I subconsciously stretched my neck, feeling like I needed more room.

"Nnh…" I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. Onee-sama slowly rubbed her hand around on my stomach, creating an effect of waves that made me shudder from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. The slow pulses of her power were steadily filling me up. "Onee-sama…" my voice was laden with heavy feelings.

She leaned down on me, observing my face with heated eyes, not for a second letting her hand leave my abdomen. There were a thousand feelings swirling in her gaze; I could name but a few. As if satisfied with what she saw, she smiled thinly, then leaned down and gently covered my lips with hers.

The static surrounding us was incredible; it made me involuntarily draw in a gasp of breath, and I stared up at her closed eyes and still-wet hair that was slightly disheveled from the electric charges she'd fired. Her hand on my stomach, her lips on mine, both of us undressed and moist from the shower; it was surreal. Her tongue touched mine; it pricked, like it too was emitting static, and I was struck by a deep shudder. _I don't know this Onee-sama. _For a moment, my mind disconnected from everything and observed it as an outsider. I realized what Onee-sama was doing; this was nerve manipulation. On some level she had complete control of my body, and could make it do whatever she wanted. I should be happy that she wanted to do this, but right then I was struck by an odd feeling. _This is wrong._ Onee-sama was behaving oddly. I'd be the first to admit I wanted this more than anything, but it was like she was acting on some primal instinct rather than a conscious mind. The predator was back, only without the ferocity.

I raised my hands and put them on her shoulders, pushing gently. The kiss broke off, and with it, an entanglement of spells.

I opened my mouth and said; "Onee-sama, let me hurt you."

Something I had never planned to say poured out of my mouth. But it felt so natural, and I knew I wanted it to happen. I wanted to see her squirm under my care, fight for her breath, and whimper at my touch. I could already taste the ecstasy.

She stiffened, her eyes clearing as she stared at me in shock. "What?"

_It's okay. _A voice whispered in my mind. _You can do whatever you want… you won't be able to hurt her… if she doesn't stop you, that means…_

"It's okay…" I leaned up, murmuring; "Kuroko wants you to know the thrill of it as well. It's not fair if it's only me…" and then I bit down on her lip. The soft skin tasted of fresh water and the sweetness of her mouth. She made a strangled sound, and then she pulled away, just barely escaping from my teeth drawing blood.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She looked angry, which only drove me on. But as I reached out for her, she put a hand on my chest and pushed me back. "Stop!"

I stared at her, fighting the urge. But this was certainly as clear as it could become. _She's stopping me. _My heart fell. Onee-sama didn't look at me, her eyes seemed insecure, yet determination swirled within them as well, and she was breathing heavily. She was truly fighting something, her own desires perhaps, in order to stop me.

"Why?" I asked because I had to know. I didn't _want _to know, but I had to.

She gritted her teeth and shook her head. "This isn't right!"

A cold fan spread inside my chest. "Onee-sama?"

She stared downwards for a few seconds, her hand resting on my chest. Then she drew a deep breath; I was transfixed at the motion of her chest as she filled her lungs and then released the air. Yet the coldness numbed me, dousing any flames.

"Kuroko… I don't think we should be doing this."

My heart cracked. Onee-sama pressed down on my chest, and I realized I had tried to sit up. She gazed at me seriously. "It's not right." She glanced off again, a heavy air settling around her.

I slowly swallowed a foul taste in my mouth. "What… what can I do to make it right?" I desperately hoped she would be able to give me an answer. I stared at her, and noticed a slight blush building in her cheeks.

"I think… for two people to do these things…" she was so adorably flushed that I had to yell at my heart to calm down, "…they should at least be in some sort of r-relationship…" her voice faltered, and she looked at anything but my face.

Yet my heart bubbled.

"Does that mean… Onee-sama, do you want us to…"

The hand on my chest curled into a fist, and her voice quivered as she spoke. "I don't know! Kuroko, you…" she trailed off again, looking more and more troubled.

Did she even know what I was going to say? A small smile found its way onto my lips.

"Onee-sama." I looked up at her with all the warmth I could muster, and she slowly met my gaze, face flushed. "Will you go on a date with me?"

I pulled the plug. Put all the cards on the table. Exposed myself completely to the sniper.

Onee-sama's eyes seemed to darken. I hoped it was lust, desire, irresistible devotion. But it didn't feel like it, and it terrified me.

"Date, huh…" her voice sounded devoid of emotion all of the sudden, and the blush in her cheeks had receded. Pulling back, retreating.

I clamped onto her hand, desperately wanting to reel her back. "If you don't want it without a relationship, then—!"

"Yeah." She said, gazing solemnly at our hands. "I don't."

An ice cold stake impaled my heart. "O-Onee-sama?" This couldn't be happening. After everything that we'd been through. After all these moments!

"I'm not sure I want this at all, Kuroko." Onee-sama finally let go of me, and got to her feet. I stared up at her, and couldn't even appreciate the sight at that moment. "I know I'm being selfish, but…" she glanced away, seeming troubled once more. "Let's just get out of here." She turned and walked over to the bench where we'd left our clothes.

Through the ice age that was developing in my body, a flame of determination sizzled through. I sat up as well. My head swirled slightly, but it was nothing against the turbulence in my heart. I knew what I wanted to say. The words were tickling my tongue. But I didn't know if it would be the right thing, and Onee-sama had already started dressing. Was the moment lost?

I was still indecisive when the door to the changing room banged open.

"Are you girls okay!?"

There were four teachers. I immediately teleported over to Onee-sama's side and pulled on my shirt.

"We are perfectly fine." I said dryly, cursing in my head.

"We had word of a fight." The gym teacher glared at us accusingly. "Some of the students reported that Misaka-san was acting out of line."

I couldn't very well disagree, but neither could I leave Onee-sama to take on all the blame. It was, after all, largely my fault.

"This idiot tried to grope me in the shower." Onee-sama said solemnly, robbing my initiative. She pulled on her vest and clipped her hairclip in place, seemingly unbothered by the people who'd been sent to subdue her.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily this time, Misaka." The teacher stood her ground, even though they had showed up four person's strong just to check on a reported disagreement. That's the result of dealing with a Level 5, I suppose. Not that any of them could have done anything if Onee-sama hadn't snapped out of it on her own.

But their words were more concerning. Saying _this time _indicated they knew of more than this one incident. "What is the matter?" I asked, playing nonchalant.

The gym teacher frowned. "This isn't the first disturbance reported lately. Misaka, the headmaster would like to see you."

They probably thought we had been fighting. I hoped that was what they thought. I didn't know how Tokiwadai viewed the kind of acts we'd been doing, and especially not between the students. I stared at Onee-sama, feeling guilty, but she looked as solemn as ever.

"Ugh, what a bother." She sighed. "I'll see you later, Kuroko." And she passed by me with a tiny smile which made my heart skip a beat.

But when we next met, my heart was punctured once more. Due to conflicts and disturbances in the school and dormitory, the school board saw no choice but to take action.

The action that they landed on was to move Misaka Mikoto out of the dorm; out of room 208.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

This was a more POINT-oriented chapter than the last one, as you might have been able to tell. The experiment should be pretty obvious. I've never written anything from the first-person point of view before, and really wanted to give it a go. It gave a unique feel to the chapter, I think. But I won't be keeping it up, so back to third-person next time.

Next time: Touma x Accelerator!


	8. Riveting Rivalry

**Note:**

Welcome, master. Back for more lemonade, are you?

Some of you have been confused about the plot, so I'll state it here now: This is a scene-by-scene smut fic. There is actually no plot. But somehow a plot sprung up from the darkness all the same, and forced itself in on the scenes. If you want, the plot is just an excuse for us to have smut.

Be assured, there will be progress plot-wise. Nothing is forgotten (I hope). It just so happens that smut is the priority here. As such, the plot is probably progressing a lot slower than it would in a regular story. The resolution will come. As will... no, read on for that.

Without further ado, please enjoy the latest addition to the fic in which getting a cold is the start of your wildest imaginations.

* * *

><p><strong>Riveting Rivalry<strong>

By Cun, October 2013 – May 2014

XXX

Changing a room in Tokiwadai's dormitories happened rarely, but was not unheard of. Kuroko had done so herself partway into her first year. It still attracted attention however, and especially when it concerned the living quarters of the Ace of Tokiwadai.

The atmosphere of class 2A was awkward that day. There was an air of foreboding emanating from the electromaster in the room, giving the walls an ominous radiance. If asked to describe it, most of the girls might have said it was like a consistent pricking against their skin, forcing drops of perspiration to emerge from their pores.

Rather than giving the impression of a bad mood, Mikoto appeared more focused and determined than usual. Her trek through the hallways radiated a commanding presence, and other students instinctively kept their distance.

Nothing happened at school that day. Mikoto did not hunt down a certain individual, nor did she short-circuit anything in a fit of rage. She ate lunch with Kuroko in complete silence, and paid attention in class.

There was no reason to make a mess at school: The person she wanted to confront had arranged everything perfectly. When Kuroko failed to mention the events contained in that video clip, she knew. There were other plausible explanations for the omission of course; she might be lying, hiding the truth and keeping Mikoto shut out from her little secret. But there was no way Mikoto could believe that of her roommate. Kuroko was no liar. She had been used, and made to forget. The video clip on Mikoto's cell phone was the only evidence that it had happened, and Kuroko did not even know of its existence. All she knew was that she had been doing Judgment work that day.

Memory manipulation meant one likely suspect, and Mikoto had been fuming when she left that changing room. She could not bear to make any promises to Kuroko while things remained in this state. She could not say yes to date her, love her, embrace her or anything else as long as she didn't know it was truly Kuroko's own voice asking. However painful it was, she would rather keep her distance until this was all worked out.

When the headmaster told her they wanted her to change rooms for a while to see whether that would "help her stay focused", she knew for sure who was pulling the strings. The whole thing was so abrupt, based on so little evidence, and that they outright skipped talking to her about any of it beforehand seemed out of place. There was only one person in Tokiwadai who could pull off a stunt like that.

When the day was finally over and Kuroko headed back to the usual dorm without a word, Mikoto turned at the gates and headed in the other direction. Her mind felt empty, but something boiled beneath the surface. It made her steps more and more determined as she neared the dormitory inside the Garden of Education. Kongou-san and Hitomi-san had been surprised when they learned that Mikoto would be staying there. But Mikoto did not walk with any of them. She was too determined to let herself be distracted; perhaps they sensed it, because they did not question her when she walked off before them.

_She will regret this!_

XXX

"Ara, Misaka-san, what a lovely surprise~" Misaki smiled at her new roommate. She sat on her bed with her legs pulled up beside her. Not knowing when her guest would show up, she'd been waiting for an hour already. It was out of the norm, waiting; yet with this special guest there was no choice. She'd went over what was to come several times, planned every detail and imagined every kind of possible outcome. She was as prepared as one could be. Still, when the door opened her toes curled in excitement.

Misaka-san did not move, the door closing behind her; it seemed like her body had frozen in place. Yet her fists were so tightly clenched that her knuckles were white, and her teeth were grinding so harshly Misaki wondered if they would crack. What was going on inside her head at that very moment? Misaki ached to find out, and the indignation at being unable to poke inside gave her smirk a pointed edge. She lightly fingered the remote control beside her on the mattress. Misaka-san's savage nature was unpredictable, but if nothing else, she could disturb her focus and interrupt an attack.

"You seem distressed, Misaka-san. Did something happen?" She gave her best innocent smile, and it grew content when Misaka-san's hair fluttered slightly.

"Don't play dumb with me." Misaka-san's voice was tightly controlled. "You did that to Kuroko, didn't you?" It was hardly a question, more an accusation.

Misaki smiled and propped herself on her arms. "Whatever could you be speaking of?"

The weight of the air in the room multiplied and Misaka-san's brow tightened in a delicious frown, eyes flashing. "Don't try your games on me." She stepped forward, and Misaki barely resisted the urge to lick her lips. The malice washing over her was enough to drown in; she sucked it in with a drag of air.

"Wow, your aura turned so deadly all of a sudden. I wonder… are you thinking about the little game I had with your adorable Judgment toy?"

Misaka-san's shoulders rose in tension; Misaki could hardly breathe. Yet she kept smiling, sucking it all up like a sponge would take in water.

"Kuroko is not a toy." Misaka-san's tone sounded rougher.

Misaki's chest clenched. "Why, I found her most entertaining. She has such delightful vocal ability and her skin is so soft. And the way she moans when she comes~"

It happened so fast. Misaki barely had time to see her move before Misaka-san was holding her collar, pulling her up and glaring at her with such killing intent that Misaki instinctively pushed the button on her remote. Her ability clashed with Misaka-san's electromagnetic barrier, and the electromaster hissed sharply as her head was knocked sideways. An electric charge struck the air above them.

A double-edged sword it was; there was no guarantee the counterattack would not further escalate things. But this time it seemed to pound some sense into the angry girl. She didn't let go of Misaki however, the glare in her eyes as prominent as ever. Misaki's heart was pumping. She had not expected such a reaction from herself; it appeared that being unable to read Misaka-san's mind made her more jumpy.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" She was pulled just a little closer as the grip on her collar tightened.

"I too have the ability to defend myself, Misaka-san." Misaki's lips pulled up in a slight grin, the maelstrom of feelings in her gut intensifying by their close proximity. The look in Misaka-san's eyes was intriguing; she wanted to dive in and explore it from the inside.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Small electric pulses leapt from her bangs now, completing the picture of a growing thunder storm. "Why did you do that to Kuroko!?"

The animosity radiating from her was overwhelming. Misaki touched her wrist; it twitched at the contact. "If you want me to answer, perhaps you would be so kind as to let go first."

She met Misaka-san's gaze, and after a few seconds, the blazing girl pulled back slightly and let go of Misaki's collar. Misaki huffed and straightened her clothes as she sat on the bed once more. "You have such little delicacy ability."

"Zip it, and don't play around." Misaka-san warned her, and Misaki sighed. She was glad to have been released for the moment; she had to regain her composure after the initial shock.

"So impatient. Why don't you take a seat, Misaka-san? It's uncomfortable trying to have a conversation like this." Rather, it was distracting having Misaka-san's smoldering form towering over her. To make sure this ended in the result she wanted, she had to coax the girl to the right conclusions. It was a battle she had longed for, and now it was finally here.

Misaka-san stared at her for a long moment, but in the end she turned and went over to the other bed, plopping down on it and crossing her arms and legs. "Go on and talk then."

Now that the atmosphere had cooled down, Misaki allowed herself a smirk. "You are quite captivating when angry, Misaka-san."

The veins on her head looked close to popping. "I _said _don't play around! I'm this close to blowing your damn head off!"

"My, so scary! I wonder if my little trick failed? Did Shirai-san not live up to your expectations, Misaka-san?" Playing with her was too tempting, even now.

Misaka-san scowled. "Are you trying to tell me you're acting like some sort of matchmaker? Don't screw with me."

"I would love to."

Perhaps Misaka-san's brain activity paused for a second, because she grew oddly silent. Then she gritted her teeth, like a defiant child. "Why the hell did you make that video clip? What did you do to her?"

_That should be pretty obvious, hm?_ Misaki leaned back and played her hair absentmindedly, considering the risks of giving that playful answer. From her body language, it seemed like Misaka-san was not far from snapping again. Was she ready for that? Misaki was excited to find that she did not know. She decided to play it safe for now.

"I merely wished to find out what's making you so torn up about her. Don't you think you've been too stressed lately? Also, if you hadn't reacted to that video, your ability to care for your subjects would be quite worrisome."

"They're not subjects, they're my ." Misaka-san stood up, apparently too restless to remain seated. "Of course I care about them!"

"Yet you're no stranger to playing around with their feelings, are you?" Misaki's tone was mild and playful, and she could see it grating on Misaka-san's nerves from the way her gaze quivered.

"I don't play around, unlike you! And it's not going to happen again!"

Misaki batted her eyelashes in an innocent blink. "Why not?"

Misaka-san looked taken aback. "What?"

"Why do you not want it to happen again?"

Misaka-san's fists clenched and she tightened her jaw. "What kind of question is that? Of course I don't want to. It's wrong!"

Misaki was intrigued. So many things interested her about Misaka-san, especially her righteous nature. How was she going about justifying this to herself?

"Is it wrong to do what is the most natural activity of humankind?" Misaka-san's body language and the look in her eyes, revealed everything that could not be read out of her mind. Now she looked troubled, as if Misaki had said something that hadn't occurred to her before. Could that really be?

"I…I don't think anyone should do that without…" Misaka-san started, but her voice was strangely meek now. Misaki raised an eyebrow, but inside she was grinning. Misaka-san was so quick to change moods; it was endearing.

"Without…?" She prompted, and Misaka-san's gaze quivered, brow tightening. She was incredibly stressed out.

"Without l-l-love or… you know…"

Misaki's heart lurched. She leaned forward, staring at the other girl.

"What is love, Misaka-san?"

"Eh?" She looked up, still disturbed and flushed, so cute. Misaki wanted to keep playing with her for days.

"I have read thousands of minds. Love is rarely defined in the same manner in any two persons. I wonder if it really exists at all?"

"Kh." Misaka-san gritted her teeth and looked down. "It does." The unsaid '_probably' _hung in the air between them. She was not at all confident in this, was she?

"Then what is it? I have never been able to truly grasp it. Humans will do what is natural to them. If doing _that_," she truly enjoyed the deepening blush on Misaka-san's face, "is natural, then why place limits upon it?"

Misaka-san frowned, as if defying her embarrassment. "It's wrong." It sounded like a practiced mantra.

"According to whose rules?"

Misaka-san looked thoughtful for a moment. That she would actually take the time to consider her words was somewhat surprising, considering how angry she'd been when she entered the room. But it was not the first time she'd displayed a quick mood change, and it happened again seconds later, when she suddenly shook her head.

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"My, how ungrateful." Misaki was hardly surprised. When faced with an outlook that challenged their beliefs, most people would go on the defensive. "But if I were to tell you that I can hardly keep myself from tasting that cute blush of yours, would you call that wrong as well?"

It was obvious Misaka-san didn't know whether she was joking or not. She huffed and turned away. "Why am I even talking to you? I should just crush you for doing that to Kuroko."

She was still being defiant. Misaki smirked. "Why do you wish to punish me so? I did nothing you haven't done."

The flush of her face was truly impressive. "I didn't wipe her memory afterwards!"

"No, you merely shocked her so fiercely she was all bandaged up."

"And I – I didn't want that to happen!" Her eyes quivered, true hurt reflected in them. "That's why it's wrong, it's…"

"Aah, Misaka-san is contradicting herself as usual. No surprise, seeing how little honesty ability you have."

Misaka-san glared down at her. "Don't try to lecture me."

"Oh but no one else will, hm?" Misaki drawled, enjoying herself quite a lot. "I guess it's the duty of us high levels to offer each other guidance now and then."

"I don't need your help. I know what's right."

Such adorable stubbornness, it made Misaki chuckle. The sound must have irked Misaka-san, because her shoulders tensed up. "Yet what you have essentially told me, is that you think it's wrong because you cannot control your own emotion ability."

A jolt went through her body, and then Misaka-san gritted her teeth tightly. "As if you're one to talk!"

The edges of Misaki's lips twitched. "Are you angry?" She could see the tremors in Misaka-san's frame, and knew that she was starting to get the response she wanted.

"I'm not angry." Her eyes were alight, and the air around them was restless.

"You are furious." Misaki licked her lips. "You want to hurt me."

She looked taken torn up at that, and Misaki stood up from her bed, sliding closer.

"What could it be that you're fantasizing about doing to poor little Misaki? Perhaps you would like to burn my frail skin? Or would you prefer playing around with my nerve signals until I can no longer tell my hands from my feet?" She slid a finger along the collar of Misaka-san's shirt, enjoying the battle of emotions in her gaze. A disturbed expression was starting to dominate it.

"S-Shut up." Misaka-san was still resisting, even though her body language betrayed her so blatantly.

Misaki leaned closer, teetering on the edge of Misaka-san's privacy zone. "My, is my guesswork ability really that bad? Or maybe…" she raised a finger and let it stroke the skin below her chin; "what you really want is for someone to punish you? Would that make you feel better?"

"What are you talking about?" Misaka-san pulled back; she was trembling again. From anger? Fear? Misaki wanted to know, she burned with desire to figure out every thought in Misaka-san's mind.

"Maybe if someone punished you, you'd be able to forgive yourself. But you're simply too strong, aren't you?" She stroked a gloved finger over her own lip, absorbing the diversity of emotions swirling in Misaka-san's eyes. There was anger, insecurity… perhaps even curiosity? Misaki would sate all of it. "Surely only another Level 5 would be able to take you on, no?" She advanced again, brushing her hands across Misaka-san's shoulders and circling to the back of her neck where she slowly stroked along the hairline. Misaka-san's gaze quivered and Misaki leaned in closer, until she could taste the exhaling air from her mouth. "Are you not angry with me, Misaka-san?" She gently held her chin and lowered her lips, inch by inch. "Will you not take revenge for Shirai-san?"

A sudden tremor ran through Misaka-san and she snapped her head back as if someone had stabbed her with a poker.

"Stay away from me!" Sparks leaping from her head, she put both hands on Misaki's shoulders and shoved her away. As the blonde girl landed on her bed, Misaka-san glared at her with an intensity that made Misaki's insides squirm. "I don't know what you're playing at," Misaka-san growled, "but you better stay away from my friends." She was displaying some impressive self-control, even though it was plainly visible how worked up she was. Just a little more…

Misaki's heart was pumping in anticipation. "Or else what?"

Misaka-san stared at her, eyes wide with fury. "Or I'll kill you!"

"That is so scary! Would sweet little Misaka-san ever really kill anyone though?" Misaki's lips quirked up in a smirk. "Isn't it all just part of your intimidation ability?" Those were not the words she wanted to hear. They signaled that Misaka-san was still holding back. Misaki had been surprised back there, but now she was ready. She wanted to take that ferocity head on. She just had to coax it out.

Misaka-san was grinding her teeth. "You better revert this room change at once!"

"I cannot do that." Misaki sighed. "It takes at least a day to sign all the paperwork. Do you know how difficult it is to navigate this school's regulations?"

"You can just use your ability to make it happen!"

"Oh, now who is the twisted one?" Misaki gave her a playful glance.

"Y-You did it first! You can't just bend the rules like this!" Such a childish argument.

"Yet your previous roommate did the exact same thing, did she not?" Misaki cocked her head curiously. Misaka-san seemed at a loss for words, and stared at her dumbly for a moment. Then she clenched her teeth; it looked like it took everything she had to bite back what she wanted to say. It was all very enticing, and so far everything was progressing the way she wanted.

"I will talk to the dorm mistress again tomorrow, hm?" She offered a compromise. "I assume I will have gotten my point across by then." She slowly sucked the the tip of her gloved finger.

Misaka-san gave her a disturbed glare, and then she squared her shoulders and turned around. It was like the loss of eye contact broke off a chain that had been ready to snap, and the tension in the room lowered.

"I can't forgive you, so you better lay low." She had put up the front again, even though it had been so close to breaking apart. Rather disappointing, but it just meant that the game would last a little longer. Nothing less was to be expected of such a worthy opponent.

"So noble~ You're making my heart all fluttery, Misaka-san." Misaki draped herself across the bed, watching Misaka-san's shoulders grow rigid.

"I'm taking a shower, and I'm locking the door."

"Oh, going to cool down, are you? Well don't mind me, I'll be waiting here." Misaki rolled onto her back and glanced at Misaka-san from the side. The girl hesitated slightly, but then she strode into the bathroom without another word. Misaki heard the lock click into place and looked up at the ceiling.

"The evening has only just started, Misaka-san."

_I'll treat you to a night you'll never forget~_

XXX

Taking a shower did help her cool down, allowing her to regain some composure. Still the doubt and confusion remained. She had arrived with such determination, but somehow, that trickster had turned everything around. Even Mikoto knew that blowing her head off was not a real threat; she could never bring herself to do that, and Shokuhou did have countermeasures. There was no saying she hadn't already put every inhabitant in the dorm under her control, just waiting for an opportunity to use them. Being trapped like this was not a good feeling, and she buttoned up her shirt while feeling increasingly troubled. It would be easier to just let it pass, but then she thought about Kuroko and her chest tightened.

_I'm not getting anywhere like this. I need to approach it differently._ She racked her brain, but coming up with something that that she could do to avenge Kuroko with her current means was easier said than done.

When Mikoto exited the bathroom, rubbing her damp hair with a towel, she was treated to the sight of Shokuhou sitting by her desk and making quite a show of pulling her vest off. Her breasts danced at the motion and Mikoto's eyebrow twitched. She looked away with a huff.

"My, Misaka-san must be in a foul mood today." Shokuhou said, eyes twinkling.

"Gee, I wonder why. Why do you have to make such a big deal out of removing your clothes?" Mikoto blushed, and wanted to force it away. Why couldn't she just stay mad?

"Hmm~?" Shokuhou drawled and seemed to make a huge deal out of puffing her chest up; it was impossible to not notice even in the corner of her eyes. "Why, am I not allowed to undress in my own room?"

Mikoto's shoulders tensed, but she refused to look at the other girl.

"Do you know…" Shokuhou continued undisturbed, "how handsome you look with a towel around your neck?"

Mikoto jolted and pulled the towel off, blushing profusely. "Wh-What the hell!?"

"Oooh~" Shokuhou pulled back with a finger on her lips, still making sure to put her chest forward – or was it really that big? Mikoto reddened even more. "You're so scary when you're angry, Misaka-san."

_She's so annoying! _Mikoto drew a deep breath. _But I won't fall into her game. I just need to figure this out. _"I'm not angry. The bathroom is free. I'm going to bed." She walked over to her bed and touched the covers, suddenly feeling anxious. _She's not going to do anything while I sleep, is she? _With Kuroko it was different. With the perverted teleporter, she knew what to expect. She would shock her and that was it. But this Mental Out, a girl she had only ever seen as a troublesome thorn in the side… Mikoto's chest swirled with discomfort.

Shokuhou crossed her legs, chest still thrust out. "What if I said I'd like to take a bath with Misaka-san?"

"You'd be disappointed." Mikoto said, a shudder running down her spine. _Besides, I don't want to see any more of those monsters._ Even now, she could see those obtrusive things in the corner of her eyes.

"Aaww, come on~ don't be such a bore." Shokuhou whined like a little princess. Then she smirked, and that was what annoyed Mikoto the most. No matter when or where, it seemed like the blonde was always teasing her. "I bet no one has called you handsome before, have they?"

_Can I leave this room right now? _Mikoto wished she was a teleporter, or that Kuroko would somehow show up and take her away. She'd even let her do whatever the heck she wanted afterwards, as long as she could escape this painful setting. Thinking about Kuroko made her chest smart however. She'd been determined to avenge her, but now that she'd calmed down a bit she couldn't see how. Shocking Shokuhou might prove satisfying, but it wouldn't fix the injustice done and might only make her even more annoying.

She sat down on her bed with an uncertain feeling floating in her gut. She could feel Shokuhou's gaze on her skin, making her uncomfortable.

"Aren't you going to use the bathroom?"

She tried to change topics.

"Why is Misaka-san so reluctant to take me?"

It failed miserably.

She couldn't fight back the blush. "I-I don't want to take _anyone…_"

Shokuhou gave her that annoying smirk again. "Why, but anyone would want to take you."

Mikoto's shoulders tensed and the blush spread across her neck and ears. She wanted to disappear right at this moment, escaping the conversation and her crude roommate both. She didn't even dare to undress like this. At the same time, it was so unfair. She wanted to dig up that determination from earlier and get it over with, but she felt trapped. She knew Shokuhou would trick her if she didn't tread carefully.

Shokuhou leaned onto the back of the chair, chest pressing against the rills. "Misaka-san is such a prince, every girl in Tokiwadai has dreamt of you snatching them away at least once."

"Stop it." Mikoto could only just force the words out.

"But it's true. I have seen their fantasies, some are quite wonderful." Her eyes twinkled.

Mikoto bit her lip and looked away. She was starting to consider sending Kuroko a message begging for rescue. But there was no way she'd let this girl come close to her again. The thought made her fists tighten. _This is all a game to her. _Taking advantage of Kuroko, sending that video clip, forcefully moving Mikoto into her own room – Shokuhou was just playing around, in the same tasteless manner she always did. She could forgive or ignore a lot of things, but involving her friends was crossing the line.

There was a sound of a drawer opening. "Well, I didn't think you would be cooperative so easily, so I prepared a little something in advance."

Mikoto's head snapped around, senses on high alert. Shokuhou had procured a small bottle from one of the drawers in her desk. "What the hell is that?" Something forbidden, that's for sure. Tokiwadai did not allow them to keep a lot of personal belongings – that is, restrictions were placed on things like make-up, perfumes and other articles that may damage or affect their health in unknown ways.

What could a bottle from Shokuhou's personal drawer contain? Whatever it was, she doubted it was anything good.

"Just a little something I acquired through one of my contacts." Shokuhou said. "Apparently it has quite the delightful effect." She turned the bottle around to unscrew the cork, and Mikoto caught a glimpse of the label. _TMN 2014!?_ _It's that monstrous drug! _Mikoto remembered that thing all too well; it was the same stuff that she had ended up drinking in Saten-san's room.

She stood up abruptly. "Wait, that's dangerous!"

Shokuhou put the bottle to her nose and inhaled deeply. "Aah, what a curious smell."

_She's going to—!? _In a rush of panic, Mikoto charged forward and grabbed the bottle, pulling it out of Shokuhou's hand. But something was off. _Wait, this isn't the same? _It didn't look like it contained a liquid. Then, that sniffing right now…? She frantically looked down at Shokuhou. "Are you okay!?"

Shokuhou smiled ruefully. "My, is Misaka-san actually worried about me?" Her cheeks were flushed, and her breath had deepened slightly. Mikoto's insides froze. _It's already working!?_

"Oh my…" Shokuhou gulped down a breath of air, chest rising ominously. "This is quite effective." The twinkle in her eyes seemed more profound, and Mikoto erupted in a cold sweat. Shokuhou breathed deeply a couple of times. _Her heartbeat is increasing. _Mikoto was scared witless. She could literally _see _Shokuhou working herself up thanks to the aphrodisiac. _What do I do? Can I stop it?_

But before she could do anything, Shokuhou sighed. "My… I'm so hot, Misaka-san…" She snaked her hands forward and slipped them around Mikoto's waist. A sense of urgency surged in Mikoto. She pulled back, and Shokuhou let out a small "kyaah~" as she was pulled forward and fell to the floor on all fours. "Yaah, Misaka-san is so mean…"

"Do you even know what this is!?" Mikoto bellowed, thrusting the bottle in her direction.

"Of course I do~ I saw it in Shirai-san's memories, after all… Although this is the second edition."

Mikoto's breath hitched. _Then she's seen…_

Shokuhou twisted her hips sensually and smirked up at her. The twinkle in her eyes seemed brighter. "Come ooon, Misaka-san~" She reached out and let a hand stroke over Mikoto's shin, fingers soft and hot. A great tremble ran through Mikoto's entire body from the touch, and she stepped back in a daze. "No way – this is wrong!" Was she saying that to herself or Shokuhou at this point? She was horrified that she couldn't tell.

Shokuhou looked down, and for a second Mikoto thought she might actually listen. But then she breathed deeply a couple of times, and her face twisted in a grimace. "I'm burning up—!" She pulled her head back and tensed all over. There was a powerful throb in her body. Shokuhou groaned, and the air shook around them.

_What's going on? _Mikoto looked around in panic, but there was no change to the room.

In front of her Shokuhou knelt on all fours, gasping. "Oh my, I'm growing…"

Mikoto gritted her teeth. "We need to get that stuff out of you!" She put the bottle on the desk and kneeled down, grabbing Shokuhou's shoulder, but – _what do I do?_ She couldn't very well fry it out of her.

The blonde pulled in a sharp breath. "Aah, Misaka-san's hand is so hot…"

"Kh—" _This isn't good. _Mikoto's mind worked in overdrive while the other Level 5 kept breathing deeply, her heartbeat steadily working its way up. _What do I do?_

"Mmh…" Shokuhou moaned with her entire body, fingers curling on the floor. "Misaka-san… I want you so much…" She looked Mikoto in the eyes, and the lust clouding those stars was frightening. Mikoto's insides turned over. "Will you not… let me…?" Shokuhou crawled closer, and the air around them pressed in on their bodies.

Mikoto desperately held her at arm's length. "You're not being yourself!"

Shokuhou smiled. "You're right… this is quite a new feeling for me… what should I do, Misaka-san?"

"For starters, stay back!" Mikoto pushed her away.

"But I don't want tooo~" Shokuhou grabbed her wrists and leaned forward; her palms throbbed against Mikoto's skin, nerve signals flourishing in the air, poisoning her senses. Mikoto lost her balance and fell over, and Shokuhou sat on top of her, right at her hips.

"W-What are you—!?" She would have pushed her away, but she was scared of touching her at all.

"Mmm~" Shokuhou shivered and her chest rose beneath her shirt. She bent her back like a feline, and somehow she looked overwhelming. While Mikoto watched, Shokuhou's breath grew more and more labored, her whole body heaving with the gasps of air.

"Hnn…" A soft moan left Shokuhou's lips. "This is… incredible… my power is…"

Mikoto panicked. _The last thing I need is for her ability to become stronger! _Was it already too late? Shokuhou was breathing so heavily, her heart beating so eagerly. Her body shook as the heat rose again and again. Could a drug actually make them grow stronger? There was no saying for sure, but Mikoto remembered how the feeling had encompassed her own body back then. Either way, it was crazy to use it like this!

"You idiot!" Mikoto grabbed her shoulders and shook. "Snap out of it!"

"Ah, Misaka-san's hands are so wonderful~" Shokuhou drawled. "I've never felt like this… It feels like I'll burst~"

Mikoto gritted her teeth. All the signals leaking from Shokuhou's body were making it hard to focus.

Shokuhou drew a sharp breath in delight. "Aaah, I'm becoming so strong—! Is this what reaching Level 6 feels like?" A drop of sweat ran down her throat. "I could control every mind in the city… maybe I should try it out…"

Mikoto's gut churned. "Definitely not!"

Shokuhou's back curled, a snake-like smile on her lips as she suddenly focused on Mikoto. "Then why don't you stop me, Misaka-san? Before it's too late… There is so much information, so many memories and feelings… I can't hold it all in…" Her breath quivered and she tensed all over. She let out a moan and stretched her body again.

_This is too much! _Mikoto frantically tried to think while the body above her stretched and moaned. _When will it stop?_

"Mmh yes, grow, please, make me… aah~" Shokuhou stared at the ceiling in delirious delight. Mikoto stared at her chest as it swelled hypnotizing from her deepening breaths. Then she shook her head. _This is no time for that! Think, Mikoto! Every second counts! _But there was nothing she could do. She gritted her teeth. _I'll just knock her out!_

Something rammed her head like a truck. She cried out and turned her head, raising a hand to cradle her temple.

"Misaka-san, why are you always so quick to resort to violence~?" Shokuhou's voice seemed closer, and a few fingers brushed her hair behind her ear. Mikoto tensed and stared at nothing, heart rising to her throat. _She doesn't need the remote? _But even more importantly—_Did she read my mind? _The thought was enough to make her limbs feel like lead, weighted down by a surge of fright.

"You like it like this, don't you?" Shokuhou purred, tracing a finger along Mikoto's jawline. The soft fabric of her glove was strangely pleasant, but the whole situation was too intense to be enjoyed. "You like it when people stand up to you, when you're allowed to feel powerless beneath them. Normally you're the strongest one, hmm?"

Shokuhou whispered against her ear; her torso was lying on top of Mikoto and her scent, her warmth and the movement of her body were paralyzing.

"But what you enjoy the most might actually be…" Her fingers slid down Mikoto's arm, stroking the skin tenderly. "Being on top, and hurting someone else."

Mikoto's breath caught in her throat.

"Displaying your dominance. Using your power to have someone submit to you. Hearing their gasps of pain as your ability runs through them. You like it, crave for it."

"No way…" Mikoto's voice was but a whisper, her eyes wide as they stared at the door so far away. Shokuhou's lips pulled up into a smirk.

"You're a bad girl, Misaka-san. Let me punish you~" Shokuhou pinched the skin on her arm and Mikoto hissed, clenching her eyes shut.

"Stop it!" She squirmed and struggled beneath the warm body, and Shokuhou mercilessly twisted her skin, causing pain to shoot up her arm. "I said stop!" Blue charges leapt from her bangs, and then her head was rammed again and she winced as her sight darkened for a second.

"You're making me all wet, Misaka-san." Shokuhou released her arm and delicately stroked the irritated skin. "Are you enjoying it? Or will you use your revenge ability to punish me back?"

Mikoto glared up at her, eyes watering from pain. "You're crazy."

"Scold me, Misaka-san." She smiled, hands roaming over Mikoto's chest and stroking over her breasts. "Oh, you're not wearing a bra." Shokuhou licked her lips. "Is it because they're so small?"

"I was in the shower!" Mikoto protested, though her cheeks inflamed. She couldn't help staring at Shokuhou's chest, which rose and fell sensually. Was it bigger than before? There was no way, right? While she watched, Shokuhou thrust her chest forward and sighed deeply.

"Yes, more like that. Misaka-san, you are too stubborn~" she leaned down again, and now her eyes were swirling with heat and lust and something else that Mikoto couldn't quite place. Shokuhou pulled her fingers down her sides and snuck them in under her uniform. "I can't keep my hands off of you like this~"

"Stop it!" Mikoto grabbed her arms, but Shokuhou still snaked her hands upwards and massaged her breasts. "Ugh – don't touch me!" Mikoto pushed, but there was no strength left.

"Mmm, your weakness ability seems to be overwhelming you~ Maybe you are not as strong as you pretend to be?" She tenderly caressed her nipples and Mikoto swallowed. The light in her eyes seemed to darken. "Are you scared?"

Mikoto gritted her teeth. "N-No way! And why are you – doing this? It's wrong, so stop it!"

"How is it wrong?" Her toes stroked Mikoto's shin and Mikoto shuddered, pulling her legs up.

"Why are you even asking? You're just doing this because of the aphrodisiac! Let me go already!"

"Stop me." Shokuhou's eyes glinted with anticipation.

Mikoto pushed at her arms again, trying to get those fingers away from her chest.

"Too weak, Misaka-san." Shokuhou leaned down and kissed her chin. "You need to mean it. Get mad. Punish me."

"Ghh—!" Mikoto stared up, heart doing somersaults in her chest.

"Or are you actually scared? Are you frightened you won't be able to stop?"

"T-That's not it!"

"Oh, I smell hesitation~ Is Misaka-san really this insecure about her own control ability?" Shokuhou lightly bit onto her chin and drew a deep breath; Mikoto could feel her chest rising.

"That's not – the issue." Her sight swayed, her nostrils assaulted by the smell of Shokuhou's shampoo and her limbs becoming more and more unreliable.

"Yet you can't stop me, hm?" Shokuhou pinched a nipple and Mikoto flinched at the pain. "You can't seem to fight me off. Is it because you love me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why? Why does Misaka-san turn into this weak little kitten under my care?" Shokuhou slid a hand down, teasing her stomach and sliding across her skin with her nails. Even through the cloth of her glove it stung Mikoto.

"I-I don't know…" she gasped and shifted her legs, knees against each other as if trying to close up. Her face felt hot and she was breathing unevenly. _S-shit, is she actually getting to me?_

Shokuhou smiled thinly and leaned down to her ear. "You do not feel anything for your little toys at all, do you?"

"Hh!?" Mikoto hissed, both in surprise and at the shiver running down her spine from the breath teasing her ear. "Th-they're not toys!"

"How many times has it been now, hm?" Shokuhou sounded like she was enjoying herself, and she kept stroking Mikoto's body in all the right ways. "Two? Three? More?"

It gnawed at the back of her head, and Mikoto's conscience stabbed her in the heart.

"Why do you go along with it if you think it's wrong?" Shokuhou murmured, massaging her stomach until Mikoto couldn't hold back a groan. "Desires and feelings… heartbeat, breathing…" Shokuhou's lips were touching her earlobe, each syllable sending a shudder of delight into Mikoto's nervous system. "It all creates its unique signal, doesn't it?" She pinched her nipple again, and Mikoto tensed up, though the heat in her body was almost numbing everything else. "I know how it is, Misaka-san~ I see it too. You and I…" she dragged her leg up along Mikoto's thigh, one finger playing with her nipple, "we are the same~"

"No way…" Mikoto still protested, drawing deep breaths and trying to remain sane beneath all the colliding signals.

"You are becoming attracted to me, are you not? Your ability to resist is crumbling." Shokuhou traced her lips up along her jaw, then placed a kiss on her chin. "Am I pulling you along, I wonder? Or is it the other way around?" She rubbed their hips together, slowly and in such an excruciating manner that Mikoto gasped involuntarily. "Do you sense my arousal?"

Mikoto refused to play into her hands, glaring up at her.

"Your stubbornness ability is so adorable." Shokuhou's eyes twinkled. "Won't you grow mad at me, Misaka-san? Won't you punish me for speaking the truth? You are only using those poor little girls, even if you do not realize it."

"That's wrong…"

"Are you sure? I have seen their minds, after all."

Mikoto frowned, even as the uncertainty grew in her chest. "I'd never do anything they wouldn't want."

"But perhaps you are. You are the most powerful electromaster, Misaka-san. Don't you think you might have unconsciously influenced them with your ability~?"

Mikoto's breath hitched. "I-Impossible."

"Is it now?" Shokuhou's eyes were darkening with lust. "You are too tempting, Misaka-san. Even your adorable little subjects can't say no when you require their aid."

"T-They're not subjects either! They're my friends!" Mikoto was protesting almost automatically, too preoccupied by the moving body above her.

"Mmyess, and your little teleporter _friend_ was quite delicious. Who knew she was so easy to please? Will you submit as easily as she did, I wonder~?"

Mikoto's breath hitched and her eyes widened, before a veil of anger clouded them over.

Misaki's heart jumped in anticipation. Had she finally cracked her shell?

"I don't like the way you're talking." Misaka-san sounded calm as she grabbed onto Misaki's wrists; her grip was more determined than earlier, and the skin on Misaki's arms prickled. She stopped the movement of her hands and grinned down at Misaka-san even as drops of sweat formed on her temple.

"Are you going to hurt me now?"

There was a streak of uncertainty in Misaka-san's eyes, swirling emotions fighting for dominance. Her teeth grinded and the grip on Misaki's arms tightened. Misaki fought against the rearing lust in her own body and leaned down, looking Misaka-san right in the eye.

"Surely you realize that doing so would only prove me right?"

The tension in her expression was enchanting.

"I-I'm not…"

"Yet you want to so much, it's almost painful to resist, no?" Misaki leaned further down, putting her lips by Misaka-san's ear and drinking in the delightful shudder in her body. She trailed her lips against her earlobe, moving slowly upwards and placing a light kiss on her temple, strands of hair tickling her lips. Misaka-san's breathing was becoming erratic, the grip on Misaki's wrists growing even tighter. "Get angry with me, Misaka-san. Use me in whatever way you want."

"I'm not like you." Misaka-san so cutely resisted, but Misaki could tell she was straining. Perhaps Misaka-san's sensory ability of electric signals was somewhere close to the same thing Misaki experienced with thoughts and emotions. In which case, the enhanced blood flow and the heat from her skin must be near suffocating at this distance.

Misaki pulled back enough to look Misaka-san in the eyes. Her lips were slightly parted, chest heaving as she breathed. Misaki stroked her thumbs over her breasts, and Misaka-san gave a delightful gasp.

"We are more alike than you think, Misaka-san." Misaki stared into her eyes, sucking in every change of emotion she could pick up. "We are both girls, for instance…" she rubbed her breasts and Misaka-san bit her teeth together, brow furrowing; "we are both Level 5 espers…" she moved her waist back and forth, creating friction between their bodies; "we are both bored with the slow daily life of Academy City…" she pinched her nipples and reveled at the pained shroud settling in her gaze. She leaned down, never breaking eye contact, even as she lowered her voice. "And we have both had our way with Shirai-san…" Misaka-san's breath hitched and the light in her eyes changed. Misaki smirked. "Why do you think I used her, Misaka-san? Because of her irresistible charm ability? Or…" she stuck her tongue out and let it touch the tip of her nose. "…for the same reasons you did?" Perhaps she was imagining things, but she thought the temperature was rising.

Misaka-san's gaze quivered; she looked like she wanted to protest, but no sound escaped her throat.

"What did she feel like when you took her, Misaka-san?" Misaki breathed against her skin, seeing the increasing tension in her jaw. "Did she taste good?"

The crackling sound slipping into her ears released a flood of heat in her gut. Misaka-san's aura seemed the complete opposite of that meek little girl from earlier. It engulfed them in a suffocating prison of heat, and Misaki's heart raced.

"How about we make the on-lookers take her next time, hm?"

Misaka-san's hair fluttered and her expression twisted in a snarl. "Don't you dare look at her again."

It was so close, teetering on the edge of magnificence. Misaki clenched her stomach and wished she could drown inside those thundering eyes.

"Why not~? I'll make sure she enjoys it, of course. Maybe I'll even treat your little longhaired friend to the same fate. I wonder what note theirscreams would take~" Misaka-san's body was vibrating with rage beneath her; Misaki curled her fingers on her skin. She could feel the increasing voltage in her body; it prickled against her wrists through the hands holding her, and it lit up Misaka-san's eyes. The anticipation was excruciating.

Then, Misaka-san laughed. It was devoid of any humor or joy; it sent a shiver down her spine. Delightful. "I see what you mean." Misaka-san sounded levelheaded, but the tension between them was tangible, her body still rigid below Misaki.

"You want me to hurt you, right?" Misaka-san asked, grinning up at her.

Misaki's chest fluttered, though she merely grinned back. "Are you saying you've finally decided to deliver just punishment, Misaka-san?" She teased her still, excitement spilling from every fiber of her body.

Misaka-san's grin widened. "Too bad."

"Huh?" Misaki couldn't help it; her eyes widened. Misaka-san's hands clenched around her wrists briefly, and then let go. She was trembling, drops of sweat travelling down her face, yet she defiantly stared up at Misaki with a sickly grin and eyes shining with stubbornness.

"I'm not going to give you what you want."

"Wha—!?" Shock, disbelief. She had seemed so into it, dragged along by Misaki's taunts, teetering on the edge of the cliff. "How can you just say that!?"

Misaka-san bubbled with laughter, but it was different, not the light and kind laughter she'd seen in Shirai-san's memories. The electromaster put her hands down beside her head, as if giving herself completely over to Misaki.

"I won't play along with your games. But—" the flutter of Misaka-san's fringe grew more prominent, and Misaki felt something creeping up her spine. "—you're going to finish what you've started."

"W-what?" Misaki didn't understand; she really had no idea what the girl was thinking. A false sense of security had settled over her, but yet again Misaka-san proved unpredictable. _I cannot read her after all._

"You've already made me this bothered. And you're still full of that hideous drug too. There's no way I'm letting you stop now." Misaka-san emitted so much authority and power even while lying on her back, completely offering herself to Misaki.

Misaki grinned back. "And if I refuse?" There was no way she could. Already, her body was screaming for it. Misaka-san's uniform was disheveled, her hair wild and untamed. There was no way Misaki could resist her like this. How did it end up like this?

"No worries. I'll be here until you decide." Misaka-san's eyes glinted, lips curling in that humorless grin. Misaki sat on top of her and stared down, the burning urge in her limbs growing fiercer and fiercer. _I can't… resist this. _Somehow, it had all been flipped on its head. She had been beaten at her own game. For some reason, it only made her more excited. She sucked in a deep breath and the pressure in her limbs grew in proportion with the building arousal.

"Heh." Her lips twitched, her cheeks beginning to ache with the effort of maintaining her grin. She pulled her hands out from underneath Misaka-san's shirt and grabbed a hold of her collar. "You are a real pain, Misaka Mikoto."

"But an irresistible one, right?" Misaka-san said something so annoying with such a tempting grin, and Misaki hated herself for loving it. Her grin grew strained.

"Indeed. There is no way I'm letting you out of this easily." Misaki leaned down and stared into her eyes with as much ferocity as she could muster. "I'm going to make you regret this."

Misaka-san sighed. "I'll deal with that later. Just get on with it."

Misaki bristled, but she was both intrigued and attracted by this unfamiliar side of Misaka-san. She knew the kind, sometimes childish Misaka-san that always reacted so predictably to her taunts. She had never seen this ruthless, grinning monster. The fact that she was intensely attracted to it just made it so much more irritating.

She ripped open MIsaka-san's shirt, exposing her torso.

"What happened to your cool and collected attitude, my Queen?"

A range of emotion thundered through her body; Misaki put her fingers on Misaka-san's abdomen and scratched her skin with as much force as she could muster through the gloves. Misaka-san drew a breath, her stomach trembling from pain, a thin veil of sweat covering her skin.

_Am I not worthy of her true attention? _Misaki recalled the images she'd seen in Shirai-san's mind, the emotions that had excited the younger girl under that predatory gaze in a dark bathroom. _Have I not angered her enough? _She grabbed Mikoto's breasts, then leaned down and bit onto a stiff nipple. Misaka-san groaned and tensed up below her, and Misaki's excitement rose further. _Do I not have what it takes to face that kind of treatment? _She slid a hand down Misaka-san's stomach and below her skirt, stroking over her bud. _Oh, she's already this aroused? _Misaka-san gasped at her touch, her clit erect against Misaki's fingers. Somehow it eased some of the irritation out of Misaki's system. A smirk working its way back on her lips, she stroked the tender flesh with her fingers; Misaka-san heaved beneath her, a flush filling her cheeks, eyes closed and blue charges playing through her bangs.

Misaki smiled and pinched her nipple again.

"I suppose you win this round, Misaka-san." She admitted defeat, and then moved backwards, sliding her gloved hand along Misaka-san's midriff until it reached her skirt. "But I'm not leaving without the prize."

Her answer was a sharp intake of breath. She pulled down Misaka-san's skirt and the cloth underneath with anticipation growing in her gut. Misaka-san was in front of her, breathing, moving and begging for release. Misaki caressed her thigh, moving along it and sliding her thumb over her soft lips, and Misaka-san gasped.

"You are incredibly sensitive, Misaka-san~" Misaki indulged in every motion, every sound. "I wonder how long you'll hold out…" She leaned down, extended her tongue and gently placed it against that swollen bud. Misaka-san squirmed and Misaki put her hands on her thighs to hold her still. Round and round, her soft tongue massaged Misaka-san, and the girl moaned as the tension rose mercilessly. Her body was rigid, even below Misaki's tongue. The taste urged her to press on. Misaka-san trembled, the moans becoming more prominent.

"Kah – I – I can't—" She had intertwined her fingers into her hair, as if to avoid reaching down and pushing Misaki away. Misaki's eyes glinted as she deliberately slowed down her dance. She was rewarded with a frustrated groan, and her insides flooded with heat. Letting go of one thigh, she slipped her fingers down her own skirt and touched herself. A moan pressed forth from the depth of her throat.

"Damn, you're –" Misaka-san's waist rose slightly, asking for more. Misaki covered her with her lips and suckled the hardening bud; Misaka-san hissed and strained against her. Such a wonderful taste. Misaki was soon reaching climax. The intensity of her rubbing grew as the limit closed in, and she suckled Misaka-san with increasing vigor. Blue charges leapt from her skin and struck at Misaki, but at this point such a small punishment only helped fuel the heat swelling in the back of her mind. It built higher and higher and she moaned into Misaka-san, feeling her tremble against Misaki's tongue, her breathing growing labored as she squirmed. There were flashes of light, and the lamp in the ceiling blinked and gave out; Misaka-san groaned and quivered, fingers digging into the sheets. Misaki grimaced as she increased the pressure of her fingers, and her arousal ran rampant.

A magnificent moan signalled that Misaka-san was pushed over the limit and Misaki followed, an incredible release of the accumulated stress flooding out of her. Bluish sparks danced into the room, Misaka-san groaning and grimacing. A few strikes brushed by Misaki's skin, leaving angry red marks on her arms. Like fiery lover's bites.

"Well, that was quick." Misaki looked up at Misaka-san's face while still trying to regain control of her own breath. Misaka-san looked disoriented for a moment, then she sat up and put a hand to her head. Misaki opened her mouth to say something when Misaka-san's hand suddenly shot forward and grabbed her throat. It happened so quickly, Misaki hardly had time to be surprised before she was pushed backwards, trapped beneath her. Misaka-san leaned over her, devouring the space between them.

"If you come anywhere near Kuroko again…" her voice was deathly calm, "…or if you touch her, look at her, or even think about her the wrong way…" a small smile formed on her lips; "I will cripple you."

It sounded silly, but Misaki couldn't laugh. The truth was that Misaka-san could probably make it happen. The question was, would she really do it? Thirty minutes ago, Misaki would have laughed at the idea, but now she had seen something that gave her pause. She could not dismiss the dangerous light in Misaka-san's eyes as a bluff, nor her words as empty. Threats of blowing her head off were easy to dismiss, but this one felt real.

Misaki could not help it when her lips twitched into a smirk of her own. "That's fine." It was not Shirai-san she wanted anyway.

"Neither will you touch Saten-san, Uiharu-san or anyone else."

"You sure are demanding, Misaka-san. Do you mean to say you want me all to yourself?"

Misaka-san leaned down and her lips hovered above Misaki's nose. There was an unfamiliar glint in her eyes. "I will never forgive you."

Misaki realized then. "You're still furious."

"I'm not angry." She sounded calm, but Misaki knew better, and it intrigued her that she was still denying it. Was this Misaka-san's way of dealing with the stress? How long would she be able to keep it up? Or did she really not recognize her own feelings?

"Then why are you staring at me like that, Misaka-san?"

Misaka-san's lips curled into a small smile devoid of any happiness. It was like the grin of a hyena, and a shudder ran down Misaki's back.

"What you did to Kuroko… I should pay you back properly, Misaki."

"W-what are you talking about, Misaka-san?" She gave a half-grin, but it felt forced. She did not recognize this Misaka-san.

Misaka-san stroked her hair in a near loving gesture. "The brain is quite intriguing, isn't it? So many electric signals in delicate balance to make us tick the way we do. Controlling your hands…" her fingers slid over Misaki's arm, "your lungs…" her breath touched Misaki's skin, "even your heart." She touched Misaki's chest, and as if on cue, her heartbeat upped. Misaka-san looked into her eyes. "I wonder, if I tweaked them a little…"

The blatant threat set off the alarm bells in Misaki's mind. She stared, terrified, into Misaka-san's smiling face. "Y-you can't do that." Her heart thundered against her ribcage as the electromaster gently took her head in her hands. Misaki wanted to pull away, but she couldn't move.

"Don't worry, it will only hurt for a moment." Lightning danced from Misaka-san's fingertips. "And when you wake up, you won't remember this. Really, you won't remember anything at all." Misaka-san leaned in close and whispered against her ear. "Won't that be nice?"

Misaki was too terrified to utter a word or move a muscle.

"Don't you think it's possible?" Misaka-san brushed her fingers across her head, electricity snapping at her skin. "After all, we are pretty much alike, right?"

Misaki had said that, but to take the words out of their original context and twist them into something like this was just too much. Their abilities were far from alike, and trying to manipulate someone's brain with electricity didn't sound like a good idea. All kinds of horrifying results swept past her mental eye, and Misaki involuntarily whimpered.

_This is a joke. _Was she really going to go through with it? It was ridiculous, right? Misaka-san would never –

"Here's the deal. You scream if the voltage is too high, okay? I haven't really done this before, so I might miscalculate." Misaka-san's eyes glinted, and Misaki's breath caught in her throat. Misaka-san's fingers intertwined in strands of hair, touching her scalp. "Let's do a test run first."

Misaki was struck by an intense sense of urgency, adrenaline pumping through her limbs. The only thing she could focus on was survival. She lashed out at Misaka-san with everything she had. Her ability crashed into Misaka-san's invisible barrier, creating shower of sparks, and Misaka-san growled.

"Are you still going to try!?" Misaki cried in terrified triumph even as the strain from using her ability without reins made her head spin, and then Misaka-san's hand closed around her throat and her heart thundered against her ribs.

"That's enough out of you!" There was no warning, no flashy effects. Just a dreadful creeping sensation spreading from Misaka-san's hand into Misaki's throat and up her head. Her mouth was open, but she could only gasp for air, eyes wide in terror as she stared into Misaka-san's eyes. This was not the normal Misaka-san. It was some kind of monster taking her form. Her expression was entirely calm, like she was observing something mildly interesting.

A few seconds later, Misaka-san released her throat.

"I would have asked you to revert the room change, but..." She pulled away from her at last, getting to her feet and looking down with a solemn gaze.

"And then what will you do?" Misaki asked, or she would have. There was no sound. Slowly, the realization dawned on her. She tried moving her tongue; it worked. She formed the letters on her tongue, but no matter what she did, the sound would not come out. Her hands flew to her throat on instinct.

"But I'm starting to wonder whether it'd be interesting to stay here a few more days. I don't think Kuroko would want to see me right now anyway. Oh yeah." Misaka-san continued as if remembering something off-hand. "I disabled your vocal cords, but I would check with a doctor that nothing else got damaged as well, since I've never done that before."

_What!? _Misaki's eyes widened. No matter what she did, no sound escaped her; she was literally struck mute. _Wait, you can't do that!_ She stared at Misaka-san, but the electromaster merely smiled.

There was no way Misaki's voice would reach her.

Had it been revenge for her games with Shirai-san? No. Misaki's heart lurched. It was not that simple. She recognized the signs, even if they were subtle. The tension in her shoulders, her wrinkled brow, the quiver deep within her eyes.

Misaka-san was close to breaking down.

She hadn't realized from seeing Shirai-san's memories alone, but now that she could study the other Level 5 up close, it was obvious. Was it really bothering her this much? Misaki had meant to play around with her and enjoyed hearing her feeble excuses, but there was more at play here than she'd realized. At this rate, how much more could Misaka-san take before her conscience gave out?

"Yeah, I'll stay here a bit longer." Misaka-san turned towards her pillow and climbed into bed. "That way I can make sure you stay put while I fix things."

Misaki sank to the floor, coldness seeping up her spine. Then her lips twitched and twisted into a grin. _This is crazy. What did I do? Haha. _She laughed mentally, still clutching her throat. What would happen from here on out? She had no idea. There was no way she could know, and that excited her. Excited and terrified.

The laughter inside her grew strained. _S-Sorry. I'm sorry, Misaka-san. I had no idea you'd go this far. I misjudged. _But there was no way Misaka-san was going to hear her words. Misaki pulled down air in gulps. _I c-can't breathe. _She was close to hyperventilating, but Misaka-san had already turned away from her, only disheveled brown hair visible above the covers.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Mikoto keeps finding ways to wriggle out. But now we're nearing some sort of solution, aren't we? Haha. Defeat is imminent! THE WORLD CANNOT BE PREPARED!

Next time: Bush sausages on sausage bushes.


	9. Flower Buddies

**Note:**

Still mature. NSFW.

Thanks again to Greatsnapper and the user formerly known as xxBakaAkki for betaing. And to all of you for reviewing, favoriting and following.

I got married this weekend (it was a perfect wedding!) and went to a spa hotel with my wife afterwards. There we made out in the pool and this businessman outside the window couldn't keep his eyes to himself even though he was on the phone. I hope he enjoyed the sight!

Likewise, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
>- Brought to you by my wife's wife<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flower Buddies<strong>

By Cun, March 2014 – June 2014

XXX

In the silence of the Judgment 177th branch office, Uiharu Kazari sat alone at the server workstation, staring at the screens intently. Small drops of perspiration shone on her forehead, but she was too focused to wipe them off. Her heart was beating in her throat, and she held the computer mouse in a death grip.

She was seconds away. If she moved her mouse and clicked, she'd find it.

Gulping, she set her jaw and fired up her elite mode. There was no going back. She was already this far into it. If she quit now, she might never be able to find out; she would still be grasping at straws. Determination setting in, she clicked. The website opened, and the image gallery she had hacked into was unveiled before her eyes in all its glory. There were people. They were naked. She couldn't breathe; her hand trembling, white dots clouding her vision. _I-I can't do this!_ She stared at the screen cross-eyed, and then the door to the office opened.

"Uiharu, are you here?"

Kazari yelped and closed the browser window on reflex.

"Y-Yes, I'm here, Konori-senpai!" She turned around on the chair, smiling at her senior in what she hoped was a natural manner.

Konori-senpai was not looking at her however. "Shirai isn't here today either?"

Kazari faltered, looking over at the desk where her twin-tailed partner would usually sit and scowl at her paperwork. "No…"

Konori-senpai sighed. "What is that girl doing? I know it must be a shock to lose Misaka-san as her roommate, but how long is she going to sulk? It's not like she moved out of the country."

Kazari glanced off, chest tightening. She knew there was more to it than that, but she couldn't find the words to explain. It had been three days since Shirai-san last showed up at the office. That was the day before the shocking news of Misaka-san's dormitory transfer. Kazari hadn't seen Misaka-san either, not since that day in Saten-san's room. It felt like ages ago. So much had happened in such a short time, and Kazari felt cold and forlorn in the face of it all. She wanted to help her friends, but it seemed like the situation was just continuing to grow more and more difficult.

"Hmm. I guess there's not much we can do about it. I'll do the patrol. Uiharu, can you handle the rest here?"

"Y-Yes!" Kazari tried to block her screen with her body, even though it was already safe.

"With these espers going berserk recently, Anti-Skill wants us to be more alert. It seems like aphrodisiacs are all the rage lately. What's up with that?" Konori-senpai looked dejected.

"Ahaha…" Kazari attempted to give a normal laugh. "I guess they're curious?"

"Or maybe that production error was more widespread than we thought. You sent that information to Anti-Skill, didn't you? Why are they being so slow on the uptake?" Konori-senpai sighed.

"I'm sure they're working hard on solving it!"

"I suppose." Konori-senpai frowned, but she closed the door without another word and Kazari was once again left alone in the office.

_Aphrodisiac… _Kazari glanced at Shirai-san's empty workplace. Everything had started going downhill after that. But while blaming everything on a production error was tempting, Kazari knew it was a stretch. _In the end, it's up to us to fix things, isn't it? _She sighed deeply, and sat hunched over for a few seconds. Then her eyes grew determined. It couldn't go on like this. She had already tried calling Shirai-san several times; with no answer, there was no easy way to get a hold of her. But there were other ways to go about this.

With a sudden streak of boldness, she twirled around, grabbed her phone and flipped it open. _If nothing else works, I need to speak to her!_ Her eyes quivered, but her hand stayed steady as she thumbed through her contacts until she found the one she wanted. She hesitated slightly, wondering for a second how she was going to say this. Then she steeled herself, and pressed her thumb on Misaka-san's name.

XXX

One hundred and five. One hundred and six. Kuroko counted the crunches in the back of her mind, focusing on the task and little else.

She usually ended up working out when stressed. There was something soothing about doing such a basic task, and it gave her mind something else to focus on. Her body was already sore from the amount of exercise inflicted upon it the past few days though, and she was starting to feel the burn in her abs. She grunted and kept up the pace. One hundred and ten. One hundred and fifteen. The burning intensified, becoming unbearable. She flipped over and started doing push-ups, staring intently at the floor. Her mind was slipping, even when she tried to focus on nothing but the workout. The dorm room was eerily silent, one half of the room all but abandoned. The movers had stopped by and taken all of Onee-sama's things while they were at school. At the moment, Kuroko was the sole resident of room 208.

She preferred it that way. No one to interrupt, no one to annoy her. She told herself so, and pushed herself up from the floor yet again. Her arms trembled, aching for rest. She pressed on until they were completely stiff and refused to listen, and then collapsed in a heap on the floor, cheek resting against the cool surface. She'd been at it for an hour, and before that she had slept an hour, after yet another workout session earlier in the afternoon. Her insides were tied up in a knot that would not loosen up no matter how she tried to coax it.

Onee-sama's expression slipped into her mind again. The downcast eyes, the icy coolness seeping into her gaze when Kuroko asked for a date. It still hurt; burned her throat. Kuroko's eyes stung and she gritted her teeth, focusing once more on the exercise.

_I'm perfectly fine by myself. It's better this way. _She repeated the words she had imprinted in the back of her head, but they rang hollow, just like before. Nevertheless, she could not stop repeating them. If her sanity were to slip away, she'd rather have it happen due to excessive amounts of exercise.

_What good would that do? _A sinister voice spoke up inside her head. She had been trying to suppress it, but whenever she relaxed it came back, pestering her with its leering tone.

"Shut up."

Yet it wouldn't leave, not until she either slept or started working out again; at the moment however, neither sounded as tempting as just lying on the cool floor.

_How long are you going to keep this up? _The voice snickered, and annoyance started trickling into her. _Are you giving up? Letting her slip away like this?_

She furrowed her brow, shoulders tensing. "It's not like I can force her."

_You got rejected, boohoo. You're not even eating properly. You know what that's called? It's heartache~_

"I'm not lovesick!" She forced her arms to move and pushed herself up to a sitting position, gaze swaying. _Did you even eat dinner today?_ The mocking tone was enough to send her blood boiling. Kuroko would have given anything to be able to strangle the voice. _You're going to wear yourself out, and then what? Your precious Onee-sama will slip further and further away._

Kuroko gritted her teeth. "I don't care. She can do whatever she wants. I'm not her babysitter!"

_Oh, now she's angry~_

Kuroko attempted to relax her shoulders, but her back stayed rigid. "Leave me alone."

_I would love to, but alas, there's something only you can do._

"I'm not interested, stop bugging me. Who are you anyway?"

_Does it really matter? I just need you to listen. Misaka-san is in a dire pinch, you see._

A cold feeling seeped into Kuroko's gut, but she refused to acknowledge it. "So? She can handle herself just fine. There's no need for me to get involved."

_Normally I wouldn't care to help you out, but this is quite serious. I am having a hard time handling her as it is. She even removed my ability to speak, can you believe it?_

She couldn't. In the first place, she couldn't believe she was crazy enough to have this sort of conversation with a voice in her head. "You're lying. Get out of my head."

_My, the little teleporter is in denial, isn't she? Are you trying to suppress your own feelings this way? _It sounded like a grin, which was disturbing. _Is it really working though?_

Kuroko's hands curled into fists. She would have plugged her ears, but that wouldn't have helped.

_Being her roommate is a lot more work than I anticipated, you know? She's so demanding. I fear her little mind is at its limit however, and I can't decide what to do. So I thought I'd leave the decision up to you. Should we help her out, or watch and see what happens? _

Kuroko's fists were trembling. "Stop playing games with me." She forced her hands to open and started stretching her arms. "If Onee-sama needs my help, she can come ask for it herself."

There was a sigh in her brain, which sent a shudder down her spine. _Your stubbornness ability is truly admirable. However, one small push may be enough to offset the delicate balance in Misaka-san's mind. If that is what you wish for, then that's fine as well._

Kuroko's eyes narrowed. "Onee-sama is not my responsibility." Then she resumed her workout, defying the pain in her arms and shutting the voice out once more.

XXX

Kazari was extremely nervous. Her teacup trembled in her grasp, and her mind was close to boiling over.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Uiharu-san?"

Misaka-san was sitting on the other side of the table with her own teacup.

They were alone.

Kazari was rarely allowed the privilege of having the Level 5 all to herself, but today she wished it wasn't so. She was not alien to receiving tasks and responsibilities she did not feel qualified for. It happened to her a lot; in Judgment, in school, in general. Somehow, she always attracted the trust of people who thought she could solve anything. And she always did her best.

But this time the task was humongous and terrifying, not to mention self-inflicted. She couldn't even look at Misaka-san's face, and stared into the teacup. _I-I-I'm alone with Misaka-san! _She was both thrilled and terrified. Misaka-san was her greatest idol. Even before having met her personally, Kazari had been one of her fans. Misaka-san was a celebrity of Academy City, a Level 5 who was not only powerful, but also an ojousama at an elite all-girls school. She held the air of someone proper and well-mannered, and she was beautiful. Kazari had never imagined herself becoming friends with someone like that. That time, when Shirai-san first arranged for her to meet the_ actual_ Railgun, Kazari had been beside herself with anticipation.

Of course, Misaka-san had turned out to be more level-headed and down to earth than expected. She had a surprising childish side and could be described as slightly tomboyish at times. But she was still the Level 5 Railgun, Ace of Tokiwadai and a wonderful person.

"I-I just wanted to have a chat with you, M-Misaka-san!" Kazari laughed nervously and fingered her teacup. "H-How are you lately?" _Oh, this is so awkward!_

Misaka-san blinked. "Well, I'm fine." As if that should be obvious. "What about you, Uiharu-san? You seem a bit flustered."

"Nuah!?" Kazari gagged and coughed. "Aaah, haha, I'm just f-fine!" She grinned. "But aren't you… I mean, with everything that's happened, I was starting to worry…" She fumbled for the right words. Did Misaka-san know anything about Shirai-san and her depression?

Misaka-san laughed. "Oh, that? Well, don't worry about it."

There was something off about the way she answered so casually, but Kazari did not trust her instincts enough to use them as a basis for judgment. Still, she couldn't let it pass so easily. It was now or never. She clenched the cup and collected courage in her gut. "I can't do that!"

"Huh?" Misaka-san looked surprised.

Kazari's head was spinning like a centrifuge. "Y-you were forced to change dormitories and y-you've been acting a bit out of it lately… Shirai-san hasn't been to the office for three days and… both Saten-san and I, well, we're really worried…" her voice became smaller and smaller as her eyes stared at her cup of tea, focusing on the trails of steam. "S-So I wanted to ask you… about it…" She wished Saten-san was here; she had a way with words that Kazari could not hope to match. But she wanted to talk to Misaka-san alone today. It felt more neutral this way; if Saten-san was here, Kazari got the feeling it would have created an atmosphere of trying to corner someone. Although, being alone also meant a heavier strain on Kazari's nerves.

Misaka-san looked down at her own tea, and the solemn look on her face made Kazari's heartstrings twinge.

"It's fine, really. I think maybe we really do need some time apart…" Her voice dwindled, which was abnormal for the usually self-assured Misaka-san. Kazari quivered as she sipped her teacup. _G-Get a grip, Kazari! It's just Misaka-san! You've known her for a long time now, right? It's not like she's your silly idol crush anymore! _But even if she said that, when Misaka-san sighed and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear, Kazari followed every move like it was the last thing she'd ever see. Everything about Misaka-san seemed so refined. She did everything with the utmost conviction; she never faltered, hesitated or pulled back from a challenge. Kazari felt incredibly small and vulnerable in front of her. Misaka-san was a person of magnitude, and to be in her presence required you to be strong as well, lest you get crushed under her brilliance. Sometimes she wondered how Shirai-san could stand being her roommate, but Shirai-san was a radiant person in her own right. Thinking about it, Kazari found it crazy. How had she ended up befriending the two of them?

Yet here they were, and she was starting to feel sweaty. The pressure of the conversation to come was pushing on the back of her head.

"How about you, Uiharu-san?" Misaka-san looked at her and smiled. "You're alone today, huh? Did Kuroko leave you all the paperwork?"

Kazari sharply drew a breath to douse the flames invoked by that radiant smile, and attempted to put them out with more tea. After a couple of breaths, she regained use of her voice.

"S-Shirai-san is…" she swallowed heavily, and was a bit unsettled by Misaka-san's puzzled glance. _She doesn't know? _"I-I haven't been able to get a hold of her for the past few days… I was wondering if maybe you knew something about it…"

"Oh, I see. I haven't really spoken to her either, we don't see each other much at school." Misaka-san looked unbothered, but Kazari felt that something… there should be _something_. Misaka-san was a human being just like her, when it came down to it. She must have troubles just like everyone else. It was just her nature to keep it from others, to not bother them, to deal with them on her own.

Kazari put her teacup down. "Misaka-san." Her voice was steadier now, yet her cheeks felt warm as she looked at the girl across the table. Misaka-san met her gaze quizzically, teacup halfway raised to her lips.

"Huh?"

Kazari bit her lower lip briefly, and then burst out: "I know about the video clip!"

It was visible to the naked eye how harsh those words hit her. Misaka-san froze, teacup in hand, and eyes no longer looking at Kazari or anything at all for that matter. Kazari gulped down the unpleasant feeling rising from her stomach, her hands clenching on her thighs.

"I want to help you find the one behind it! I think – I think that must be what's bothering Shirai-san so much!" Rather, it must be, but she could not even begin to fathom what it would be like to experience something of the sort. Kazari had spoken to her that same day when she came back from patrol, and hadn't picked up anything out of the norm. Yet the very next day, she stopped coming to the office, and Misaka-san suddenly transferred out of the dorm.

Misaka-san smiled. Gently, she put the teacup down on the table, and her serene expression filled Kazari with something akin to awe. "I'm glad you want to help, Uiharu-san. But it's not necessary." Kazari wanted to protest, but before she could, Misaka-san continued; "I know who it is."

Maybe she shouldn't have been surprised. Apart from herself, Misaka-san was the only person she knew who could hack virtually anything. Naturally, as the strongest electromaster she could probably trace a simple message.

"Have you… seen them?" Kazari didn't know whether she wanted to know or not. Going by Saten-san's description, Misaka-san had been quite devastated at seeing the clip. Kazari knew how incredibly scary the Level 5 could become when angry. She didn't want to imagine what had happened to the person responsible for putting Shirai-san in such a situation.

Misaka-san frowned slightly. "I did." She cast her gaze down, and then slowly, a small smile formed on her lips. "Don't worry about it. I'll sort it out."

How could she not worry? Yet when Misaka-san said it, Kazari wanted to nod and drown blissfully in the radiance of her assurance. Misaka-san could fix anything, of that she was certain. But she also knew the other girl was too quick to take all responsibility onto herself. It was part of her brilliance, her unreachable status as an idol, to not worry others. But Kazari found that trait worrisome in itself. She bit her lip, then drew a breath, squaring her shoulders.

"You're being selfish, Misaka-san."

"Huh?" She looked genuinely puzzled, and just a little guilty as well.

"You won't ever let anyone else in on your troubles! And that's – not healthy!" Kazari was steadily reddening, despite her conviction. She was basically yelling at someone she held enormous respect for, and she felt in no way that she had the means to guide Misaka-san onto the right path. Yet she had to try. "Besides, isn't this about Shirai-san before anything else? How can we just ignore what happened to her?"

Misaka-san stared at her, and then she smiled. "Heh. You're so cute."

Kazari's face might as well have been dipped into a tub of scalding water with how quickly it reddened. It was all she could do to laugh awkwardly and pick up her teacup in a hurry, attempting to douse the flames once more. However she moved the cup too quickly and its contents spilled onto her uniform.

"Ah!" It burned against her skin.

"Watch it!" Misaka-san was in front of her in a heartbeat, grabbing her uniform and pulling it up. "Get it off."

"Ah, it's not that bad…" Kazari whimpered, but she found herself obeying, taking the shirt off. Misaka-san got a napkin from the table and, while kneeling down in front of her, gently wiped her skin. Kazari sat silently panicking in the chair, feeling extremely conscious of herself as she posed topless in front of Misaka-san. The other girl gave her skin a good look.

"Looks like it's fine. It wasn't that hot, was it?" She seemed relieved.

Kazari could only nod timidly. Misaka-san's hands radiated heat, even when they didn't directly touch her. She looked down at her hair, and her heartbeat picked up speed. Then she jolted.

"Ah – I still think you're being selfish!" Trying to get back on track, she glared down at Misaka-san's head.

"Kuroko doesn't remember."

It took Kazari a moment to realize what she was talking about, and then her eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?" She yelped when Misaka-san's fingers stroked over her stomach. "M-Misaka-san!"

"Someone took her memory of what happened. She doesn't know." Her tone was calm, yet the hair on Kazari's neck stood on end. Misaka-san pulled her hands back and smiled up at her. "Don't worry about it, Uiharu-san. I'll handle everything."

Kazari bristled. "Stop telling me not to worry!" She grabbed Misaka-san's head and glared at her surprised expression. "Of course I'll worry! You are my friends, and besides—" her words halted, because she didn't know what else to say. She did worry, but what could she do? If Misaka-san said she'd handle it, wasn't that good enough?

She clenched her jaw and leaned down, resting her forehead against the top of Misaka-san's head. "You guys are too stubborn."

"Uiharu-san…"

The scent of shampoo tickled Kazari's nostrils; probably an expensive brand. Misaka-san's hair always looked so beautiful, and it really was soft as well. _Wait?_ She realized she was stroking Misaka-san's head, and pulled back, suddenly struck by embarrassment.

"Ah, I'm… I'm sorry, Misaka-san…" she meekly apologized, twisting her hands into each other and glancing away. "I just…"

"It's fine." Misaka-san smiled up at her. "It helps me calm down."

"R-Really?" Kazari's eyes widened.

She nodded once. "Mm. It kind of makes it easier to think more clearly."

"Huuuh." Kazari glanced down at her in astonishment, and blushed when Misaka-san met her gaze.

"You've never experienced it, Uiharu-san?"

"Ah!?" The implication was terrifying. "It's not that I haven't but I haven't really—"

Misaka-san smiled and stood up, rounding to the back of the chair. Kazari stiffened when her headband was removed. Then Misaka-san's fingers intertwined into her hair and gently massaged her scalp. Kazari could hardly breathe. _Misaka-san is – to me!?_

"It's nice, isn't it?" Misaka-san asked. The slow caress was making Kazari feel like mush inside.

"Yesss~" Her whole face glittered; she couldn't believe her luck. Misaka-san's fingers were soft but determined. Kazari imagined those same hands wielding the violin, so beautiful and regal; and those same hands firing the deadly railgun, elegance and power combining into something that Kazari would never grow tired of. Right now, those very hands were making her feel utterly blissful. _I can't believe I'm so lucky!_

"Your hair is very pretty." Misaka-san's voice held just the right volume to slip gently into Kazari's ears. "It's a shame you keep covering it up with that headband. Though it's really cute as well."

Kazari could have listened to her voice and enjoyed the massage for days at end. "My mother gave it to me before I came to Academy City." She started talking as if attempting to prolong the moment.

"Oh, like Saten-san's lucky charm, huh?" Her fingers gently stroked the area right above Kazari's ears, and she sighed blissfully.

"My mother always dreamt of owning her own floral shop."

"That's sweet."

"But she fell ill… I wonder if she's doing better now." Kazari looked down at her hands, and Misaka-san's fingers stilled for a moment. "Ah – it's nothing serious!" Kazari hurriedly added. "She's just really tired, that's all." Why had she brought it up anyway?

"Doesn't sound like something to blow off that easily. Come to think of it, you're prone to catching colds as well, aren't you? Better keep an eye on you."

Kazari's heart skipped a beat, and Misaka-san let her hands fall back. A cold shiver ran down Kazari's spine at the loss of contact, and her hands tightened on her thighs.

"You better take care of this. I'm sure your mom would be proud of all the things you're doing here, Uiharu-san." Misaka-san placed the headband back onto Kazari's head and walked around to face her, smiling down at her. "You're amazing!"

Kazari felt like she was boiling over, and drew a slow breath as she stared down at nothing in particular. Eyes burning with emotions, she felt an irresistible force pulling at her insides. Before she knew it, she reached out and wound her arms around Misaka-san's midriff, planting her face into her school vest.

"Eh, Uiharu-san?"

"You are my greatest idol, Misaka-san." Kazari muttered into the cloth, tears burning at the edge of her eyes. _Just let me do this once._ "I always felt misplaced here, and I couldn't do anything properly. But one day I saw you on the big screen in District 13, when I was still in elementary. You had just been measured in as the new Level 5, and they introduced you and said you had started off as a Level 1. I was so amazed! You're just a year older than me, and still…" Kazari blurted it all out, and couldn't seem to stop herself. "Then they asked you to fire a railgun, and the screen blacked out."

Misaka-san shifted slightly. "It was still a bit difficult to adjust the output back then." She sounded a bit embarrassed, which made Kazari smile.

"I always wondered what kind of person you were… so when I found out Shirai-san knew you personally, I couldn't stop bugging her about letting me meet you. But when I finally did, you were totally different than I had imagined."

"Ah, I guess that happens a lot."

Kazari pulled back slightly, but kept holding onto Misaka-san's school vest, as if fearing she'd leave otherwise. "I thought you were a real ojousama, and Saten-san was convinced you'd be a tasteless, arrogant person. But you were so kind, and cool, and…" _And so beautiful…_ She finally let go of her vest and leaned back, blushing. _What am I doing? I don't know this feeling. _Her heart was beating faster than normal, and she felt hot and bothered. "Um, I should probably get dressed…" She looked around for her sailor top, feeling like she needed to escape. _I've said too much._ No, why were they talking about this? There were more pressing matters at hand; Shirai-san, and… _And where did my uniform go?_ It must have fallen to the floor.

Misaka-san's fingers suddenly brushed by her cheek.

"Your heart is beating so quickly, Uiharu-san."

Kazari was shocked. "Ah, it's just…"

Misaka-san slid her finger below her chin and pushed it up so that Kazari looked right at her. Their faces were just inches apart, sending a whole new rush of blood to Kazari's face. "Ah, M-Misaka-san?"

Something was hidden deep in those brown eyes. Kazari just had time to wonder what it was when Misaka-san leaned in and connected their lips in a slow kiss.

"Mgh!?"Kazari stiffened, heat rushing through her. Misaka-san's fingers loosely grasping her chin; Misaka-san's soft lips touching hers in an intimate kiss; Misaka-san's scent, aura, overpowering form, so gentle above her.

"_Say, Uiharu… What would you have done, if Misaka-san suddenly kissed you?"_

Kazari's breath caught in her throat, and she abruptly pulled out of the kiss. "Wha-what's going on? Misaka-san?" It was unreal and unexpected; yet the feeling expanding around them was so easy to get lost in. She wanted nothing more than to dip down into that aura once more and let herself go. Yet, this was definitely weird.

Misaka-san slipped her hand down from Kazari's chin, gently stroking her throat; Kazari swallowed heavily, gazing into Misaka-san's eyes with no willpower to look away.

"You're too cute, Uiharu-san." Her fingers continued past her collar bone, stopping first when they reached her chest, resting between her modest breasts. Her touch was like static, sending small shivers across Kazari's skin. It was not uncomfortable, but the feeling was entirely unfamiliar.

"Why are you so worked up?"

Kazari blushed and sank in on herself. "B-because Misaka-san is…" She stiffened again as Misaka-san leaned in and nuzzled her cheek. She was so close Kazari could feel the warmth of her body against her bare skin.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Misaka-san murmured, and Kazari's breath stopped for a moment. _What I… want? _She had never thought about it. She wanted nothing from Misaka-san, she could hardly ask anything of her… and then, realization hit her. She shook her head violently.

"No! Misaka-san, what are you doing!?" She glared at the older girl, who pulled back, looking surprised. The loss of her touch made Kazari's skin feel cold.

"What?"

Kazari puffed her cheeks out. "Is it true then? You would d-do this with anyone? I thought you and Shirai-san had a thing going on! This is unfair!" She squared her shoulders defiantly, although her fists trembled; she was terrified, going against Misaka-san like this. Yet she remained stoic, and met Misaka-san's gaze head on.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing between Kuroko and me."

Kazari hesitated, but she knew she couldn't stop here. Something was off, that much she could tell. "I-I can't believe that! Then what is going on? Misaka-san, you're acting strange!"

There was a sudden darkness in her eyes which chilled Kazari to the bone. At the same time, something unbidden swirled to life in her chest. _What is this feeling? _She put a hand to her chest, uncomfortable at how welcome it felt to her body. Her curiosity reared its head.

Misaka-san leaned forward again and planted her hands onto the back of the cushiony chair, on either side of Kazari's shoulders. Her eyes were smoldering; Kazari shrank back into the chair, heart beating in her throat. "M-Misaka-san?"

"You're just too cute, Uiharu-san. But…" her gaze lowered, and Kazari was moved by the quiver in her eyes, "if this feels uncomfortable to you, then…" she pulled back, and Kazari surprised herself by reaching out and grabbing hold of her uniform, halting her retreat. They stared at each other for a moment, while Kazari tried to make sense out of the racing thoughts in her mind and the galloping muscle in her chest. What did it mean? She wanted to find out. Find the solution, solve the puzzle. She wanted to understand what it was that everyone was dealing with. It was scary, but her determination was flaring.

"I don't understand…" she hesitated, not sure where she was going with this, and hypnotized by Misaka-san's eyes, her lips, her eyebrows, every facial feature and the atmosphere encompassing them. "I don't understand, but I want to understand." She released her grip and stroked her hands across Misaka-san's chest. "If I did, then maybe I could help you fix things."

Misaka-san leaned into her hands, connecting their lips in a new kiss. This time it was more direct, demanding even, and Kazari melted in her care, sinking into the soft chair and grasping weakly at Misaka-san's uniform. _This is too weird! But it's also wonderful! _Kazari's eyes were tearing up. She moved her hands and entwined her fingers in Misaka-san's hair. _Is this what Saten-san was so torn up about…? _She dragged her fingers across Misaka-san's scalp, remembering clear as day what she had seen in Saten-san's dorm room. _She likes it like this, right? _She had no idea what she was walking into, but it didn't matter. She trusted Misaka-san, and even though she might be powerful and sometimes scary, she knew she was also gentle and kind. The spiraling feeling in her chest filled her with wonder. What would happen if she didn't resist, and merely responded in kind? The thought was alien, but with Misaka-san it felt so natural.

She couldn't help it. Kazari gently massaged Misaka-san's temples, and in response the kiss became fiercer, as if her touch had pushed a secret switch. Memories flooded her inner eye; Misaka-san's weird behavior, Saten-san and Shirai-san's attempt at calming her down, and the final result… her insides twirled in anticipation and fear both. _She's not like that this time, _she assured herself. _This is just a side of her I've never seen before._ With that in mind, Kazari slowly caressed Misaka-san's temples, and soon enough Misaka-san broke the kiss and drew in a sharp breath, eyes unfocused. Kazari's stomach tightened in excitement. She was trapped beneath Misaka-san in the chair, but with the electromaster reacting like this she was the one in control. She continued to caress the sides of Misaka-san's head in the same gentle manner, taking in the slight crease on her brow, the light tightening of her jaw, and the increasing tension in her shoulders and arms. _Is it really that good? _Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She stroked her fingers backwards towards the back of Misaka-san's head, enjoying the silky smooth strands against her skin. Misaka-san let out a deep breath and her eyes refocused on Kazari.

"You shouldn't do that, Uiharu-san."

"Why not?"

"If you keep it up for long, I'll…" she drifted off as Kazari gently stroked over her head again, and her eyes grew distant once more. Kazari's heart throbbed heavily.

"It's okay," she said, not knowing where the words came from. "I trust you, Misaka-san."

Her eyes widened, and Kazari leaned up and nuzzled her cheek. Warmth swirled inside her, pulled from the friction between them. She was subconsciously doing what she could to steady the temperature, but there wasn't much a Level 1 could do. Yet she tried, her ability throbbing in her mind. _If only I had a fraction of Misaka-san's power… _Her chest bubbled, and she stroked Misaka-san's head again, intrigued by the way the other girl trembled. Her gut tightened instinctively. _Then again, I already… _she breathed deeply, filling her lungs with hot air which swirled inside her chest. She felt it gather in the core of her being. _I already am… _she gulped down more air and stared dazedly at Misaka-san's face, tracing her thumb along the base of her fringe. The heat emanating from the other girl was contagious; Kazari was bathing in it and pulling at it, begging for more.

"Misaka-san…" her insides were tightening, her chest rising and falling.

"Uiharu-san… you're…" Misaka-san grabbed her shoulder, and the heat from her skin pierced Kazari like a needle; she gasped as it raced through her, sending a shiver through her nervous system.

"Ah – It's so good…" she gazed dazedly at the ceiling as the heat in her body kept building.

Misaka-san looked intrigued. "You're reacting to the heat…" She gently moved her fingers across Kazari's shoulder and neck, and she stretched her neck, moaning. She trembled and clenched her hands against Misaka-san's head.

"Misaka-san, what are you…?"

"Playing the violin makes you very skilled with your hands, you know…" Misaka-san slid her hand over Kazari's bra, the trailing heat entering her pores and forcing her to gasp for air. The fingers continued downwards, teasing her stomach and twirling around her navel. Kazari gulped when blue charges leapt from Misaka-san's fingers and nibbled at her skin.

Misaka-san leaned in and whispered into Kazari's ear. "I wonder what sounds you'll make when I play you."

The hair on her neck stood on end and she gasped; Misaka-san's fingers ran down her skin and touched upon the edge of her skirt. Sliding slowly back and forth along the edge, it was a tease, and Kazari was starting to grow restless.

"P-Please, Misaka-san…" One part of her wanted what was to come; another dreaded it. What _was _to come, really? She didn't know. She had only ever read about it; she knew what happened to the body during the act, but what it would feellike was another thing. Reading about how the blood rushed to gather in swelling areas, or how the heart rate accelerated when growing excited, was all just information.

Misaka-san grinned. Then she slipped her fingers beneath the skirt and lightly trailed across the fabric of her panties. Kazari whimpered; it was unlike anything she'd felt before. Her common sense was long since dead and buried beneath the wondrous sensations Misaka-san was coaxing out of her.

"It's your first time, right?" Misaka-san purred against her ear, and a moan pressed itself out of Kazari's throat in response. Misaka-san's fingers were touching her in ways she had never even touched herself, and the fires grew in her belly. She heaved for air as the motion continued, up and down in slow rhythm. She was nearly lying in the chair, flattened under the intensity radiating from the girl above her.

Misaka-san placed a light kiss on Kazari's nose. "Is it good?"

"Y-yes…" Kazari gulped down air. "I – guess this is the – excitement phase…"

"What's that?" Misaka-san looked interested, the rubbing continuing without pause. Kazari bit down on a groan.

"It comes after – stimulation is started and is when – the v-v-vag—" Her face burned and her tongue felt swollen. "I-It's when things start to swell!"

"Things, huh?" Misaka-san gave a cheeky smile. "Like these?" She grabbed one of Kazari's breasts and rubbed it through the bra, and this time a small moan pressed itself out. Kazari's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Y-Yes!"

"And then after that?" Misaka-san stroked her breast while continuing the rubbing below; Kazari had never felt so strange before. It was like her insides were leaking fluid. _Lubrication…_ She reddened. _Is this what they call 'growing wet'?_

"T-There's the plateau phase." The sensation in her body was so overwhelming it was hard to speak. "Aah – it's when – muscles tense up, and the c-cli…" Her throat thickened and she swallowed; it was still too embarrassing to say it.

"It swells as well, hm?" Misaka-san played with the place in question, and Kazari gulped as the heat surged into her stomach.

"Th-that's during excitement phase!" _Why are we talking about this!? _She craned her neck and gritted her teeth. _It won't stop!_ It kept building inside her, a monstrous heat gathering in her gut.

"And after the plateau phase, what happens then?" Misaka-san's breath touched her ear, and Kazari gasped.

"Um, it's – it's the – o-o—"

"Oh right. But we're not there yet, are we?" Misaka-san shifted closer and kissed her neck; Kazari felt her teeth brush by her skin and shuddered. Her hips were stiff and she dared not move, yet the tension kept growing inside her. _Misaka-san seems so experienced… _It was dizzying. How had she imagined her first time to be? She hadn't really; but definitely not like this. She gasped for air and grimaced as the tension kept building. _Though, doing it with Misaka-san… is just fine!_

"You're making me all wet as well." Misaka-san murmured against her neck. It felt like something nibbled at Kazari's skin; was it static?

"This is all – just so new to me…" She excused herself, though didn't know why. It wasn't like she was competing with someone. Or maybe that was it. She did not believe herself to be adequate for Misaka-san; Saten-san or Shirai-san seemed like a much better match for her.

"There's a lot of things I'm curious about too." Misaka-san raised her fingers and slipped them underneath Kazari's panties. "For instance, I wonder what it'd be like… if I did this?" She stroked over Kazari's swollen lips directly.

Kazari's breath hitched and her chest surged with anticipation. "N-Not there, Misaka-san!"

Misaka-san looked at her; there was no hesitation in her gaze. "Your body says otherwise, you know?"

Terror and excitement mixed in Kazari's gut. Slowly, the finger slid up between her lips. She gasped loudly and her breathing grew erratic. Further and further into her it went, and her mind clouded with pain. "It hurts!"

"It does, huh?" A pleasant sensation spread from the finger, and Kazari was able to relax.

"You – removed the pain?" She could hardly comprehend it, but it seemed like Misaka-san had full control over the situation. Kazari was sweating and panting, completely at the other girl's mercy. She felt better than she ever had before, even if her face was hot enough to melt butter.

"I can do more than that." Misaka-san nuzzled her nose and slid her finger further in. Electricity ran along Kazari's skin and the point Misaka-san had been rubbing earlier throbbed.

"Ah—!" Kazari's eyes widened. The electric currents ran along her abdomen and teased her nipples until they were stiff. The throbbing continued, pumping ecstasy into her blood.

"Does it feel good now?" Misaka-san's finger was inside her. It was the strangest and most incredible feeling Kazari had ever experienced. It pressed rhythmically against her pelvic bone and the sweet warmth spreading from the motion was completely unfamiliar. So incredibly good. Kazari pulled her head back as the groan in her throat grew and grew until she could no longer hold it back. Her fingers clawed into the chair, attempting to hold her sanity in place.

"It's so good~"

Up and down, up and down. Misaka-san's finger was inside her; her electricity caressed Kazari in ways that made her abdomen clench and unclench with increasing passion. Pleasure clouded her eyes and she groaned as her hips rose involuntarily.

"You're really wet, Uiharu-san. It's not long before you blossom, huh?"

"That's not – funny!" Kazari groaned and heaved for breath. She strained against the unreal feeling inside her, pushing her pleasure to higher and higher levels. "Oh~"

"So close."

Kazari wanted to ask what, but she knew. She had read about it, but this was all kinds of different from what she had imagined. No, she hadn't even been able to imagine it. She gasped, trapped in the pleasure expanding in the back of her mind. Pulsations racked her abdomen and her hips rose and fell in rhythm to Misaka-san's touch.

"I'm—"

It grew and grew, she was swelling on the continued electric caress. Her hips buckled and she gritted her teeth, gasping as an especially pleasant tingle shot up her back.

"M-Misaka-san—!" She whined and closed her eyes, focusing on drawing her breath and trying to suppress the pressure building inside her. Misaka-san's touches were pumping her full of adrenaline, and it was near boiling over – "I can't – keep it in!"

"Keep it in for a little longer." Misaka-san's husky voice brushed by her ear, and Kazari's breath hitched. Her insides obeyed the merciless command given; she had no power to resist.

"M-Misaka-san?"

"I want to see how far we can push it." Her eyes glinted, and Kazari started sweating.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean…" her finger slid up and down inside her, feeding the pressure, "how hard can I make you come?"

Kazari's eyes widened, and Misaka-san covered her lips with her own and slowly sucked on them, intensifying the heat in her body. _I'm going to blow up! _Kazari was terrified, yet the pleasure only continued to rise, even as her body cried for release. _Sh-she's controlling my body to this extent? _Her sight swirled; her abdomen pounded with such force it made her dizzy, yet she could only manage to grow more aroused. The finger inside her made sure it did not let up, and she was so wet every movement made strange noises. She reddened in embarrassment, groaned at the building pressure and bucked her hips, tensing against the touches and pulsations.

"It's too much—"

"It's amazing." Misaka-san looked intrigued. Kazari felt like she was growing above her; thriving on the chaos she was causing inside Kazari. The continued caress was spearing Kazari's chest and her abdomen felt strained as it was forced to contain the growing pressure.

"Please let me—!" She whined and closed her eyes, hips buckling again. "I'm going to rip open!"

"Is this the peak?"

"Yes! Yes it is!" Her brain might explode if any more heat gathered inside it, and her body was strung to the limit.

"Are you sure~?" Misaka-san's voice was playful, but Kazari was not in the mood for games.

"Yes!"

"Alright then. Just a little more." Her eyes glinted.

"N-No!" It was starting to hurt, her body fighting the constraints put onto it by the electromaster.

"That was a joke. Let's do it." A zap went through her, and Kazari gasped as her insides suddenly convulsed. Her hips trembled and she contracted around Misaka-san's finger.

"Aaah~" Tears ran down her cheeks and she clenched her eyes shut, heaving for breath as the convulsions wracked her body. All the heat spilled out of her and a sheen of sweat appeared on her skin. The pressure that had been gathering inside her released, and she let out a throaty moan, which Misaka-san captured as she covered Kazari's lips with her own. That was when Kazari noticed the sparks dancing from her head, the blinking lights in the office. _Misaka-san is also— _The thought warmed her more than anything else, and she allowed herself to drown in the wonderful spasms wracking her. One hand reached up to grab Misaka-san's shoulder. She was also trembling. Her kiss was rough, and Kazari saw drops of sweat on her forehead.

Finally it subsided, and she collapsed into the chair with a sigh. "It's over."

Misaka-san was breathing heavily above her, and her gaze quivered. "I…"

Kazari was just wondering what was going on when Misaka-san gritted her teeth and pulled out of Kazari with a jolt that made her yelp.

"I – I'm so sorry, Uiharu-san!" Misaka-san bowed her head.

_Really? _Kazari stared at her in bewilderment, her limbs complete jelly.

"I didn't mean to – there were just so many signals and it all jumbled up – I'm really sorry!" She closed her eyes and looked pained.

Kazari blinked. "Misaka-san?"

She jolted, as if Kazari had poked her. Then she pressed a hand into her face. "Damn. Damnit!"

"Misaka-san!" Kazari attempted to sit up, and winced as her abdomen smarted. "W-What's going on?"

"I just – I can't undo it, but… I'm so sorry, Uiharu-san!" She backed off out of the chair and stumbled backwards to the door.

"Ah –" Kazari hesitated, but Misaka-san had already grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

"I'm so sorry!" Misaka-san hurriedly left the office and the door swung shut behind her. Kazari was left in the chair, bewildered and flushed. What had just happened? She moved her hands and hissed when she touched something hot; looking, she realized the chair was scorched to the wooden frame in places, and her face paled.

Something was wrong. The feeling was more profound now than ever. That reaction at the end, it was like Misaka-san had snapped out of a trance and been horrified at what she'd done. It was the same as what had happened back in Saten-san's room, when she returned to her senses after that aphrodisiac…

Aphrodisiac. Kazari's eyes widened. It was like Misaka-san had still been under the influence of the aphrodisiac.

Kazari grabbed the edges of the chair's armrests and pulled herself up, a slight twitch of pain between her legs making her wince. She limped over to her workstation, sitting down with a sigh of relief. She grabbed the mouse with determination and pulled up the files she had gathered as resource material. _Aphrodisiac traces slipping into everyday items like soda cans…_ Misaka-san's case wasn't the first. When they saw her reaction to the soda, they had connected the dots between the soda manufacturer and Love Herbs Inc, the producer of the aphrodisiac, but the case was far from solved. Judgment had been working on mapping out the spread of the drug, and confiscating soda cans from the batch believed to be affected. Love Herbs Inc shared production halls with Academy City's biggest soda manufacturer, so there were a lot to go through, and they still weren't done. There were still soda cans out there with the drug in them. It seemed like the aphrodisiac made people violent if they did not have their needs fulfilled, as had been demonstrated by Misaka-san.

But what if there was more to it? She browsed through the files and documents; nothing, nothing. She clenched the mouse with increasing force and furrowed her brow. Maybe Anti-Skill had something more, after all. She looked up the information Judgment had access to, but there was nothing. Was that really it? There had to be _something_! In a burst of annoyance she pulled up another window and started viciously typing commands into it. The routine was familiar; she'd hacked into plenty of databases and knew the commands by heart.

Deep inside Anti-Skill's systems, something matched her query. She pulled it up, a garbled block of text dirtied by code, but her trained eyes quickly separated words from nonsense. It was a restricted case, meaning only select individuals within Anti-Skill had access to it. Most of it was formalities, but Kazari's eyes swept over the letters to find bits of useful information. Her eyes widened more and more as she kept reading. "This is just—!"

XXX

Kuroko was aching all over; her back taut, arms throbbing and abs tightly constricted. She was also completely apathetic. She had tried for hours, but it just wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as making love to Onee-sama. _Of course not,_ her mind ridiculed, and this time she thought it might be her own voice. Of course, working out couldn't compare to what she had shared with Onee-sama. That wasn't the point. While being with Onee-sama like that, she felt strong, as did she during exercise.

But even so, it wasn't the same. The feeling of being with Onee-sama was entirely different, and could not be compared to simple exercise.

She lay depleted on her bed, having showered and gobbled down a single energy bar.

The voice in her head had left. Maybe she had finally managed to suffocate it, or maybe it had given up on her. In any case, she was finally alone. Complete solitude.

Her heartbeat was audible in the silence.

Gritting her teeth, she rolled onto her side.

Alone.

There was a knock on the door, shattering the growing stillness.

"Shirai!" It was the dorm mistress. Kuroko huffed, but ignoring her would only give her an excuse to break down the door. So she stood up from the bed and sauntered over to the door, in no hurry to face that demanding person. When she pulled it open, the dorm mistress' glasses glinted as the woman took her in.

"Been training again, have you?"

"Yes." Kuroko did not bother with the formalities.

"I did not see you at dinner. Have you eaten anything at all today?"

"Yes." Energy bars was more than enough.

They stared at each other for a second.

"You look tired, Shirai." Suddenly, the dorm mistress' gaze softened. It annoyed Kuroko; she did not wish for compassion.

"I am fine. Did you need something from me, dorm mistress?" She had a hand on the door, ready to shut it closed at the smallest indication that the conversation was over.

The dorm mistress grabbed her by the wrist. "I can understand that you're troubled at losing your roommate, but I won't stand to see one of my students ruining herself like this."

They glared at each other, and then Kuroko's cell rang. It was probably the twentieth time these past few days; yet this time she did not ignore it.

"My phone is ringing. If you'll excuse me."

The dorm mistress gazed at her for another second, and then let her go. Kuroko turned and walked over to her desk where the phone was lying. Feeling the stinging eyes of the dorm mistress at her back, she glanced at the display. _Uiharu again… _she shouldn't, but she felt disappointed. Even so, she picked up the phone and pushed the button.

"Yes?"

"S-Shirai-san!" The girl on the other end sounded surprised. No wonder, seeing as how her relentless calling hadn't paid off until now. Kuroko glanced at the door and saw that the dorm mistress had closed it.

"That's me." She wondered what the simplest way to end the call without causing a scene would be.

"Are you okay!? I mean… I'm really sorry about what happened to you and Misaka-san!"

Kuroko stayed silent.

"T-Truth is, she was just here, and…" There was something about her tone that made Kuroko clench the phone just a little harder. "A-And there's something wrong with her!"

"Of course there is." Kuroko seethed into the device. "Everything's wrong with her."

"S-Shirai-san?"

Kuroko's shoulders slumped. She had no energy left to stay mad. "I'm sorry. Please just leave me alone for now."

"I can't do that!" Uiharu sounded desperate. "Shirai-san, you don't get it – there's something _really _wrong!"

Stubbornness flared. "So? What am I supposed to do about it?"

Uiharu surprisingly fired up as well. "You need to pull yourself together, that's the first step! I know you've been through a lot, but what good will moping around do? I… I have to show you something!"

"What?" Kuroko pouted, chest clenching.

"Meet me at Joseph's in ten minutes!" And with that, she hung up.

Kuroko stared at the phone for a long minute. The gears in her mind worked restlessly, yet failed to produce any sort of strategy. _Something's wrong. _Yes, she could tell that much without Uiharu pointing it out to her. Onee-sama had acted so strange. Then she was gone, and Kuroko had not been able to speak to her since.

She didn't want to go. But at the same time, she wanted to. Staying cooped up in her room was driving her mad; she needed to do something, anything. Yet until now, she had had no idea _what__. _This was probably the best opportunity she'd get.

Her eyes narrowed as she turned towards the closet. _Onee-sama… I don't know what's wrong, but I'll make sure to pound some sense back into you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Kuroko to the rescue!? And what did Kazari find? Let's hope it all gets revealed in the next chapter, because right now I have no idea!

The challenge: Staying in Kazari's POV and handling her character properly. She's so adorable!

**Quiz time:** In what state of dress did you picture Kuroko during her scenes?  
>A: Naked – You're a hardcore Kuroko shipper, or maybe a proud pervert!<br>B: Topless – With or without bra? We'll take both!  
>C: In underwear – We need to retain some decency. We are well-mannered, after all.<br>D: Fully dressed – What do you think you're reading? Rip those clothes off!  
>E: Gym clothes – Sweaty, tight, revealing gym clothes. Excellent.<br>F: Bottomless – Now that's deep. Have a cookie.


	10. The Cause and Effect

**The Cause and Effect**

XXX

"_You are only using those poor little girls, even if you do not realize it."_

The words kept repeating in her ears, over and over.

Mikoto wanted to deny it, but the disturbing truth was that she was beginning to think Shokuhou was right. She had more and more often found it difficult to resist. Whenever someone touched her, looked at her, smiled at her, something stirred deep within her chest. It had happened with Saten-san. With Kuroko. Her sisters. Shokuhou. And just now, even Uiharu-san… she pulled in a painful breath. _Am I sick? Crazy? Or just a pervert?_ She stared ahead absentmindedly, not really seeing the road she was following, or the people she passed. There was no need to see; she could feel them, every signal in their bodies, betraying all there was to know. Her gaze wavered slightly. A prickling feeling tingled at the base of her skull, slowly spreading throughout her neck and head.

_What is going on…?_

XXX

Kuroko had not wanted to come to Joseph's, or meet anyone anywhere for that matter. Yet she found herself entering the familiar restaurant, pulled by forces she had no control over. She and Onee-sama came here a lot. It held memories she wanted to forget, but her stubborn sulkiness was being challenged. Uiharu's words were burned into her brain. Something was wrong, and Kuroko had decided to at least hear her out.

"Shirai-san!"

Two sets of hands started waving at her from within the restaurant, in the very back of the room. Both Saten-san and Uiharu were waiting for her, looking relieved. Kuroko huffed and made her way over to their table.

"There is no need to make such a big deal out of this."

"Nice to see you too!" Saten-san grinned. "We were starting to wonder if you had shriveled up in that dorm room."

"Are you okay, Shirai-san?" Uiharu looked worried, and Kuroko found herself sighing.

"I am fine."

It didn't look like they believed her, but she was not here to convince them of anything. She glanced dubiously at the free chair and opted to remain standing. "What did you need to show me?"

"Ah!" Uiharu fumbled as she pulled out her laptop. "I found it while searching for information on the case we've been working on."

It took Kuroko a few seconds to even remember what the case was. _The aphrodisiac. _Her fingers twitched; despite her desire to remain detached, she was curious. Even before the scene in Saten-san's dorm room, Judgment and Anti-Skill had been investigating the aphrodisiac and its effects. At first they believed the students had obtained it illegally, but after Onee-sama's exposure to the substance via the soda can, they had discovered the reported production error on the soda manufacturer's website.

Uiharu pulled open her laptop. "Here it is. I gathered the most important parts. It says it has been disclosed to a select number of individuals to prevent a general reaction of panic."

Disregarding the fact that her partner must have used rather dubious methods to get her hands on the report, Kuroko leaned forward and looked at the screen, reading out loud.

"TMN 2014 has been tested extensively on volunteer subjects before its release. The early production stages showed an alarming side effect to the drug, which prompted the temporary shutdown of production until a new recipe could be developed. The first batch of the product was donated to several research labs for further analyzing, amongst them Love Herbs Inc, which suffered the reported production error shortly after. There is an ongoing investigation into the matter on suspected attempts at putting the batch into production despite the reported error. The side effects discovered were a lingering psychological urge to answer any and all attempts at physical intimacy, and unless those urges are met, the subject shows a tendency towards violence…"

Kuroko frowned, just as her heart picked up speed. "What does this mean?"

"Is this what's been happening to Misaka-san?" Saten-san looked worried.

Kuroko huffed. "Don't be ridiculous. As if Onee-sama would be influenced by something like that. She's the most hardheaded idiot there is."

Uiharu grinned. "You're pretty big-mouthed, Shirai-san."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kuroko grabbed her ear and pulled at it.

"Ah, nothing, nothing! Ow ow ow!"

"Still, Shirai-san, don't you think there's been something off about Misaka-san lately?"

Kuroko looked at Saten-san. "Off?"

"You know, she's been acting kind of weird. Like she's been really stressed or something?"

Kuroko's gut clenched and she let go of Uiharu's ear, leaving her to rub it gingerly. "I haven't noticed." Yet she was feeling uncomfortable. If what that Anti-Skill report said was true, it explained everything.

Saten-san leaned onto the table with a disturbingly large grin. "Liaar~"

Kuroko bristled. "I do not lie!"

"Then are you just stupid?"

Kuroko smacked the table and it hopped into the air before crashing down with a clatter. Uiharu yelped and caught her laptop before it hit the floor, and Saten-san pulled back so quickly her chair tilted backwards into the wall. "Woah!"

Kuroko seethed at the longhaired girl. "I am not concerned with Onee-sama's shenanigans. She is not interested in me, so I am not interested in her." It finally came out, and it hurt more than she'd thought. The words scraped her tongue like thorns.

"Is that really what you think?" Uiharu's voice was small, and the girl was staring at her wide-eyed.

Kuroko squared her shoulders and looked away. "That is the truth."

Saten-san sighed. "I don't think you'd say that if you saw her reaction back there."

Kuroko's gaze narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"She doesn't remember…" Uiharu spoke up, and started when Kuroko glared at her. "M-Misaka-san said so!"

Kuroko frowned. It was annoying enough not knowing what they were talking about, but the fact that even Onee-sama knew was grating her nerves. She did not want to care. She had been rejected, thrown away, discarded, and she was over that.

"What are you talking about?" Still, she had to know.

Saten-san looked uncomfortable. "Should we tell her?"

"You will tell me right now."

Saten-san scratched her cheek. "I suppose Misaka-san hasn't told you anything…"

Kuroko narrowed her eyes. "I haven't talked to her since she moved out."

The discomfort that statement brought them was obvious, and Uiharu shifted in her chair.

"It's…" she hesitated, "it's probably not going to be pleasant."

Kuroko frowned. She walked over to her Judgment partner and looked at the screen. "Show me." She didn't want to know. But her pride would not allow her to be uninformed.

Uiharu clicked on something and turned the screen towards Kuroko.

She did not understand. On screen was herself, and she looked like she was… moaning?

"Brrf—!?" Her face flushed. "W-w-what is this!?"

Uiharu was adequately red-faced. "It's a video clip—"

"I can see that!"

"—and it was sent to Misaka-san's phone together with this message."

Uiharu pulled up the text, and Kuroko's heart stopped. _It was fun playing with Misaka-san's toy~_

It was her. The voice in her head, that playful tone, the words it had said, the lies it had spewed—

"Shirai-san?" Uiharu's voice split into the chaos and Kuroko focused. Her shoulders were tense and her fists shaking. She gritted her teeth.

"Did Onee-sama…" She didn't dare ask. How had Onee-sama taken that? Was that the reason she had moved out of their room? No, she told herself, Onee-sama had been forcibly moved because of the scene in the shower room. But even so...

"Well, Saten-san was the one who was there…" Uiharu glanced at Saten-san, who seemed nervous. When Kuroko looked at her as well, she jolted.

"Ah! Um, Misaka-san was really devastated when she saw that clip."

_R-Really?_ There was a strange relief surging through Kuroko, but at the same time her guts twisted. Had she really done something like that? She stared at the screen blankly, even though the video had already finished playing. If it had really happened, she had forgotten. How could one forget something like that?

Kuroko realized now. Why Onee-sama had rejected her. Her gaze quivered and she glared at the table. _To her, it must have looked like I was… _but the unfairness burned in her throat. _Why should I care? Onee-sama obviously doesn't! _But then there was the aphrodisiac. Had it really been affecting Onee-sama all this time? It was ridiculous, yet it made everything so much clearer.

"Misaka-san said she'd found the one who did it, and would deal with it." Uiharu said, and her face looked flushed. "But I'm worried about her. She seemed… strange."

"Do you think the aphrodisiac is affecting her, even now?" Kuroko looked at Uiharu, and her insides were coiling uncomfortably. While it made everything clearer, there was also another fact. It meant that Onee-sama had been under its effect ever since that day in Saten-san's room.

The girl looked uncertain. "Maybe…"

Saten-san leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Maybe it unleashed a wild side. Now listen," she suddenly leaned forward, a glint in her eyes as she smirked. "Misaka-san is always on the hunt for more challenges, right? Maybe the aphrodisiac gave her the taste for something new, and now she's been poisoned by the lust for love."

"Onee-sama is not some kind of playboy!"

"Ooh, I can totally see her modeling on the front page of one of those women's magazines, you know? Misaka-san in a black suit, or maybe a samurai outfit! '_See the Railgun's hidden side! Is she secretly a womanizer?'_"

Uiharu's eyes glittered, but Kuroko huffed. "Don't be ridiculous."

Saten-san leaned backwards again with a thoughtful look. "So what are we supposed to do? Do you think the only way to help her would be to have sex more often?"

"WHAT!?" Kuroko exploded and Uiharu stuttered in shock. That was when a familiar voice broke in.

"My, what is this intriguing conversation you're having over here in the corner?"

"K-K-Konori-senpai!?" Uiharu's voice was but a squeak, and Kuroko looked up at their senior and gulped.

"Konori-senpai, what are you doing here?" _Did she hear anything!?_

Konori-senpai smirked and winked at Kuroko. "Why, are you that surprised to see your senpai~?"

"Uuh…" Kuroko blinked, and the other two looked stunned.

"W-Weren't you out patrolling, Konori-senpai?" Uiharu meekly spoke up.

Konori-senpai looked proud, hands on her hips. It was uncharacteristic for her; something was obviously off. "Yes, that's where I found her, so helpful assisting a lost person. Such dedication ability is quite rare, you know?"

Kuroko frowned. "You are not Konori-senpai. Who are you?"

Konori-senpai put a finger on her lips and winked at her. "Don't you remember me, Shirai-san? I am your adorable Judgment senpai~"

Kuroko clenched her hands into fists. "You are _not _Konori-senpai! You - you are…" her eyes widened. _No way, it can't be… _yet all her instincts said it was. This was the voice she'd been hearing in her head.

Konori-senpai's lips curled into a grin. "Is your little brain starting to work? We had so many lovely conversations inside your head, it'd be sad if you didn't remember me."

Kuroko bristled. Was it really _her_? She glared at the Konori-senpai in front of her while bile rose in her chest. _Did she really do that? Did she... did I…? And now Konori-senpai? _

She clenched her jaw. "Let Konori-senpai go."

"Ooh, that's a nice vengeful look in your eyes. Are you going to take it out on your poor senpai?" She put her arms out, as if to offer the body up for grabs. "She's already going to be so confused, I feel bad~"

"As if you can feel anything!"

"Shirai-san, Konori-senpai, what's going on?" Uiharu asked in tentatively.

Kuroko was trembling with rage, but there was nothing to take it out on. This fake woman had the guts to show up, but even then she was hiding behind someone. There was no doubt anymore who was behind that video clip. This woman, who could control another person as she wanted; there was no limit to her distasteful nature. She had done the same thing to Kuroko that she was now doing to Konori-senpai. She may not remember, but her body knew. It was beyond infuriating. Terrifying.

When she spoke, Kuroko's voice held such venom that her saliva could have melted bone. "She is Shokuhou Misaki, Tokiwadai's Mental Out. The fifth ranked Level 5."

"A Level 5!?" Saten-san paled and stared up at Konori-senpai with huge eyes. "Then Konori-senpai is…"

"You might as well stop thinking about her as Konori-senpai for the time being."

"That's just—!" She looked disturbed, a perfect reflection of how Kuroko felt. She wanted to force Shokuhou out of Konori-senpai, but even with her ability that would prove difficult.

"What's with all this animosity?" Konori-senpai looked puzzled; no, Kuroko had to remind herself, this was not Konori-senpai. This was Shokuhou.

"You know, the reason why I have to use a puppet in the first place is because of a certain beloved electromaster who found it fitting to disable my vocal cords. I think you ought to look at the people around you before judging anyone else."

Kuroko fired up. "Onee-sama does not take advantage of people this way! Removing someone's free will is just sickening!"

She looked humored. "Really? Then tell me, did you get those nasty electrical burns by your own choice?"

Kuroko was taken aback, and gritted her teeth; she had no comeback. She had just remembered what happened in the shower room, how Onee-sama had so easily taken control of her entire body. It wasn't the same… yet she couldn't fight the uneasiness in her heart.

"So have you decided yet, Shirai-san?" Konori-senpai's eyes glinted with Shokuhou's humor. "Will you help Misaka-san, or watch as she sinks into despair?"

Kuroko's throat felt dry. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, let's see~ I guess it'll be easier to understand what it is once we share some small secrets, right? Like what happened inside a certain shower room."

Kuroko's panic rose. "What does that—"

"Let's start with you, Ruiko-chan!" Shokuhou pointed at Saten-san, whose eyes widened.

"W-What? I just – I just met Misaka-san and her c-clone outside the arcade, and then somehow we ended up making out in a changing room… wait, I mean, Misaka-san did it on her own, but we helped! Aah, that's not what I meant! I dressed her up and she accidentally touched my boobs!" She looked more and more panicked, and Kuroko stared at her with growing horror. Something like that had happened again? And what—

"What _clone_? Onee-sama's – clone?" She imagined twenty Onee-samas in a row, all begging for her attention, and her heart started beating quickly. _No, no, no, that's ridiculous. _She shook her head violently.

"I wonder what she's talking about~" Shokuhou seemed to be enjoying herself, made even more disturbing by the fact that she was wearing Konori-senpai's face. "How about you, Shirai-san? Surely you have something to share?"

Kuroko breathed rapidly, her tongue dry as wood. "We did it – in the shower stall at school." _Don't say it! She rejected you!_ "I used her hand to touch myself…" She swallowed heavily, and was ready to burn away under the stares from Saten-san and Uiharu-san.

"Oh my, how naughty. Shirai-san is so perverted." The grin was lighting up the entire restaurant. "How about you, flowergirl~?"

Uiharu's face was completely red. "Misaka-san stuck her finger in me."

For a moment, Kuroko's vision went black, and when she regained focus she was on her knees, leaning on the table. "O-Onee-sama…"

"Oh my, I think that just broke her."

"U-Uiharu!?" Saten-san sounded like she couldn't breathe.

"It's not like I didn't want it!" Uiharu whined, and then gulped loudly; Kuroko banged her head into the edge of the table until her vision floated with stars. Onee-sama and Uiharu… no way. No way. No way!

"Uiharu-san is quite the feisty girl, aren't you?"

"I'm not! I'm really not!"

"Uiharu… I never would have thought… woah…"

Kuroko gritted her teeth and smacked her hands onto the table. She slowly stood up, dragging in great mouthfuls of air. "This is not important." Her lips twitched in an unnatural smile and she turned her head towards Shokuhou. "You are quite the comedian, Shokuhou-senpai."

"Oh, I'm senpai now?" She smirked, which made Kuroko's grin twist into to a snarl.

"Why are you even here?" Her fingers twitched, and she had to tell herself for the umpteenth time that hurting this woman would do no good.

Shokuhou pulled out a chair from the empty table next to them, and sat down, crossing her legs in what seemed like an all too feminine manner for Konori-senpai. "Isn't that obvious?"

Kuroko's teeth ground together. "Please enlighten us."

Shokuhou leaned forward on the table, resting her cheek on her hand and grinning up at Kuroko in the most annoying way possible, glasses glinting.

"I wonder how much longer before Misaka-san's breakdown begins."

XXX

_What do I do? _Mikoto gazed ahead without really seeing anything. Her steps felt heavier and heavier by the minute. _How can I fix this? _She wasn't even sure there was anything left to fix. But there had to be. If she couldn't fix it… no, she had to. There was no other option. But how… how…? _Everything I do makes it worse._

She swayed, struck by a spell of dizziness. Passersby threw her curious glances that pricked against her skin, poked her nerves and made her feel even dizzier. She put a hand to her face. _Don't look at me… _she wished they would ignore her, give her room to think. She needed to figure out how to fix things. But even when they didn't look she could feel it; nerves transmitting commands from the brain to the muscles, cell phone signals fluttering through the air, wavelengths of their beating hearts, the words from their mouths, the heat from their bodies. It all mixed with the electric signals humming from the traffic lights, the cars, the signs above the stores, the lights in the buildings; everything distracted her, pulled at her focus. _Shut up… _She pressed her hands to her face, and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, the prickle in her head spreading to cover her entire scalp and creeping down to her shoulders. Her skin burned and her temples throbbed. _Turn it off. _All the stares… all the murmurs… all the distractions… _stop it… stop it… _Saten-san's terrified look; Kuroko's bandaged arms; Uiharu-san's pleads… _STOP IT!_

The prickling reached her chest, and it felt like it speared her heart. Her head was entirely numb; she couldn't really tell if there was any pain. Yet a scream tore its way from the depths of her throat, like a flood breaching a dam. However, nobody heard the scream. At the same time, lightning ripped violently through the air, striking buildings and trees and flinging pieces of asphalt into the air. The area erupted in panic, a mass of energy and emotions chaotically filling the air. Their frightened yells stroked her nerves; their rapid breaths, their frantic heartbeats, they caressed a part of her she never knew existed. It was different from anything she'd felt before. Raising her head, she stared at the sky and smiled as the sensations filled her. A thin laugh pressed its way out of her throat.

—_destroy it._

The ground around her exploded upwards in a roar of black iron sand. The trees lining the road were cut down, crashing to the ground in pieces; the windows in the buildings on the other side of the road exploded, and the underground power lines burst out of the pavement in a cascade of sparks. _If it won't stop, I'll destroy it. _The solution was so simple, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. She felt relieved, snapping for air as exhilaration ran through her. The answer was right there, right within her grasp, and she finally had it. _Destroy everything._

She laughed in relief, as the sky above darkened with rumbling clouds. Her lips pulled up into a wider smile. _Stop staring. Stop talking. Stop existing._ She pushed her power into the black clouds, streaks of lightning shooting across the sky with rumbles of thunder. _Just let me think._

A single snake of lightning struck at the earth below with the Level 5 at its center.

XXX

There was a tremendous boom and their glasses rattled slightly.

"An earthquake?" Uiharu was already halfway down on the floor when it stilled.

"No…" Kuroko looked towards the windows, people around them looking scared and confused. Her face was sweaty. _That was…_

"It was real loud." Saten-san looked towards the entrance, visibly nervous.

"Oh my." Shokuhou pulled back into her chair. "I wonder if we're already too late. The tail I had on her already fled, and it didn't look good."

Kuroko's spine became icy cold.

"It's a power failure in area A!" Uiharu reported, having checked her computer. "Shirai-san, do you think that's—?"

There was no doubt. "Onee-sama…"

"Looks like your troubles have just multiplied." Shokuhou shrugged.

"Don't make it sound like it doesn't concern you!" Kuroko snapped at her.

"So what will you do?" She looked like she was still enjoying herself, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

Kuroko made a decision. "Uiharu, please contact Anti-Skill. Ask them to concentrate on evacuating the civilians around area A."

"Y-yes!" Uiharu picked up her phone at once.

"I have already made sure no one will approach that area." Shokuhou surprisingly said something useful, yet Kuroko grew furious.

"You knew this was going to happen!?"

"You're so quick to assign blame." Shokuhou whined, and Kuroko had to focus intently on the fact that this was not actually Konori-senpai in order to stay sane. "There's no way I could know for sure. Misaka-san's barrier ability makes it impossible to read her mind, you know~?"

Kuroko fumed, but there was no time to waste on this jerk. She turned away from her and clenched her fists, drawing a deep breath. "I'm going."

Saten-san stared at her. "Shirai-san, what are you going to do?"

"I have to stop her."

Her eyes widened. "Are you crazy? If that really was Misaka-san, then—"

"Then it's my duty to either return her to her senses or stop her by force!" Kuroko bit out. "I am a Judgment member, it is my duty to protect the peace of this city!"

Saten-san looked taken aback. "This is Misaka-san, though."

Kuroko trembled all over. "Onee-sama is no less a threat to this city than any large scale terrorist attack. As long as she remains stable she is a valuable asset, however once that stability is shaken she is a dangerous anomaly in our jurisdiction."

"Listen to yourself! You're talking like she's some undetonated bomb!" Saten-san yelled at her, but Kuroko merely pursed her lips.

"Misaka-san is quite the unpredictable hazard." Shokuhou said, cocking her head.

"That is exactly why I must take action. If she goes too far, there is no telling what will happen. I must…" Kuroko swallowed heavily. "I must do something before they decide to neutralize her by other means."

"N-neutralize?" Saten-san's worry manifested itself in a stutter. "What do you mean, Shirai-san? I thought the Level 5's were near indestructible. What can they even do?" She glanced at Shokuhou, whom merely shrugged.

"I do not know what kind of countermeasures they imagine would be useful against Misaka-san. As for myself, I have all the defenses I need. If I ever go off the deep end, you're all going down with me~"

"Scary…"

Kuroko slowly shook her head. "I don't know. But there is no way this city has never thought about the possibility of a Level 5 going astray. There must be some countermeasures prepared. Whether they'll work or not is a different matter."

Shokuhou sighed lightly. "Basically, what you're saying is that we have no choice but to try and help Misaka-san before someone pulls out some trick that may or may not harm her, the city, and its inhabitants, is that right?"

Uiharu looked frightened, and Saten-san pursed her lips tightly. "Alright, Shirai-san. We're counting on you. But… please take care of yourself as well."

Kuroko nodded and prepared to teleport.

"Shirai-san." Shokuhou halted her leave by reaching out a hand. In it was a small bottle. Kuroko frowned.

"What is that?" She would not touch anything this vile woman was offering.

Her lips turned up in a small smirk. "It's a last resort."

Kuroko stared at her for a long moment, taking in the expression on Konori-senpai's face. For a moment it looked just like her senior always did. Slowly, she reached out and took the bottle.

"I do not trust you."

"I don't expect you to~"

With a scowl, Kuroko stuffed the bottle in her pocket and teleported away.

XXX

The area was entirely wasted, smoking ruins of rubble piled skyhigh. The road was full of craters, lamp posts broken and thrown haphazardly about, cars abandoned by their panicked drivers. The air was thick with static and ozone.

Silence.

It was silent at last, not a person in sight. Not a heartbeat or a spark of electric activity. Quiet.

Mikoto stood in the middle of the destruction and breathed deeply in, enjoying the solitude. Nothing fighting for her attention. No distractions. No stares or signals making her dizzy.

It was pure bliss.

But it wouldn't last. Sooner or later someone would come to fix things; she would have to face the disturbances again. _But if I destroy everything before that…_ Her head throbbed, her eyes staring at nothing, swirling with electric genocide just waiting to be unleashed. _If I destroy them all… _She smirked, and her ears prickled; she knew where to go next. Places with a lot of energy, lots of people, lots of stares, sounds, wavelengths. She'd destroy those places first, and then take out the less important places. The hideouts. The underground. In the end… _in the end everything will be gone._ The goal was so euphoric that she snapped for breath. All the problems, all the headaches, all the questions, it would all be gone.

_I'll finally be able to relax and think. _She longed for it so much that the idea alone brought laughter bubbling to her throat. Silence. Peace and quiet. _No more weird situations… I'll be able to figure it all out…_ her heart beat excitedly, and she took the first step towards her next destination. That was when her core shook, and her eyes widened. Something – someone – was there.

"Onee-sama!" A voice split the silence, and the burning sensation in her chest flared as the throbbing in her head increased in force. She turned around, and saw the source of all the confusion, misunderstandings, troubles, headaches, everything.

"Kuroko..."

XXX

Onee-sama's voice was no different, yet laced with a tension that struck Kuroko's heart with fear. It wasn't her tone alone, however; her whole appearance seemed unstable, wild. Her hair was ruffled and wavered gently, her body radiated power, yet her eyes were what gave Kuroko the real scare. They were emotionless, the eyes of someone who had given up. But something else swirled in them, a sort of desperation. When they landed on Kuroko, she unconsciously stepped backwards, sweat running down her forehead. _This much from just her gaze?_

Onee-sama looked bored if anything. But now her lips curled up into a dead smile with no humor. "What are you doing here?"

Kuroko jolted, and then squared her shoulders. "P-Please stop this, Onee-sama!" She backed off another step and cursed her own weakness. Yet she couldn't help it. The pressure from Onee-sama was enough to make her sweat.

"You're like an annoying fly. Get lost." She flicked her finger, and the air in front of Kuroko exploded. The blast was so powerful it flung Kuroko off her feet and into the crumbled wall of a building on the other side of the road.

"Guah!" She gasped, saliva filling her throat as the air was knocked out of her. She saw stars for a second, and her back burned from the impact.

Onee-sama was in front of her in an instant.

"Ugh—" Kuroko attempted to stand up, and Mikoto reached out and grabbed her collar, pulling her to her feet. Kuroko grimaced, staring into her eyes and gasping for breath under the overwhelming onslaught of static.

"You're so weak." Mikoto said, and her smile seemed more terrifying than ever. "It's disgusting."

Kuroko winced. "Onee-sama, please snap out of it." She hated that the only thing she could do was plead, but fighting this Onee-sama was no use.

"Shut up." Mikoto pulled Kuroko towards herself and leaned in, planting her lips on hers in a ferocious kiss.

Kuroko's eyes widened. _This is… the aphrodisiac? _The kiss was rough and commanding, more like a statement of dominance than a romantic gesture. But it told Kuroko something important. _I can still do something._ She answered the kiss as best as she could and raised her hands, grabbing Mikoto's collar. Memories of their second time together flashed through her mind. That raw anger Onee-sama had displayed, that had been hers, and not caused by that cursed potion. Ever since, she had always been under its influence in one way or another.

Had they ever really reached a conclusion to that conflict?

With a flash of determination, Kuroko pulled her Onee-sama closer and licked her lips, asking for entrance. A warning growl erupted from Mikoto's throat, and she bit down harshly on Kuroko's lip.

"Kh—" Kuroko hissed at the pain as Mikoto's teeth punctured her skin and coppery blood flowed out. Mikoto pulled back, licking the blood off her own lips. _Demon…_ Kuroko's mind lazily provided, and she watched as the color of Onee-sama's eyes intensified. Her chest rose and fell beneath Kuroko's hands, and electric currents started dancing in her hair. The entire display was terrifying, yet Kuroko could not help the deep excitement twitching in her heart. Dangerous, so incredibly dangerous. It was everything she longed for.

"Onee-sama…" She slipped her hands over Mikoto's throat and pausing at her neck, stroking her hairline with her thumbs. "What is it you need?"

Mikoto smiled; her eyes grew distant and her skin prickled against Kuroko's hands. "I'll destroy it… everything. I can't take it anymore… so I'll get rid of it." There was no doubt she was serious, and Kuroko's heart jumped to her throat.

"Don't be silly, Onee-sama! This is the aphrodisiac messing with you!"

"There's no other way." There was a deep, bone-chilling desire quivering in her gaze. "Once it's gone, I can think. Then I'll fix everything."

Kuroko was terrified. Onee-sama's body was trembling with power just waiting to be unleashed, and her eyes were unfocused, seeing things Kuroko could not. _There's too much._ At this rate Onee-sama was going to leave her, and Kuroko could not follow where she was going.

"Onee-sama, destroying everything is not going to solve anything. That kind of mindset is only going to cause pain!" She pulled her closer, forcing their eyes to meet. "Please let me help you!"

Mikoto looked surprised. Then she laughed. It was short and without any humor. "I see." The sudden relief in her eyes was unsettling. "I just need to crush you."

"Eh?" Kuroko's brow was slick with sweat, and when Mikoto moved in, she backed off until her back hit the crumbled wall behind her. Mikoto met her gaze directly.

"You're the entire problem. It's always been you. What the hell do you think you're doing, Kuroko?" She leaned in and nuzzled Kuroko's cheek. "I can't stand you. I won't share you. You're mine." Their bodies were so close Kuroko could feel the static nibble at her skin through their clothes. Mikoto put a hand on Kuroko's chest, where her heart beat frantically. Her contradicting words made no sense at all, and Kuroko was frozen in place.

Mikoto unleashed a lightning bolt that struck her entire body. Kuroko screamed. Black and white dots flashed in front of her eyes and her heart skipped several seconds of normal working time. When it finally ended, Kuroko gasped for air, unable to properly fill her lungs. _I'll die. _She knew it with certainty right then. _If she doesn't come to her senses, I'll die._ Right now Onee-sama was pumped full of power, disoriented and emotional beyond anything Kuroko had ever seen. She might not even realize that her output was enough to send a human being to their grave.

The sky above them was rumbling with thunder, and Mikoto sighed.

"Yeah… when it's all gone, I'll be able to make up for it."

Lighting struck from the sky and hit the street in a blinding explosion of fire, flinging rubble through the air. Cold sweat erupted on Kuroko's neck. _It's getting worse._

Mikoto had a small smile on her lips. "I'll fix everything, so don't worry about it."

Another lightning strike hit the ground further away, splitting the air with a deafening crack. It was like the warm-up for the real storm to come. Knowing Onee-sama's dormant potential, Kuroko did not want this to escalate further.

"Onee-sama, stop this!"

"What am I supposed to do? It just keeps growing…" Mikoto's eyes quivered and her smile widened as the sky rumbled again.

Kuroko gritted her teeth and made a decision that would either backfire terribly or make everything even worse; she didn't dare hope it would work. Planting her feet on the ground, she clenched her fist and pulled it back.

"Onee-samaaaa—!" With a roar that made her voice crack, she swung her fist at Mikoto, and struck her squarely in the face.

"Gah—!" Mikoto stumbled backwards, clamping her hands over her nose.

The world stopped for a few seconds. Kuroko's chest heaved, and she glared at Mikoto with sickening terror swirling in her gut. She had half expected to be incinerated before she could strike. Mikoto stared at her hands, at the blood on her fingers. Her nose had taken the brunt of the blow, and it was bleeding. Her eyes were wide.

"Kuroko…" she breathed her name like it was fire. "I'm really sorry."

It was too early for relief. "Onee-sama…"

"I just really want to hurt you right now." She looked at Kuroko and the light in her eyes sent a shiver through Kuroko's body. Something had changed, a shift in focus maybe. This dark atmosphere, this unveiled power. It was familiar and frightening and wonderful. Mikoto wiped her nose with the back of her hand and came closer.

"I will hurt you so much that you'll beg to die." The third strongest Level 5. The power she possessed was devilish and overwhelming. Her body seemed charged with it, inhuman and beautiful.

Kuroko grinned, unable to tear her eyes away even as she backed off. Onee-sama's eyes were glowing and she looked stronger, deadlier, sexier, than Kuroko had ever seen her. Fear sent her heart galloping, yet her guts twirled with excitement. She had to remind herself to breathe.

Mikoto was right in front of her now, and Kuroko grinned up at her. "Are you saying I can't fight back, Onee-sama?"

"If you fight back I'll kill you." So simple. The air seemed to be on fire; it licked the skin on her arms. She wanted to reach out and touch the burning aura, wanted to feel the pain encompassing her. But she didn't dare.

Mikoto's eyes were changing. Roused with power, they seemed darker and brighter all at once, and Kuroko knew there was no stopping this. She was trapped by the deadliest predator in the world, and it was hungry.

Kuroko pressed herself into the wall, meeting Onee-sama's eyes in challenge. Glee surged along with the terror. Onee-sama was just inches away from her. Kuroko could see the sweat drops on her collarbone beneath her shirt; the scent of burned oxygen wafted over her nostrils.

Mikoto leaned closer, planting a hand on the wall beside Kuroko's head. The sizzling heat enveloped the petrified teleporter with such intensity that she had to gasp for air.

"You're so cute it's horrible." Mikoto murmured, eyes skimming over Kuroko's body, leaving blazing trails on her skin. "I want to rip you apart."

"Please do it slowly, Onee-sama." Kuroko raised her hands and carefully stroked Mikoto's shoulders. The school vest disappeared, leaving only the white shirt. Kuroko basked in the threat looming in front of her and boldly started unbuttoning Mikoto's shirt.

"You're so worked up, Onee-sama…" her fingers worked with precise care, tension rising with each button conquered. "Kuroko is getting excited too."

Mikoto growled and the intensity of her presence rose even more.

"Even if it is but the aphrodisiac, can you blame me for liking it?" Kuroko purred, finishing the last button and slipping her hands in to touch Onee-sama's stomach. The muscles twitched and tightened beneath her fingers. "If you insist on playing the beast, I will just have to tame you, Onee-sama."

Mikoto's eyes flashed. "Stop that!"

"It's impossible to stop." While Onee-sama's fierceness grew, Kuroko thrived on it. Her stomach was working itself into a hard knot, the earlier soreness throbbing in her muscles. "Kuroko is starting to feel it as well."

Mikoto pressed herself into Kuroko's body. "No."

Kuroko snapped for air as her adrenaline rose, her heartbeat picking up speed.

"I said stop it!" Mikoto leaned in and dug her teeth into Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko gasped sharply at the streaks of pain, soon replaced by pulsating pleasure. Her eyes watered up and she stretched her neck. "Ah – Onee-sama, Kuroko is—"

Charges leapt from Onee-sama's bangs like warning shots, but Kuroko could tell she was becoming excited as well. Kuroko's arousal affected the electromaster whether she wanted it to or not; that was her one weapon. Mikoto's eyes were scalding hot, her body radiating raw power that licked Kuroko's skin, her presence intensifying by the second. Kuroko was thrilled to see this terrible side to her wonderful Onee-sama.

"You're like a devil feeding on my fear, Onee-sama." She was incredibly turned on by the small growls emanating from the depths of Onee-sama's throat. Kuroko's head spun with fear and delight, her neck burned from the bite. "Will you not eat me up?" She snaked her hands over Mikoto's stomach again. She might not have the ability to read electromagnetic waves, but she could feel the pulses in Onee-sama's body through her fingertips.

The air was chaotic, stirred up by Onee-sama's waves of electromagnetic energy. It was so intense that even Kuroko could feel them now. The charges playing in Onee-sama's hair sparked and whispered of pain to come. Mikoto gulped down a breath of air, then clenched her jaw again and looked even more determined.

Kuroko leaned up and tasted Mikoto's scalding lips. "Is it becoming too much, Onee-sama? You know you don't have to endure it on your own. You can share with Kuroko."

Mikoto's eyes glinted dangerously, but Kuroko subdued the sharp anger by lifting her arms up Mikoto's back and gently massaging her shoulder blades, at the same time nibbling at her lips. She did not try to fight the small sounds pressing out from the back of her throat, knowing that Onee-sama was unable to resist them. And sure enough, Onee-sama breathed deeper and her eyes grew wilder. The danger was tangible. Kuroko sighed in delight as it seeped into her, charging her up.

"Even though you're so wound up, you still can't seem to throw off my caressing hands, can you?" Kuroko steadily kept massaging Mikoto's back, feeling it stretch against her palms as Onee-sama subconsciously asked for more. Her lean muscles were moving and tensing beneath Kuroko's care, and Kuroko was delighted that her caress was having such a great effect. She slowly licked her lips, observing the fires that kept expanding in Onee-sama's eyes. She seemed distracted, not really looking at Kuroko. Her body trembled, fingers curling against the wall beside Kuroko's head. Her hair fluttered lightly, and Kuroko could see the blue light in her eyes indicating the increasing voltage of her ability. _It is coming. _

She licked her lips again, moving her hands downwards and massaging Onee-sama's lower back. Mikoto's breath deepened, her back and chest expanding, giving the impression of her growing bigger. Physical size had no meaning here though. Onee-sama's essence had already swallowed the entire area, and Kuroko had to be but a tiny piece in the giant puzzle of information being processed in her mind. Yet she was determined to stay the most important piece. Whatever it took, she would endure.

Onee-sama's breath grew shallower and her skin became static, snapping at Kuroko's fingers while she kept caressing her. Mikoto closed her eyes and shuddered, tensing up even more. Kuroko's mouth watered, her heart beating eagerly. _She is so beautiful._

"Onee-sama, you shouldn't leave me alone here." Kuroko purred and sensually snaked her body into Mikoto's, lowering her hands to cup her butt.

Mikoto looked at her then, and as recognition seeped into her eyes, predatory hunger flared in them as well. She suddenly moved inwards, crushing Kuroko against the wall while static licked at her skin. Trapped by Onee-sama's searing body, Kuroko gasped for air while her insides pounded against their confines and terror surged through her veins.

"You're mine." Mikoto growled, an eerie light in her eyes. The words stung, but Kuroko reveled in them nonetheless. If nothing else she would pretend they were true. She caressed Mikoto's backside slowly.

"You will have to make me yours, Onee-sama," she purred, drawing a deep breath, chest rising against Mikoto's. It was a challenge in itself. Something sparked in Mikoto's eyes and she thrust a hand into one of Kuroko's modest breasts and roughly rubbed her hand on the soft flesh.

"Want me to rip them off?"

Kuroko flushed and moaned. Her whole body writhed in pleasure,. Her breast swelled underneath Mikoto's hand and her nipples stiffened.

A growl pushed on from the depths of Mikoto's throat and she tightened her hold on Kuroko's breast, slowly crushing it in her grip. Kuroko yelped in pain and heat shot from her breast into the rest of her body. "Ah, Onee-sama!" Her body tightened, muscles constricting on instinct and pleasure.

"Stop it." Mikoto demanded, leaning more heavily into Kuroko's body, face mere inches from hers. Her eyes were alight with power, and Kuroko knew she was far beyond the realm of humanity at this point. If she willed it, the whole neighborhood would be disintegrated in the blink of an eye. Right now however, her focus seemed not to lay on destruction, but on claiming Kuroko as her property. Kuroko just had to keep that up.

"Why don't you make me?" Kuroko grinned at Onee-sama's face, allowing the lust to cloud her eyes and draw the attention further on herself. It was overwhelming to have Onee-sama's focus fully directed at her, yet her body worked restlessly to withstand the pressure. She pulled her head back and groaned as her insides stretched. "I'm so hot—!"

Mikoto's lips roughly covered hers, perhaps as an attempt to shut her up. The heat leaking from her lips and tongue was incredible, mixing with the coppery taste left in Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko gulped it down and it swam around her stomach before settling in the depths of her core. She gave a muffled moan into the forceful kiss, body writhing, growing more aroused. She felt incredibly strong and fantastically weak at the same time.

Mikoto's chest rose and her breathing deepened. She looked distraught again, breaking the kiss and breathing slowly as the ground below them creaked and became infused with static. Tiny charges played in her bangs, eyes smoking with the amassing power that was gathering inside her mind. There was some sort of shivering mirage forming behind her, like her body was boiling hot. _This is not good! _Kuroko eyed the ground in distress, seeing twirls of black dust lazily floating up around them. _She's losing control!_

"Onee-sama, weren't you going to hurt me?" She brushed her hands over Mikoto's temples, and was rewarded by the most sensual growl she'd ever heard. Mikoto stretched her neck, not offering Kuroko a glance; she was too busy enjoying the empowering feeling building inside her.

"Onee-sama!"

"Sure." She grinned then, content and twisted. Kuroko's breath caught in her throat, mind growing numb. _I'm losing her! _She did not know what to do. Onee-sama was far too high on the power rush to stay within the realm of common sense.

Mikoto put a finger to her forehead. "How many volts can your brain take?"

Kuroko's eyes widened. _Wha—!?_

The world went white. Then black. Maybe she screamed; she wouldn't know. There was no sound or scent or light; just pitch black. Then the noise exploded in her ears. They were burning, as if her eardrums had ruptured. Flecks of color sped past in the darkness creating a dizzying effect, then there was a dull thump. Her body hit the ground in a helpless heap. She stared in the direction she thought was up. Did she blink or, was that just her eyes playing tricks with the light? She couldn't tell what she was looking at, and there was no pain. _Ah. _The thought slowly filled her head. _Did I just die?_

Someone leaned down over her, and even through the daze of stars she knew who it was.

"How was that? I just overloaded your cranial nerves. Seems like your balance was affected." Mikoto smiled down at her. "Are you excited yet, Kuroko?"

There were so many things wrong with this that Kuroko had no idea where to start, but before she could even open her mouth, Onee-sama stroked her forehead with a thumb. There was something loving in her gaze. "I'll make you feel good."

Kuroko let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a sob.

Mikoto leaned down and nuzzled Kuroko's forehead, then moved to the side of her head and let her tongue slide over Kuroko's ear. Kuroko shuddered, and Onee-sama pushed her down with a hand on her chest; her fingers stung through the clothes.

"Get excited, Kuroko." Onee-sama murmured into her ear and then bit it lightly.

_I was. _Kuroko stared dazedly into the air. _I was, but this is too much._ She gritted her teeth. Was this really Onee-sama's love? Her eyes quivered. _No. This is the aphrodisiac. It's still in Onee-sama's system. _She had to remember that, no matter what happened. Wonderful or terrible, Onee-sama was not herself at the moment.

Mikoto curled her fingers, the static clawing at Kuroko's chest, and she felt her heart beat oddly. She writhed, and Onee-sama grinned against her ear. A wet tongue slipped into her ear and Kuroko gasped.

"O-Onee…"

"Call me Mikoto." She breathed into her ear, and Kuroko heaved for breath.

"I can't…"

"Do it."

"I can't breathe – Onee—"

Mikoto pressed harder down on her chest, and Kuroko whimpered at the stinging sensation spreading across her skin, shuffling her legs in distress.

"Say it." Mikoto pulled back, nuzzling her cheek, and Kuroko gasped shallowly for air. Onee-sama emitted tingles that teased her nostrils, and ran across her skin, making her muscles twitch involuntarily. _Does she even know what she's doing? _Kuroko was terrified, and unconsciously tried to pull away from underneath her; but she was trapped, and her limbs would not listen. _D-Damn it._

"Say it, Kuroko… I want to hear it from you…" She kissed her nose, then her lips, and pulled back slightly, gazing into her eyes. Kuroko's heart jumped in her chest; Onee-sama looked delirious, face flushed and eyes quivering.

Kuroko's lips moved, but she hesitated, the pain covering her body like a blanket. It was becoming hard to think. But more so, she was starting to become now, she couldn't resist Onee-sama's energy. _I just have to… keep this up… until Onee-sama is…_

She gritted her teeth and looked into Mikoto's eyes. "Please, Onee-sama…"

Mikoto's gaze trembled and Kuroko was surprised to see her eyes glossing over.

"Huh?" Mikoto blinked, and a single tear ran down her cheek.

_She's… crying? _Kuroko felt even worse. _This really isn't Onee-sama's true desire. _She raised her arms with some difficulty and put her hands on Mikoto's cheeks. "Let us stop."

Mikoto blinked, more tears running down her cheeks. "But you don't want me to stop."

Kuroko's chest tightened. Her body was betraying her, but she stayed stubborn. _These are not Onee-sama's true feelings! _She would not force her to do something she didn't want. Not again.

"My body is one thing, but my thoughts and feelings matter as well, Onee-sama. You cannot read those, can you?" She hoped not, because then she would truly be exposed.

Mikoto stared at her, and for a second it looked like she was seriously considering her words.

Then: "I'll just have to help you along then."

"What?" Kuroko's eyes widened, though her chest swirled with excitement.

"You'll change your mind in no time." Mikoto leaned down and kissed her, sliding her hand down Kuroko's stomach. Electric pulses penetrated the clothes and the flesh, entering the fibers beneath and forcing them to react. Kuroko groaned as the soreness from earlier returned full force. She pulled out of the kiss and forced her mouth to work.

"Onee-sama! This isn't you! You're still affected by the aphrodisiac – these aren't your real feelings!" Kuroko tried to reason with her, but the pulses only grew and Mikoto's gaze darkened.

"Is that what you think?"

Kuroko gasped for air through the veil of pain spreading from her abdomen. "It – it's the truth. The aphrodisiac in that soda was from a discarded batch. It had dangerous side effects like making you unable to resist physical attraction."

"Are you stupid?" Mikoto's hand slid further down. "Why would something like that hold any control over me?"

So annoyingly delicious; but this wasn't the time for such arrogance. "E-Even you are not immune to that thing!"

"Maybe not. In which case, let's use it while it lasts, hm?" Her fingers brushed over Kuroko's hip and further down, slipping up under her skirt. Kuroko drew a sharp breath.

"O-Onee-sama…"

Mikoto pulled her panties down, air tickling against her bare skin.

"How about trying something new today?" Mikoto kissed her chin and the leather belt around Kuroko's thigh tugged. "I bet you haven't used these like that, even if you're a pervert."

Kuroko's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"You're already wet, so it should slip in nicely." The tip of a spike touched her gently, and Kuroko swallowed. _No, that's insane. Who'd even think of that!? It's genius!_

Mikoto might be beyond sanity at this point. "Uiharu-san seemed to like the finger, so I'm guessing you'll like a bit more edge to the experience."

"Onee-sama, you are being way too direct!" Kuroko protested in a panic, but she was too excited to fake anxiety. Her head span and her heart throbbed. The mix of pain and pleasure was intoxicating.

"You're already so wound up though." Mikoto's voice was laden with lust. She must have been picking up Kuroko's growing arousal, and the effect was obvious. Her face was flushed and her breath was growing shallow.

"Th—" Kuroko's throat was thick, making it hard to manifest sounds. She swallowed. "Then do it, Onee-sama."

"Call me Mikoto." She leaned down, the spike playfully twirling against Kuroko's sensitive lips.

Kuroko swallowed again. "P-Please do it, M—Mikoto…"

Mikoto covered her mouth with her lips in an explosion of passion, and the spike slipped into her. Kuroko gasped into the kiss, and then the metal started vibrating against her insides. _Oh god, is she using magnetism? _Her eyes glossed over and her body writhed in bliss. The heat spread quickly from the vibration inside her, making her body pulsate. Not only the vibration, but the electricity used to achieve it leaked into her, doubling the effect.

"This'll be over quickly. Make it worthwhile, Kuroko." Mikoto muttered against her lips, the lust in her eyes growing denser. Kuroko's body was charged with libido and trembling, hips bucking. All Kuroko had to do was persist to the end – not that she had a choice at this point.

Black spots danced in front of her eyes and her head throbbed, yet the tension in her body was drowning out everything else. She groaned into Mikoto's mouth and the sparks dancing in Mikoto's hair snapped into the air.

_I'm – coming! _Kuroko grimaced as her back rose from the ground, and Mikoto licked Kuroko's lips with ferocious intensity. Kuroko trembled as the release hit her, groaning and bending her neck backwards. Her climax sent Mikoto toppling over the edge as well, yet with much more devastating effect than before. The ground around them exploded upwards and lazy black clouds sank back down. Mikoto gritted her teeth and the sparks leaping from her bangs spat wildly into the air; the clouds above them flashed with lightning.

_The entire town knows we had sex… _Kuroko stared up at the sky as the tension ran out of her, and Mikoto breathed heavily above her. The spike slipped out of her and Kuroko watched in a daze as Mikoto picked it up and licked it clean.

"Thanks, Kuroko." Mikoto returned the spike to its place and leaned down to kiss Kuroko once more. The taste was salty and Kuroko was struck by the oddest sensation, yet was too tired to even think about it. She stared upwards still. _Why are the clouds still here?_

There was this horrible feeling creeping up on her, but her eyes were drooping, her head throbbing. _It was… not enough…?_ The thought hovered in her mind and then her eyes closed as consciousness slipped from her grasp.

XXX

Mikoto glanced at the peaceful face of her junior and smiled. She felt a lot better now, thanks to her. Kuroko's hair spilled over the ground and Mikoto leaned down, gently nuzzling her forehead. Kuroko's warm breath brushed against her throat. Her heart was still beating, gentle vibrations tickling Mikoto's skin.

_You used her. _The disapproving voice slid into her mind unbidden.

"No, she wanted it." That was the truth. Kuroko had not said otherwise.

_You mistreated her._

"No, I made love to her." She knew that was true, yet her brow furrowed slightly.

_You know you're lying. You used her again, and you hurt her again. How long are you going to keep this up? _

"Shut the hell up!" Electric currents exploded in all directions, splintering the road and creating new craters on the battered surroundings. She breathed heavily, staring down at Kuroko's closed eyes. There was a calm look on Kuroko's face, almost like she'd resigned from reality.

Mikoto gritted her teeth and stood up, swaying a bit. She staggered away from Kuroko, the back of her head throbbing again. As much as she hated it, the irritating voice was right. _I did it again… even though I tried to fix things, I still…_ Her eyes quivered and something wet ran down her cheek. _Huh?_

She raised a hand and touched her cheek. Bewildered, she stared at the clear drop caught on her finger. Her mind might have shut down, because she could not make heads or tails out of this. Or perhaps it was her throbbing head that distracted her. There were familiar signals fluttering through the air. She recognized those signals. They'd been around for several minutes already, uselessly trying to hide.

She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath.

"Why are you here?"

The two sisters walked out from behind the pile of rubble they'd been hiding behind.

"Touma wishes to inquire about Onee-sama's well-being, Touma explains in a civil voice without revealing any sign of concern for Onee-sama's mental state."

Mikoto glanced at them from the corner of her eye.

"This is stupid, MISAKA says while clicking her tongue in annoyance. Onee-sama, have you gone mental? MISAKA asks while referring to the knocked out teleporter that Onee-sama abandoned."

Mikoto smiled. "Are you here to stop me?"

"Analyzing the situation has led us to the conclusion that there is no way for us to stop Onee-sama, Touma states in a defeated manner."

Mikoto pulled a hand through her hair, amplifying the static into a burst of visible sparks. "Then I suggest you leave me alone."

"Onee-sama is displaying intimidating behavior, Touma proposes an attempt at negotiation." While one stood as expressionless as always, the other looked more annoyed.

"Is Onee-sama really going this far for the teleperv? MISAKA says while sighing heavily in disdain."

Mikoto couldn't help but grin. "Are you waiting for me to say something like 'this is all for Kuroko'?" Bluish sparks danced from her bangs. "Yeah, that's right. The only reason someone would go this far is for the sake of someone else, right?" A chuckle pressed on in the back of throat. "Sorry to ruin your hero image, but this is all just me and what I want." The charges from her body were growing more numerous, like snakes snapping for prey. "Why does it always have to be for someone else? Just leave me alone already!"

A crack of thunder rolled across the darkening sky. The sisters did not bat an eyelash.

"Serial numbers 10032, 13577 and 10039 are stationed at their posts. We are ready to begin suppressive measures, MISAKA announces, speculating on how to best give Onee-sama the wake-up kiss."

"Touma does not share 19090's enthusiasm but will not lose to 19090, Touma says while unable to resist the influence 19090 has on the network."

They strapped on their goggles while they spoke, and Mikoto's smile widened. "Are you going to stop me? Are you trying to be funny?"

"There has thus far been no attempt at humor, Touma assures Onee-sama after analyzing the past few sentences for jokes."

"We can always have fun later, Onee-sama! MISAKA gladly offers her body while swaying her hips in an attempt at distracting Onee-sama."

Mikoto's lips pulled back in a snarl. "Then what the hell are you doing!?" The sky rumbled again.

The sisters crouched like lionesses preparing to take down their prey. "We are here to help, Onee-sama! MISAKA charges in while feeling giddy." They leapt over Kuroko's unconscious body and Mikoto's bangs sparked in response. It was normally enough to stop any thugs in their tracks. However, the sisters didn't seem to care at all.

She fired a lightning strike, but they flung their hands out and deflected it to the side.

That really pissed her off. The electricity struck the ground and she raised her arms, sending black spirals of iron sand their way. Agility was their strong point however, and the sisters dodged sideways, splitting up to advance from either side. Mikoto grinded her teeth together and the lightning leaving her body grew in force, pieces of asphalt rising in the escalating magnetic force. They fired electric shocks back at her, which dispersed on her magnetic field.

"What do you think you're going to achieve!?" Mikoto roared at them, yet their emotionless goggles kept staring her down as the distance closed between them. "I'll crush you!"

"MISAKA is not afraid of Onee-sama, MISAKA states. MISAKA was trained for an opponent that would mercilessly kill and slaughter. Onee-sama is not like that."

"Preparing for close contact, Touma declares while stepping into Onee-sama's privacy zone."

Mikoto snapped. "Are you stupid!? You guys aren't even immune to electricity!" She unleashed her power, an electric explosion striking the ground all around her. There was no dodging. They might be able to parry some of it, but the firepower was too much for a Level 2 electromaster to withstand. Yet even when their clothes tattered and burned to a crisp, the sisters did not falter. One of them grabbed her arm while collapsing to her knees, and the other clung to her leg.

"We are not immune, MISAKA confirms the accuracy of Onee-sama's statement. However…"

"…neither is Onee-sama, Touma finishes while delivering the final strike."

Mikoto's eyes widened when she saw the stun gun hidden inside her hand. It was too late to react. The current entered her system and raced through her nerves, burning everything on its way to her head. Her vision was impaired and the power welled up inside her like molten lava.

"Uaaah!" She screamed and the lightning struck wildly from her head as the overloading voltage breached it open.

"Touma welcomes… martyrdom…"

"MISAKA gladly accepts Onee-sama's love whip, MISAKA groans while collapsing at Onee-sama's feet."

Mikoto grabbed her head with a hand and heaved for breath. It may have lasted for but a second, but the mental release was a huge energy drain, and this one came way too soon after the first one. Eyes wide and sparks still leaving her head in bursts, she stared at the sisters on the ground and her throat thickened.

"Damnit…" The knot in her chest vibrated. "Damnit! Just leave me alone! I can't fix anything like this! It's just getting even worse!" She bit down on her lip so harshly that a drop of blood leaked out. Her eyes stung, welling up with moisture. She closed them tightly and turned away from the sisters. _Damnit… damnit… damnit!_

She stumbled along the road, and then her neck started prickling. It made her stop, and her lips twisted in a sickly grin. "Heh." Laughter grew in her chest; it was painful. "What the hell is with this circus show?" She turned her head and eyed the motorcycle speeding up the road with a quivering gaze. The broken head of the lamppost nearest to her quivered and slowly rose from the ground. "Leave me alone…"

XXX

Misaki was no stranger to hate and disgust. Once they realized what her ability could do, most people shied away and avoided her like the plague. Even her loyal followers at Tokiwadai had to be coaxed slightly into staying around. To Misaki, it was just second nature, just like randomly bursting into sparks seemed to be Misaka-san's second nature. There was no difference between the two. Yet when faced with the choice of losing control of one's free will or being assaulted by lightning strikes, most people seemed to prefer the latter, no matter the difference in the actual risk to their health.

Misaki had long since passed the point of caring about the opinions of riff-raff. She had chosen her current puppet for more than one reason, and she hoped the choice would turn out to be the right one.

Konori Mii, whose body she had borrowed for now, owned a motorcycle. That was one reason for choosing her; fast travel through the city at a time like this was crucial. Misaki did not have to know how to drive to be able to do so. She merely tapped into Konori's knowledge and let instinct do the rest.

There were two passengers behind her, clearly violating any sensible traffic laws, but those hardly mattered at the moment.

Misaki was the first to see Misaka-san as they sped along the road. She also saw the metal object hovering in front of her and the crackling fist pulled back in preparation to punch. Misaki's reaction was immediate.

"RUN!" She yelled and turned the motorcycle sideways, slamming the breaks. The girls behind her yelped and tumbled off the bike, rolling over the asphalt. Misaki jumped off as well and tumbled over the road. A moment later the orange beam shot past them, engulfing the bike in a blinding light. The shockwave followed, as well as a thunderous roar. The beam ripped apart the road and the entire area shook. Misaki shielded her face, ducking behind the collapsed remains of a tree trunk while the blast tore past. Her clothes fluttered in the aftermath, an eerie silence following the deafening roar. Misaki waited for a few more seconds, and then peeked around the tree trunk.

The road was completely wasted, a crevice dug into the surface. There was no trace of the motorcycle. It was a lot worse than Misaka-san's typical railgun. Using bigger ammunition obviously made it all the more destructive.

_Is she really this delirious? _Misaki glanced in the direction of Misaka-san; she was squatting down, holding her head. _Feeling bad now, eh? Just realized you killed your precious friends? _Misaki would have enjoyed the sight, but this kind of breakdown was not to be trifled with. She looked over at the other side of the road and saw the two girls meekly peeking out from behind a torn wall.

They looked fine, at least good enough to stare around them in shock. The Saten girl was cradling her arm; it looked like a bruise from here. Misaki concentrated her power to connect to their minds.

_Are you two okay? _They jolted, but quickly got the hang of it.

_Um, we're fine… That was really shocking though! _The flowery-headed girl looked nervous, and her friend grabbed hold of her shoulder, looking at Misaka-san's crouching form.

_Is it safe to go near her?_

Misaki did not know, but she wouldn't say that to them. _I'll deal with Misaka-san; you two should find Shirai-san and see if she's okay._

XXX

Mikoto couldn't see the ground through the haze clouding her vision. Drops of water fell from her eyes to the ground, coloring it darker in flecks. She had no strength left to stay upright; her lips trembled, her head swirling and making her nauseous.

_Destroy them… destroy the distractions… _the mantra was becoming overwhelming. She ached with the desire to follow it, but her body was exhausted. _I just need… a minute… _

Someone was walking up to her, disturbing the attempt at collecting her head.

"Leave me alone." She didn't even turn around, sparks dancing from her bangs in warning.

The person stopped, but their gaze prickled on her skin and a flutter of annoyance stirred in her chest.

"You didn't kill them, you know?" The voice was familiar, but Mikoto didn't care who it was. Anyone stupid enough to be here at this moment could blame themselves for whatever happened.

_I know they're alive. But… _"I still fired at them."

The person shifted their weight. "That's true. Aaah, I guess your conscience is really killing you right now, huh, Misaka-san?" She leaned down towards her, and Mikoto's fingers twitched. "I can't read your mind but you're being awfully obvious here. Do you really love Shirai-san that much?"

Her gaze quivered and Mikoto clenched her jaw. "I hate her."

"My, that is a rather strong statement." She sighed. "Don't you think you're being dishonest with yourself here?"

Mikoto didn't answer, and she squatted down and leaned closer, whispering into her ear. "You're crying."

"Huh?" Mikoto blinked, realizing the drops of water running down her cheeks were in fact tears.

"Would you cry for someone you hate, I wonder?" Lips smirked against her ear, the motion slithering into Mikoto's mind as disturbing signals. "You didn't cry when you robbed me of my voice."

Mikoto was trembling all over. Something stirred inside her, something she'd rather keep bottled up. "Shut up…"

"Am I not reaching you? Or," a hand cupped Mikoto's chin and a smooth tongue licked away a tear on her cheek, "are you still furious with me?"

Fire unleashed in her chest and Mikoto pulled out of the grip, standing up. Her glare landed on someone she had not expected to see, and for a moment she faltered in bewilderment. "Konori-senpai?"

Konori-senpai smiled up at her. "That's a nice expression. I wish you would have worn that back in our dorm room~" She stood up as well, and Mikoto stared at her with wide eyes.

"What - what's going on? Konori-senpai… no." There was something wrong. Konori-senpai wouldn't be here.

The person in front of her looked just like her however. "What are you hoping to achieve? Are you perhaps just trying to test the rumor about a Level 5 being able to withstand the force of the military single-handedly?"

"Get the hell away from me!" Mikoto channeled her fury into her ability and it grew violently in her veins. All the waves and disturbances were infiltrating her vision and clouding her head. "Stop hiding behind other people and leave me alone! Why did you have to involve everyone!?"

"I might not be able to read your mind, Misaka-san, but that doesn't mean I can't find out what you've been doing... or _who _you've been doing~" Her smirk was infuriating. "Don't you think they deserve a little closure as well, after you had your way with them?"

Her words struck Mikoto in the chest and she jolted. "It's none of your business!" Her fists sparkled and the fire spread throughout her torso. "I'll do whatever it takes to fix this!"

"Such nobility. However I'd say you're on the wrong track, Misaka-san. Since when has senseless destruction solved any of your problems?" The implication of her words was so heavy, and the memories it awoke so painful.

"Shut the hell up!" Sparks leapt from her body in furious bursts. "I'll remove you and any obstacles trying to stop me! I won't let anything get in the way! If you won't get out of here, I'll force you! I don't care if you're using Konori-senpai or anyone else - I'll _crush you_!" She had no idea what she wanted to do. She didn't want to hurt Konori-senpai, but her head was so heavy, and that smirk so annoying—

"Are you sure about this, Misaka-san?" The smirk belonged to Shokuhou, even though the face belonged to Konori-senpai. "Are you not going to stop even now?"

Mikoto grabbed Konori-senpai's head in her hands and hardly registered the grimace of pain on her face.

"Get out of Konori-senpai."

"Heh~ Are you going to fry me out of here? Who, in the end, will end up doing damage to her in that case? You know I can leave her without any scratches at all, unlike you."

Mikoto gritted her teeth. "I - I won't let you do whatever you want with her!"

She poured her power into her hands and those smirking lips parted in a scream. Konori-senpai's eyes rolled up and she went limp. Mikoto lowered her to the ground and stared at her, heaving for breath. Trying to comprehend what she was doing. Where she was going. It was still so hard to think.

She pressed her hands into her face. All the signals, she had to get rid of the signals. Konori-senpai's heart was still beating, her brain still issuing commands to the body; to breathe, to live. It was too much, too intrusive— _No, I just saved her, I'm not going to… what is wrong with me? Even Konori-senpai… _Her eyes stung again, Konori-senpai's sleeping expression growing blurry. _I'm so sorry…_

A powerful throb shot through her body. At first she tensed up, and then she slowly turned her head. The onslaught of signals washed over her, both familiar and terrifying. _No way…_

XXX

There was a black nothing, a comfortable silence without worry or pain or anything. It was comfortable, but it was being disturbed. Someone was calling out for her, and her reality shook. Kuroko clenched her eyes tighter together, but after a while it became impossible to ignore the voices and the shaking, not to mention the hard surface her head was resting on.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she squinted against the light.

"Shirai-san!" Uiharu was calling her name, and her worried face came into view above her. Kuroko blinked.

"Uiharu…?"

"Are you alright, Shirai-san?" Saten-san appeared above her as well, looking worried.

"What are you… doing here?" Kuroko croaked, head swirling still.

"Shokuhou-san drove us here on Konori-senpai's motorcycle." Saten-san said. "Are you okay?"

Kuroko grimaced and attempted to move; with their help she managed to get in an upright position. "How is Onee-sama…?"

"Err…" Saten-san diverted her gaze. "She's probably not in perfect condition right now."

Kuroko looked over in the direction she was looking, and her heart sank. Shokuhou was facing Onee-sama, but it looked wholly one-sided. Onee-sama was yelling, electricity dancing around her.

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko collected her strength and tried to stand up; Uiharu and Saten-san grabbed her arms and helped her up.

"What should we do, Shirai-san?"

"Misaka-san looks furious…" Uiharu sounded frightened.

Kuroko gritted her teeth. Onee-sama was still delirious, but she also looked desperate now. Her fists crackled with electricity and her shouts were increasing in volume. _This has to stop. _Kuroko clenched her eyes shut and just heard Konori-senpai's scream.

She didn't want to look, but her eyes opened in squints just in time to see Konori-senpai collapse on the ground. Onee-sama stared down at her, and the electric currents died off. It looked like she shut down, eyes going downcast.

_Looks like my puppet was knocked out. Did you use the last resort, Shirai-san?_ Shokuhou's voice was in her mind, and Kuroko's heart skipped a beat. _If not, this is probably the right moment~_

The bottle; Kuroko had forgotten all about it. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it properly. "TMN?"

"She gave you an aphrodisiac?" Uiharu's eyes were wide. "But that's—!"

_It's the second edition, so it won't have any lasting side effects. It's quite intriguing though; the higher level esper you are, the greater the effect. Can you imagine?_

Kuroko's fingers clenched around the bottle. Her determination flared. She popped open the bottle and drew in the scent inside in a long drag of air.

"Shirai-san!?"

"We'll pull Onee-sama out of this." Kuroko said, handing the bottle to Saten-san. "Will you help me out?" Her body was already throbbing, blood rushing to her face.

"Are you okay?" Saten-san stared at her.

"Just – just aroused." Kuroko gasped, heat filling her head and limbs in terrifying amounts.

"It's that effective!?" Saten-san's eyes widened, and she eyed the bottle. Then her expression set. She took a whiff of the bottle as well, and then handed it to Uiharu.

She clumsily accepted it, looking terrified. "Wait, what are we—?"

"We're powering up!" Saten-san declared, her voice barely penetrating the pounding blood in Kuroko's ears. She looked at Onee-sama and saw that she had noticed them; the effect of the aphrodisiac must have been even more profound than Kuroko herself could tell. Seeing Onee-sama's disbelief, her lust roared. "Onee-sama…"

XXX

Mikoto stared in horror as her former roommate started walking towards her. Her body radiated power and Mikoto unconsciously took a step backwards. Her hands trembled and she clenched them, setting her jaw.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I am going to fix you, Onee-sama." Kuroko's lips twitched into a smile, and terror tore through Mikoto's throat.

"Stay away!" She backed off, but Kuroko appeared right in front of her.

"I will not back down." She grabbed Mikoto's collar and Mikoto hit the ground on her back, staring right up into the dark clouds above. Kuroko's weight settled on her hips; her body radiated lust on a level Mikoto had felt before. Mikoto's eyes welled up and she clenched them shut.

"I'll shock you, Kuroko!"

"Go ahead. Let us not dawdle, Onee-sama. I will make sure you are satisfied as many times as it takes for this to pass."

Mikoto's breath hitched when Kuroko's hands touched her stomach and her threat died under the commanding presence above her.

"We'll be here too, Misaka-san." On either side of her, Uiharu-san and Saten-san appeared, heat and determination defining their expressions. Mikoto's skin prickled under their gazes and she grabbed Kuroko's wrists.

"Wait, stop—"

Kuroko seemed to grow above her; her wrists were throbbing. "Why, Onee-sama, have you forgotten? There's no way we can stop now."

Her eyes spilled over and tears flowed down Mikoto's skin towards the ground. "Eh?"

Kuroko leaned down and kissed the corner of her eye. "Don't cry, Onee-sama. Everything will be alright."

Somehow, those words only made more tears spill out. Kuroko licked them up and started rocking back and forth above her, hips grinding together. Mikoto groaned and Kuroko deftly moved downwards, catching the sound with her lips.

"Mm?" Mikoto was shocked, and even more so when Saten-san knelt beside her and a wet tongue touched her ear. On the other side, Uiharu was holding her hand, gently stroking her knuckles.

Mikoto had no strength left. Kuroko was gently sucking on her lips and Saten-san's tongue was exploring her ear, her throat letting out small moaning sounds that slid right into Mikoto's brain. Uiharu was blushing while raising Mikoto's fingers to her mouth and sucking at them one by one. Mikoto squirmed under their care, but she was trapped.

"Don't – don't—"

"Mikoto." Kuroko purred against her lips and Mikoto froze. Kuroko glanced up at her, eyes intense, and Mikoto swallowed.

"I don't want… to hurt you…" Mikoto tried to explain while her eyes glossed over as Saten-san kept licking her earlobe. Uiharu was now stroking her arm up and down, creating goose bumps on her skin. Kuroko slid her hands up to Mikoto's chest and teleported away the bra. Mikoto shuddered at the sudden coldness, yet it was impossible to focus with all the stimuli.

"Leave this to us, Mikoto." Kuroko murmured. She moved her head down and started suckling one of Mikoto's nipples.

"Agh—" Mikoto groaned at the ticklish sensation and strained underneath her captors. "I'm sorry, Kuroko… Uiharu-san, Saten-san… I'm really sorry!"

"You don't have to apologize, Misaka-san." Saten-san's breath caressed her wet ear and sent a shiver across Mikoto's scalp. Her face flushed and she closed her eyes as the trembling spread to the rest of her body thanks to Kuroko's administrations with her breasts and Uiharu's gentle stroking and sucking on her fingers.

"We quite enjoyed it, you know?" Saten-san grinned against her ear and stuck her tongue in again, and Mikoto couldn't help the small moan pressing out of her throat. More tears trickled down her face, and this time Uiharu was the one who leaned in and caught them with her lips.

"Misaka-san, you really are wonderful. Please… let us help you too." She stroked Mikoto's elbow in slow circles. Mikoto groaned and stretched her body as their voices and actions continued to tickle her nerves. Kuroko was massaging one breast and sucking the other, occasionally nibbling the nipple with her teeth. Mikoto clenched her jaw and turned her head sideways, breaking off Saten-san's licking.

"Stop it… I can't think…"

"Isn't that the point?" Saten-san grinned and entwined her fingers into Mikoto's hair, stroking her head in lazy circles. Mikoto clenched her eyes shut and breathed shallowly. Their heart beats were escalating, and she could tell Kuroko was becoming more and more aroused. It filled her as well, a flush spreading on her face despite her protests.

"Just let us think for you right now." Uiharu-san said, stroking a thumb across Mikoto's lips. "You need to let us help you… okay?" Blushing profoundly, she leaned down and placed a small kiss on Mikoto's lips. Her excitement was tangible and the heat from her body was overwhelming. She kept playing with Mikoto's fingers and the tickling made it so hard to focus.

"Stop it…" Mikoto was breathless, protesting more out of instinct than real opposition.

"I don't think that's an option." Saten-san said. "I'm getting all hot just by looking at you and Shirai-san." She made circles on Mikoto's temple.

Mikoto grimaced, sensing the accumulating pleasure in the girls around her, and Kuroko's determination that rose as her strength kept building. The more Mikoto groaned and squirmed, the more Kuroko grew above her. Mikoto strained against it, but there was no stopping. Their touches, strokes, licks and kisses only added more and more fuel to the inferno burning in her body. Mikoto craned her neck; her nipples were stiff and Kuroko's tongue and light moans were turning her on like nothing else. It didn't help that Saten-san was stroking her head and Uiharu was sucking on her throat. Sparks danced in her bangs and she groaned in indignation and pleasure both.

"She's starting to feel it, huh?"

"She's incredibly flushed."

"Onee-sama, are you ready?" Kuroko let up her breast fondling to look at her, but Mikoto was far too aroused to give a sensible answer. Kuroko slid her hands downwards, skirt and shorts disappearing in an instant. Her fingers touched Mikoto's throbbing clit through the fabric of her panties and she gasped sharply. Kuroko started making circles and Mikoto hissed, sparks dancing from her head. Saten-san drew a sharp breath, but there was no way Mikoto could administer enough control to lead the charges away from her fingers.

"Give it to us, Onee-sama." Kuroko sounded euphoric, and Mikoto realized there were charges of electricity running up her arms. Yet she had no power left to control them, and could only watch helplessly as her ability fed the arousal of the girls around her.

The onslaught of feelings was too much. With every second, Kuroko grew more excited, more charged and determined, and Mikoto couldn't help but grow with her. Added with the touches, licks and massaging of her chest now administered by Saten-san and Uiharu-san, it was all she could do to stay sane.

"It's not – ah – long until—please!" She moaned and Kuroko grinned, a terrifying grin that spoke of lust and confidence.

"I'm ready for you, Mikoto." She seemed so in control, so powerful, and Mikoto wanted nothing more than to give herself up and resign from everything. But that was wrong.

"You'll – get – hurt!" She stared upwards, tears clouding her eyes again. Her limbs wouldn't listen and her throat was thick and throbbing, yet she couldn't help the moans slipping out every time one of them did something to her body.

"Then I'll hurt you first, and we'll be even, no?" Kuroko slipped her fingers underneath Mikoto's panties and Mikoto gasped sharply as a finger slid into her opening.

"F—"

"Yes, I'll fuck you properly, Onee-sama." Kuroko leaned down and licked her navel, and Mikoto groaned and tensed. Kuroko's finger slid up and down inside her. Pain clouded her mind, but it was also good, incredibly good.

"Damn – pervert!" She complained and writhed under their hands, but Uiharu and Saten-san held her in place, halting any attempt at escape. The sky above them rumbled and flashes of light shot across the clouds.

"Just let it reach its peak, Misaka-san." Saten-san was holding her arm, stroking it with her thumb, and kissed away another tear from the corner of her eye.

Mikoto squirmed again, clenching her teeth. "Leave me alone!"

"No can do, Misaka-san. You are irresistible, after all." Grinning, Saten-san pinched her nipple and Mikoto's back bucked. Her fingers dug into the asphalt, nails scraping against the rough surface.

"How much does it take, Mikoto?" Kuroko licked her lips and a streak of pain shot up into Mikoto's head as she inserted another finger. "You're so wet and salty down here."

"Don't say that, moron!" The blush rose to her ears, and her mind was assaulted by the different signals from their bodies. She was so aroused she didn't know what to do with herself, and it just kept accumulating. Sparks danced from her bangs and the sky rumbled again. She groaned and craned her neck as white spots danced in front of her eyes, Kuroko's skilled fingers sending her closer and closer to the edge.

She picked up voices in the back of her mind and through a fog of pleasure saw the two sisters pulling the unconscious Konori-senpai away. There were other sisters as well, on the roofs on the remaining buildings around them. Struck by a sense of relief, Mikoto closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the growing tension of her body. Someone was licking her ear again; someone was trailing patterns around her navel; someone's tongue played with her nipple. Her fingers scraped against the ground and her hips rose as Kuroko's fingers moved up and down, their heartbeats gathering in her mind like fuel. It grew and grew until there was no more room, and she strained all over as the trembling intensified.

The rupture in her body was beyond euphoric. She yelled and shook all over. The world exploded around them; blinding streaks of lightning crashing into the ground, deafening thunder shaking them to their cores. Her power leaped wildly and she could feel the others reach their climax as well; Kuroko groaning above her, and Uiharu and Saten-san gasping heavily. The white light of pleasure blinded her and her body strained in their embrace, but she didn't try to escape now.

The incredible release faded at last, and Mikoto heaved for breath. When she opened her eyes, she was completely drained; sweaty and limp. The others were gasping as well, red marks on their skin here and there; her stomach lurched and she pressed her hands into her face.

"I did it again…"

Fingers grasped her hands and pulled them away. Saten-san and Uiharu-san's smiling faces gazed down at her.

"That was amazing, Misaka-san."

Uiharu was still blushing. "I've never felt like that before—!"

Mikoto stared up at the dissipating clouds, all strength drained out of her. Soon, Kuroko appeared above her, leaning down to kiss her mouth.

"I love you, Onee-sama." Her weight on top of her was reassuring, and Mikoto raised her arms and embraced her, drawing in her smell and fighting back a sob.

"Thanks, Kuroko."

Kuroko smiled, and then her eyes drooped. "I'm glad to be of help… to Onee-sama…" Her eyelids closed and her head rested on Mikoto's collarbone.

"Shirai-san!" Uiharu-san squealed.

"She fainted again? I guess we better call an ambulance or something." Saten-san looked distressed.

"It has already been taken care of, Touma reports now that Onee-sama's electro-magnetic interference has been lifted from the area."

"Uwah!? M-Misaka-san!?" Uiharu stared up at the sister, but Mikoto merely smiled.

"Thank you… for helping out."

"It was our duty, Touma says while swelling with pride at the praise. We managed to keep the barrage from doing any lethal damage, Touma assures Onee-sama." The sister glanced at Uiharu's stricken expression. "Nice to meet you, Touma greets the flowerbush. I am Touma, Onee-sama's clone, Touma introduces herself."

"C-clone!?" Uiharu looked shocked, and Mikoto laughed. Saten-san grinned as well, scratching her cheek. "M-Misaka-san, Saten-san? What's going on here?" Uiharu stared at them in distress.

"She's kind of silly, but really okay." Saten-san said. "I met her outside the arcade with Misaka-san."

"That is an incorrect statement, Touma corrects long-hair. You met MISAKA 19090 outside the arcade. You did not meet this Touma until you dragged Onee-sama into the cosplay store."

"There's more than one!? This I gotta see! Uiharu, come!"

She stood up and grabbed a bewildered Uiharu's arm, dragging her off. The sister followed them after a second, tossing a glance back at Mikoto and Kuroko.

Mikoto stroked Kuroko's hair and smiled softly. Lifting her head from the ground, she nuzzled Kuroko's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Kuroko. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise." The only answer she got was a heavy breath from Kuroko. "I've treated you really badly, even though…" her voice dwindled and she pulled Kuroko into a tighter embrace, burying her face into the teleporter's neck. "…even though you're so important to me."

Perhaps this was the start of something more, but right at this moment, Mikoto was content with staying just like this – with the person she cared for tightly secured in her arms.

XXX

Inside a dim dorm room a girl sat on one of the beds, lips pulled back in a smirk. _Seems like you'll be getting your happy ending despite it all, Misaka-san._

Misaki uncrossed her legs and stood up, walking over to the window and snaking her fingers around the edge of the curtains. _I even went as far as using your senpai to help you come to your senses. _She pulled the curtains apart and the sunlight cascaded in, casting shadows in the corners of the room.

She stared at the sky and her smirk quirked up into a grin. Starstruck eyes crinkled with scalding glee.

_I still haven't paid you back for stealing my voice~_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

It's been a rough ride to get to this point! So much smut, feelings and confusion!

There are still tons of ideas left to explore, but as of now, I declare this arc for over and done with. Where will this abomination of a story bring our girls next? What kind of plot will spring forth for the next scenes waiting for exploration? If you stick around you might find out.

Huge thank-you's to the extremist beta readers GreatSnapper and Digeridoodler for going through this in detail and thanks to TPK as well for providing beta-reading.

Leave me your thoughts if you have any! (I sure hope you do!)

Thanks for now!


End file.
